Love, Lives, Lost 2: High School Secrets!
by MewMewKitty78
Summary: If you thought Loves, Lives, Lost was bad, then wait till you check this one out! It's been 7 months since the death of Blossom and Brick, and the little kiss between Dexter and Buttercup. Their back in High School, back in Love, and back in Action!
1. Beggning Of Bordom Part One

**Me: After a long wait, it's finally here! It's…"Love, Lives, Lost 2: High School Secrets!"**

**Brick: I'm dead.**

**Blossom: So am I.**

**Buttercup: Me and Butch aren't enemies anymore.**

**Butch: But we still fight.**

**Bubbles: Me and Boomer are going out, and MewMewKitty78, once again, doesn't own anything and Butch don't you dare say anything!**

**Butch :p**

**Boomer: On with the Fic!**

**

* * *

**_Butch's POV_

It was a sunny afternoon, and me and my brother Boomer were walking home together. Scratch that. We _were_, walking home together. Boomer was running ahead from some bullies, and I was getting my butt kicked by them!

"I expected better from the toughest boy in school!" Richard, a red headed Goth boy snickered.

"Yeah. And he _is _Butch Jojo. I can't believe this!" Emmet, a rich kid added.

"Let's just kick his butt and get his brother! No need to get messy, here!' Richard raised his fist to punch me, and from my condition, I could've died.

See I had other things on my mind. Like Buttercup, the Gym, taking care of Boomer, Buttercup, school, Buttercup, sleeping, Buttercup. Oh, and did I mention Buttercup? So right now, I couldn't fight with Buttercup-er, I mean, _stuff_ on my mind.

"I suggest you leave him alone, or I'll get _you _messy, creeps!" someone yelled, standing behind the two. It was Buttercup, my beautiful, yet hotheaded girlfriend.

"Buttercup! I didn't expect to see you here this late…" Richard said, backing away from her slowly.

"Yeah, I thought you were with your little sister, Bobbles, isn't it?" Emmet added, backing up with Richard.

"It's Bubbles, and she's at home, with Dexter. I had detention, and guess what I saw. Two scum bags messin' with my friend and his little brother! You do know he's my friend, right?" Buttercup clenched her teeth and baled up her fists.

I knew she was going to strike them, and I was going to enjoy watching them get beat up by a girl. But I couldn't let her fight my fight. Like Brick had always said, 'Never let a girl fight your fight. Because you'll regret it later.' So I'd be putting a stop to it, right _now_!

"Buttercup, stop!" I hollered. Her green eyes darted over me, and for a second there, I got lost in them. She was of course, one of the cutest girls I've ever seen, especially when she was mad. So she was always cute.

"What is it Butch? And it better be good! I'm going to wipe the smiles off of these dorks faces!" She cried, and picked Richard up by the collar of his shirt. He had a nervous smile on his face.

"Put him down! Your not fighting my fight, alright?!? I've got this!" I told her. She put him down, and sped over to me, and pointed her finger in my face.

"Look Butch, I'm doing you a favor, alright?!? And besides, you didn't look like _you got it _when I flew over here you little skunk!"

"Well I DO got it, so back off, Hotheaded Power Puff!" I yelled back.

"Fine then. But remember, when you get beat up and nearly _die_, don't come crying to _me_! I _tried _to help you, but I guess because I'm a girl, I'm too _weak_! Well than, I guess I'm too weak to be your _girlfriend_, Butch! Goodbye!" And she flew into the sky, leaving a green streak in the air.

"No! Buttercup, wait!" I cried. But it was to late. "Oh yeah. That's the reason I never listen to Brick's advice. It always _SUCKS_!!!" I yelled at myself.

"So now that BC's gone, let's continue beating you up now, Butch!" Emmet cried. I glared at them.

"I'm _not _in the mood, you two. And I swear, I'll _cream _you this time!" And to prove my point, and tied both of them to a pole. Don't ask me how, and don't ask me _why_, because I just _did _it. Then I flew off, in search for my missing angered girlfriend, and my cowardly run-away brother.

"This day is just getting more stupid and complicated every minute, doesn't it? Why does life hate me so?!?" I asked myself.

**

* * *

****Me: I really hope that didn't suck, because if it does, I'M HORRIBLE! If it didn't I'M NOT HORRIBLE!**

**Dexter: Stay tuned for more stuff that doesn't make sense in, "MEWMEWKITTY78 EXTRA'S BLOOPERS!NESS!"**

**Me: Shut up.**

**Gaz: Wasn't he the smart one?**


	2. Life 1,397 WORDS! WOOT!

**Me: Some of you people, make me wish I became a Fan Fiction Author a lot sooner…*Sniffs* THANK YOU ALL!**

**Bubbles: MewMewKitty78 does not own anything, except for the mystery character that was now inspired by a reviewer to the story named, Madame Rick, who just gave her some more sense! YAY!**

**

* * *

**

_Blossom's POV_

It was quiet. And it was a lovely day. A lovely day that I was spending by myself, thanks to Dee Dee. She stole Brick's heart away from me, and now that's his girlfriend…I had no one, and it'd always be like that.

"I wonder what those two are doing right now…Well something that has to do with couples." I said to myself

"Why my lovely lady, why are you sitting here all by yourself, on such a beautiful day in Heaven?" A male voice asked. I turned around to face him. I opened my mouth, but no sound came out when I saw him.

He had blue eyes, and short blond hair. He had black baggy pants and a red baggy shirt. His sneakers were black and red, and there was a red hat pulled over his head, much like Brick's.

"What is your name? Such a precious specimen of life should be graced with the perfect name!" He bent down and looked me in the eyes. I felt my face warming up. He was like Brick in so many ways, and different from him in so many _other_ ways…It was so great.

"Oh I'm sorry…My name is B-Blossom." I stuttered, and gave him my best smile. He laughed, and sat next to me.

"Perfect! My name is Marcus. You seem to be lonely. Would you care to join me for lunch Blossom?" He asked.

"O-okay…Sure, Marcus. That'd be lovely…" I answered back, losing myself in his eyes. Just then, I had a daydream of all four of us, Me, Marcus, Brick and Dee Dee going skiing.

'_Blossom! Blossom, wait up!' Brick called. I didn't hear him though. I was too busy spending time with Marcus._

'_Blossom, this trip is so great! There's only one other thing I want…' Marcus told me. He put his hand in mine, and we shared a kiss._

'_Best day dream ever…' _I thought to myself.

"Well I'll meet you right here for a picnic. At say er, 12ish?" He asked.

"Yeah. 12ish. That sounds good…" I answered.

"Okay well than, bye!" He said, and walked off. I gave a dreamy sigh.

"Bye. I'm so glad Brick isn't my boyfriend anymore!" I cried.

"Oh really?" I spun around, to see Brick standing behind me, Dee Dee holding onto his left arm, hands on his hips. He didn't look happy.

"Yes really! He's cuter, smarter and of course, a lot sweeter than you are, Brick!" I spat.

"Mhm. So who _is_, this mystery guy, hm Blossom?!?" Brick asked.

"If you _must know_, his name is Marcus. And he's sweet, sensitive and smart in a way you'll never understand!"

"Go wait inside, Dee. I need to handle something with my old girlfriend, who must've hit her head to hard on something today!" Brick said to her. "Now Blossom. What the freak are you talking about?!?"

"I don't need you anymore, Brick! I have a new boyfriend already, and there's nothing you can do about it!" I yelled and crossed my arms. He nearly blew.

"New boyfriend?!? _You just met him_!!!! And what are you going to do, if you find out that this guy is a psycho girlfriend abuser?!? What then?!?"

"Brick your just being paranoid!"

"What? Paranoid? What are you talking about, paranoid?!? I'm not crazy!!!" He yelled in my face.

"I'm not the one yelling in my ex girlfriend's face, just because she met a new guy, and just can't get over it!""What? What are you saying? Are you saying I'm jealous or something? Cuz I'm not!"

"Face it Brick! You just can't get over the fact that _I _have somebody new already. You need me and I know you do, because you've _always _needed me, and times don't change that easily!"

"Alright Blossom! I think you've made your point! You have moved on, he has too! Nobody cares anymore!" Dee Dee yelled, coming out of the house.

"Yet I don't think I have, Dee Dee. And I don't think I _will_. Not with him here!" I yelled at her, and left.

"Yeah you better leave! Stuck Up Princess!" I heard her yell, and Brick laugh.

"Handle him yourself!"

* * *

_Buttercup's POV_

I sat in my living room, Bubbles curdle up on the floor napping, Dexter reading, and Boomer chatting on his cell phone.

"That Butch is a no good rat, you know?!?" I hissed. Dexter didn't take his eyes out of the book.

"Well Buttercup, you know how Butch is. Too proud to let anyone help him. He has too big of an ego." He said back to me. I laughed.

"Ya know, your kind of cool for a geek, Dexter." He looked at me with a straight face and said,

"Gee, thanks Buttercup." Very sarcastically.

"Your very, _very _welcome, Dexter!" He rolled his eyes and glued his face back to the book.

"That was Butch and he said that he wanted to apologize to you Buttercup. Oh and he said he's sorry for flushing your Hamster down the toilet, Dexter." Boomer told us after hanging up. I started laughing so loudly, that Bubbles woke up. Dexter's face was a deep shade of red. "He didn't mean to kill Blossom." Boomer added.

Dexter closed his face into the book.

"You named your hamster Blossom? That's sad man!" I yelled.

"Just to let you know Buttercup, Butch isn't the only one who has a huge ego." Dexter said, glaring at me. I shot him a death glare, and shook my fist at him.

"You whanna say that to my face, Geek Wad?!?"

"No thanks…Sinus Infection."

"What'd ya call me? Butt Wad Face?!?"

"You heard me, Snot Bag."

"Cut it out you two!" Bubbles yelled. "Where is Butch, anyways?"

"Out visiting Brick's grave like anytime he need's advice." Boomer answered.

"From the Sky?!?" Bubbles yelled.

"Ugh…Sometimes I wonder how your related to Blossom." Dexter groaned.

"No Dummy! His butt!" I yelled and rolled my eyes. "Butch and Brick can communicate by telepathic or something, being super and stuff! Duh!"

"Wow Buttercup. You took the words right out of my mouth! I couldn't of explained it better!" Dexter said.

"Hey, I don't hear you saying anything!" I hissed.

"Whatever. Just shut up and go to sleep or something!" Boomer cried, a stuffed a pillow over my head. He threw one at Dexter.

"You break my glasses, you buy my glasses, Pea Brain!" He yelled, pushing his glasses up, and continuing his reading.

"You really are a piece of work, aren't you Dexter?" I asked him.

"Yes. Yes I am, Buttercup. Thank you for noticing!" Dexter answered, clearly turning of his brain to relax while reading. Boomer and Bubble giggled, and I just shook my head.

Sure we hated each others guts, but we still loved each other. In a way.

* * *


	3. Ponytails 2,530 WORDS! WOOT! WOOT!

_****_

Me: If you read my stories, you know what I'm going to say. And it's not about Applesauce…This time.

_**Buttercup: Just shut up and get on with the stupid Fic already…**_

_**

* * *

**_

_Butch's POV_

"Okay so let's see what I want to do…Buy Buttercup some flowers and some candy. Tell her I'm sorry yeah that's good." I said to myself and walked into a Flower Shop.

"Hello there Sir! How may I help you?!?" The overly happy, excited lady asked. I shuddered at her. But I managed.

"Yes I'd like some of your most romantic roses please!" I told her.

"Okay Sir! One minute please!" She zoomed into the back. When she returned, she had a bouquet of beautiful red roses, wrapped in gold paper and a pink ribbon. In the other hand, was another bouquet of roses, but a lot more fancier, wrapped in gold, sparkly paper and a green ribbon with silver glitter.

"I'll take that one with the green ribbon. How much?!?" I asked.

"150 dollars please, sir!"

"But I only have 20..." She thought for a second, and then went under the desk. In her hand was now a bouquet of ugly, pink wilted roses, wrapped in ugly brown paper and a yellow bow, which was messy and ripped.

"These are the only things we have for 19 dollars, Sir! Their really er, unique!" She said. I started to back away.

"No, no. It's okay. I'll just be, yeah!" And I left.

"Okay, so flowers are out. What about chocolate?" I located the nearest Candy Shop, and sprinted in. A skinny lady with orange hair tied up in a bun with a pink uniform smiled at me.

"Hello there Darlin! Aren't you just the cutest thing?!? What can I do for you?" She said.

"Er…Let me have some of your finest chocolates please!" I answered, and rubbed my sore cheek that she had pinched.

"Here ya go! Best caramel filled, dark chocolate in town! Neatly wrapped with our best fancy paper and lace!" She exclaimed, and handed me a red heart box with a pink lace tied around it. "That'll be 45 dollars, Darlin!"

"But I only have 20..."

"_Welp, for you…I'll sell it for 20, but don't tell anyone!_" She whispered.

When I was out of the store, I stood at the corner of the sidewalk.

"All this for a girl that doesn't even like me. Why do I even bother? She always says something's wrong with my gift." I said to myself. "Buttercup never appreciates me, and then she has the nerve to have an attitude with _me_?!? I'm crazy to think she'll be my girlfriend…" I sighed. I was right. I _was _crazy. Crazy for _her_…And I wasn't going to give up!

"Buttercup, it won't be long before I get you by my side! And soon we'll be making love right na, na!" I laughed and flew off to the house. "And I'll make sure of that!"

_Blossom's POV_

It was 11. One hour before my date of destiny. Currently in my room was Suzy and Betty. They were visiting somehow. I was smart enough to figure it out, I just didn't have time too.

"Blossom, you sure are getting nervous about this date!" Betty said.

"Yeah! Haven't you gone on dates with Brick like this before?" Suzy asked.

"Well yes and well…No. I've never gone on a date without getting to know him before and, I've known Brick since Kindergarten! I just met Marcus today! Maybe Brick's right. Maybe this is a bad idea…" I sighed and sat on the couch. Betty and Suzy and came over to me.

"Oh Blossom! Don't think like that!" Suzy said and patted my shoulder.

"Yeah! Just because Brick says your date is a fake, doesn't mean it's really true! I mean come on! You're a smart and beautiful girl, and Brick knows it! He just doesn't want you to move on so quickly!" Betty told me. I darted my eyes over to her.

"What do you mean, he doesn't want _me_ it move on so quickly? He has Dexter's annoying sister, remember?"

"Yes but just in case Dee Dee wants to move on, he can have you to count on. He _wants _your date to turn out like crap, so if his relationship does, he'll have you to land on! It's simple! Like a Math problem!" Betty stopped and took a breath. She could sure talk a lot.

"Romance _is _a lot like a Math problem. Betty has a point there. Blossom, haven't you heard of it? Brick+Dee Dee=Love. But Brick-Dee Dee=Heartbroken. And that's where _you _come in. Brick-Dee Dee+Blossom=Heartbroken Couple It's super simple!" Suzy exclaimed. "Do you follow?!?"

"Nope. And even if I did, that doesn't make sense. Anyways, thanks for trying to help girl but I think I'll just go out and tell Marcus to cancel the whole thing!" I got up to leave.

"No Blossom! Don't!" Betty cried. Someone knocked on the door and when I opened it, that someone turned out to be Brick.

"Oh it's you."

"Oh it's you?!? That's how you greet you ex boyfriend, Blossom?" Brick joked and smiled. I was _not _amused by his game. I crossed my arms and gave him a stern look.

"What'd you want now Brick? Haven't you put Blossom in _enough _confusion already?" Suzy asked.

"Oh, well look at this! It's the Red Head Committee of Dating! I call it, RHCD!" Brick went over to Suzy and Betty. "How ya doing Betty? Still looking as fine and smart as usual! Keep it cool, Galactic Guardian!" Betty darted her eyes away from him, and blushed a bright shade of red.

I grabbed Brick by the ponytail, and dragged him over to the corner.

"OW! Hey! Watch it there! That hurts!" Brick cried.

"I couldn't care less if it hurt you, Brick Jojo!" I screamed, putting my fist in my face. "How _DARE _you flirt with my best friends, knowing I'm in a time of confusion! I still can't get over the fact I have to chose between a childhood friend, and a new guy that will treat me right!" I smacked my hands over my mouth. Had I just said what I just said to _him_? Brick Jojo?!?

'_The person who broke my heart into a million pieces and put them in a blender, now knows my most deepest darkest secret! Well…not my most deepest darkest secret…' _I thought. Brick tried to give me a hug. Emphasis on _tried_.

"Don't you dare lay a finger on her!" Suzy screamed. She scared me, and when she scares someone, she means _business_!

"Sorry! Geez, just trying to help a friend out." Brick said.

"Do _not_ use the word 'friend' when referring to me _**EVER AGAIN! **_You've done some nasty things to me Brick! And I don't even qualify you being good enough to talk to!" I screamed, tears falling down my cheeks. I was angry, and sad. But mostly I felt cold inside. He had made the biggest mistake in his _life_, leaving me!

So why should _I _have to suffer?

"Fine Blossom. I'll leave. But once you find out that guy's secret of being an Evil Mastermind, don't come crying to me! And don't EVER think I'll pay for your Hospital Bill, oh wait. There ISN'T a Hospital Bill! He'll KILL YOU!" Brick screeched and left.

_Narrator's POV_

Outside was a shady figure, standing on the roof of the one and only Brick Jojo. And guess what. That "shady figure" was none other than Marcus, examining how bad Blossom's life was going, so he could bump Brick out of the picture.

Forever!

"That dimwit is half right. I _do _abuse people! But not the one's that have good in their hearts, like Blossom. But one's that have bad in their hearts! People like Brick, who don't _deserve _to be in Heaven! And now I'm going to make his life a living Hell!" Marcus hissed.

* * *

_Buttercup's POV_

"So Buttercup, are you going to _ever _forgive Butch for telling you off like that just because your a girl?" Gaz asked me while we were raiding Butch's video game stash.

"Nope. And I don't think he'll _ever _find a way to make me believe his stupid little apology!" I answered, and bit into a candy bar. We were also raiding Butch's candy stash.

"Well, what if he _does _find a way to make you believe it, Buttercup?"

"If he gets the brains and actually finds it out, _Gaz, _it'll be too late then because you, me and all the other people in existence on this sick, sick planet, will be dead! And therefor, I'll _never _be able to forgive him!"

"But what _if_-"

"Okay! Why the _Heck_, is there _always_, Italic words in _ALL OF OUR SENTENCES_?!?" Gaz shrugged, and went back to playing "Female Space Warriors 2: Attack of the Female Zombies."

"Ask Dexter." She suggested. But right when we were calm and relaxed, Butch burst into the room, panting and with many wrapped things. Now if I was a girl like Bubbles or Tootie, (you already know in what way!) I would be all over him. But since I'm a girl like Mandy and Gaz, I just kept doing what i was doing.

"_Why_, are you in _my_ room, eating _my_ candy and playing _my_ video games?!?" Butch asked.

"Why is Pluto called Pluto? Why does the world spin? Why is her name Gaz and not Purple? Why not Buttercup?!?" I asked, pointing to Gaz.

"Yeah Butch. Why?!?" And we went back to games. The real answer to his question was, Because we CAN.

"Anyways...Buttercup, I got some crap I mean some stuff for you. So I guess you can forgive me so ive me my candy and video games and get the crap out of my room NOW!" Butch barked.

"If we ignore him, do you think he'll go away?" Gaz asked.

"No but, he'll eventually get bored of watching us, and leave. Isn't that right, Butt-face?" I asked.

"I can watch _you_ all day, Buttercup!" He said, and sat in a chair.

In a way, I was disgusted, but in another way, I loved the fact he would do that...I knew I hated his guts to the Moon, but I did like him, and the fact I had to be angry at him all the time because both of our pride is so incredibly high really hurts me. But I had to deal with it.

* * *

_Boomer's POV_

Me and Bubbles were on a date. Scratch that, the _best _date in the _history _of dates. You wanna know why?

We were making out, and that's all the date I _need_. The date was just a walk in the park, but we just somehow, ended up sucking face on a bench.

"Boomer, for our Honeymoon, can we go to Hawaii?" Bubbles asked me, when we finally had to take a breath of air. See? Now _that's _a date.

"Sure Bubbles. And after that we're going to go to um...New York!" I told her. She cheered, and gave me a big hug.

"Sorry Boomer but I've got to go! I promised Mandy we'd walk our dogs together and I don't want her to leave without me!" She cried, and ran off.

"Yeah...Bubbles is my girlfriendand she ROCKS! Bad news is...Brick's dead and I seriously need some brotherly advice right about now...And I'm _not _listening to the guy who almost got dumped because he has to big of an Ego to admit he needed Buttercup's help with some weirdo's!" I sighed at the statement. The only person I had that could give me advice, was Dexter and _he_ wasn't even that much help!

Probably because of his girlfriend dumping him for some other dude, and then dying before he even got to this stage in life. And now, he's a worthless squatter who does nothing but sit around and read all day. He counts as a baby-sitter for me and Bubbles but that's it really.

"Yeah...Some family, huh?" I asked myself and laughed. But it was true. I have no parents, the only person who could steer me right is dead, my other brother is a complete moron, I have a girlfriend that's emontinoly unprepared for life, my girlfriend's sister has a low self esteem and a huge attitude and to top it all off, there's the people that hang around them.

Mandy, Gaz and Dexter. My thoughts on them?

Gaz: Unless your Buttercup, worst person to be around on a bad day. Video game and candy addict. Violent and mean person.

Mandy: Unless your Bubbles or her dog, worst person to be around on _ANY _day. She is a strange, quiet person, but mean and violent at the same time.

Dexter: He's a nice person. If he's in a bad mood, just whack him with a chair, he'll shut up. Smart and helpful, not mean at all but sometimes he's er...different.

"In words of Sonic the Hedgehog, Strange Isn't It?"

* * *


	4. New Puff Part One

_**Me: I have no idea what this Chapter is going to be about…**_

_**

* * *

**_

_Blossom's POV_

"Oh Blossom! You look beautiful!" Suzy cried. The girls had overly done my make up, stuffed me in a old pink dress, and gave me red high heels. If this was their idea of beautiful, then I don't even want to _see_, sexy…

"Er… thanks?" I said. There was another knock at the door. I just hoped it was the guest of honor, and to my pleasure, it was.

"Wow Blossom…" Betty sighed. "_That's_ your date? Man, I need to die a lot sooner!" I laughed at her remark.

"Hello Marcus. I'm sorry if I'm overly dressed, but those two incited on it." I told him. He took my hand and smiled at me.

"I don't mind at all Blossom! Matter fact, I think you look wonderful! Now how about that lunch?" he said. I waved goodbye to my friends, and left with him. And I swear before I closed the door, I heard them saying they couldn't wait till they died…

Some geniuses, huh?

**

* * *

**

_Mandy's POV_

I tapped my foot impatiently on the sidewalk and glanced at my watch.

'_Where is she?' _I thought to myself and looked around for her. Bubbles promised me we'd walk dogs together, and she's late.

I dislike people who are late!

"Mandy!" someone called. It was Bubbles, running with the pink flea bag she refereed as a "dog."

"Bubbles. There you are! Took ya long enough." I grumbled, glaring at her.

"Sorry I'm late. I was spending time with my boyfriend, Boomer and I just completely lost track of time and-" I began to walk off with Saliva, because once you start to listen to her rambling on about stuff that has nothing to do with anything, there's no way of getting out of it.

"Bubbles." I said calmly. "You know I don't care about your personal life, right?" She giggled and put an arm around me.

"Oh Mandy! Always the kidder!" she squealed. I sighed and rolled my eyes.

'_**Why**__ exactly am I friends with her again? Oh yeah, because she asked me…' _I thought. I looked over to the park, where a bunch of people were playing with their pets. One person had a ferret, which was illegal, but I didn't care. It felt weird walking around where everyone could see me with Bubbles.

I mean, she _is_ a Power Puff, and her older sister recently died unexpectedly. But then again, her whole _life_ was weird…

She was created in a lab, she is picked on by her sister, people at school look at her as a hero, her boyfriend and his brother are ex-cons, and now she's hanging out with a pink dog and the best friend of an idiot and the Grim Reaper…

So I had no reason to talk.

"So how are you now a days Mandy?" Bubbles asked, breaking the silence and me out of my thoughts.

"I'm…fine. How about you?" I asked, trying to act as normal as usual. Wasn't like me not to, I mean, I'm always level headed… Unless I don't get what I want. Then, I can lose my cool.

"I'm fine and dandy! Just like candy, which me and Courage love!!! And we also love flowers, and cartons and, drawings and being able to fly!" she replied, throwing the dog up in the air. I don't know why but…I felt hap-

I mean, that dog is the ugliest and dumbest dog I've ever seen before! And his name is a ugh…what was the name of that thing again? I wasn't paying attention when the teacher was talking, not that I ever do…

There was then a giant explosion, causing us both to fall to the ground. I excepted a giant robot, but it was just a white streak flying around in the sky. So much damage from just one little streak?

Okay, there were a lot of things that didn't make sense around here, like a pink dog or six human beings that had super powers, but that was a little too off of the top! Now I'm no Sherlock, but I'm pretty sure streaks don't cause damage. Unless their from the Power Puff Girls and the Rowdy Ruff Boys, but other than that, no way. I grabbed Bubbles' hand and ran off, towards the source.

"Shouldn't we be running _away_ from the explosion?" Bubbles asked me. I looked back at her, but I didn't answer. There was a lot of things I kept hidden from people, like the fact that there are more people with powers, but I wasn't going to keep it from Bubbles. Not anymore…

"Bubbles, there's not much times so I'm going to say this nice and quick. You know how you and your family and friends have super powers? Well your not the only ones! I do too and so does Gaz. So just don't say anything, and let's fight this thing, alright?" I yelled. She nodded and flew off. I hid behind a tree and waited till the coast was clear, then I did my thing.

I pressed the green button on my flower, and quickly transformed into a ninja. That was great, but the only problem was Bubble had gotten thrown back into the tree, causing it to come crashing down. Luckily I had flipped out of he way just in time.

"Are you alright?" I asked her. She nodded and slowly got up, and blasted off to the beam off light that was probably absorbing energy from the powerful life forms around it. How I know this is something I don't know, but what I do know, is that we had to stop this thing somehow!

**

* * *

**

_Marcus' POV_

I sat in front of my darling Blossom, eating lunch. It was very peaceful, and nothing could mess up this day. Well nothing except the two worst girls in the human history…

"You're a no good dirty slime bag!" Dee Dee screamed, and threw Olga onto the ground. Even though they were best friends, they constantly fought about who knows what…

"Marcus, what's going on?" Blossom asked. I shrugged.

"I know as much as you do." I told her, and successfully pushed her out of the way of a chair that Olga had thrown.

"Er, sorry about that Blossom."

"No problem. I've been through worse, trust me!" she laughed and smiled. I smiled back and just started at her, but in the good kind of way. Or in a better way of putting it, I looked into her eyes. But guess who walked in, _just_ as I was making my move!

"Blossom! You just met this creep, and your already trying t have his babies?" I growled as the red eyed nuisance walked in. Blossom also seemed to have a problem with him. I stood up and faced him, with a fake grin on my face.

"Brick Jojo! How nice it is too see you…" I said, forcing myself to keep my cool. Blossom sighed and pulled him over in a corner by his ponytail, something that pleased me very much.

"Excuse us Marcus! I must talk some sense into my freaky faced ex-boyfriend!" she grumbled. I spun back around and clenched my teeth.

'_He's around Blossom a little __**too**__ much for an ex-boyfriend…Maybe I should just get rid of him now! But why doesn't Dee Dee, THAT'S IT!' _I swiftly ran over to them. I had to act fast, or I'd be caught in the act. It really ticked me off seeing Brick was paying no attention to Blossom what's so ever, so I'd enjoy watching him get nailed by his own girlfriend!

I waited until Brick was looking right at Blossom, and pushed her into him. I back flipped right on target, and landed next to Dee Dee, who was still fighting with her friend. I elbowed her in the back, causing her to look right over at the two.

Now she beat Brick so bad…well, let's just say I wish I had a video camera, _and_ a tape recorder…

**

* * *

**

_Bubble's POV_

"Bubbles! We're not going fast enough!" Mandy said. "By the time we get over there, the whole town will be sucked up!" I accelerated the best I could while flying with a person. I didn't have Buttercup, Butch or Boomer with me to help, so I was on my own.

Well, not necessarily on my own. I had my super powers and Mandy, but that wasn't going to be enough to take down this…this _whatever_ it is!

As we neared it, I noticed that there was a girl inside! At first it thought she was hurt, but then I realized-

"She's the source of this! She's the one causing all of this chaos!" Mandy screeched, taking the words right out of my mouth. Or mind…

"Alright Bubbles, now I know this is going to sound weird, but I need you to throw me directly at her okay?" At first I was going to deny it, but then I thought about what I was risking if I did. So I lifted her over my head, and with all my strength I threw her. The good news was that my aim was right on, the bad news was that there was a barrier around it.

I flew down to Mandy and fired a laser beam. But it bounced right back, and just as I thought I was going to be fried, a flower shield appear in front of us.

"Just because I got hurt, doesn't mean you need to risk your life for me ya know!" Mandy hissed, and threw what looked like knives at the girl with paper wrapped around them. "Those are kunai knives with paper bombs attached to them. On hit and those babies will blow your head off! So I'd stand back and let me do the work!" There was a loud explosion, and what sounded let a scream.

When the smoke cleared, there was a white haired girl with a white dress with a black strip in the middle, similar to me and Buttercup's Power Puff outfits. (We were currently in our uniforms.) When she got up, she had big white eyes. She was the white streak we had saw, and the chaos that had gotten us to where we were now. But most importantly, she was _another_ Power Puff…The **fifth** Power Puff…

Just wait until Buttercup hears about _this_ one…

**

* * *

**


	5. New Puff Part Two

**Me: Sorry for not updating soon, I had a writers block! Okay, that's a big time lie. I was just too lazy to update…I do not own the Power Puff Girls, or the PPGD comics.**

**

* * *

**

_Bubbles' POV_

"I don't believe it…" Mandy whispered to me. "I don't believe that there's a fifth Power Puff…"

"I didn't know old ladies could be Power Puff's!" I exclaimed.

"Do I _look_ like an old lady to you?" The Puff asked. Aside from the white hair, no. She looked about my age, maybe younger.

She was indeed a Power Puff Girl, but with all the havoc and chaos that she had caused, that was kinda hard to believe…

"Who are you? And what do you want?!" Mandy screamed getting in a fighting stance. The girl laughed and she smirked at her.

"All in good time. But for now, I have a job to do! And your keeping me distracted!" She boomed, and punched the ground with a fierce boom. A crack formed under her fist, and a beam of white energy and blue aura zoomed toward us, along with several pieces of the road.

We were quick on our feet, and easily dodged it, but as soon as we did the girl jumped up and kicked me fiercely in the stomach. I felt like coughing up blood…

"Stand down whelp!" She called out and punched the ground again. Mandy successfully moved out of the way, but I was still recovering from the hit I took and was pushed to the ground. No way I could fight in this condition, but I felt the urge to put my hands together and just focus on the energy inside of me…

So I did.

I closed my eyes and I felt my stomach recover and my veins overflew with the rage and energy. When I opened my eyes, a small blue ball of aura or something appeared in my hands. I threw it at the other Puff, and it turned into a spiraling circle. It was a hit, but it wasn't very affective.

Mandy hurled a kunai at her with a smoke bomb attached and just as it was about to hit, the white beam of energy formed and it just bounced right off.

"Your really getting on my nerves!' I hollered, my emotions taking over me. I flew at full speed at her, not listening to any of Mandy's disapproving calls, and hit the force field with all of my might. Through all of my struggling and grunts, I heard someone else struggling to keep up. It was the other Puff, whatever her name was. She was straining herself to keep the field up, and suck the energy out too.

'_That's it!' _I thought. _'She can keep this thing up for as long as she likes, but it's slowly draining her powers! So the harder I hit it, the less energy she has to fight us when she can't hold on much longer!'_

I backed away from the field, and crashed into as hard as I could, which wasn't very hard. I felt my hair stand straight up on my head, and I heard electricity crackle.

"Mandy!" I cried. "Call buttercup for me! I need her!" She obeyed, and in a matter of minutes, a green streak shoot across the sky. Buttercup slowed down, as she neared us. She punched the force field, and a little hole appeared and disappeared just like that.

"What's with the field thingy?" She asked, waving her hand in there air. She pulled me over to her by my leg, seeing I was obviously, in more pain than I should have been.

"There's a girl inside of there…" I told her, pointing.

"Well we've got to get her out!" Buttercup went to run in, but Mandy stopped her.

"That's problem. She's what causing it!" She told her.

"But she's using super powers…Only super heroes, mainly the Power Puff's can…"

"That's just it Buttercup…She _is_ a Power Puff!" I told her. "The fifth one, and she's terrorizing the town! We've got to stop her."

"But the force field…" Mandy sighed.

"If you hit it with all your might, it'll drain all of her power, where she can't keep the field up, and she can't fight us!" I flew over and demonstrated.

"Well what are we waiting for Mandy? Let's go!" And Buttercup smashed into it, letting out a cry of pain.

"I think I broke my arm…" She whispered.

"Me too…" I told her.

"Me three." Mandy cried, after crashing into it, in so much pain she had to close one eye.

**

* * *

**

_Blossom's POV_

"I'm sorry for Brick back there Marcus…" I told him as he walked me to my door.

"Eh, no problem Bloss. I've been through worst…" He said, repeating my statement I had said earlier. He pushed the hair that fell in front of my eyes back.

'_Just like on Earth with Brick…' _I thought. _'Brick Jojo…I would've cried and cried saying I committed suicide for you…But I did, and I've found someone knew. But do you let go? Nooooo! Like it's my fault your with that blond haired bimbo of yours!'_

I opened my eyes just at the time Marcus kissed me. It was just a small kiss, but it was enough to get my heart to stop beating and my face to turn deep red. I saw in the window behind him, my eyes were no longer the same colored pink. They were small and a baby pink, the kind of eyes I have when I'm scared, or sad.

Or maybe even in love…

Yes love, there's no other word to describe it, although I know several other words that could.

It was no crush, it was not puppy love. It was straight up love. I thought he was my everything, my everyone. He was my world!

Kinda of how I felt with Brick when we were back on Earth and friends. Back when we actually felt something about each other, back when we were actually friends!!

Not two souls who had died for one another and continued bickering because the other wouldn't let go!

Wait a minute!

**I** let go…

_Didn't_ I…?

I mean, I _was_ in love with Marcus, the boy, scratch that, the man who had took my heart and repaired it after it had been ripped out of my chest and stepped on by…him…

I didn't dare repeat his name, and after I thought about it, I had a thousand reasons not too…

"Goodbye Blossom, see you tomorrow?" Marcus asked, in his sweet yet charming voice. Something Brick didn't and will never posses. He had a gruff yet cool voice, and that tough guy act of a personality…

'_Pathetic…' _I thought.

"Yeah, tomorrow!" I said, trying to looking as happy as possible. Because true fully, I was happy I just couldn't show it with all of the stuff that had happened to me lately…

"Bye Marcus!" I walked into the door, and there stood the bright eyed, red headed friends of mine, giant smiles covered their faces.

"So," Betty began.

"How did it go?!?" Suzy finished. It was a known fact that Suzy talked more than Betty, no matter how much they had in common…

But it was also a known fact that both of them talked more than me, even if Betty only said one word of a sentence.

"It went fine, now leave me alone!" I hissed and went into my room to fetch my clothes. This dress was itchy.

"Just fine?" Suzy asked.

"What about culture? Or class." Betty added. "Did you look into his eyes? Get face to face where your noses touched? Did you blush?" Wow, guess she _did_ talk a lot!

Just when you think you know a person…

"Most importantly, did he kiss you?" Suzy asked, poking her head in my room. Betty did the same as I turned my back on both of them.

"You don't just pop into somebody's room when their changing." I said, my facial expression not changing from bored. I took my bow out of my hair the brush it back, and slipped my Power Puff outfit on. One of the little things I still had to remember what it was like on the Earth…

"Besides," I grumbled. "It's none of your business. Now leave…Just leave…" I heard the two sigh, and walk out of the door. I looked down at my shoes and kicked the off. I started at my reflection for a while and sat at my dressing table.

I picked up a picture I had recently took after my third day at Mega Ville High. It was a picture of me and Dexter under the tree we read comics under. Then, I got up to pick up something that fell, and it turned out to be a recent picture I took with my sisters.

There I stood, smiling and standing at the bottom, and Buttercup had her same smile on, floating in the air in a victory pose, somehow on her knees. And there was Bubbles sitting in the air on my shoulder. She smiled sweetly at the camera. Not matter how old it was, it always made me smile, except for now.

It made me cry…I grabbed my uniform top and started at it, because it reminded me of all the fun stuff we did with these on, including taking the picture.

**

* * *

**


	6. Attack of XJ9

**Me: Introducing…Whatever Chapter this is!!!**

**?siht daer ouy od yhW :remialcsiD**

**

* * *

**

_Boomer's POV_

"Dude you got dissed by a chick that's so into you…" I said to my brother while we started at the TV.

"Aw, shut up Boomer!" He screamed. "Like you know anything about love!!"

"Can you two keep it down?" Dexter asked still reading his book. "I'm trying to read."

"Tell us something we don't already know Dorkster…" I grumbled. Dexter looked shocked after I said that. But then he looked at butch and then thought of Buttercup and Brick. I could tell he thought about them, because he didn't say anything afterwards.

True I insulted him a couple of times, and I even wanted him to go to Hell for what he made Blossom and Brick do, but that was seven months ago, and I was over it. Not fully over it, just enough that we could be friends.

He was like a big brother too me, but he couldn't replace Brick. He was also our babysitter, because while I was home alone with Butch, I sure needed one…I'm pretty sure Butch appreciates the things Dexter does for him, (give's him tips on girls, gives him money etc.) although he doesn't show it.

And I'm pretty sure deep down in his heart, Brick appreciated him too. How he did wasn't a question I could answer but hey, it was none of my business.

"Where are the girls at?" Butch finally asked, breaking the silence. Dexter sighed and threw his book on the floor, seeing as he wouldn't get nay reading done. Sometimes, he puts to much hope into one thing around here…

"Bubbles went out with Boomer before she called and told me she was going to walk dogs with Mandy. Then Buttercup left screaming something about going to help Mandy and Bubbles fight off a giant beam of energy." He said.

'_Guess he's not just my babysitter…'_ I thought and laughed a little bit.

"What's so funny?" Butch asked. "Or are you just on the brim of insanity?"

"It's just…they way you talk Dexter…It's so funny!" I told him. I saw Dexter's face turn red.

"Yeah! I remember Brick used to point that out all of the time!" Butch added and laughed.

"Brick used to point what our all of the time?" Gaz asked as she yawned and came downstairs.

"We come in piece." Butch said making the alien "peace sign" with his fingers. The reason he said that?

Gaz's hair was a _mess!_

"Shut up!" She growled hitting him in the head with a pillow.

"Ignore him…" Dexter said.

"What'd you think I was doing since the first day I met him?"

"We were just making fun of Dexter and his accent." I told her.

"You guys are idiots." She said and snatched the remote from Butch.

"Hey!!" He whined. She changed the channel to the News. "Aw! I hate the News!"

"Well I'm sure if the News had feelings it hate you too! Now be quiet!" Gaz demanded.

"_We've received footage of this battle going on in Mega Ville Central Park. It seems to be between two Power Puff Girls along with their ninja friend against a white energy beam that seems to contain a white haired white eyed girl, who may be the fifth Power Puff._" The TV announcer said.

"Fifth Power Puff?!" Us boys asked together.

"I thought there was only three Power Puff's…" Gaz said.

"Actually, when they were young Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup tried to make another sister. They were successful, but she was unstable because of the incorrect ingredients added into the concoction." Dexter explained. "In the end, she saved them all but exploded…"

"And you know this how?" I asked him.

"That is classified information my dear boy." He answered and straightened out his glasses.

"You learned it after Mandark blew up his lab from Blossom, didn't you?" Butch asked. Dexter blushed and looked ta him.

"How did you know that?"

"I read the Power Puff Girls Doujinshi Comic by Bleedman." Butch said and smirked.

"Gaz, you must remind me to kill him later on…" Dexter told her and she nodded.

"Whatever! We need to get down to that fight, and help out the girls! Along with the hot ninja chick, whoever she is…" I said.

"Gaz you stay here!' Dexter demanded.

"No way !I'm going with you losers to make sure you don't screw things up!" She yelled.

"Fine! Let's just get this show on the road!" Butch cried and cracked his knuckles.

"You three go on ahead. I'll catch up." Dexter said, heading to the garage.

"Whatever!" We cried in unison and ran out of the door.

**

* * *

**


	7. Stopping the Madness

**Me: Hello peeps. School is like…just messin up my grove! So anyways, let's get to the story.**

**Disclaimer: The following Chapter was made in front of a live audience, on planet Pluto.**

**

* * *

**

_Butch's POV_

As we rushed off to the Park, I could feel a weird shift of the air. I could see blue and green streaks going back and forth, so I knew we were getting close.

"Wait a minute!" Gaz cried as she stopped. Me and Boomer looked back at her.

"What?" I asked.

"We can't just go bursting in there without a plan! We need to think of something!"

"She's right Butch…" Boomer agreed. "But how will we come up with a way to stop that…that _thing_?! We don't even know what it is, let alone it's weaknesses!"

"We should just ask the girls, and then kick it's ass!" I screamed and zoomed off, not caring if they followed or not.

As I flew carelessly, I flew into Buttercup. We end up on the ground, in each other's faces. I could fell myself heat up, but I shook it off when she started screaming at me.

"Get the Hell off of me Butch!"

"Buttercup! Butch! We can't hold her off much longer, we need your help." The ninja girl yelled.

"How do you know my name?" I asked her getting off of Buttercup, and tried assisting her up. She slapped my hand away and grunted.

"It Mandy, dweeb. I don't know if Gaz filled you in, but they've got super powers. Now why don't you make yourself useful and help up out here?!?" She yelled. Just then, we heard a scream. It sounded like someone hollered my name from the sky.

"I'm here, and I've got my secret weapon!" Dexter said as he flew over with his jet pack.

"And just what kind of secret weapon are we talking about Dex?" Gaz asked as she watched the sky's blue color dim down a little.

"A robot. A super robot."

"Whatever it is, I hope it works because I'm running out of stamina!" Bubbles sighed, and fell in Boomer's arms.

"Yeah…That things tiring, but I think if we used our combined power together, along with the robot's strength, we could bring the girl down, and then lock her up and a power-proof cell." Mandy said.

"Okay, so let's go back a minute here! Mandy and Gaz have super powers, that thing is a she and Dexter created a super robot in one minute?!?" Boomer asked.

"Who knows who cares?" I hissed. "Let's just get this stuff over with! Bad enough I have to deal with _**one**_ monster at home!" I looked over a Buttercup angrily. She growled and glared at me with an 'I'll Kill You' look on her face. But before anybody could say anything else, there was an ear piercing ring, and the sound of rockets could be heard. Dust flew in front of us and into our eyes. We couldn't see, but when we were able, there stood a white robot with a metal red tank top and skirt with orange flames on the end. She had red eyes and hair, with flames on the end of the ponytails.

"You guys, meet XJ-9. Or Jennifer." Dexter said proudly, as XJ-9 rammed into the beam, causing the ground to shake almost as hard as an earthquake.

Cracks formed in the ground as the white haired, white eyed girl fell to the ground. She was scratched up and didn't move, but she was still alive.

"The name is Jenny, not XJ-9 _or_ Jennifer Dexter!" the robot corrected. "So, you guys are _real _teenage super heroes?!?"

"Um…yes." Boomer answered.

"What, you've never seen a real teenager before?" Buttercup rudely asked.

"Well I have but not one with super powers! Well, at least one that's not robotic! But were gonna be best friends and hang out and stuff right?!?" She laughed and Bubbles squealed.

"Yeah and we're going to be Ballerina's and pop stars and dancing queens and regular teenagers!!" They both sighed and frowned.

"Regular isn't the exact word to describe us Bubbles…" buttercup told her and put an arm on her shoulder.

"Let's face it. We're not supposed to be normal!" I told them. "We were created for a purpose, and it backfired! So what? Your the Power Puff Girls, and your Dexter, the smartest kid in the world! And she's a teenage super heroine robot! You were all designed to save the world with science, violence or just talking!"

"Okay so now that this is over, what do we do with _her_?!" Gaz asked.

"Take her back to the Lab. We need to do some tests to see what she is really capable off…" Dexter mumbled. "XJ-9, so to it she gets there safely! I'm going to set up the examination table."

"IT'S JENNY!" She screamed.

**

* * *

**

_Brick's POV_

"So your telling me, that you and Blossom used to fight all of the time, and then you became friends and up end getting together?!" Dee Dee asked as we sat in her bedroom.

"Well…we didn't exactly 'get together.' I was sorta going to ask her out, and then Dexter got into the picture and messed everything up because he's such a ba-" I stopped as I saw Dee Dee frown.

'_That's right…' _I thought. _'Dexter's her brother…I can't talk smack about somebody's little brother. Especially when they've been so nice to me!'_

"Never mind Dee Dee…" I sighed. "Let's just change the subject."

"Brick…How's Dexter??" She asked me.

"Well he's…just in the mourning stage because of the deaths of his two beloveds. I mean…I guess he's alright but when you and Blossom died he was pretty shook up and he's flaming at me for going and committing suicide, making Blossom think it was her fault. All and all, I think he just wants his big sister back, so he can talk to somebody about his problems."

"I'm sorry all of this happened," Dee Dee whispered. "I wish Mandark just left Dexter alone."

"That right. That jerk-off Mandark is the one who did this too you. If he would just get a life, none of this would've happened!" I saw her eyes tear up. I knew the more we talked about it, the more she thought it was her fault.

"Dee Dee. You do realize none of this is because of you, right? That everything happened because it happened?"

"Yeah, I know. It's just…so much could've been prevented if that one little thing hadn't happened. Dexter wouldn't be on the brink of insanity, you wouldn't be up here and Blossom could've been your girlfriend…Everyone would've been happy, and I would see my brother everyday for the rest of our lives…Forget it Brick…Let's just enjoy the time we have together up here, alright?!"

"Sure Dee. Whatever you say!" I smiled at her, and she kissed me on the cheek. Even if the incident had torn her up on the inside, she was still her same cheery and perky self on the outside.

**

* * *

**

_Mandark's POV_

'_Oh Dee Dee…My precious.'_ I sighed as I remembered the laughter of the beautiful girl who once destroyed my lab, and sacrificed herself for her lousy little brother, Dexter.

Yes, even now, as I sat in Hell I thought of my beloved. Even now that she's up in Heaven while I'm down here, she's still my darling.

"I never meant for any of this to happen…I never meant for her to die. It's Dexter's fault, and if I ever get my hands on the little tool, I'll ring his throat!" I hissed and started at my reflection. The walls were covered with pictures of plans for my inventions and Dee Dee. There were also many Anti-Dexter pictures too.

'_I wish I could see her. Just One. Last. Time…'_

Dee Dee…My precious

**

* * *

**


	8. Fields Of Innoncence

**Me: So….who's gonna review?**

**

* * *

**

_Buttercup's POV_

"What do you mean _I _have to watch her?!?" I hollered as Dexter sat down on the coach and read his book.

"You have to watch her, one because you're the strongest and two because I said so." He said calmly. "Besides, if she tries to make a break for it you can beat the crap out of her for all I could care."

"Why can't Butch do it?"

"Because he's irresponsible."

"So what makes you think _I_ can do it? I mean he is _my_ counter partner, isn't he?!"

"Yes, that he is Buttercup. But you were brought up better than he was, so you have a job. And that's protecting the city no matter what. I thought you liked a fight…" I sighed and left it at that. I hated walking away leaving Dexter satisfied knowing he had defeated me.

True I liked a fight and would protect the town but for what cost?

"Tell you what Buttercup," he said. "I have Butch go with you."

"Is that supposed to help me?"

"No, I just really, _really_ hate you two. And considering the circumstances going on between you two, the feeling is neutral between you and Butch."

"Your sick you know that?" I hissed and punched him in the stomach.

**

* * *

**

_Blossom's POV_

"Oh Marcus…" I sighed and stared out of the window. "I'll finally be able to see you again!" Yes, I know it was only one day. But it felt like an eternity!

"Blossom…sometimes I worry about you…" Someone giggled behind me. I turned around, and there stood Suzy. She gave me a smile.

"Why are you here?" I asked her. "Didn't you and the other Big-Mouth visit just yesterday?"

"Yes, but I wanted to hear about your **new boyfriend **so badly, I couldn't wait a whole 'nother month!" She squealed and ran over to me.

"Okay…so where's Betty?"

"Sadly she couldn't make it. Violin lessons. And once you start lessons with Ms. Helga, you _can't_ miss em. Trust me…" I shivered at the thought.

Ms. Helga was a cruel and cold lady. I have no idea how she got the position as music teacher…

"But anyways!" Suzy screeched shaking me out of my thoughts. "Are you going out with your **boyfriend**?!?"

"Will you stop it? He's not even my boyfriend! Just a friend!" I said sternly. She giggled and grabbed my hand.

"Still haven't let him past the "friend zone," huh?" I turned my head away from her and blushed. She could be _so_ annoying at times! But then again, so could Buttercup but that wasn't the point.

"Go away okay! I've got a date with Marcus, and I don't want you screwing it up again with your so called "fashion tips!""

"They helped didn't they? He wants to see you again!" I glared at her and that shut her up for the time being.

'_If I ever get a chance to go back to Earth, remind me to strangle Dexter for this…' _I thought bitterly.

**

* * *

**

_Bubbles' POV_

"It's nice you're already changed…" Olga started. "But we haven't started yet." I giggled as she leaned against the wall.

"I know, I know. But if I didn't get changed, I'd end up missing Try Outs!" I said and continued practicing. I heard Olga laugh a little, which was good considering what had happened.

"I still don't know how you got me into coming here…" Mandy groaned as she sat down on the stage, avoiding eye contact with Olga.

"And I don't know how you got us to put on the stupid…pink…things!" Gaz complained as she pulled on the tutu.

"You know you didn't have to come it you didn't want to." I told them.

"You forced us into coming here." Mandy reminded me.

"Oh yeah…Well just don't make to much of a scene, okay? This is sorta Olga's life, and I don't want her mad at me because you two don't like it!"

"Oh, we won't cause a scene…Till the show starts." Gaz said.

"Hey Bubbles…Can I talk to you for a second?" Olga asked me.

"Sure!"

"In private?" I swear I saw Mandy glare at Olga.

"Um…okay."

'_Man! I hope this doesn't mess up my chances of getting onto the dance troupe!' _I thought worriedly.

Olga led me out of the theater and into the empty hallway. The lightening was dim, and Olga seemed darker…than usual, almost scary. The same scowl lingered on her face from inside, and her hands were balled into fists almost liked she wanted to punch something or someone.

"Your two friends," She began and closed her eyes. "they're not like you are they?"

"No, their not. They don't like dancing like us. They prefer action."

"So why aren't they out with your sister, Buttercup?" I didn't say anything at first because I couldn't think of anything.

"Because their my friends, and I wanted them to see that ballet was a drag like they thought it was…" I was on the border of tears. "I'm sorry if they offended you it's just…" Olga must've caught on, because she gave me a comforting smile and put her hand on my shoulder.

"Bubbles, it's okay." She whispered and pulled me into a hug. "Listen, just tell them to lighten up on me okay?"

"Okay…" We went back inside.

I was greeted by Mandy and Gaz's angry faces.

"She didn't hurt you did she?" Was the first thing Gaz said.

"No…She just wanted to talk. If you want…you can leave. No reason for you to be here if you don't want to be…" I smiled and went back to the stage before they could say anything.

Somehow, I felt Mandy's cold glare on my back…

**

* * *

**

**What will happen? I have no idea yet! Review please, because I got no reviews on the last Chapter! : D**


	9. Girlfriend Boyfriend Part 1

**Me: I do not own anything except the nachos I'm eating right now. YES!**

* * *

_Butch's POV_

"Buttercup…"

"What?"

"You know I hate Dexter right?"

"Of course I do, idiot!" She glared at me for a minute. "I could be spending time with Gaz right now, but _no!_ I have to waste my life keeping this weirdo locked in a cage with a total moron with a huge ego!" I felt bad for her. But I also wanted to smack her silly for what she had said about me.

My ego wasn't big!

"I'm sorry if I was the cause of this…" I told her. She looked back at me.

"…S-seriously?" She asked and I nodded. She gave me a smile and sighed. "I'm sorry about this silly ol' fight Butch. I don't even remember what it's about…"

"Neither do I." _Liar! _Shut up conscious! Okay, so I guess I did lie, but I was making up with, soon to be making out with Buttercup. I couldn't give a crap if I told the biggest lie in the history of big lies!

"But you still have a big ego." She snickered.

"Look who's talking!" I shot back. Maybe Dexter isn't such a dweeb after all…

"You whanna…go out for some pizza later?" Buttercup turned red as she said the part.

"What, you mean all of us as a family?" I asked.

"No, I mean just you and me as a….as a date."

'_Me? And Buttercup? On a date?!? YES!!'_

"Sure BC, why not? But your buying!"

"Idiot! On a proper date, the guy always pays!"

"Well we're not proper people. Tell you what, I'll pay half and you'll pay half." She sucked her teeth and sighed.

"Fine! But I swear, this is the only time I'm paying for your food when you have your own money!" I laughed at her and she shot me a death glare. I wasn't that scared of Buttercup anymore. I think she figured that out a long time ago. I don't think she's that into me, but we're good friends.

Unless we're fighting. _Then, _it's a different story. Right now we were okay, because she started laughing too.

'_I have to thank Dexter for this later…'_

**

* * *

**

_Bubbles' POV_

"Okay…so here's the list of people who are going to be on the dance troupe." Olga said, holding a clip board. I silently squealed after she said that. I was hoping she'd say my name, but if I thought about it to much I'd might jinx myself. I looked over in the audience, were several teachers and kids sat. Mandy and Gaz sat in the front row. They didn't smile, but they still watched the whole thing. I think Otto was sitting next to Mandy. He was staring at her and…_blushing?!?_

"Tootie and Suzy," Olga said, and the two girls shared their sets of hugs and ran up to her.

'_Isn't Suzy one of Blossom's friends?' _I thought. _'And wasn't she just visiting Blossom?'_

"Emma Marcus," Then a reddish-pinkish haired colored girl walked past me.

"Hmp!" She must've been the one who liked that boy that had the same color hair as her…I didn't know boys thought I looked cute in a tutu! I should show Boomer later on!

"Bubbles." I was thinking so much about boys, I wasn't listening for my own name! I ran up to Olga and stood next to her. She smiled as she called the names of girls who had made it. Another girl who made it, was Betty, another friend of Blossom's who should've been up visiting her. But when it comes to ballet, there's nothing else in the world that matter to girls who are in it!

**

* * *

**

_Brick's POV_

'_Focus…Focus…Must not panic. If You panic you die and I can't let that happen. I can't let her beat my again!' _I thought.

"Ha! Now prepare for your death Brick!" She screamed and punched me. Then I died.

"Dang it Dee Dee!" I screamed and threw the video control to who knows where. "You always win at this game!"

"Aw, Brick it's okay that you got beat by a girl!" She laughed.

"You are _such _a fart, you know that Dee?" I asked and playfully punched her in the arm. She pretended to cry and said yeah she did. I rolled my eyes at her and got us "cloud milkshakes," milkshakes that tasted so much better than the ones on Earth, or anywhere for that matter. You see, cloud milkshakes are special, for when you drink them they turn into whatever flavor of anything you like. Say you like chocolate, it turns into a chocolate shake. If you like vanilla that's what it turns into. If you like chicken, it turns into chicken…well, you know what I mean.

**

* * *

**

_Blossom's POV_

I floated around my room, without a care in the world. I had seen Brick get thrashed by Dee Dee, I had another date with Marcus, yes it was that important I had to keep mentioning it, and Suzy came and told me her, Betty and Bubbles made the dance troupe. It was great! I also heard that Buttercup and Butch were going out on a date, **finally! **It's been ages since they've actually shared their feelings with each other! I just wish I could be there to see it.

"Hey Blossom! It me, open up!" Marcus called from outside. I rushed to the door and let him in. He gave me the award winning smile of his and hugged me. "What? No unwanted company today?" I giggled and shook my head.

"Nope. Just us…Alone."

"Good." He shut the door and picked me up bridal style. "Because there's something I wanted to ask you." He sat on the couch and put me on his lap.

"What is it Marcus?" I asked. _Curiosity killed the cat, Blossom. _Oh look, it's my conscious! Where were you when I was a jerk to Brick? _On Vacation. _Go away…

"Well, we've been dating for a while now and I wanted to know," He reached in his pocket.

_If that's a gun, I'm out of here…' _I thought, frozen with fear. Great. I had let Brick raving paranoia get to me…

"if you'd be my girl." I stared at the gold ring with a pink emerald. It shimmered in the light and I could feel warm tears running down my cheeks.

'_Brick __**never **__gave me something like this…Should I say yes? I mean, he is waiting. Besides, he's the second sweetest guy I've ever met!"_ I opened my mouth to say yes, but I choked on the air.

'_Wait!!! SECOND?!?'_

"It's okay if this is to sudden Blossom. I don't mind." Marcus sighed.

"No!" I screamed. "I mean, not no to your question. No to what you just said. I do whanna be your girlfriend it's just, I got caught up in something that was on my mind!"

"…It's about Brick, isn't it?"

"No!"

"_Blossom…_" He said in a serious tone. "I'm not stupid. I know when somebody's thinking about their ex. Especially if they just broke up with them."

"Fine, you got me. Just skip it okay? Aren't you going to give me that "class ring" of yours now?" I laughed as he put it on my finger.

"I now pronounce us, boyfriend and girlfriend!" He kissed me on the lips.

Yeah, I know I was supposed to be mourning about Brick, but how could anybody do that when you've got a totally hotter guy right in front of you who has just became your boyfriend **and **kissed you?!

* * *

**Me: Yes, I know some of this dang story is underlined, but that's because my computer is being so stupid I can't fix it, so until I can fix this stupid thing, bear with it... **


	10. Girlfriend Boyfriend Part 2

**Me: Whoa…that weekend went fast…Unfortunately.**

**Disclaimer: If you're a Buttercup-Fan, raise you hand! *Raises hand***

**Buttercup: Yeah! She likes me best!**

**Dexter: If you don't care, raise your hand! *Raises hand***

**Buttercup: Step on his face!**

**

* * *

**

_Buttercup's POV_

"Do you think we could um…" I opened my eyes to look at Butch.

"What?" I asked and stuffed another piece of pizza in my mouth.

"Do you ever think we'd get back together?" I choked when he said that.

"What?!?" I repeated and glared at him.

"I mean, I bought you candy and let you play my video games and-"

"So what?! You expect me to forgive you just because of that crap? Because if you do, you're a bigger idiot than I thought!" I leaned over the table and looked in his eyes, just to prove I meant business. "You know what I want you to do. And once you say those three words, I can think about us getting back together."

I waited for him to say those words, but he didn't. Instead, he started to turn red. The reason he was blushing was because our faces were about four inches away from each other.

'_Hurry up and say sorry you idiot,' _I thought and bit my tongue not to do what I was urging to do. _'so I can kiss you!'_

"Alright, if you really want me to do it…" He took my hands and gave me the most cutest and sincerest smile ever. "Buttercup, I'm sorry." I sighed and smiled a little.

"Alright Butch, your off the hook. But you only got forgiveness because I told you what I wanted. Next time you won't be so lucky!" I dug in my pocket and got out $15. "Now where's your half?"

"I left my money at home!" He laughed. I forced myself to keep calm and pull out the other 15. "Tell you what, I'll walk you home."

"We live in the same house, idiot!"

"Oh yeah. How'd that work out anyway? I mean, we lived with Mojo and Dexter lived with his parents but now we're living with two girls and a science geek…"

"The school arranged it. They said if the town needed a super hero, they could have someone answer the phone and save the day." I told him as we walked out of the pizzeria.

"So what about Gaz and Mandy?"

"No one but us knew that they were super heroes. I guess their keeping their identity secret…for now. Sooner or later, word is gong to get out by some bratty kid who claims he or she saw them transform behind a tree or in a bush or something, and they'll be busted. I don't know, I don't care, as long as it doesn't bother me…"

"You know, if we were able to get back in a relationship," Butch stopped walking. "would you ever kiss me?" I just shook my head and kept going.

"Butch, stop fantasizing. I'm not going to kiss you and I'm not going to get back together with you." He grabbed my arm.

"I said _if_," he said all serious like. "now answer me. **Would you ever kiss me?** Yes or no?"

_Say yes! Say yes!_

"No." _Greta way to spoil the moment Buttercup-brain! _Well what am I supposed to do? Reveal my feelings and say yes?!? _Yes you idiot!_

"Well I would." Butch said.

"Huh?"

"If we got back together, I'd kiss you." He sighed.

"What's wrong?" I did my best to sound sweet and caring. It wasn't a talent that came to me naturally.

"Nothing. I'm just kinda disappointed that you'd never kiss me…ever." He opened the door for me and I smiled at him. Then I kissed him. On the cheek of course. "But you said-!"

"You never said it had to be on the lips!" I ran upstairs to plug in my X-Box, a smile lingering on my face. I knew I had done the right thing, and got my point through. And you said I was stupid…

_It's progress…Just make sure next time, you tell him how you feel. _Don't push it…

**

* * *

**

_Bubbles' POV_

I took a deep breath and sat in between Suzy and Betty in the auditorium.

"I need you guys' help visiting Blossom." I whispered.

"Meet us after we get our instructions from Olga at the water fountain next to the Gym." Betty told me.

"And we're something formal." Suzy added. Today was Visiting Day. Me, Buttercup and the other Rowdy Ruffs were going to visit Blossom and Brick. I think Dexter was coming with us to visit Dee Dee, but I wasn't sure, he never said anything about it.

"_Don't let her know anything bad. If she hears about it, she'll think it could've been prevented it she was here, and make her feel even worse about being up there and not down here with us." _Buttercup had told me the night before. I didn't understand why she was acting so more mature now. Maybe because Blossom had told her something like, "Watch out for Bubbles," or "You need to grow up. You have a sister to take care of now." Either way, Blossom had left Dexter, Buttercup, Betty and Butch in charge. She took the liberty of selecting two of her smart friends and two strong people to take care of me and Boomer. I think we can take care of ourselves, but I know she's only doing it so we'll be safe.

"_Tell Blossom I said hi when you see her." _Dexter said this morning as he went to his Science Convention.

"Buttercup, there you are!" I screamed as I ran down the hallway to join her and Butch.

"What? You thought I'd miss visiting my sister?" She asked and glared at me.

"And you'd think she wouldn't drag me with her to see my idiot brother?" Butch grumbled.

"Where's Boomy?" I whimpered franticly looking for Boomer. The two of them looked at me, and then burst into a fit of laughter.

"Bubbles…" Someone sighed. I looked in front of me and there was Dexter and Boomer turning the corner.

"Boomy! There you are!" I hugged him with all my might.

"She calls you 'Boomy?'" Butch asked. Boomer sweat dropped and rubbed the back of his head.

"At least she doesn't call him stupid…" I heard Dexter mummer.

"What'd you say Four-Eyes?!" Butch grabbed him by the collar.

"I think my exact words were, 'At least she doesn't call him stupid.' Now let go of me."

"Butch, drop it." Buttercup said. 'And when I say drop it, I mean drop _him. _We're about to visit our siblings, and we need to look like civilized human beings so they look good okay? You can beat the crap out of him when we get back."

"Fair enough." Butch said and dropped Dexter.

"Now where's our transportation at? Bubbles?" She looked at me. "Part of _your _job was to make sure someone comes to pick us up."

"Wow. _You _sure sound official. Since when did you become so responsible?" Dexter asked her.

"Since I made a promise to Blossom that I'd take care of my sister. You got a problem with that?" Butch laughed at her remark. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing…it's just that Brick forced me into taking care of Boomer. He said at the rate that boy day dreams, he's get hit by a car." Boomer's face turned red and he looked away from us.

"Aww, Boomy! It's okay." I told him.

"Hey Bubbles!!!" Suzy and Betty screamed at the same time. "Sorry we're late, but we had to go to the Samurai Jack Fan Club meeting, and then I had to tell Tootie I'd be late for cheerleading practice, and then Betty, somehow, managed to cancel her violin lesson with Ms. Helga and then we ran down here and now we're talking to you and-"

"Hey! If you two are so smart, then why are we still here?" Buttercup asked. Suzy squealed and grabbed Buttercup's arm.

"Your right! I'm so sorry to keep you waiting, I blame the economy! Now let's go!" Betty pressed a button on her watch and aimed it at the wall. A blue portal appeared and began to suck us in like a black hole.

"Do you have to do this every time you go to Blossom's?" I asked.

"No. There's actually a much easier way to get there." Betty answered.

"Then why didn't we use that way?!"

"Why didn't you ask?!"

**

* * *

**

_Blossom's POV_

_4:59_

That's the time that was on the clock. Visiting hour started at five, and I couldn't wait until I saw my sisters. The Rowdy Ruff's two, maybe even Dexter. I wonder if I should go outside now…I looked out the window, and sure enough everyone was waiting patiently (some impatiently) for their friends and family members. I saw Brick sitting on a rock, an eager smile on his face. Dee Dee was waiting somewhere far away from him under a tree. She had two cloud milkshakes sitting on top of a white sheet and a picnic basket. Even Marcus was out, with a bottler of sparkling apple juice and three sandwiches.

I quickly flew over to the little Kitchen I had in my house. I took the fruit salad, grape soda's, cookies and hamburger's out the fridge. After warming up the hamburgers, I flew into the bathroom and fixed my hair and my clothes, and put some sparkly lip gloss on. I grabbed my only unused blanket and put it on the ground outside.

"Hey Blossom!" I heard Marcus call, and waved at him. He ran over to help me take the stuff outside. As promised, Brick brought the music. He even said hi to me when he brought the radio over. Dee Dee had agreed to make the cookies and a cake. We may not have liked each other, but on Visiting Day that didn't matter. We all worked together to make this the best day ever. I mean, it was only Visiting Day every four months, I don't think anyone wouldn't want to.

A portal opened a second after we all got back to our proper area's and several people rushed to their desired area's. Some held up signs so that person could find them.

"Brick!"

"Dee Dee!"

"Blossom!"

"Marcus-san!" The four of us looked for the voices, and there was Bubbles and Buttercup, as promised, along with Suzy and Betty. They ran over and hugged me. I saw Dexter jump into his sister's arms, crying. It felt nice to see those two getting along. Boomer and Butch had dog pilled Brick. Two girls had also attached themselves to Marcus. One kept calling him, "Marcus-san."

"Girls, I'd like you to meet my boyfriend." I said. "Bubbles, Buttercup. This is Marcus. Marcus, these are my sisters, Bubbles and Buttercup."

"Nice to meet you two." Marcus bowed at them. "Blossom, these are my sisters. Arian," He pointed to a blond haired little girl. She had a pink dress and a white long sleeved shirt on. No shoes, and a bow similar to mine only pink in her shoulder length hair.

"Konichiwa!" She shouted.

"And my older sister, Samantha. But you can call her Sam. Sam, get over here!" He yelled.

"Don't tell me what to do!" A brown haired girl with a tooth missing in the front hissed and stormed over to him. "What is it?!"

"These are my girlfriend's sisters! Bubbles and Buttercup. That's Blossom, my girlfriend."

"Stop saying girlfriend, we get the point already. She's taken." Brick told him.

"Buttercup…?" I heard Sam whisper. "Where have I heard that name befo-Wait!" Her mouth hung open at Buttercup.

"_No…_" I heard my raven haired sister whisper. That when I realized. Sam wasn't some random brown haired girl with a tooth missing from the front row, she was that same girl from that day!

That same girl from that day I almost…

**

* * *

**

**Clifffffffffffffff hannnnnnnggggggggger! Who's that Sam? FIGURE IT OUT MAGGET'S! Or, just tune into the next Episode of…**

**Dexter: Chaos!**

**Brick: High!**

**Dee Dee: School!**

**Sam: Sonic X Version!**

**Blossom: Not Really!**

* * *


	11. Visting Day

**Me: I really whanna get to the Chapter rafter this, so bear with me please.**

**

* * *

**

_Dexter's POV_

**I know somebody was going to ruin this reunion by throwing punches, but I didn't care. I just wanted to stay in my big sister's arms for as long as I could…**

**"Dexter, I'm really glad to see you but," Dee Dee began. "I can't breath. Your hugging me to tight." I let got of her and looked up at her. She seemed prettier as an angel, but when she was alive she was my guardian angel, always watching over me and taking care of me by getting me out of the lab. Now that was really true. "I'm glad you came Dexter…I was beginning to think it would be to much for you to come up here."**

**"Are you kidding me? It was the only thing I could think about last night!" I told her and yawned. "I didn't get any sleep." She laughed and smiled. Her blue eyes shimmered in the sun light and her long blond hair blew in the wind. "I know it might ruin the moment, but I missed you so much I tried to build an android of you." I admitted. She looked much sadder when I said that. I put my head down in shame. "But then I remembered my promise to you, and I went to your grave and found-"**

**"Mandark. I know. I was watching you the whole time little brother…" She finished.**

**"I'm sorry Dee Dee…I just was so ashamed of letting you die I couldn't bear not trying to build a android that was the splitting image of you."**

**"Who wants pie?!" Brick yelled, and winked at me. Was he…being _nice? _To _me? _It didn't matter, because Dee Dee had grabbed my hand and dragged me over to Blossom's picnic blanket and gave me a slice.**

**"Who made this?" I asked after taking one bite. "It's really good!"**

**"Brick did." My sister said. I spit out the pie before she even finished her sentence.**

**"Why didn't you tell me before I put that pie in my mouth?!" I half asked half yelled.**

**"Relax, Boy Idiot. I didn't poison your pie." Brick yelled. "Blossom has a boyfriend already, remember? I couldn't care less if you were still into her."**

**"Can't you shut up about the word 'boyfriend?' It's giving me a headache!" Butch shouted and leaned on Brick's shoulder.**

**"_You're a_ headache Butch…" Brick told him. Buttercup laughed and grape soda came out of her nose. Everyone started laughing. Even Dee Dee snickered a bit.**

**"Well at least I'm not an _air head _like Boomy over there!" Butch screamed and pointed to Boomer, who wasn't paying the least bit of attention to us.**

**"Hey!" Bubbles shouted and stood in front of Butch, hands on her hips. "No one, and I mean _no one, _call's Boomer 'Boomy,' but me! Ya got it?!" Butch gulped and said the smallest and weakest yes I've ever heard.**

**"Hey, why'd everyone stop having fun?" Bubbles asked like nothing had happened.**

**After we finished eating, Blossom turned on the music so we could dance. She had let Butch and Buttercup pick the first song, and they had both agreed on "Crank Dat Soulja Boy." They were the only two dancing. After that mess, Brick had choose "Apple Bottom Jeans," just to annoy the girls. Somehow he got Bubbles to dance with him after Boomer had said he was going inside to save himself from being embarrassed by his siblings. Betty and Suzy had to go inside before they laughed so hard they stopped breathing. Buttercup could hardly stand up, because Brick's way of er, "dancing," (if it could even be called that,) was just doing jumping jack, the running man, moon walk and the "Crank Dat Jump Rope," which were all done poorly. Bubbles, on the other hand, actually made Blossom look good. She had graceful ballet movement, great balance and even better, she got Dee Dee dancing with her.**

**So the last song was selected by Boomer and Bubbles because they deserved it from being embarrassed by Brick, butch and Buttercup. Their taste in music was, thankfully, tasteful. Only problem, they had choose a song where you actually had to dance with a partner, and the dance was the tango. They had one the Junior Dance Contest three years in a row doing the tango. The name of the song was "Dance With Me." Of course Blossom took this opportunity to show off what a great dancer Marcus was. Although they were no where near as good as Boomer and Bubbles were. Dee Dee had to show Brick how _not _to step on a girls feet, and I stayed on sidelines.**

**"Come on Dexter! You can dance too!" Blossom called out. I shook my head.**

**"I have no one to dance with, besides," I told her. "I do not know how to tango."**

**"I do." Sam mumbled and held her hand out in front of me. I stared at her for a minute. "So do you whanna dance or not?" I looked around. Butch had even dragged _Buttercup _out there to dance. No point in saying no. I took her hand and we made our way over, even though the song was half over.**

**Sam, was a surprisingly good dancer. I just had to keep the beat, follow he foot steps and spin her at the right moment and I had got it! I was surprised at what I saw in front of me. Both Dee Dee and Buttercup ere enjoying their dance's with a Rowdy Ruff. The boys were learning but not as quick as I was. I had sat down when song was over with Sam.**

**"Your pretty good at dancing Four-Eyes." She said. I didn't take the name seriously. She just didn't know my name and couldn't call me anything else.**

**"Thanks. The names Dexter." I told her.**

**"Nice to know Four-Eyes." Or maybe she was just mean like that… "And your welcome."**

**"Hey! Can I pick a song now?!?" Arian yelled and popped a CD into the radio.**

**"That better not be my CD from my room!" Sam screamed. "That I _told _you not to go into!"**

**"It's is." The little girl said back and pressed play. "Marcus said I should bring it." I looked over to Sam to make sure she wasn't going to kill Arian, but she was to busy glaring at Marcus.**

**"Um…hi." He said nervously. She opened her mouth to say something, but the little girl began to sing very loudly and off key to the song that was playing on the radio.**

**"_I'm Miss American Dream since I was 17 Don't matter if I step on the scene Or sneak away to the Philippines They still gon' put pictures of my derrière in the magazine!"_**

**"Oh, I'm so going to kill you when we get home Arian…" Sam mumbled and covered her face with her hand.**

**"I _love _this song!" Buttercup screamed and started singing along. She was on key, had the lyrics and right and could even dance with it.**

**"Go ahead sis, you can do it!" Marcus pushed Sam over and she did the same thing as Buttercup, but they still glared at each other.**

**"Did you know that was his sister?" I asked Blossom.**

**"Nope." She answered.**

**"Did Bubbles ever tell you I said hi?"**

**"Nope."**

**"Did you know without mucus your stomach would digest its self?"**

**"Yup."**

**"Did you know I have to pee?" Butch asked.**

**"Go away Idiot." Marcus yelled. "Sorry I yelled at him Brick…He's an idiot!" Brick shook his head.**

**"Don't worry about it dude…I woulda done the same thing." He said. I looked at my watch.**

**"Darn!" I screamed.**

**"What's wrong Dexter?" Blossom asked.**

**"I had an experiment that needed to be turned on at six! It's almost Seven O'clock. It might die, I mean fail if I don't go now!" I ran over to Dee Dee and hugged her. "By Sis! I've got to go!" I screamed and grabbed Buttercup's arm.**

**"Hey! What are you doing? The song's not over yet!" She screamed.**

**"We have to go! Now!"**

**"Bye Dexter I Love You!" Dee Dee cried. I didn't hear her or say it back. I just kept going.**

_**Boomer's POV**_

**"What is so important you have to interrupt my dreaming?!" I asked angrily.**

**"I didn't even get to tell Blossom how much I loved her Dexter!" Bubbles added.**

**"I wanted to listen to the rest of that song you Four-Eyed Butt-Faced Jerk!" Buttercup agreed.**

**"Listen we have to hurry before-"**

**"Girly! Where are you?" A voice called.**

**"Dexter," Butch began. "Who was that?"**

**"Who are you people?!" The white-haired girl asked. "And where's my Girly???"**

**"What _are _you talking about?" Buttercup yelled.**

**"Wait…I've heard your voice before!"**

**"She's crazy." Butch said.**

**"And yours! When I was in that chamber thing, I heard you two talking about how you hated someone named Dexter and going on a date!" She smiled at them. "If Dexter is the one who put me in that thing, I hate him too."**

**"I'm beginning to like you kid." Buttercup smirked.**

**"Me too." Butch said.**

**"That's Buttercup and that's Butch. Their your best friends, now do me a favor and bug the crap out of them so I don't have to be bothered." Dexter said.**

**"So who are you anyways?" I asked.**

**"Oh, I'm Bell and I'm just here to…Beat the Hell out of you! Just kidding! But my name is Bell. What's yours?" I moved from in front of Bubbles and let out a sigh of relief.**

**"I'm Boomer. Boomer and Butch is my brother. That's Buttercup and her sister Bubbles. That kid with the glasses was Dexter." I said.**

**"That's nice! Buttercup, would you like to come to my sleepover tonight?" She randomly asked her. She blinked for a minute.**

**"Um…sure?" She said.**

**"Oh yay yay yay yay YAY!!!!" Bell squealed and hugged Buttercup so tight her face turned purple. "I can't wait until you meet my friends!"**

**"Hey!" Butch screamed. "I'm not invited?!"**

**"It's a Girl's Only Party!" Bell said.**

**"No Idiot's Allowed!" Buttercup laughed.**

**"Yeah!"**

**"I'm really starting to like you now little girl. What time tonight?"**

**"Be ready at eight, and bring your sleeping bag, toothbrush and any of your favorite CD's! I'll right down my address for you!" She ran into the lab and got a piece of paper and a pen.**

**"Okay, Bubbles. Do you think I should bring my Brittney Spears CD collection, or my Black Eyed Peas CD collection?" Buttercup asked her.**

**"Um…both?" Bubbles answered.**

**"Just what I was thinking! Boomer, should I wear my yellow monkey Pj's, or my green and yellow sports Pj's?"**

**"Money ones, for sure." I told her.**

**"Butch, should I bring my purple sleeping bag or my red one?"**

**"Neither. Take my army green one. It's in my room under my bed." He said.**

**"Okay, here's my address!" Bell squealed with glee and handed her a slip of paper. "See you tonight! Bye!" And she flew off.**

**"Is she supposed to be out?" I asked.**

**"Who cares? I get a night away from you losers! I'm going to go pack!" Buttercups creamed and ran up the steps.**

**"Buttercup's going to a sleepover for the night?" Butch asked. "And Dexter's in charge. You know what that means?"**

**"Par to the TAAY?" I answered.**

**"Hell yah!"**

**

* * *

The computer is being stupid again...This is all bold...**


	12. Sleep Over!

**Me: It's time for the 12****th**** Chapter of this incredibly awesome and incredibly long-chaptered story! Just to let you know, the whole Chapter is about Buttercup at Bell's sleepover, Girly is in this Chapter, Zim, Dr. X and somebody that was in the previous Chapter. Also two who are from another comic.**

**

* * *

_Buttercup's POV_**

"Okay, I'm off!" I screamed. "Dexter's in charge, so you'd better listen to the dweeb or I'll pound you so hard you'll wish you weren't even born! No Dexter, Bubbles and Boomer need to bed in bed by ten, Butch can't have any sugar. Betty will come over to help you so if need any help with those three, her number's on the fridge. Left over Chinese food is on the stove and you have my cell number. Any questions?"

"When does Butch go to bed? I want to read in peace." He asked.

"Trust me, without sugar he'll be out about in about a hour and twenty minutes. Now see ya later!" I walked out the door. I burst back in a second later. "Oh, and one more thing! Absolutely, positively no parties!!! And don't get in trouble with the cops either! I'm not paying your bail! Now bye!" I slammed the door and flew off to Bell's.

'_23 X Lane. Hm, strange name for a street. He, when you put the X and the L together you get XL, Extra Large. I should tell that to Bell when I get there!'_

I kept on going until I got to X Lane. "20, 21, 22, 23! Hm, that's strange, it's abandoned! Well the note says knock twice…" I went to the door, or what was left of the door, and knocked twice. Nothing happened at first, but someone beeped at me. I turned around and there was a white limo.

"Are you Ms. Buttercup?" the driver asked me.

"Um, yes?"

"Ah, Ms. Bell requested me to come pick you up. I shall take your luggage." He got out and took my bag.

"That's okay I've got it." I said.

"No, Ms. Bell demanded me to cater to your every whim. If there is anything I can do to make this ride more enjoyable, please ask and you shall receive." He opened the door for me and I stepped in the limo.

"So if I asked for a Whopper for Burger King you'd give it to me?" I asked.

"Yes." He answered and pressed a button in the front seat. A table unfolded and a plate filled with fries dressed in ketchup was seat on it. He pressed another button.

"Cheese or no cheese?"

"Lots of cheese." I got a Whopper with lots of cheese in front of me on that plate and a cup of Cola. "How'd you know I liked Cola?" I asked.

"Who doesn't?" he said

"Good point."

"Besides, Ms. Bell's father installed a built in Cola dispenser. Never runs out, so drink as much as you want. Him and his daughter are Cola addicts." I was enjoying this drive.

"Have you heard of a game called Grand Theft Auto 3?" I asked.

"Yes, would you like to play?"

"You bet!" A game control fell from the roof and a little TV monitor appeared. "It's a dream come true…"

**

* * *

**

"Ms. Buttercup, we're here." the driver said. I turned of the game and hopped out the limo.

"That was _awesome!_" I screamed when I got to the door.

"I take it you enjoyed the ride." A large orange thing said.

"Um…yeah." I told it.

"That is good, Bell will be pleased. Pardon my rudeness, I am Dr. X, Bell's father. Zim!" He screamed.

"What is it and why is there a stooooooooopid human in here?!?" A green thing with pink eyes said. It sounded like a boy.

"This is no stupid human, this is one of Bell's guests. And if you insult her one more time, I will notify Bell of it and you'll have to face the consequences. Now take her bags up to Bell's room and announces to the little lady one of her friends has showed up." He demanded, and the thing named "Zim" took my bags up the steps.

'_One of her friends?' _I thought. I began to wonder just how many friends Bell had up there. And why that green guy was in a maid's uniform.

"Please pardon Zim. He's very…different from your kind." Dr. X said. So was he. But I didn't say anything. "You name is Buttercup, yes?"

"Yeah. How'd you guess?"

"I heard my daughter telling that driver to pick up someone with the name Buttercup. Your one of those Mini Titans- I mean Power Puff Girl's right?"

"Power Puff Girl's, Mini Titans. Either on is right." I said.

"I was told by Bell to keep my yap shut about her being a "gifted" child. You've seen her dress right?"

"Yeah."

"Similar to yours. She's actually, a Power Puff Girl. She's different than you than. Almost better, not to brag. She's a angled Puff, that's why **"they" **consider her, _better,_ while I just find her gifted."

"Who's…they?" I asked, but Zim stormed back downstairs, his face black. "What happened to _him?!?_" I pointed to him.

"You called her a stupid human didn't you?" Dr. X asked.

"That short girl, she amuses you just as much as humans slaughtering each other, doesn't it?" He asked. Dr. X sighed.

"Zim, I've told you that humans are complex. This young lady could teach you a thing or two about the proper way to address humans." He said.

"She is a friend to that monster up there?"

"Yes, and watch the way you talk about my daughter."

"Then I will, pass on those lessons."

"Hey! Pink Eyes! Where's my friend?!?" Someone screamed from upstairs. It sounded like Bell.

"And you call this tea?! This stuff sucks!" I didn't know who that voice was. All I know is that they threw the tea cup at Zim and hit him in the back of the head.

"Nice shot!" I screamed.

"Do not encourage her!" Zim screamed and pushed me up the steps.

"Buttercup! Nice to see you again!" Bell squealed and pushed me into her room. I looked around. The walls were all white, he carpet was black and the bed was white with pink pillows and a black comforter. There were Evanescence posters everywhere. Evanescence CD covers and right now, Bring Me To Life was playing, which was by Evanescence. "Do you like my room?!"

"Yeah, but…what's with all the posters?" I said.

"Oh, I begged Dad to buy all of them for me! I bought my Pj's, they were free! The front desk lady said I could have them if I went away!" She cried and pointed to her white under shirt and white shorts. She had green GIR slippers on.

"Who are those girls?"

"Oh, that's Her!" She pointed to a red eyed, red skinned crab girl. "We call her Mimi, but her real name is Her!" She had long black hair and a red and white bed gown on.

"_Hi."_ She said without moving her mouth.

"She doesn't talk with her mouth, she talks wit her eyes." Bell explained.

"Oh…hi then."

"Bell, I almost got lost going to get the marshmallow's out of my bag from downstairs!" A familiar voice yelled. "So who's the other gi-" It was Sam.

"Buttercup that's Sam she live with me." Bell said.

"I know who she is…" I told her. "We've met."

"And that blond girl is Ginger. She's not from around her. She came all the way here from Confectionaria, an island in Harmonia!" I looked over to Ginger. She sat in a corner looking at Bell's magazines. She had the exact same Pj's as Bell, only hers were dark pink. I laughed at Sam.

"Nice bunnies." I teased. She had purple shorts with pink bunnies and a long sleeved purple top.

"It was a gift from my brother." She blushed. "Nice monkeys."

"It was a gift from my sister." I hissed.

"How about you both sit down and shut up about each other's sleepwear?" Ginger asked. So she was the one who screamed at Zim.

"Nice aim." I mumbled as I sat on the floor next to Bell and Her.

"What?"

"Nice aim, I said. You hit the target perfectly."

"Yeah well, Zim's head is so big it's hard to miss it." We laughed at that.

"I was told to bring up the nachos, pizza and soda's for you little hyper active monsters…" Zim hissed, carrying a bowl of nachos that had cheese and a box of pizza in the other, balancing the soda's on top of it.

"Well speak of the devil." I laughed and grabbed a soda.

"_Watch what you say about the Devil." _Mimi scolded. _"It may bite you in the butt."_

"What's her problem?" I whispered in Bell's ear.

"She doesn't like it when someone talk's about the Devil like that." She answered.

"Why?"

"I'd tell you, but it's a secret. And I promised Mimi I wouldn't tell…"

"So who wants to play…" Ginger began and sighed. "Truth or Dare?"

"I do! I love that game!" Bell yelled.

"I'm not playing Truth or Dare with you or Mimi!" Sam yelled. "You think of the most sickest, twisted and freakiest dare's ever! Even the true questions are weird!"

"_Not as weird as Zim." _Mimi laughed.

"True…"I said. "But if what Sam says is true, I'm not playing.

"Well then we could do each other's hair." Bell suggested.

"No way!" Me and Sam said in union.

"I like the way my hair is, messy and out!" I told Bell.

"Yeah, I had the guys put my hair like this for a reason!" Sam yelled and pointed at her complicated hair.

"Well it's my sleepover, so either you do something, or we go to bed!" Bell whinnied.

"We could have a Sing Off…" Ginger said.

"Yes!" Bell squealed.

"_That sounds like a good idea." _Her agreed.

"I'm game!" I told them.

"If Buttercup wants to do it…then I guess it's alright for me to go ahead and try it." Sam said.

"Buttercup, your first." Ginger said.

"Why me?"

"Because you were the last to show up!"

"Fine!"

"I call all Evanescence songs!" Bell shouted.

"I'm only singing a little bit of the song though!"

"Just sing Buttercup!" Sam said.

"_How can I decide what's right when you're clouding up my mind? I can't win you're losing sight all the time not gonna ever own what's mine when you're always taking sides but you won't take away my pride no, not this time not this time how did we get here? I used to know you so well how did we get here? Well, I think I know the truth is hiding in your eyes and it's hanging on your tongue just boiling in my blood but you think that I can't see what kind of man that you are if you're a man at all well, I will figure this one out, on my ownI'm screaming, "I love you so" on my own My thoughts you can't decode how did we get here? I used to know you so well, yeah how did we get here? Well, I think I know." _I finished and they clapped. "No it's your turn, Ginger…" Ginger sighed and jumped onto Bell's bed.

"_I never thought I'd... be in love like this when I look at you my mind goes on a trip and you came in... and knocked me on my face feels like in I'm a race but I already won first place I never thought I'd... fall for you as hard as I did as hard as I did, yeah you got me thinkin about our house and kids yeah every moment I look at you and smile cause boy you came around and you knocked me down... knocked me down. Sometimes love comes around love comes around and it knocks you down just get back up when it knocks you down knocks you down sometimes love comes around love comes around and it knocks you down just get back up when it knocks you down knocks you down." _Ginger took a breath and looked at us. "That's all I know. Mimi, you whanna go next?"

"_I guess so…" _She said and got on Bell's bed.

"_Turn The Lights On_

_Every night I rush to my bed with hopes that maybe I'll get a chance to see you when I close my eyes I'm goin outta my head lost in a fairytale can you hold my hands and be my guide clouds filled with stars cover your skies and I hope it rains you're the perfect lullaby what kinda dream am is this, You can be a sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare either way I, don't wanna wake up from you Sweet Dream or a Beautiful Nightmare somebody pinch me, your loves to good to be true my guilty pleasure I ain't goin no where baby long as you're here I'll be floating on air cause you're my you can be a Sweet Dream or a Beautiful Nightmare either way I, don't wanna wake up from you I mention you when I say my prayers I wrap you around around all of my thoughtsboy you my temporary high I wish that when I wake up you're there so wrap your arms around me for real and tell me you'll stay by side clouds filled with stars cover your skies and I hope it rains you're the perfect lullaby what kinda dream am is this." _She stared at us for a long time. _"We never __**ever **__speak of this again, okay?" _She hissed.

"My turn! My turn!" Bell screamed "I bet you know who's song I'm gonna sing!!!"

"_Playground school bell rings again rain clouds come to play again has no one told you she's not breathing? Hello I'm your mind giving you someone to talk to. Hello. If I smile and don't believe Soon I know I'll wake from this dream Don't try to fix me, I'm not broken Hello I am the lie living for you so you can hide don't cry, Suddenly I know I'm not sleeping Hello I'm still here all that's left of yesterday." _Bell bowed. "That was the whole song…It was awesome!" She screamed. I had noticed her father was listening to her sing outside the door.

"Encore! Encore!" We shouted.

"Do "Going Under" next, Bell." Ginger said.

"Fine, but only half because I have something to do after this!" She agreed.

"_Now I will tell you what I've done for you Fifty thousand tears I've cried Screaming, deceiving and bleeding for you, and you still won't hear me, going under Don't want your hand this time, I'll save myselfMaybe I'll wake up for once Not tormented daily, defeated by you just when I thought, I reached the bottom I'm dying again, I'm going under drowning in you, I'm falling forever I've got to break through, I'm going under Blurring and stirring the truth and the lies so I don't know what's real and what's not so I don't know what's real and what's not always confusing the thoughts in my head So I can't trust myself anymore I'm dying again, I'm going under drowning in you, I'm falling forever I've got to break through, I'm So go on and scream scream at me, I'm so far away I won't be broken again I've got to breathe, I can't keep going under"_

"I never knew you were such a good singer Bell!" Ginger yelled.

"_Yes, good indeed." _Mimi agreed

"Yeah Bell, you should goon American Idol For Kids." Sam said.

"Thanks girls, but here's my surprise!" She shouted and pointed at the door. It opened and her dad shot a green dog in.

"Keep that thing out of my room Bell." He said.

"Sorry dad!" She called. "Anyways, this is Girly!"

"I'm gonna sing the Doom Song now! Doom doom doom doom doom doom!" GIR screamed.

"Why is he green?" Sam asked.

"Why is your dad orange?" Ginger asked also.

"_And why was er… "Girly" roasting marshmallow's on your dad's head?" _Mimi added.

"Why's your dad orange?" I also asked. Bell pondered the question a bit and smiled.

"The answer to all your questions is easy!" She cried. "I have absolutely _no _idea!" We all sweat dropped and laughed at her.

A while after we ate all the nachos and pizza and drank all the soda, we had a dance party, had a pillow fight, fashion show, (Bell, Mimi and Ginger did, not me and Sam) watched a scary movie, then told scary stories, we played with Bell's Wii and Game Station for hours, wrote poems, and shared our most embarrassing moments. When we were finished it was 3 in the morning. Bell's dad had came in and told us to go to bed several times but we never did. After the fifth time he came in and told us that if we didn't turn off the lights and go to sleep, he'd cut our hair off.

"Fine by me." I told him and he turned off the TV, radio and the games. He flicked the light off.

"You don't have to sleep, just keep it down. Everyone's trying to sleep and Zim needs his rest to clean this room up tomorrow!" Dr. X mumbled. "Unless _you _want to do it young lady!"

"No way! I've got plans tomorrow!" Bell hissed.

"Then lay done and be quiet!" He slammed the door.

"_Well that was pleasant…" _Mimi joked.

"_Guess we gotta whisper._" Bell looked at the clock. "_What time are we going to bed? We have to get up early tomorrow to catch the bus to go to the mall!_"

"_Chillax Bell,_" I said to her. "_We'll hit the hay at four. What time do we have to get up?_"

"_Six in the morning._"

"_Damn…_" Sam sighed. "_I wanted to sleep till ten…_"

"_Let's go to sleep now. I'm kinda tired anyway." _Mimi said and crawled into her red sleeping bag.

"_She's right. And if I'm going to get two hours and thirty minutes of sleep, then that's just the amount of sleep I'll get…_" Sam agreed and yawned she got in her black bag and stared at me for a while.

"_What?_" I asked.

"_Nothing. I just fall asleep faster when I scare the crap out of someone._"

"_Well looking at me isn't going to get you anywhere…" _Mimi told her.

"Alright! BED TIME! SHUT UP!" Bell screamed.

"_Bell!!!!_" We called.

"What?!"

"_Be quiet! Before we all get in trouble!" _Mimi warned.

"**Bell! What did I just tell you and your friends to do?!**"

"Sorry Daddy!" Bell quickly got her sheet from her bed and tossed it over all of us.

"_Why are you lying down here?_" I asked her. "_You have a bed up there!_"

"_It's rude for a guest to sleep in their bed when everyone else is on the floor._" She answered.

"_I'll take it!_" Sam yawned, before she began to snore. We giggled.

"_Night, night…_" Bell was knocked out.

"_So…look's like were the only one's still awake…_"

"_Yup…"_

"_So who's your Dad? And where is he if you don't mind me asking._"

"_I do, but I'll tell you since you're my friend. My father is kinda in Hell right now. He's not dead he just…owns it. He's the Devil. Do you see where I'm going with this?"_

"_Wait…Your dad's in Hell, your name's Her and you're a crab slash person…Oh my Gosh! Your father is Him?_"

"_Now you can see why I don't tell people about my history. And since you're a Power Puff I have a feeling your going to tell everyone to go against me…" _Her eyes glowed redder than they did when she talked.

"_No! I'd never do that! But…Bell's a Power Puff, and you told her._"

"_I can trust Bell…If you promise to never speak of that again and tell no one but us, I guess I could trust you…Is that clear?"_

"_You have my word._" I promised her. My eyes began to drop, but Mimi didn't blink. "_One more question…How do you stay up so easily?_"

"_When I used to live with my Dad in Hell, as the Princess, I was used to sleepless nights. I stayed up and eavesdropped on his plans…Sometimes I was forced to listen because I was going to be the Ruler when he passed. Those plans took forever to finish and forever to understand…Sometimes I think my Father made these plans so he could spend more time with me. He was always busy, and seemed never to have any "Mimi Time," so he pulled me out of The School of The Underworld, and home schooled me. He made everything a lot easier and I-" _She stopped as I fell asleep. But I heard her last three words.

"_Good night Buttercup…"_

**

* * *

****Sorry for the super long Chapter, I just got caught up in the moment…**


	13. So Dramatic! Part One

**Me: Why is it whenever I go to say something it doesn't make sense?**

**Disclaimer: Brian Regan and Dane Cook rock.**

* * *

_Dexter's POV_

"WASSSUP HOMEY?!" Butch screamed, holding a can of beer in his hand. He was currently standing on top of the dining room table, where thousands of peoples were. Don't ask me how one person could get some many people in one place in just two hours, or how a Rowdy Ruff could get drunk off of three beers and two candy bars. Either way, Butch Jojo had done it.

"Dexter…why is he standing on my table?" Bubbles asked me. I didn't know what to say to her.

"Well…Butch has been intoxicated by a very strong liquid Bubbles." I said.

"You mean he's drunk?"

Now how'd she know that?

"I learned it from Buttercup." She said before the words could even come out of my mouth.

"Yo Dex! Put some tunes on for us why don't you." Butch hiccuped.

"I refuse to put anything on that will give us a greater chance of being arrested for disturbing the peace and underage drinking. You can go to jail if you want."

"I'd rather go to jail than stick around and have to go through any wicked punishment that Buttercup would think up…" Boomer admitted. "And at times I wonder how I'm related to that drunk-ass fool."

"Sometimes I wonder how I could be related to the girl that's in love with that drunk-ass fool." Bubbles sighed. We both looked at her for using such foul language. It was normal for Boomer, considering the circumstances, but Bubbles was a sweet and innocent little girl.

"What? I can't enjoy the fact that buttercup's not here to hold the title as the tough one?"

* * *

_Blossom's POV_

"You ever get the feeling something bad is about to happen to your family and there's nothing you can do about it?" I asked Marcus randomly. He just stared at me.

"No, but I do get the feeling that I'll explode if you don't come over here right now and kiss me." He joked. I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"Your so carefree! I sometimes wonder how such a cute and caring gentleman such as yourself isn't in a relationship. Your not seeing anyone behind my back, are you?"

"No! I'd never do that." He shouted.

"Okay, just checking…" I smiled. Right when I went to kiss him, Brick pulled me out of my chair by the arm.

"We need to talk!" He shouted as he dragged me outside.

"What the Hell is your problem?!" I shouted when we left the Café. The nice know-it-all Blossom had left the building.

"I could ask you the same thing you Cheater!" Brick hissed.

"Cheater? What _are _you talking about?"

"Don't play dumb! You know what I'm talking about! That day when you were screaming and yelling in my face, you kissed me for no apparent reason."

"I never kissed you! That's the last thing that would ever cross my mind!" I pushed him away from me. Even his presence made me sick to the stomach.

"Oh, I get it. You didn't kiss me for now reason. You kissed me so I'd get in trouble with Dee Dee, hoping she'd break up with me!" Brick spat, his face turning red.

"What? No!"

"You never could stand seeing me be happy. Well you know what Blossom? Fine! I'll go to her right now, and break up with her so I can be miserable for the rest of my life! Then you'll be satisfied because your life-long wish of making me suffer has finally come true." He turned to walk off, but I stopped him.

"Brick wait!" I called. He only looked back at me, a nasty look in his eyes.

"What?"

"I didn't kiss you at all. And even if I did, I wouldn't do it to make you and Dee Dee break up." I explained.

"Oh yeah?" He raised an eyebrow. "So why _would _you kiss me?" For the first time ever, my mind went blank. I didn't know what to say.

Maybe because I still have feelings for you that I can't express due to the circumstances? No, I couldn't say that. He'd think I was still caught up in the past, which I wasn't. And I knew he was way past me.

"Well? I'm waiting."

"Maybe because I-" I stopped. Was I really going to let all my emotions out right then and there? "Because I wanted to see your reaction." I lied. He sucked his teeth and left.

"Your pathetic Blossom. And just when I was starting to respect you again…" Those words burned my very soul. He was acting so cold now a days. Almost like him committing suicide was _my _fault.

Swallowing my pride I walked back to the Café, where Marcus was waiting for me.

"What was that all about?" He asked me. His voice was stern, but he didn't seem mad.

"Nothing." I told him as he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me close to him.

"You sure? You sound like something's bugging you." I sighed and looked up into his blue eyes.

"Brick accused me of kissing him just to get that _girl _jealous…" I couldn't even say that girl's name. Marcus bit his lip for some reason. He looked…Guilty, for some reason.

"Don't mind him. He's just a sore loser." He said and kissed my forehead.

'_Why am I so worked up over this?' _I thought as I walked home with my blond boyfriend. _'I'm in love with Marcus, not Brick. No…I still have strong feelings for Brick. Whenever I'm around him my heart beats faster and I'm brain dead. I always feel a stinging feeling in my stomach when our faces are close and he's the only thing I think about at night. He's the one for me.'_

If all that was true, why was I being such a jerk to him? More importantly, what was I doing with Marcus? Why'd I even start this mess in the first place?

I sighed when I went inside.

"So much drama, so little time…" I whispered and laid on the couch. It was all so impossible…


	14. So Dramatic! Part Two

**Me: Just give me one review. Please.**

* * *

_Buttercup's POV_

"Butch you _IDIOT!!_" I screamed as I took $100 out my pocket. "I already _told you _not to get in trouble with the cops and what do you do?! Get in trouble with the cops!"

"Ma'am, your gonna have to calm down. There's other people here." A police officer said. I glared at him.

"Do I even _look _like I'm in the mood?" I slammed the money down on the desk. Bell offered to help pay it off. "Dexter and Boomer are going to lend me the money. Right you two?" Boomer nodded, but Dexter gave me a "No Way" look. But he gave it to me anyways.

"Sorry that I got sent to Jail for the night BC." Butch told me as we walked outside. "Hope this doesn't mess up our relationship." I growled at him.

"_What_ relationship?! You mean the one where you screw up and chew you out for it? Then no, you just got farther in it!" I hollered and he shrank back. I stormed off without him.

"So are we still going to the store?" Sam asked. I glared at her.

"I just spent all of my money bailing out that idiot over there. Why would _I _go to the Mall?" She shrugged and I sighed. This is the kind of time I wondered what Blossom was doing…

* * *

_Blossom's POV_

Want to know what I'm doing?

Laying in my room thinking about my feelings for Brick. Surely they'd be gone if I truly loved Marcus, which I did. Did this mean I loved _two _awesome guys? Yes Brick was awesome because he made me laugh. What do you think I should do? _Confess your attraction to you ex to Marcus. If he's a true boyfriend, he'll understand. Besides, he's not the jealous type._ That's a good idea.

"Hey Blossom! You in there?" It was Brick. He waved to me from outside the window. I went to the door and opened up. "I wanted to apologize for the way I acted yesterday." That was the first thing he said. "I know you wouldn't kiss me. I mean we're both happy with our current boy\girlfriend. You probably just tripped or something, right?"

"Yeah…right." I mumbled. "Listen Brick, I need to talk to you for a second." I closed the door and sat down. He sat next to me. "This isn't going to be easy to say so um…give me a couple of seconds." I thought and thought but I couldn't find the correct words. I wasn't able to tell Brick how I felt about him. It'd probably just be my little secret until he marries Dee Dee or some other lucky girl.

"Just tell me Bloss." He smiled. I blushed as he got close to me. "I'll understand if it's something mean." Me? Say something mean to _him? _True I've been a little rude lately, but I wouldn't say anything mean to his face.

"N-no, it's nothing mean. It's about our uh…our current relationship. NO! Not relationship, um…our circumstances. Well…we both know that you killed yourself because of rejection from me and after your death I did the same to be with you. Then, we found different people and kinda drifted apart. Now…I miss-"

"What we had together?" I looked shocked when he finished my sentence. Did he truly feel the same as I did? "Because so do I…I mean, Dee is great but she's a bit…""Dumb?"

"…No. She's not as feisty as you are. Always agreeing with what I say, no fights EVER!" He sighed. "When I was with you, we always fought, never agreed and every once in a while broke up and got back together. Then Dexter came along and messed it up for both of us!" I giggled. He was right.

"So do you whanna…I don't know, get back together or something?" I asked.

"No. Not yet. I'm not ready to break up with Dee Dee. Just give me some time Blossom, and I'll come." He leaned over and kissed me on the lips. My face started burning up when he did it, and I could see his was red also.

"_I've been waiting to do that for such a long time now…"_

"What?"

"NOTHING! Um…bye Bloss. See you later."

"Yeah. Later." I sighed after he left. I was getting back with Brick. Great. Just one problem.

What the Heck was I going to tell Marcus?!?


	15. Butch's Bail

**Me: SNOWDAY! Oh yeah!**

* * *

_Bubbles' POV_

"So Butch and Buttercup are both upset with each other? _Again?_" I asked Boomer as we walked to school. He nodded.

"Yup. And I don't think sorry is going to cut it this time. Buttercup couldn't spend time with Bell and the girls because she used up all her money on Butch's bail." I sighed and looked at the light blue sky.

"Sometimes I wonder what Blossom's doing…If she's even watching us."

"She probably is, but I know Brick couldn't give a crap about us two." Boomer laughed and waved to me. "See ya later babe. Gotta get to class before the late bell.

"Yeah, bye…" I whispered as we went our separate ways. It wasn't long until I bumped into Gaz. "Oh, hey Gaz…."

"Hi Bubbles." She greeted from her locker. "Just throwing stuff away."

"Oh, that's nice…" I heard her slam the locker shut.

"You seem down. What's wrong?" She asked.

"Nothing! Why do you ask?" Gaz sighed and turned around.

"Never mind. It's just…I thought Olga did something to you yesterday so Mandy would have a reason to…to…"

"To what?" I asked and got a weird feeling. "Gaz, what did Mandy do to Olga?" She looked back, and "Guilty" was written all over her face. I didn't need to hear anything. I already knew what happened. I flew off, even with the late bell ringing in my ears. I didn't care, and neither did Gaz.

"Bubbles! Wait!_ Please…_"

There in the Auditorium, was something that made my heart skip a beat. Mandy was standing over Olga with a knife in one hand.

"If you did anything to Bubbles, I swear!" She screamed.

"Please Mandy!" Olga screamed, utterly terrified. "I didn't do anything!"

"STOP!" I screamed, already crying. "MANDY! GET OFF!" She looked back at me.

"What are you doing here…?" Mandy asked me.

"Saving a friend." I told her.

"Gaz spilled the secret, didn't she."

"Didn't have too. I knew you were here.

"…How?" I sighed.

"Olga's always in here. _By herself_, giving you a chance to do away with here." I helped Olga up and she hugged me tightly.

"Bubbles…I'm scared now…" She cried.

"Mandy…I can't talk to you anymore. Not until Olga's self esteem recovers, which could be a while." The blond looked heartbroken. She really thought something bad was going to happen to me. And I _did _appreciate those two for worrying, but this was to much.

You know, it's strange how I never knew how much people cared about me. Gaz keeping a life threatening secret from me, Mandy ready to kill somebody that just wanted to talk to me and Buttercup becoming an adult, or just more mature for the sake of me…I should've been honored or something, but I just wasn't…

I was disgusted…

* * *

_Buttercup's POV_

"Butch! For the last time no! I will not hang out with you!" I screamed for about the tenth time. Butch was getting under my skin, beginning me to play video games and get lunch with him.

"Oh come on Buttercup!" He whined. "Tell you what, we'll even get some milkshake's!" I glared at him.

"If you even _mention _that damn song, I'll rip your guts out." I hissed and stormed into my room and slammed the door in his face.

"Well I know you like it." He opened the door back and sat on my bed. Can't this idiot take a **hint?**

"Butch…you made me spend my clothes money on your dang bail, and now you think you can just win me over with some stupid song, video games and lunch that were going to have to _steal?_" I asked. It was true, neither of us had any money. "If you really do, than you're a bigger idiot than I thought. I'm not into you Butch, and I never will be." His face fell, and my heart started to hurt.

"Oh…okay Buttercup, I'll leave…" He whispered as he left the room.

_Butch's POV_

I heard a thud when I got to the stairs. I ran back to Buttercup's room, and there she was on the floor holding her heart.

"Buttercup! Can you hear me?!" No answer. No pulse either. "Please Lord!! Don't take away my BC!" I picked her up bridal style, and flew off clutching her tightly.

"MOVE!!!" I screamed at the people outside. "I'm not losing you Buttercup! I WON'T ALLOW IT!! YOU HEAR ME DAMMIT?! _I just won't…"_


	16. While You Weren't Alive Part 1

**Me: Okay, I wanted to post this last night, but the power went out and just came back on. Anyways, I really wanted to write this Chapter because of the ButchxButtercup it has in it.**

* * *

_Butch's POV_

"We came as soon as we heard Buttercup was in the hospital!" Boomer screamed as he ran inside, Bubbles not to far behind. Her hair was out, so I knew he wasn't lying.

"Is she alright?!" The blond asked, her light blue eyes trembling. I sighed and looked at the ground.

"I'm not sure…They've got her hooked up to machines and stuff. The Doctors are still trying to learn if she's stable." I answered.

"_Doctors?_ Does anyone else know about this?" Boomer asked and sat next to me. All I did was shake my head.

"Trust me. Word will get out that BC's in the Hospital. Before you know it, her whole entire fan club will be here." And I was right. Tootie, Suzy and all the other girls and guys that admired Buttercup were there in an instant. Everyone had their questions.

"What happened?" "Is she okay?" "Is that Rowdy Ruff the cause of this?!" But they were all silent when the Doctor came and spoke.

"Buttercup's in stable condition, but she's been suffering from lack of sleep and to much stress. We also think something's wrong with her heart. She's not breathing properly, and it stops beating every once in a while." Boomer gasped, and Bubbles wailed. I couldn't help but feel guilty.

'_How could I let this go unnoticed?' _I thought, biting my lip. _'All that stress…it was caused from Blossom's death, having to take care of Bubbles and more responsibility. Me pestering her wasn't helping either. I should've known something was wrong the night she couldn't catch her breath…' _I remember that one Saturday night we were watching wrestling. Buttercup wasn't cheering like she did. Matter fact, she couldn't really move. Her eyes drooped and her breathing was scarce. I also noticed there were bags under the once active green eyes of her, and her face was pale.

"I don't believe this…Not one bit of it." I hissed and glared at the Doctor. "And even if I did it wouldn't matter. She's going to be okay, _isn't she?_" The room was silent. My head was pounding.

"Well…chances she will survive are low…"

"Bull!" I screamed. "Your going to make sure she lives, or it'll get MESSY! Got that?! And I swear, if you hurt her-"

"Doctor Reyes!" A nurse cut me off. "She's awake! The patient has woken up!" My heart leapt for joy as I rushed down the hallway.

"Wait up bro! We're coming with!" I heard Boomer yell. But I didn't stop.

When I saw Buttercup's eyes slightly opened, I let out a sigh of relief. I thought she'd be freaking out. I suddenly remebered why I came in here.

"Hey BC." I greeted casually and sat on her bed.

"_Butch…_" She whispered and gave me her hand.

"How you hanging?"

"_Not to good…Tired, really._" I nodded and caressed her cheek.

"You need your rest. I'm sorry I didn't realize sooner. If I did, you wouldn't be like this. It's all my fault…"

"_Butch…_" She whispered again, and placed a warm hand on my cold face.

"Hm?"

"Shut up…" I couldn't help but smile. I saw her smirk. It was small, but she managed it. "Don't go turning soft on me. Just because I'm in the Hospital." I chuckled.

"Wouldn't think of it." Buttercup's eyes sparkled as they opened up a bit more. I could sense the awkwardness in the air. Since we weren't a couple, it was strange to act like this. I laid my head on her chest. She groaned and winced a bit, causing me to shoot my head up.

"_You can rest your head, just be more gentle._" Doing what she said, I played with her fingers. I enjoyed this quality time with my Power Puff, even if this was only for a while. I knew she would eventually get better and continue to hate me for all the stuff I've put her through. Until then, I would continue to be kind and not careless like before. I swear I saw Bubbles and Boomer poke their heads in, but left so we could be alone. How sweet of them.

Her heart beating slowly in my head was enough conversation for me. It told me she was alive, and nothing could separate us except for fate itself. But I swore if Fate ever showed it's ugly head, I'd kill it.

I wondered if this is how Dexter dealt with Blossom's death…

* * *

_Brick's POV_

I sighed as I watched my brother from above. He was in the Hospital snuggling with Buttercup, who was barely able to move.

"Stop watching those two already and come sit with me." My girlfriend huffed as I shook my head.

"No. I can't sit around having fun knowing my little brother needs me. Just can't bear the thought of another Power Puff dying…" I told her. Buttercup can't die! Sure she'd be with Blossom, but what about Bubbles?! "I'm going to comfort Bloss. Surely she's figured out…" I heard Dee Dee sighed.

"Fine. But be back before nightfall, or I'll get suspicious. Also, take you coat with you. It's due to snow." I nodded and put my red winter coat on and put my hat on. Dee refused to let me wear it indoors. I walked out the door, and sure enough little flakes of snow fell from the sky. I shivered and stuffed my hands in my pockets.

"_Fine. But be back before nightfall, or I'll get suspicious." _I remember the last time she said that and I told her nothing was happening between me and Blossom. I sighed and wished that was true. Before I knew it, I was knocking on the other red heads door. Blossom opened it, and she had a blanket thrown around her shoulders.

"Oh hi Brick. What's up?" She asked with a smile.

"Um, there's something you should know…it's about Buttercup." Her smile suddenly disappeared as she stepped aside to let me in. We sat next to each other on the pink love seat…that really sounds strange doesn't it?

"What's wrong with Buttercup?" I felt a sharp pain in the pit of my stomach. Telling Blossom about her sister being in the Hospital wasn't going to be easy, but it was the right thing to do.

"Something's wrong with her breathing. She's in the Hospital right now, and their saying she has to much stress and hasn't been getting enough sleep. Bubbles and Boomer are shaken up a bit, but Butch is taking it the hardest." I told her. Blossom's pink eyes began to tear up.

"B-but…She's going to be okay, right?" She asked, her voice cracking.

"Their not sure. There's a very large possibility that Buttercup won't make it. Butch refuses to believe it but…"

"NO! It's not true!" Blossom yelled, becoming more furious by the second but still crying. "I will save my sister! Butch is right, that's a load!"

"The facts are right in front of our faces Blossom. She's in the Hospital with an oxygen mask and is hooked up to a bunch of machines. I hate to admit it, but nothing can save Buttercup now." I was slapped after that. "What was that for?!?" I already knew the answer.

"Keep your mouth closed." Her voice was scared, but her face stayed strong. "I'm going to help her weather you-"

"YOU CAN'T DO ANYTHING BLOSSOM!" I hollered and jumped up. "Nothing but pray. I know Buttercup's strong and she could pull through, but you have to learn that not everybody is right all the time! You could've prevented this by staying down on Earth, not coming up here and ruining both our lives! Goodbye…" I stormed out of her house and into the snow, wishing I hadn't of done what I just did.

Although it was the truth, Blossom didn't need to hear it from me. She was capable of figuring it out herself and I just added salt to her wounds.

'_Why am I so STUPID?!'_ I thought angrily.

* * *

**Well looks like Rowdy Ruffs aren't always very smart when it comes to girls. Eh, but they always work it out in the end, or do they???**


	17. While You Weren't Alive Part 2

**Me: I'm spoiling you guys updating so much in one day! But seeing how much one person is getting a kick out of this continuing, never ending possibility of a story…I'll keep going.**

* * *

_Olga's POV_

I sighed and hugged Bubbles while we waited outside for her sisters results. I know I was supposed to be all scared because of the thing with Mandy, but this was more important.

"Hey Olga…" Bubbles whispered. I looked over to her. "Do you have anybody in your family that's…dead?" My heart skipped a beat right then and there. Should I really tell her about Mandark and trying to get revenge on Dexter? She was a friend right? So she'd understand.

"Actually, I do." I finally let out. "My brother was killed in an explosion and his name was Ma-" I was cut off by the sound of doors being opened. The same doctor from earlier walked in.

"How is she Doc?" Suzy asked, her eyes watering.

"She's fine. Just needs a little rest. Maybe you should go home. I mean, it's getting late and Buttercup can't have anymore visitors until tomorrow morning. Come back after school, okay?" He said and we all nodded. I was exhausted and it was already starting to snow harder.

"Come on, you need your energy for dance practice." I nudged Bubbles, but she just shook her head.

"No. I'm staying here for the night. I'll be there at four , kay Olga?" She said. I left it at that and threw my scarf around my neck. I walked out the door into the Winter Wonderland, something me and Mandark used to play in when he wasn't busy plotting evil schemes against Dexter. I guess he _was _more than an evil genius. Not a very good big brother, letting me boss him around, but I loved him so in my eyes, he was a hero. All he wanted was love, and Dexter took that away from him. Dee Dee was also my best friend, so I had to replace her with a…twin, almost. That twin was Bubbles, although she was a bit more air headed than Dee Dee was. I wish I could get this stupid thing out of my head! But I sadly couldn't.

Oh well. Hopefully things are going better for Mandark than they are for me, wherever he is…

* * *

_Mandark's POV_

"Finally! **It's complete!**" I yelled and laughed madly.

"Hey! Quite in there! There's other people trying to rot!" My next door neighbor screamed.

"Be gone!"

"_SHUT UP MANDORK!" _I heard Her yell. I shuddered.

"Y-yes Ma'am. S-sorry Ma'am…" The Devil's Daughter wasn't anybody to mess with. ANYWAYS! My latest invention that would bring me and any other being back to life was ready! No I just needed a test subject…

"Hey Mimi…"

"_Don't even think about it, dimwit."_

"Aw come on! At least come look at it!" I heard a sigh, and the red crab girl walked in.

"_What, is that?"_

"_That, _is my new "Bring Me To Life" machine. It will bring any dead life-form back to life! Whanna test it?"

"_No. Ask me again and I'll get my Father to give you the Thousand Years Of Hell punishment."_ Her growled, but her eyes softened. _"I know why you're making this Mandark. So you can be with Dee Dee again. Well, if it makes a difference I'll go get some lowlife to see if this hunk of junk actually works." _She left the room in search of somebody. I smiled at my friend. She was the only other child that was "down here" so we were like brother and sister. Always fighting, the younger one telling the eldest what to do all the time. I sighed.

'_Brother and Sister…Makes me think of little Olga. Poor sis, stuck alone in the cold, dangerous world full of kidnapers and other sicko's. I wish Dexter didn't kill my beloved Dee Dee, so I could be there to protect her…Oh well. Once this machine brings me back to Earth, me, Dee Dee and Olga will finally be a family!' _I thought. Might not be a bad idea after all…Mimi thought so too.


	18. Wake Up, Wake Up On A Sunday Night!

**Me: PLEASE! I beg off you The Rowdyruff girl (), make a Fan Fiction account so I can thank you properly for reviewing when nobody else was!**

**P.S.: Lots and lots of Drama in this Chapter. Plus ButtercupXButch.**

* * *

_Blossom's POV_

I couldn't sleep that night knowing my sister was in the Hospital and that Brick thinks I'm…annoying. True that's not what he said, but he was thinking it.

"Blossom, why are you so hung up on this? He's a stupid boy that you trusted! Get over it!" I yelled at myself. Finally, I decide I needed some help so I threw on my Winter clothes and went to Marcus's. He yawned when he opened the door.

"Blossom? What are you doing here so late?" He asked and let me in when he saw the tears.

"Oh Marcus! Brick said something terrible to me!" I moaned and laid my head on his chest. I could actually hear him counting to 30. "You see, my sisters in the Hospital and I wanted to help her but he said I couldn't because I was dead and even if I wasn't, she was going to die!"

"Don't listen to him. I don't know why you went over there anyways, knowing that blond annoyance is there too." He said and rubbed the back of my head.

"Actually," I sniffed. "He came to _my _house." The look on my boyfriends face caused my heart to stop.

"You let him in your home?! At _NIGHT?!?_" He screamed and jumped up. I nodded, only to get yelled at again. "WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT???"

"I don't need this right now!" I went to leave, but he grabbed my arm with great force. "Marcus! Your hurting me!" His eyes glowed when he spoke in my ear.

"I knew you did something in there Missy. And I'm going to find out. And when I do, I'll tear Jojo to shreds and make sure your never around another man." I shrieked when he said that, causing him to let go. "Blossom? Why'd you scream?"

"Because your over there talking about killing Brick!" I rubbed my wrist. "And if you think playing dumb is going to change my mind about you the-" Before I could even say anything, he fell into my arms unconscious. "Great, just great. I was finally going to chew somebody out he faints in my arms…" I sighed and put Marcus down on the couch. "Probably was eating too much junk food." I looked over to the table filled with sweets.

* * *

_Butch's POV_

"_Butch…Wake up." I opened my eyes, only to be greeted by another pair._

"_Huh? Buttercup? Weren't you just in the hospital bed?" I asked. She giggled._

"_Yeah, but I'm all better now and I want to spend all my time with you Butchy!" She wrapped her arms around me affectionately and kissed my check._

"_Okay, I __**must **__be dreaming." I groaned and rubbed my check. "But where'd BC go to?" I wandered around the greenish world for a couple of minutes, until I heard that familiar giggle. It belonged to Buttercup, who was in a sleeveless forest green dress that stopped above her knees and black high heels. She motioned with her fingers to "come here."_

"_And now I don't care!" I screamed and ran over to her. Just as we were about to kiss, there was a loud beeping noise and my world shattered._

"_Clear!" Someone yelled. I didn't know who it was, since everything around me was white._

"_Get me some cold water!" The same person said. Slowly, everything was becoming clearer. I was sitting in Buttercup's room, and Doctors along with Nurses were swarming around in there. The beeping had slowed and gotten lower, which was from that Heart Monitor thingy._

"_Quick, wake up the boy!" A woman screamed, and I was shook awake._

"Huh?!" I looked around. Buttercup was sitting up with a glass of water and in front of me was a smiling Boomer and a crying, but still smiling Bubbles.

"Butch!" Boomer shouted. "She's awake!" I could feel my eyes fill with tears.

"Oh Buttercup, I'm so glad your okay!" Bubbles squealed as she hugged her sister.

"_Same here Bubbles…_" Buttercup laughed. Her voice, it was still low.

"Alright Mr. Jojo. Since you're the closets to being the leader while Buttercup is sick, your responsible for her medicine and getting her to lie down for a while." The Doctor told me. "She's fine, but her voice is still a little hoarse. Now be careful with her. Don't want to repeat this now do we!" I rushed over to my raven haired friend and smiled.

"How ya feeling BC?"

"_Somewhere between, "Oh My Lord It Hurts!" and "Almost Better."_" She answered with a smirk. "_What about you?_"

"Better, now that your awake. I was afraid you were going to…well, ya know. Die." She scoffed.

"_Butch, you know me better than anyone and you thought I was going to DIE?!_"

"Well you were knocking on deaths door." Dexter said, coming out of nowhere. "But let's talk about our living conditions. Bell has recently er…destroyed our home looking for you Buttercup and now we have nowhere to live. The school said they would give us the money for a new house because we were insured but I can no longer find any empty houses. Where do we go?"

"I know a bunch of nice apartments just down the block from the school! And I know the Manger, so I could get us all rooms!" Bubbles told us.

"Good idea. A room for us guys and a room for you girls." I agreed.

"_Bell should stay with us. We all know she's going to be a problem if we don't let her in._" Buttercup said. Dexter nodded.

"Maybe we should let Olga stay too. So Bubbles and her can work on their ballet." Bubbles squealed very, _very _loudly and hugged Dexter so hard he turned purple and then we agreed.

"Alright! We're going to pack!" With that, the powder blue Puff flew out of the Hospital.

"Coming Butch?" Boomer asked me.

"Nah, gonna stay here with Buttercup for a while." I told him.

"Don't do anything you'll regret. Your not ready to become a Father." He winked and left with Dexter, who was still recovering.

"I don't know how he became such a…such a _Brick!_" I shouted causing Buttercup to laugh.

"Guess there's a whole new side of Boomer now."

"Yeah…hey! Your voice sounds better!" I pointed out. She nodded.

"I just wanted an excuse to get something to drink. If they knew my throat was better, I'd have to sit here and be dehydrated. After a bunch of cough syrup I couldn't drink nothing." We both laughed and it became silent.

"So I hear Brick and Blossom may get back together." I told her, breaking the eerier silence. Her green eyes got wide.

"Really? What about that Marcus fellow?" I sighed.

"Not sure. Betty said Blossom is going to dump him if things work out between her and my bro."

"Good. I never liked him. Seemed _way to nice. _Had a bad aura if you ask me." I laughed.

"Do you even know what "aura" is?" I knew the answer.

"No way! But it sounds like something Blossom would say so…I guess I'll look up the definition later on."

"Is that what all of this is about? You trying to be like your sister? Buttercup, I know she said you need to grow up more, but that doesn't mean grow up so much it's all work and no play!" I put my hand on her face and she held it with her own.

"I know but…Bubbles will be in danger if I don't act like Bloss-"

"No she won't Buttercup. Bubbles has powers too, she can take care of herself. Just relax for a bit and be the Amazingly Annoying and Obnoxious Loud Ass Buttercup! The on I came to love so much!" She punched me in the arm and then hugged me.

"That meant so much to me, yet made me so whanna kill you!" She gushed. I rolled my eyes and wrapped an arm around her.

"Right…So you whanna leave now, or just sit here in this stuffy little room?" I asked.

"Let's hit the road Jack!" She screamed and put her boots on.

"…Who's Jack?!?" I yelled as I flew after her.

* * *

_Mandark's POV_

"_Alright, crank that baby up Mandark!" _Her told me and I pushed a red button that caused the large machine to make a loud screeching sound. When that stopped, the top of the laser beam glowed and prepared to fire.

"Get down Mimi! This thing is about to break a time paradox!" I screamed.

"_What?!"_

"Just get down!" I pushed my red friend to the ground and looked up from behind the dresser. Standing under the laser was a useless bad cat. It was soon a useless bad _alive _cat when it was hit with the purplish/pinkish beam. Mimi shivered as the cat's bones slowly formed and it intestines took place. Then the cat's black fur returned and somehow, it's eyeballs appeared. A meow was all the noise it made.

"Well…" I said, still staring at the device. "That was-"

"_Different." _Mimi finished for me. _"You sure you whanna get shot with that thing?"_

"Yes! I must Mimi! Dee Dee is waiting, and so is lil' Olga!" I told her and stepped under the beam.

"_But we only know it works on animals! It could do something horrible to you Mandark!_ _Like split your personality, or worst…Get rid of you for good."_ My eyes widened when Mimi whipped a tear away from her face. _"But if this is what you want…I'll help."_

"Thank you Mimi. For everything. Don't let anything happen to this place while I'm gone!" She smiled and pushed the same red button. Once again, the screeching noise appeared and disappeared. I heard the machine sputter and I was shot with the beam. I let out a scream.

"MANDARK!" I saw Mimi's eyes erupt, rivers falling down her face. Finally, I was transported to a dark place.

When I put my head up, I realize I wasn't in just anyplace. No, I was in the only room that I didn't try to kill myself in.

My Lab.


	19. Never Let Go

**Me: I don't know what's gonna be in this Chapter. I just made it up as I went along…**

**Disclaimer: If I owned these characters, I wouldn't have a Disclaimer up here, would I?**

* * *

_Buttercup's POV_

The first thing I did when I got to the new apartment?

Fall down onto the couch and fall asleep. Hey, I was tired from all the moving around and carrying stuff. I deserved time to relax! Obviously Dexter didn't feel the same, because next thing I know, I'm on the floor!"What's your problem?!" I hollered and grabbed the redhead by the collar.

"You can't just fall onto the couch like that. Other people live here too." He stated. I pointed to the door.

"Then go to _your_room Dorkster! I need my rest and you know that Bell is going to be all over me when she get's here so…GET!" Just then, Gaz walked in and sighed. Yes she was helping me move my stuff, don't judge me.

"What'd you do now, dork face?" She asked and walked over to us.

"Nothing. I simply told Buttercup she couldn't sleep on the couch." Dexter lied.

"No! You pushed me off for no reason, knowing I was just in the Hospital!" I spat.

"Well maybe if you had been sleeping like a _normal_ person, you wouldn't have been in the Hospital and we wouldn't be _having _this argument!"

"Your such a loser! It's not my fault Butch was getting all in my business!"

"Don't try to blame this on him, he was only-"

"I'M NOT THE ONE WHO KISSED ME IN FRONT OF BLOSSOM!"

"What?!?" I looked at Gaz in horror. Did I just _say that?!?_

"Oh um she means…" Dexter couldn't find the words. I could, but I just couldn't say anything. I was _sooo _embarrassed, and _sooo _dead when Butch found out…Okay, so Dexter would be dead but my counter partner would never forgive me for not telling him about something that happened seven months ago!

"Buttercup…you and Dexter…kissed?" I went to say something, but I heard a box fall.

"Buttercup…." I saw Butch's pale face and I thought he was going to cry. But he just pounced on Dexter.

"YOU DEMON!" He hissed and punched Dexter in the face several times. "YOU KISSED HER! OF ALL THE GIRLS, YOU KISSED BUTTERCUP! HOW COULD YOU?!? WHY?"

"Butch stop!" Gaz screamed, but he didn't. He just kept pounding, and pounding. All his anger, all his sadness and mostly, all his fear was taken out on Dexter. I honestly have never felt so bad before in my life. Not when I allowed Blossom to kill herself, not when I let my ego get in the way of me and Butch, not ever. But now…well I felt terrible, and I couldn't stop it. Unless I told the biggest lie in the history of lies.

"Butch…Dexter didn't kiss me." I whispered. The beating stopped, and forest green eyes faced me. "I kissed him…"

* * *

_Boomer's POV_

I sat on the roof with my beloved to watch the sunset…or sunrise. Whichever. I lost track of time in the Hospital. All I knew was the roof was the only part of the city that wasn't completely covered in snow.

"Boomer…do you think Brick and Blossom are up there watching?" Bubbles asked me. I nodded. "Are they together?" I shrugged.

"Never know. Could be getting together right now, could be fighting right now. All I know is Blossom's got to get rid of that Marcus guy and Brick's got to get rid of Dexter's sister Dee Dee before either of them start dating." I told her.

"Not necessarily." I looked at her in shock.

"Are you suggesting that they should…_cheat?_" My girlfriend shook her head.

"No. Just see each other without their boy\girlfriend knowing."

"So they should cheat?"

"Yeah, guess so." I sweat dropped and went back to looking at the sun. "You'd never cheat on me, would you Boomy?"

"What? No way Bubbles! No one could ever replace you in my heart." A few minutes later, she asked me this:

"Well if you ever cheated on me, who'd be the lucky lady?"

"Um…I don't feel comfortable answering that question." I said. She sat up.

"Why? Is it someone I know?"

"No…actually, Buttercup beat up her friend in Kendo class. Her name is Sarah and she's really cute." Bubbles pondered this for a second.

"You mean that loud, bossy red head who's best friends with the kid with the retainer? Huh, wonder what she's got that I don't…I'm _way _cuter than she is!"

"Well Bubbles, she knows how to get what she wants." I admitted. Bubbles scooted closer to me.

"_I do too…_" She whispered in my ear, causing me to shake. "Boomer…please let me meet this Sarah girl."

"N-no Bubbles. I can't even _talk _to her!"

"Your refusing to give me something _I _want?" She looked hurt, than a sly smile spread across her face. "If I give you what you want, then will you let me meet Sarah?" I felt my face burn up.

"What?!?" I knew what she meant, but I was not going to do anything that could get my ass kicked by Buttercup! If anyone knew that me and Bubbles er… "did it," they'd think I forced her into it! "Bubbles, we are way to young to even be _thinking _about that!"

"Yet your very thoughts are what I'd look like in a bikini." She had read my mind. Damn! So next thing I know, we were making out on a roof…I am so screwed when someone finds out.

* * *

_Brick's POV_

"Oh that's sick little brother!" I screamed and covered my eyes.

"Wow…didn't know Bubbles had it in her." Dee said. "The sweet and innocent little girl we all once known and loved has left the building. Those damn hormones were kicking in."

"How can you sleep at night knowing a friend of your is down there turning into a minter version of Rouge the Bat from Sonic X?!" I asked. "A dirty, no good, always gets what she wants with her looks girl?!"

"Easily, like this." She lay her head on my shoulder and I let out a loud sigh. "Don't worry, it's just a phase. All girls go through it." That meant Blossom. "Mostly at Bubbles' age. Maybe older. It really happens at night though." My eyes widened.

"Gotta go Dee Dee! See you later!" I zoomed out the front door and burst into Blossom's.

"Blossom! I'm sorry about earlier, I was a real jerk now can we make up so we can "talk" and then-" I realized she wasn't in there.

"Oh, what am I going to do?" I heard someone murmur outside. I spun around, and there was Blossom pacing in the snow. I quickly closed her door and rushed over.

"Blossom? What's wrong?" I asked. She glared at me.

"Like you would care." Jeez. Harsh.

"I do care, and I want to apologize but after you tell me what's going on here!" She sighed and sat under the snow covered tree.

"Well…after you snapped at me in there, I ran to Marcus' to tell him," Of course. She _wants _me dead…_Again._ "He got all mad and then…he yelled at me for letting you into my home, thinking that I was cheating. I confronted him and he snapped out of his little trance but then passed out. He's on the couch now."

"Wow…" I mumbled as I sat down next to her. "Didn't know I could cause that much emotional damage."

"Well you can, and now you have to help him."

"Why? I hate that loser! He deserves it after going all ape crazy on you for what I said!" Blossom was shocked when I said that. I guess I had been such a jerk I hadn't realized I still loved her after all that time. After Dexter, suicide and then Dee Dee, I was a bit surprised myself I mean, not everyone would still love someone who caused them that much trouble…Hopefully she felt the same.

"Oh Brick…" She hugged my arm and let her tears flow out of her eyes. "I'm sorry for this, I really am. I know you and Dexter were fighting for me because I didn't put a stop to it and it went to far. I was cold hearted and acted like I didn't know you. Now your dead and so am I and nothing can change that. Our siblings need our guidance and the world needs us…I wish something could take us back to the Past, or bring us back to Earth just to be with the ones we love. None of this would've happen if I had just chose you instead of Dexter…" I was crying myself, and had wrapped my arms around her. I never wanted to let go. She didn't either. The irony was, if we didn't we'd both get frostbite and die outside.

* * *

**What will happen? Are Blossom and Brick getting back together? Will Boomer lose his virginity to Bubbles? What will Butch say\do to Buttercup and Dexter and will Gaz totally spill the beans about Dexter and Buttercup smooching? Find out next time!**


	20. Cheaters

**Me: Here we are! And for all you guys out there, I'll start with Butch and Buttercup's problem first!**

* * *

_Butch's POV_

When Buttercup said those three simple words, my heart fell somewhere deep in my stomach, but not before breaking. I didn't know weather to believe her or not, then I realized she wouldn't lie about kissing Dorkster over there.

"Buttercup…how could you?" Was all I could muster. She didn't say anything. Then, I lost my temper and grabbed her by the wrist. "Answer me already! You had to have a reason! I mean, if I knew you kissed him like what, a day before I went after you all gaga, I would've left you alone!"

"Shut up Butch! It wasn't even in this month when that happened! Get your facts straight!" She screamed.

"So how long ago was it?!""Seven months ago! Right before Blossom committed suicide!" I let go of her and stared at her.

"Seven months ago? This happened seven months ago and I'm _just_finding out about this?" I asked then glared at Gaz. "Did you know about this?" She put her hands in front of herself.

"No! I just found out now, I'm as shocked as you are!" Gaz cried. I nodded and turned back to the bleeding boy genius.

"I'm not speaking to you Buttercup. As for you Dexter…" I grabbed him by his neck and lifted him up in the air. I pulled back my arm and was ready to strike, when someone grabbed me. I looked back, and there was Buttercup, green eyes overflowing.

"She lied…" Dexter said. I shot my eyes over to him.

"What?"

"She lied about everything Butch…She was trying to save me, and now she's paying the price."

"You mean-"

"Yes…I kissed her and she was trying to save me." I dropped him and looked back at my crying Power Puff.

"I'm sorry, but you would've killed him…" She put her head on my chest and cried. I rubbed the back of her head and nodded.

"I know I would've…I know."

* * *

_Blossom's POV_

I yawned and looked over to my left, where Brick slept. We were currently at my house for we couldn't go to either his or Marcus's for reason already known. I shook him, but he just moaned and turned over.

"Brick Jojo…hardest person to wake up on the planet…" I sighed. "Rather be stuck with Suzy and Betty all day."

"Hey Blossom!" Speak of the she devils…

"We heard that you and Brick were getting back together and-" Betty stopped when she saw me snuggling with the redheaded Ruff. "Ohhhhhh! Blossom! Dee Dee and Marcus are gonna throw fits if they find out!"

"But their not going to find out, are they?" I asked and glared at them.

"Yes, probably." Suzy said and looked over at Marcus's house. Then she gasped. "Boyfriend Alert! Boyfriend Alert!" I zoomed over to the window, and sure enough Marcus was outside and heading over to my house.

"Girlfriend Alert! Girlfriend Alert!" Betty screamed and pointed to Brick's place. Dee Dee had just came outside too.

"Oh great! I finally had Brick all to myself and here come our soon to be ex's!" I groaned and lifted Brick up with my super strength and threw him to the ground. His red eyes popped open and he glared at me.

"What the Freak man?!?" He screamed.

"I'm not a man and I'll tell you what the Freak. Both Dee Dee and Marcus are heading over here, expecting one or the other. Not both of us still in our nightclothes!" I told him. Suzy ran over.

"We'll keep them busy while you two figure out a plan!" She said and we nodded. The two talkative girls ran outside and started a very long conversation with the other two.

"We've got a good ten minutes before-"

"Times up!" Brick shouted, and pointed to Suzy and Betty sweat dropping.

"Hey Blossom, I wanted to apologize for last…night…?" Marcus sounded hurt when he saw me and Brick together. "Blossom…I gave you a ring!"

"Hey Brick, you over here? I wanted to see if- Oh My God!" The blond girl screamed. "Your both gonna pay for this!"

"No we're not!" Brick screamed. "Not anymore!"

"Yeah! We're tired of seeing each other behind your backs!" That was the wrong thing for me to say, because Brick's girlfriend turned even more furious and Marcus's face dropped even more.

"You mean this isn't the first time?" He asked.

"Ugh! I should've known you'd start something with Brick!" Dee Dee screamed and smacked me. I rubbed my cheek and glared at her. Guess we all have our breaking points. I was defiantly at mine. We _all_ were.

"Hey keep your hands off of her!" Brick screamed.

"Your seriously turning me off right now Brick!"

"Blossom, why'd you cheat?!?"

"Marcus please! Like you don't know!" I screamed. "You freaked out after I mentioned letting Brick inside."

"Only because I was worried he was going to do something to you! I love you, and I'm sorry that even happened!" Marcus cried. "But I guess you don't care anymore…Goodbye Blossom, we're done." He walked away. One down, one to go.

"Do you feel the same way?" Brick asked Dee Dee.

"No. I feel like ringing Blossom's _throat_ for doing this to me!" She screamed.

"Oh shut it already Princess!" I yelled.

"You really want to be with _that_?" She asked him. I saw him grit his teeth and nod. Dee Dee sighed. "Okay Brick. If she makes you happy, then I'm happy. Your breaking up with me so I have no choice other than leave you and get over it…" She stormed out the house.

"Well _that_ went well." Brick huffed and sat on the couch.

"Now's no time for sarcasm." I told him and put an ice pack on my check. Man that girl could hit hard!

* * *

_Bubbles' POV_

"So Boomer…Still like that Sarah girl?" I asked and smirked at him.

"Maybe…" He answered causing me to punch him in the arm. "Ow! Kidding!"

"Oops, sorry." I giggled at looked down from the roof. "Hey…what's Mandy doing here? Without Gaz?"

"Probably bringing as a gift or something. Don't know, don't care." Boomer said, laying back on the roof. I, on the other hand, listened in on the conversation.

"Hey Gaz, where's Bubbles?" Mandy asked inside.

"She was on the roof with Boomer when I came over." Gaz answered, the only other sounds in there was her PSP.

"Thanks. Hey Bubbles!" Mandy called. "Olga has some big news!"

"I know, she's moving in with us!" I told her.

"No, even bigger! Her brother's back!" Brother? I didn't know Olga had a brother. "She wants you to come meet him!"

"Now?" She nodded. I shrugged and flew off the roof, letting Boomy sleep. I really wanted to me this "brother" of hers…


	21. Sk8ter Boi

**Me: Hey hey! It's me, if you haven't already figured that out. I've been looking over my reviews and I've set a goal. 40 reviews, so please can we make this happen?!? If you do, I'll make an extra special PPGXRRB Chapter with lots and lots of music and junk!!!!**

* * *

_Butch's POV_

'_Poor Buttercup…' _I thought and rubbed the back of my crying Power Puff. _'Lying just to protect the soul of a creep like Dexter.'_

"Your not still mad are you?" She asked me.

"Furious. But I'm willing to forget all of this if you answer one thing." I told her.

"What?"

"Will you go out with me?" I thought she'd go psycho path on me for asking such a question while she was pouring her eyes out. But she just gave me a tiny smile.

"Sure Butch…Why not?" Gaz snickered and I flicked her in the head.

"Don't you have a brother to worry about?" I asked.

"Nope." Buttercup gave her that, "Get Out" look. "I mean, yes I do…" I looked at Dexter.

"What about him?" I asked her. She shrugged and wiped her eyes.

"Who cares? He's a fast healer. Now where are we going on this "Fabulous Date" of ours Butch?" Uh-oh. I had _NO _idea where I was gonna take BC!

"Let's worry about that later! Now where is my annoying brother at?" Boomer stumbled in, his face deep red.

"Dude…I just…dude." He mumbled.

"What did you do _this_ time Boomer?" I asked, rolling my eyes.

"Man! You have no idea…"

* * *

_Mandark's POV_

"Finally! I've come back onto the Earth faster than any man could say the word reincarnation!" I laughed and looked at myself from the bathroom mirror. "But now is no time to declare my victory. I must prepare myself for the visiting of my sweet little sister and her little friends! I also need to find a date to watch her Dance Performance tonight!" Yes I was actually back in my own house with my own sister Olga. My parents thought I had just went to visit collage's, but I knew Olga just told them that so they wouldn't freak out. After I met Olga's friends and watched her dancing, I'd work on getting back my beautiful Dee Dee and destroying my rival Dexter.

"_So Mandark…You ready to see you sister on stage or what?" _That voice…That wonderful voice. It belonged to the only person who actually believed in me.

"…Mimi?" I turned around and there stood my raven haired friend. She was smirking at me. "How did you…?"

"_You didn't think you could get rid of me __**that**__ easily, did you?"_ She was dressed in army clothes, which wasn't very strange for her. She loved fighting, and her dream for the future was to become a very famous boxer\heroine. I was going to help her with that by giving her the strength of one hundred strong men.

"I'm glad you're here. I need somebody to be my guardian angel." I admitted.

"_Don't know how that requires me being here…" _She rolled her red eyes and grabbed my comb. _"I'm not your "guardian angel," but I am the only one to keep you from getting killed dead. So I'll stay with you for a bit. Just till you get what you really want…" _She began to come my hair furiously."Ow! What I _want,_ is for you to quit trying to rip my head off!" She blinked and the punched me in the head. "Was that necessary?"

"_Nah…Just felt like hitting someone. Let's go already." _I sighed and rushed to her side.

"If anyone asks, you my friend from another country. You _do _remember how to use the voice processor, right?"

"Yeah." She opened her mouth to say that. No she was not speaking. A little box was placed in her brain so she could speak like regular humans. Her skin also changed to it's human color instead of red and she no longer had claws. I was trying to make her as human as possible for two reasons.

One, she was tired of having to stay away from humans for she'd be driven out of town. Two, I needed her with me because not only was she the closest friend I had, I was really starting to get used to her always watching over me.

"Hey, who's the pretty red eyed chick with that geek?" Some guy asked his friend.

"Don't know, but he's pretty lucky." I gritted my teeth when the walked over to us. "Hey little lady, wassup?"

"…Nothing. Now go away." Mimi hissed.

"Aw come on! We just wanted to say hi!" The first guy cried.

"Hi! Now leave us alone!" She was getting frustrated, and so was I.

"Dude, don't mind if we steal your friend for a second, do ya?" They grabbed Mimi's wrists and dragged her over to their car. "Whanna go to the Beach?!"

"NO! Don't make me say it again! LEAVE!" They snickered when she tried to wiggle free. She looked at me, pleading for help but we both knew I couldn't do anything.

"Don't even try to save her. We're taking this pretty lady on a date!" The second dude smirked.

"_That. Is. IT!!!" _Mimi's eyes glowed and her body turned red again. Her claws formed and the army outfit ripped apart, showing her red and white dress. The two guys screamed in horror when two red beams of energy blew up half of the street. By now, both of Mimi's eyes were light red and there was a dark aura surrounding her.

"Were sorry!" The guys screamed. "Now tell you friend to calm down." I sighed and walked over to the girl. It was hard to stand, because earthquakes were happening out of no where.

"Mimi!" I yelled. "You have to stop! Those idiots are gone now! Please!" But she didn't stop. Then, a white streak flew straight into my friend, knocking her down.

"What did you do to her?!" The white haired girl screamed. "What have you done to my friend?!?" I then realized who this white haired girl was. Large white eyes, white dress with a black stripe in the middle. The same black hair band as before and a little green dog following her looking down at a pink can that said "Poop."

"My Poop…" It said.

"B-bell?" I stuttered and smiled.

"Mandark?!?" She jumped into my arms crying tears of pure joy. "I never thought I'd see you again!"

"Me too…Big brother." I looked over my shoulder and there she was.

Olga.

* * *

_Brick's POV_

"You sure you don't want to put ice on that?" I asked Blossom. She glared at me.

"You say _one more thing _about this slap mark, I'm gonna hit _you!_" She screamed. I wasn't going to risk that, so I just shut up and watched TV. Blossom was reading her book called "Sk8ter Boi." It was about a boy who was a skater and a girl who did ballet. The boy was in love with the girl but she didn't like him. Well, she _did_ but all of her friends stuck up their noses at him because they had a problem with his baggy clothes. She had a pretty face but her head was up in space.

"That's a pretty good book." I told her. She nodded.

"Five years from that very day, she was sitting at home all alone feeding her baby. When she put on her TV, the Skater Boy was playing his guitar on MTV." Blossom said. I smirked and kissed her cheek.

"Kinda sounds like us, huh?" I asked. "Complete opposites falling in love."

"Yeah, and I lost you to another girl who was also your complete opposite…" She added. "You remember that line from that song?"

"_Sorry girl you missed out. Well tough luck that boys mine now! We are more than just good friends, and this is how the story ends! Too bad that you couldn't see, see the man that boy could be! There is more than meets the eye, I see the sore that is inside…_I hate that song so much Blossom…" She shook her head and closed the book.

"Yet you love me so much…Weird." I rolled my eyes and looked out the window.

"Wonder if Dee Dee and Marcus are dating now…"

"Who cares?!?" For someone who was so different than me, she had the same thoughts. Two great minds think alike, I guess…


	22. 3 Romantic Experiences

**Me: Can't wait till Summer! 3 Months of endless freedom from the horrible, horrible place they call "school!" Anyways, I have only one thing to say:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own they PPG, RRB, Dexter's Lab Characters, Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy Characters, Gaz, Zim, Bell or any of the other people who I missed and\or am too lazy to write.**

* * *

_Buttercup's POV_

I sighed as I waited for Butch to get ready. It was a beautiful night, the stars were out and so was the full moon. I was just leaning against the front door, waiting for the green idiot to get ready. I don't know what made me say yes to the date. Was I caught up in the moment or did I actually like Butch? Actually, I couldn't tell. So much has happened between us, me going to the Hospital, his Ego getting in the way of our relationship and Dexter kissing me…Then he goes and asks me out while I'm pouring my stinking eyes out! I'm sure he just wants to make things right, but I'm beginning to think no one can. No one but Blossom herself, but she's not here not. That's why I'm in this problem.

"Oh Bloss, how could I let you kill yourself? I was stupid, and even though that's what you wanted…Maybe it's not what _we_wanted. Did you ever think of that before you went off and committed suicide just to be with that jerk Brick?! Did you ever think of how I would feel of being put in charge of everything?!? What am I saying?" I sighed. This wasn't anyone's fault but mine. I could've prevented all this by telling both boys to back off of my sister. Oh well.

"Hey BC! Ready you go yet?" Butch yelled walking out the door.

"I've been ready for the past 15 minutes, knucklehead!" I hissed and picked up my small dark green purse, which matched the short green dress I was wearing. I had stolen Bubbles' black flats from her closet, and put Blossom's pink diamond necklace on. I wore it now and then just to be close to her.

"Wow…You look…Great!" I blushed and turned away. "I mean, you curled your hair and everything!"

"Thanks. You look really good too, Butch." I said, pointing out his black tuxedo with a green shirt under it. "And you _actually_ combed your hair tonight! I'm a lucky, lucky girl." He rolled his eyes and took my hand.

"Yeah, I guess you are. Just don't get on my nerves or your paying!"

_WHACK!_

"Ouch! Kidding!" I moaned and opened the door.

"Let's go while the night is still young!" We exited the house and entered the cool and dark city. It seemed a lot more lively than in the day time. Nightclubs were open, one with **"Club Rouge" **written in neon lights. I saw a Disco nearby, and even a couple of Tattoo Shops. The only light was the bulbs in the light post's and even those were dim. The park was actually filled with people jogging, enjoying themselves with their family or looking at the stars.

"You alright?" Butch asked, noticing I was very quiet.

"Yeah, it's just the city is so pretty at night." I whispered and looked around some more. "We should come out like this more often." He chuckled and pulled me closer. It was like a dream.

"Yeah, we should." He agreed which made me smile. I wasn't used to Butch being so caring like this. It made me all warm and fuzzy inside!

* * *

_Blossom's POV_

"Brick, what is this place?" I asked as we slowly walked down a path made of sand, palm trees surrounding us. The sky was a light shade of purple, stars shimmering all over. I could see the light blue ocean shore ahead of us and seashells all over the ground. I was getting very curios of where he was taking me.

"This, is the Love Beach." He said making me look at him. "The beach of romance! I decided to take you here cause your very special to me." I blushed and kissed him on the cheek.

"_Now_ I see why you told me to put my bathing suit on!" I laughed. When we arrived on the beach, several other people were there, sitting on beach towels and lounge chairs. Others were splashing in the water and some just enjoying drinks at the Snack Shack. "We're gonna be here all night?""As long as you want." He told me with a sincere smile. I cheered and rushed over to a spot. No, the _perfect_ spot. I was recovering from the hole "Marcus and Dee Dee" thing very quickly because of all of this! It was going to be fun swimming, reading and drinking with my boyfriend. Then watching the romantic sunset while laying my head on his chest, knowing my sister was also on a romantic date with Butch. It was a good day for all of us.

"I've never had a Margarita before Brick. You sure it's good?" I asked him, looking at the drink. He nodded.

"Trust me! Butch was an expert in making these, their great! Just try it." I was going to say no at first, but hey, I was already dead so nothing was stopping me! I picked up the glass and chugged the drink straight down.

"That was actually pretty good! Kind of sour, but all in all good!" We smiled at each other and had a good deal of drinks. Then we went to read some of the romance novels they had on the racks.

"I never understood why all the guys in these stories have long hair." Brick mumbled.

"Because it's sexy." I told him and undid his ponytail.

"Oh…**Oh…**" He smirked, finally getting it. I gave up on reading those pointless books, and I'm sure Brick quit a while ago, but was just pretending to keep up for the sake of me. Then, we went swimming.

"Come on in! The water's just fine!" Brick screamed and floated on his back. I shrugged and took off the Hawaiian skirt I bought at the store. I stuck one foot in that water and knew Brick was lying like a dang liar…

"Okay! THAT was mean!" I screamed and bopped him over the head. He was holding his head cracking up. "Sometimes I honestly wonder why I like you so much."

"Because we both have a good sense of humor?" He guessed.

"No."

"…Because we're both good looking?"

"Yeah, that's it!" We didn't stay in the water that long, mainly because it was freezing cold. The other reason, was because it was almost sunset. We put our clothes back on and laid on the red blanket. I felt so happy here with Brick. Then, the sun set and it was a beautiful site!

'_It's so pretty…I'm glad I'm here with Brick, because Marcus wouldn't have made it as magical!'_

* * *

_Bubbles' POV_

After Boomer told me he liked Sarah, I decided to be a bit more…demanding. Starting with getting his attention. I realized that my sisters had boyfriends because they weren't afraid to show off, unlike me who was still afraid of showing even a little bit of belly button. I had asked Olga for clothing advice, but she said maybe tomorrow. So I asked Mandy, but she said she had homework. I was gonna ask Gaz, but since she was Goth, I decided not too. Then I went straight to the source.

"So you want _me_ to show you how to dress?" The redhead asked like I had just committed a crime. I nodded and she shrugged. "What the Heck. Come on, you need to get rid of these old baby clothes!" She pointed to my knee length blue skirt and over sized pink shirt with a little bunny in the middle. I dreaded getting rid of them, but if it would help me win Boomer's heart back, I'd do it!

"First, we need to chose the correct store. Now you like to wear lots of blue, so we'll get blue stuff." She said and grabbed the first pair of shorts she could find. The she got a navy blue halter top. "Now for some shoes."

"I have a pair of black flat shoes back in my closet!" I told her. She nodded and pushed me into the dressing room. I put on the new clothes, which fit me surprisingly well. We bought those, and she took me to get my hair and nails done. Then new make up and so on.

"Thanks Sarah, by the way have you seen Boomer?" I asked her. She nodded.

"Yeah, he's at the park. Have you seen Jimmy?"

"Yeah, he's at the Library." I flew off to found my boyfriend, and he was at the park like Sarah had said.

"Hey Boomer. I got a complete make over!" I said. His eyes grew wide when he saw me. It was unlike him to drool, but I guess there's a first for everything.

"Bubbles you look…" He took my hand. "Hot!" I smirked and kissed his cheek. "Forget what I said about Sarah being cute, cause you just broke the Look-O-Meter!"

"Then I forgive you, now let's go to the fanciest restaurant in the whole world! I'm gonna _SO_raid BC's closet for this!" I cried and flew home with him not far behind. Surprisingly, Buttercup had one blue mini dress in her closet.

"That is _so_ weird…" I mumbled and changed into it. "Then again, _Buttercup_ is weird."

When I got back downstairs, Boomer was combing his hair and putting globs of gel in it.

"Dude, Butch is gonna _freak_ when he sees his whole tube of hair gel gone." I laughed and he blushed.

"Whatever…He's a total ass when it comes to sharing his crap." Boomer hissed and dragged me outside. "Let's go to that fancy restaurant before I change my mind and spend the rest of night washing this crud out my hair!" I giggled and followed him down the dimly lighted sidewalk. Cars drove past with loud music playing inside and I swear I saw a black cat and a white cat walking with each other. Both had a crescent moon on their foreheads. Or I could've just been seeing thing.

Love can do that to you…

* * *

**Okay, I knew you all want to get back to your lives, but I just whanna ask you one thing.**

**I have been writing stories for quite a while now, and I thought I was getting better. But a reviewer who's name I dare not to speak of told me I was a bad author just because I was a child. I say was because I got this review when I was 11, and although I knew better, I can't help but think I need to come back to Fan Fiction at a later age. What do you think? Should I keep on going at the young age of 13 or should I come back when I'm more experienced? Please tell the truth, and if you say come back when I'm older, I won't mind.**


	23. The Bitch That Ruined My Life

**Me: I thank all of those who reviewed and told me not to worry about the freaky who made me all upset's review. This Chapter is dedicated to all the Princess and Ace fans out there!**

**Disclaimer: Digemon! Digital monsters, Digemon are the champions!**

* * *

_Princess' POV_

I growled as I sat on my red couch and flipped through the channels. The only things on were Spanish soap operas, cartoons, some movie called "Finding Nemo" and the news. I wasn't going to watch any of that so called "information provider" also known as the Channel Six News. Everything was about "Power Puff" this and "Power Puff" that. But one thing about the Power Puff's caught my attention.

"Power Puff Girl goes to the Hospital! It's today's headline." The raven haired news lady known as Anna Frost said. "Ever since the death of Blossom Utonium, things have been going from bad to worst, starting with Buttercup, labeled as the "toughest fighter" of the PPG's trip to the Hospital. Researchers said that having to much stress, along with sleep deprivation can cause the victim great health issues. Buttercup is no longer in the Hospital, but she still has a couple of troubles in breathing." Dang. I was kinda hoping to go down there and gloat about my perfect health. Even though she'd beat me to a pulp when she was released.

But I was both happy and sad about the death of my greatest rival, Blossom. I was happy because she was finally out of my life, but I was sad because she had committed suicide for one reason and one reason only. To be with Brick Jojo, who also killed himself. It's sorta ironic because he killed himself because of Blossom who killed _herself _because of Brick. But that was the downfall because I was hoping Brick would become _my_ boyfriend, not in Heaven flirting with other angel chicks. As long as he's not with Blossom, I'm happy enough down here…

"In other news, there was an explosion in space today. Astronauts say there was a white haired girl in space and had done something to a giant machine in the 'Sea Of Tranquility.' Is this the truth or have these space men been eating to much junk food? Find out here on-" I cut the TV off before she could finish.

"I wish something interesting would happen that caused the death of those Pesky Puffs…" I growled and walked outside of my small house. I had isolated myself from the city by demanding a house in the forest. I don't know why I chose this place because of all the forest fires, and now that I think of it, bears wander around here from time to time. "I wonder if I got one so jealous she'd go crazy and kill off the entire family…That'd be cool." I thought of dating Butch just to screw with Buttercup. Nah…Too risky.

"Hey Princess! We got something for ya!" I looked over my shoulder and there stood the Gang Green Gang. "Here." Ace, the leader of the gang and the owner of the voice that called me earlier handed me a black box.

"What is it?" I asked with curiosity, not opening said box fearing I would get covered in shaving cream or something worse.

"Open it and find out." I did as he said, and inside was a gold key.

"What's this do?"

"It opens a special door that will grant you all your wishes. We already used it so we decided to give it to _you_." I glanced at Ace, who was cleaning his shades off.

"Why would _you_ give me _anything?_" I couldn't help but ask. We weren't very found of each other, and we certainly did like each other. We had nothing in common.

"Because we both want the same thing." He told me and bent down to my level. Even when I was older, he was always taller than me. "To destroy the Power Puff Girls! The magical door could give you the power to finally do that! We'd do it, but you want it more than anybody. Well, except Mojojojo, but he disappeared a long time ago. So now your in charge of the Evil Army you can control!" I smirked and nodded my head. I was beginning to enjoy his company.

"Since you _did_ gift me with this fabulously wonderful key, how about you be my er…Co-Commander?" I asked. He smirked also.

"Sure kid. Why not?" We laughed evilly, and so did the rest of his unimportant gang.

* * *

_Buttercup's POV_

It was still pretty pleasant outside, even though it was about an hour and a half later then when we got to this stupid dance. That's right, Butch took me to the _worst_ club in the history of horrible clubs! But I wasn't going to say that out loud. I mean, he was using most of his money to take me out. Like Blossom always said, 'It's the thought that counts.'

"BC, I'm gonna go get some drinks okay?" Butch shouted over the loud music.

"Yeah, whatever." I said back to him. Most boys would think I was being rude if I said that to them. Or maybe it was a sign that I didn't like them that much. But Butch knew I was just being me, because he was my counter partner and he was just like me in so many ways, attitude being one of them.

_The Tide Is High, But I'm Holding On_

_I'm Gonna Be Your Number One_

_I'm not The Kinda Girl_

_Who Gives Up Just Like That_

I growled and covered my ears as the peppy song blasted out of the speakers. This was one of the songs Bubbles liked. Butch sat on the bar stool next to me and handed me a tequila. I glared at him.

"You know this drink gets my stomach upset!" He cracked up.

"Yeah. I figured you'd be happier if you had something to preoccupy yourself while all the crappy music is playing!" He chugged down the drink and waved. "Gonna go request something better. Peace!" I moaned and sipped the stupid drink slowly. It was pretty good, but it still got my stomach in knots. Before I knew it, the Black Eyed Peas song "Boom Boom Pow" was playing and I immediately got on the Dance Floor. I saw Butch walking away from the DJ's Booth and for once that night, I gave him a smile. He smiled back and rushed over to join me.

"You _actually_ did something right, huh?" He rolled his eyes.

"Oh hardy har. Let's just dance before you rush off to the can." He joked and dragged me off to the middle of the floor.

"Your such a moron, ya know that?" I groaned as we began to dance like everyone else.

"Yeah, but that's why you love me!" I blushed when he said the "love."

'_Love is such a strong word…'_ I thought. _Yeah, more like hate!_Yes…of all the times for my conscious to come in, now's the _best!_

_Gotta Get Dat_

_Gotta Get Dat_

_Gotta Get Dat_

_Gotta Get Dat-Dat-Dat-Dat_

"Wonder if Brick's ever had this much fun with Blossom!" Butch screamed.

"The answers No, and you know that!" I told him and pushed my bangs out of my face. "Bet he's probably happy to have her to himself now."

"Whatcya mean?" He asked.

"You mean no one told you? Blossom broke up with Marcus when he went all psycho on her, and Brick broke up with Dee Dee because he wanted to be with Blossom. Dee Dee smacked Blossom in the face, but the end result was our two siblings dating each other! Again…" He nodded and then whipped the sweat off of his forehead.

"If you need me, I'll be at the bar. It's getting warm in here."

"Right, and if you need me, I'll be at the bathroom. Your freaking "peace offering" went right through me you dumb ass!" I yelled and heard him chuckle. Sometimes that boy could be such a freak…

_Butch's POV_

"Don't trip over your own two feet!" I yelled to my date, who just responded with a very angry "Shut Up!" It could barley be heard by the song "I Can Transform Ya." Somebody had good taste. I could sing the beginning perfectly, because Lil Wayne's parts are always my favorite.

"_Go, Hey Lil Mama, I can Transform Ya. No I can't Dance, but I can dance on ya. Swiss On The Beat, Chris Move Your Feet. And Baby I can Transform Ya to a him to a me. I can change your life, make it so new. Make ya never whanna go back to the old you. So rock in line, give it lil time, and she gonna transform like Optimums Prime!_"

"Your quite a singer, ain't you?" A brown haired boy with a black shirt and yellow shorts said. "How bout I buy you a drink, just cuz I'm feeling generous."

"Cool man. So, who are you here with?" I asked as he sat down.

"Ah no one special. Just some girl that won't leave me alone. You?"

"My girlfriend, she just got out the Hospital and now were hitting it off!" He nodded and handed me a bottle of beer.

"Man, your lucky! My GF broke up a couple years ago for some guy that was 'special in a way I'd never understand' She was different than the other girls, and that's why I'm trying to find her and fix all of it. I'm taking a break for now."

"Yeah man. I hear ya! Me and this girl weren't always this tight. Before we used to fight and call each other names, well, we still do that but it's not as bad as it was then. I'm lucky she even wants to talk to me anymore, because it's my fault she even went to the Hospital anyways." The guy took a quick chug of his beer and slammed it down, causing me to look over at him.

"Hey man, don't say that! You don't know what the real cause was. Not everything is your fault, and not everything you can stop." He told me.

"Thanks a lot. By the way, what's your name?" I asked.

"Mitch."

"Butch."

"Hey Butch!" I turned around to see my loudmouthed girlfriend walking over to me.

'_Oh great, here she comes…'_ I thought.

"What is it?" I asked her.

"Can I have $50? I made a bet with some guy that a girl would throw up after drinking six beers, but she drank eight and then barfed. So can I?"

"No Buttercup! You need to learn to get your own money!" She pouted and flicked me on the forehead.

"Loser."

"Whoa!" My tipsy friend screamed. "Did you say, _Buttercup?_" My girlfriend looked at me funny.

"Um…yeah." I said.

"Yo, BC! It's me, Mitch! You remember, back in the good ol' days when we actually dated?" He was turning sour.

"M-Mitch? Is that really you?" She asked.

"Yeah and that must mean this Butch guy is the one you left me for!" He broke the bottle on the counter and held it to my neck. "Thought you could get away after stealing my girlfriend, didn't ya you sicko?"

"What are you talking about?!" I felt my heart start beating faster. Not from fear, but because I may have to hurt one of the only guy friends I had!

"Mitch stop it! This is crazy!" Buttercup yelled. By then, the music had stopped and everyone was looking at us, whispering and gasping. Others were chanting "Fight! Fight!" Of course I knew better. I was on my second strike, and if I _did_ fight him, he'd end up dead because not only was he drunk, but I was way stronger than him. Buttercup wouldn't be able to bail me out because she used the rest of her saving on the first time, so I'd just be sitting there rotting while other guys gave me tattoos and crap.

"Shut up Buttercup!" Mitch hollered. "You left me because of this creep, so I'm making sure he pays the price!"

"I didn't you leave you because of him!" I darted my eyes over at her. "I left you because you're a stinking psycho path! Everyday its, "Buttercup, did you speak to any other guys?" "Buttercup, did anyone try to flirt with you?" "Buttercup, you love no one else but me, right?" I got sick and tired of it! As I was leaving, I said I've found someone that was special in a way you'd never understand!" I felt relived and used at the same time. But at least Crazy Mitch took the bottle away from me.

"Oh…well then, sorry Butch. My mistake!" He said as if it was nothing. Then he stole a twenty from some guy and ran off. There was a seven second pause and "Fire Burning" started playing. We left the building and headed outside, only to find out Mitch was hit by a cab.

"Oh well…No one really did like him anyway." Buttercup said and shrugged.

"Except for that girl that was like…stalking him or something." I said. "Just to let you know, that was the worst date ever." She glared at me.

"Why?!?""Oh I don't know. Maybe because my girlfriend spent the entire time in the dang restroom, meanwhile her insane ex boyfriend who she never ever told me about attacks me for no apparent reason, then she shakes it off as if it were nothing!" I yelled in her face, causing her to shrink back.

"Well I'm sorry I ruined this fantastic date of yours!" She shot back and it was silent until I heard a couple of small sobs. Was Buttercup…crying? How could I be so stupid?!

"Oh Buttercup, you didn't ruin the date. I just said that because I was hurt that's all. Don't cry." I pulled her close, but she pushed me off.

"Don't touch me you jerk! And I ain't crying!" I felt bad as we walked in silence, the now red eyed Buttercup grumbling something every now and then. I guess this wasn't the _best_date, but I did learn to stay away from Buttercup's ex's. For one reason.

They were crazy.

* * *

**Figures Buttercup would pick the craziest guy on the planet to go out with, then date Butch...Well, we're getting closer and closer to my goal! Two more reviews guys, two more!**


	24. Activate Rage Mode

**Me: Okay, so I **_**wanted**_** to write about the other two couples but then I deiced to write about Buttercup and Butch. It's pretty clear that you guys are more interested in them then the rest of the couples so…Here ya go!**

* * *

_Buttercup's POV_

As soon as I got home, I ran up to my room and slammed the door. I was SO pissed off at Butch that night, I could tear his head off. Well, that option_ did_ run through my mind, but I'd go to jail so…Didn't attempt it. Maybe when Bubbles is older.

Anyways, I was just lying on my light green bed, staring angrily at the ceiling. This date was supposed to be great! But it wasn't, it sucked! Just then, my phone rang. Reaching into my pocket wondering who would be calling at 11 p.m., I realized it could've been Bell.

"Hello?"

"Buttercup. I whanna talk to you about something important." The voice on the other line said.

"Bell? You okay?" I asked and sat up.

"Just fine but there's something going down over at Olga's place! Something that may bring Blossom and Brick back to life!"

"I'm all ears." That last sentence had caught my attention. It had lifted what felt like a humongous weight off of my shoulders! My heart was leaping for joy inside of my chest. It was like a party inside of my body.

"Well you see…" She began. "You remember Mandark?"

"How could I forget? That guy was the one who was destroying Dexter's lab and then Dee Dee jumped in front of the blast for her brother." I said, remembering the gruesome image. I couldn't help but feel bad for Dexter and his parents for losing their only daughter\sister. I also felt bad for the two other girls that had befriended Dee Dee. Lee Lee and Mee Mee I think it was…

"Well I caught sight of Mimi going insane downtown earlier and guess who was with her!" She didn't give me a chance to answer. "Mandark! And so I asked how he was back on Earth in the flesh and he said he made an invention that could bring any human or monster back to life! Then, he told me he'd bring back some people because I was like family to him, and I said Blossom, Brick and Dee Dee. Then he was like, well I'm already bringing back Dee Dee so I'll get the other two back and THEN-!!!"

"Um Bell…Slow down okay? I'm just as excited as you are, well…No, I'm not but it's late. Can we continue this conversation in the morning?" I asked. I didn't hear anything for a while so she probably just nodded to the phone because Bell does that kinda stuff. Then she finally said "Yes" and we hung up.

"So Blossom may be coming back…" I mumbled to myself and fell back onto my bed. "I can't wait till she sees how things have been since she was gone." Then there was a knock on my door.

"Hey BC, you in there?" It was Butch.

"It's my room, who else would be dumb enough to come in here?!" I screamed. "And don't call me BC!" He poked his head through the door.

"We need to talk." I shook my head.

"No, we don't. You said what you had to say while we were walking back home and I don't need to hear anymore of it!" He sighed.

"Look Buttercup, I'm sorry about that!"

"I don't care." I went to shut the door, but he managed to keep it open.

"Will you just listen?" He asked when I gave up and went to the window.

"No, YOU listen! I'm sick of this little game you call a "relationship!" If I wanted somebody to play with my feelings, I would've kept dating Ace!" I began to climb out the window.

"Where are you going?!"

"Out! Isn't that obvious?!" I flew outside, but he grabbed my wrist.

"Your not going anywhere until we sort this out! With words, and not names!" He shouted and threw me down on the bed. He held me down so I couldn't get up. After putting up a fight, I finally sighed and stopped struggling.

"Fine, what do you want to talk about?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

"Tonight's date." Why was I so surprised? "What happen was an…accident right?"

"What are you talking about Butch?" He closed his eyes for a second, obviously telling himself not to kill me right then and there. I smirked when he did that. He wasn't the only one who knew how to piss people off.

"I'm talking about the whole Mitch thing. You didn't call him there to kill me did you?" I felt hurt. How could he possibly think I was going to have someone kill him? It was the worst thought that ever crossed my mind! Even him cheating on me with some Bimbo girl…

"Well? I'm still waiting for my answer! Or are you just looking for some lie to tell me instead of the truth?" I growled when he said that. I never lied to him!

"Oh and your one to talk!" I screamed. I never wanted this to become a fight, but he was asking for it!

"What's that supposed to mean? I'm not the one lying about my ex's!"

"Oh please! You don't _have_any ex's to lie about Butch!" I rolled my eyes. That's when he completely snapped. That's when he did the one thing I was afraid he would do this whole time…

He hit me…

_Butch's POV_

I didn't mean to hit Buttercup, honest. It's just…she pushed me into the red zone, and everyone knows not to do that or they'll suffer the consciousness! But somehow, I think she didn't mean to say that. It was probably all her emotions that had been stored up for so long. Hatred, anger, sadness and fear…Now she feared me because I had unleashed my violent side on her, and I never did before. No matter how angry she made me, I always took it out on something else because she was so dear to me. Maybe now that I knew she had other options I wanted to make it clear she could never leave me. I wanted to a long time ago, but not in this way! I didn't ever mean to physically hurt her, it just happened! And if you think figuring all this out was hard, just think how much harder it'll be trying to apologize!

Buttercup had rushed out, holding her left cheek crying. I think she was going to Gaz's house, which meant I had about five to seven seconds to live. I was still going over this whole event, not realizing I had just made the biggest mistake of my life. Hurting the one I love more than life itself with words was one thing…But hurting her with my own two hands was another…A thing that would result to my doom, or even death. Nobody would believe that I had a logical reason for hitting her, because I really didn't. Being over taken by rage wasn't going to work, because Buttercup could've easily ended my life right there. They'd say I had her pinned down, which I did and then assaulted her.

"I cannot believe I just did that…" I whispered to myself. The front door was kicked down, sending instant fear through out my heart. I could hear the sound of footsteps stomping up the steps. Then somebody rushing down the hallway. I was about to make my escape, but I knew Gaz would find me.

The door was swung open while I was trying to get out the window.

"YOU!" She screamed and grabbed my neck. "You should've known better! I'll kill you! **I'LL KILL YOU!!"**I gasped for air as the Goth girl tighten her grip around my throat, cutting off any hope I had of survival. From the corner of my eye, I saw Mandy and Jenny comforting Buttercup who was just staring at me. I was expecting her to help me, but she never did. I saw Gaz pick up a knife that I was meaning to take back downstairs.

"You really screwed up Butch! Big time, and now you'll have to pay the big time price!" I closed my eyes as she brought the knife closer. "This'll teach you not to lay a _finger_ on my friends, or any other girl for the rest of your sorry, short life!" Then, the knife reached my heart and then…

Nothing happened? I'm sorry, let me say that again. The knife reached my heart and nothing happened. I was stabbed in the chest and no blood spurted out, leaving both Gaz and I clueless.

"What the Hell?" I heard Gaz murmur.

"Good question…" I said. "Don't ask me how I did that, because I don't know. I was hoping that blow would kill me dead for what I did to Buttercup…Strange how the world works huh?" She glared at me.

"Your lucky punk! But one day, your luck will run out!" She raised the knife to my forehead. "And that day with be today…"

"No Gaz. Let me!" Buttercup screamed and made her purple haired friend let go of me. Then she kicked me where the sun don't shine and punched me in the face. "I feel sorta better now. Don't kill, just beat the crap out of him!" I groaned and tried to look up at her from my crouched position.

"**PERVERT!" **She screamed and smashed my head into the ground. "Do that again and see what happens!" I didn't raise my head cause a blush formed.

'_I guess Brick is beginning to rub off on me…'_ I thought and snickered. I realized the girls had all left, leaving me in peace.

"Crazy women!"

"WHAT?!?"

* * *

**No Rowdy Ruffs were hurt in the making of this Chapter. Well, except the stupid ones! And please don't fret, Butch WILL aplogize to Buttercup and her friends. I do not know how long Buttercup will stay mad at him cause you know how she is...Hardcore and Badass!**


	25. The Moron Strikes Back!

**Me: BlossomXBrick time! I know yall whanna read about Butch apologizing to BC, but you'll have to wait about…er, I don't know. Anyways, WE'VE WENT PAST MY GOAL! Now you get request the "Special Chapter!"**

* * *

_Brick's POV_

It wasn't a very pretty sight, seeing my girlfriend having a hissy fit over the little "incident" that went down on Earth a few minutes ago with Buttercup and Butch…I didn't like it either, but I wasn't going insane over it. But she had good reasons to go psycho. It wasn't everyday when your sister was hit by a guy that was supposed to protect her. And no matter how mad Buttercup made my brother, he never thought of hitting her. I should know, he told me _everything!_ Maybe if I was down there, he wouldn't have done it.

"You can't blame yourself Blossom." I told her when she had began to cry, thinking it was because she was dead. Funny, I was thinking the _exact_ thing. Oh well…

"Think they're gonna make up?" I asked Blossom as we watched TV. She scoffed.

"He just hit my sister in the face and then she kicked him in the nuts!" I looked at Blossom.

"So your saying 3 weeks tops?"

"Please. Knowing my sister, it'll be like 3 hours before she finally caves." I laughed and hugged her. "It's kinda sad once you think about it. They always fight, then Butch apologizes, Buttercup feels guilty and they go out. Then fight again!"

"That's just the way they roll Bloss! Can't change the order of things, even if it would make them a better couple. If they could even been _called_ a couple…" I made sense because they have broken up, what? Maybe six or seventeen times the past two weeks? I don't know how Boomer can stand it! Speaking of Boomer, where was he?

"Where's Bubbles and Boomer at? Not like them to be out past curfew. If Buttercup wasn't so confused, she'd chew them out!" She cried. "Hope their okay…" Just then, I heard something outside fall down. Well, I heard a giant thump and ran to the window.

"What the…Fudge?" I felt Blossom's presence as I peered out the blinds. There was Marcus jumping out of a tree, something in the palm of his hands. I think it was a little black box and he was coming…Over here??? "Um, is it me or is your ex coming over here with a small box."

"Oh boy…" I looked over my shoulder.

"Oh boy what?" I asked. "He isn't going to put your _heart_ in that box, is he?" She groaned."NO! He's coming to get something, okay?" I rolled my eyes and was pushed onto the couch when Marcus knocked on the door.

"Hello Marcus." I heard Blossom greet. I just _knew_ she had a fake smile on her face.

"Hey Blossom. Can I come in?" She was going to say yes, so I zoomed over.

"Oh, hellllllllllllllllo Marcus! How are you today?" His face dropped when he saw me.

"Oh, hi Brick. I'm doing fine." He said with no emotion what's so ever. "Well Blossom. I hate to interrupt you and your…you and Brick, but I need that _ring_ that I gave you back." Marcus looked up me when he said ring. I never gave Blossom something like that, and somehow he figured that out. Maybe because I was so pale. Blossom let a loud sigh escape her lips and rushed back to her room, leaving us in a awkward silence.

"Sooo…I hear you and Blossom were very close back on Earth." Marcus finally said, finally breaking the silence.

"Yeah, what's it to ya?" I barked. I wasn't trying to be mean really, but he just **aggravated** me! And I hated people who did that, because you can't hurt them! Your just showing weakness when you do!

"Oh, it's nothing. Blossom tells me you never bought her anything special or took her anywhere." His mouth was formed in a smirk when I glared at him. I _knew_ he was lying.

"Listen_ Jerk,_" I said, thinking of the least insulting thing I could call him and trust me, I could think of a _lot_ of insulting things to say to him right then and there. But I wasn't going to because Blossom was in the other room. "I don't know what your trying to pull, but it ain't doing you no good! Now if you know what's best for you, you'd shut up before things get bloody!"

"Why Brick, I have no idea what your talking about! I'm just saying, I'm better to Blossom than YOU are!" I'm sure Blossom _wasn't_ happy seeing her current boyfriend chocking her ex boyfriend to death. Well, maybe she was but you know…You can never tell with girls!"Brick! What are you doing?!?" She screamed. I sighed and decided to tell the truth.

"Killing this jerk."

"Well_ that's_ obvious!" She rolled her pink eyes. I stood up and shrugged.

"Well, you did ask what was I doing. Maybe you should get this guy out of here before I end up in Hell with Mandark."

"If anyone needs to get out of here, it's_ you_ Brick Jojo!" Marcus screamed after he regained the ability to breath.

"I live here you dumb a-" I stopped when my girlfriend glared at me. "Just go away."

"Not until Blossom gives me what I came here for!"

"Here." Blossom put a pink ring in Marcus' hand. "Now go away!" He glared at me for a second and then turned around.

"Alright Blossom, if your satisfied with someone who's probably as good in bed as he is in Math!" That's when I snapped. Not like Butch, but in a way that just had "Me" written all over it.

"Shut the Hell up you Jack Ass! I ougta knock the shit out of you for that!" With that, I slammed the door and slammed down on the couch.

"Wow. You sure showed him." Blossom joked and sat on my lap.

"I'm not in the mood right now Blossom." I said and threw her off.

"Aw, your not upset about what Marcus said are you? It's not true, and the only way he'd figure out is if he-"

"BLOSSOM! Spare me the details!" I hollered and sank deeper into my seat. "You know this would be _completely_ different if I was like Butch, right?"

"Yeah…Completely as in 'deadly.'" She nodded and hugged me. "I love you Brick Jojo."

"Prove it then." I smirked.


	26. Whatever Happened To Bubbles And Boomer

**Me: Yall are gonna kill me when I say this story isn't gonna be much longer…**

**Disclaimer: NAH! It's gonna be another…23 Chapters till it's finished, or something along the lines of 23.**

* * *

_Boomer's POV_

It started out like every other normal day. I woke up, got dressed, brushed my hair, ate breakfast and went out the door. After wandering around in the park for about 2 hours, Bubbles dragged me to go on a date, looking _completely_ different. We went to a nightclub to dance and socialize. So tell me how I'm going to end up in a fight with some guy I didn't even know!

"Alright dude, I'm giving you one last chance to admit that Tennis is better than Badminton!" The guy screamed, not that he needed to. The whole place was quiet, and yes, that was what the fight was about. We were just quietly talking about Tennis and Badminton, I said "I think Badminton is better" and then, BAM! They guy's got me by the throat!

"Come on man, it was just a thought!" I told him. He grunted and put his finger in my face.

"Shut up Punk! All I want to hear come out of your mouth is screams of agony, or the fact that Tennis is _way_ better than Badminton, which it is!" Okay, this was _seriously_ starting to get ridiculous. I was about to go super freak on this guy…People were staring and whispering in each others ears. Singles were giggled, which was kinda pathetic cause I was there with my _girlfriend_! I could've creamed that guy right then and there, but I was going to save Bubbles the embarrassment because she was already bright red.

"Put me down, it was just an _opinion!_" I screamed. He looked at me funny, and I sighed. "You know, a opinion? Something's that's not a fact but your own point of view. Like how you like Tennis better and I like Badminton better." He nodded and put me down then rubbed the back of his head.

"Oops. Sorry dude." Then he stole a 20 from some guy and ran like out like nothing ever happened.

"Well…that happened." I mumbled and went outside with Bubbles. We learnt that the weird guy had got hit by a taxi that already had a dent in the front.

"I can't believe you!" Bubbles screamed once we got away from the club. "You shouldn't be starting fights like that!""_Me?_" I shrieked. "I was just_ shanked_ by a guy who was obsessed over _Tennis!_ Cut me some damn _slack!_" I glared at her. "Where were _you_ when I was ready to start dancing? I would've have been at the bar if you were actually spending _time_ with me!" I could feel something smack my face…It was hard, but I knew it was Bubbles' hand. She was so angry it seemed stronger than it would when she was clam. "What the Hell?!?"

"Shut your mouth Boomer! You know I was looking for you and you said you'd be right there! Well I waited and I waited and then I go to check on you and guess what I see! My supposal sweet ol' boyfriend getting strangled by some guy! Can't you understand I don't want you to get hurt because of me?!?" She yelled and wiped her tears away. I felt bad for yelling at her. She didn't do anything but she _did_ say it was my fault…I looked away and we walked in silence after that. The only other noise was cars driving by silently and crickets chirping.

"I'm sorry…" She sighed causing me to wrap an arm around her.

"Me too. I didn't mean to snap at you like that. But you can't just go around blaming people like that." I received a nasty glare at the last comment. But she spoke calmly.

"Okay, I'll try to remember your advice Boomy." I blushed at the pet name. She hadn't called me that in a while…Nice to know I'm still wanted by _some_ people in this world.

'_Proved Butch wrong. I __**AM**__ loved!' _I thought happily, and hugged Bubbles tightly.

"You smell…different. In a good way though." I told her, and she gave me an awkward smile.

"Um…thanks, I think." I laughed at her.

"Hey! I said 'in a good way!'" She punched me in the arm playfully, and I flicked her forehead. She yelped in surprise and tackled me to the ground. After tons of giggles and screaming, we finally got home and in the bed…Not together, if that's what your thinking! I'm not sick like that!

"Wonder what Butch did today." I said to Bubbles through the walls.

"I was wondering the same about Buttercup." She told me. "When I went to take of my jacket, the living room was filled with candy wrappers and soda cans. If a party went on here and _we_ weren't invited…" I laughed.

"Nah. If the neighbors have to call the cops _one_ more time, Butch is gonna go to prison forever. Buttercup is going to be in serious trouble and we'll be all alone." I heard Bubbles giggled and then the door open. All of a sudden, the hall light was flashing in my room. Bubbles walked over, and kissed my forehead.

"Night Boomy." She hugged me tightly. I tried to think of a cute nick name for her.

"Night…Bubble." She looked at me.

"Are you serious? 'Bubble' is the _best_ you could come up with?!"

"Well it's shorter than Bubbles, isn't it?" My girlfriend pondered that question a bit and then smiled.

"Yeah, guess I never thought of that!" Then I was left in the darkness alone.

'_I still can't help thinking of Butch and Buttercup…I think they went on a date, and I don't know what happened afterwards. Might as well go find out.'_ I hopped out of bed and rushed down the hallway, trying not to wake the other residents up. I knocked on room 113 and waited. There was a loud thump, and then footsteps.

"What?" Butch asked, his hair a mess as always.

"Can I come in?" He moved out the way allowing me to come into his messy apartment room. There was wrappers on the floor, the Basketball posters on the wall were beginning to fall off and several plates and other utensils were thrown around. The dirty clothes hamper was past full and other clothes were hanging off of things. I saw the only thing that was neat was Butch's nightstand, which had all of his very special items. I could name each and every one of them without looking. A picture of Buttercup in a bikini, some old chewing gum, picture of all three of us wailing on the Power Puff's as kids and a test he actually got and A on. That was before everything fell apart. I took one step and jammed my toe into a bowl.

"Ever think of cleaning your room?" I grumbled.

"Did you just come here to judge my apartment or do you actually have a reason to wake me up in the middle of the night?" He asked and stood in front of me.

"What did you do after you and Buttercup's date? I whanna know so bad." I fell down on his bed and awaited my answer. For some reason, Butch looked really nervous almost…guilty. Butch _never_ felt guilty! Even if he _was!_ "Well?"

"Nothing much. Just came in, watched some T.V. and then went to bed." He said.

"That explains the candy wrappers and soda cans in the living room." He cocked his head.

"Candy wrappers? Soda cans?" He either had no idea what I was talking about, or he was so stupid he just couldn't remember.

"You don't know what I'm talking about, do you?"

"No idea." I groaned and grabbed his arm. "What happened after your date? Something bad went down, didn't it? And Buttercup's friends had to come and kick your sorry a-"

"DUDE! Not in a million years!" I smirked.

"They did, didn't they?"

"Not as much as you think." I could tell something was obvousliy wrong, but I knew he wasn't going to tell me so I left it alone.

"Okay, that's cool. Getting beat up by chicks _is _your thing, and there's nothing wrong with that. I'll leave." I got up to go, and he looked at me funny.

"That's it? Your just gonna…go?" He asked and I nodded. There was a seven second akward pause and then he nodded back. "Okay, see ya tomorrow Boomer."

"He **SO** screwed up any respect that Buttercup had left for him…" I said after telling Bubbles the whole story.

"Yeah…" She replied. She was very tired.

"I'm gonna go to sleep now Bubbles." I lied in order to get her to lie down. I was actually going to go talk to Buttercup, then realizing I had no idea where she actually was, so I went to bed with the same question going through my head over and over…

_What happened afterwards? What happened afterwards?_

I knew guessing wasn't going to get me anywhere, so tomorrow after we get all signed up for school and junk, (we were allowed to drop out just in case anything weird happens\happened) I'll ask BC about it. Maybe then I can get a straight answer…Or a punch in the nose, either way I'm asking her tomorrow…


	27. The Princess And The Ace

**Me: Anyone Up For Some Fries?**

**Disclaimer: If you are, then you obviously have some good taste.**

* * *

_Ace's POV_

I stood next to the redhead named Princess, watching her stuff the key into her closet doors keyhole. When she opened it, the inside glowed different colors.

"Wow…I feel so more powerful just being around it!" She cried as we stepped inside.

"Told ya." I laughed. "Now, what's our game plan?"

"_Our_ game plan?" My face dropped. Did she just use me to get the Ultimate Power? I would've done the same thing, but a little twerp like_ her_ can't turn on an adult like _me_!

"Yeah _our_ game plane you brat! I can take the thing back if you want me to! There's no way I'm letting you get all the credit from all the other villains of the world for defeating the Power Puff's, when it was my generosity that gave you the ability to do it!" She sighed and looked up at me.

"Fine…What did you have in mind?" I tapped my chin for a second, and then smirked.

"The Puff's have _boyfriends,_ right?" I asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"I know how we can trap them. And those boys will be the perfect target!" I told her.

"But their boyfriends are the Rowdy Ruff Boys. There some of the toughest boys on the planet! How are we going to kidnap them, without getting hurt, or even worse killed?!" I hadn't thought of that.

"I'll find a way…"

"Excuse me Boss." Snake hissed and scooted in.

"What is it? Can't you see I'm in the middle of something?!" I yelled, causing him to jump.

"Yes, yes but I have an…idea for the kidnapping of the Power Puff's boyfriends." He said. "We could put them under a sleeping spell, curiosity of Princess, and then kidnap them! Then, we call the Power Puff Girls and tell them they have 48 hours to bring us $1,000 back to our hideout, and to sacrifice their powers if they ever want to see their boyfriends again!" I smiled at him. That was a very well thought plan. It must've taken him _hours_ to think up something so detailed!

"Good idea Snake!" I patted him on the back.

"Yes, but just one question." Princess said. "Just _how_am I going to put the Rowdy Ruff's under a sleeping spell? I'm a Fighter, not a Mage!"

"Simple, when you get enchanted powers, you'll be able to cast powerful spells on anybody! And with a little training, we'll be unstoppable!" I told her and laughed and evil laugh. I liked this team more and more every second of every day…

_Princess' POV_

Today was a good day. I had learned that Buttercup was weaker than usual, Blossom was _finally _dead and I had the key to Ultimate Power. What more could a girl want?! Other than an army that could do all the dirty work for her.

"I like that plan Snake." I smirked and sat down on my throne. Yes, because every evil ruler needs one.

"Thank you Princess." He said, and got punched in the face by Ace.

"Hey! We address her as 'Your Highness' from now on!" He hissed. "She _does_ have the power to destroy us now!" I could feel my face lighten up. _I _had the power to destroy the Gang Green Gang? I probably could kill the little Spanish guy or Grubber, but the whole_ gang_? Man, I was loving this more and more every second!

"Come now Ace. You know I wouldn't do _anything_ to harm_ you_…" I told him with a smile. Then I scowled and added, "Unless you disobeyed my orders. But that won't be happing anytime at all, would it?" He shook his head.

"No Ma'am! Just let us get our little army together, and we can go over some back up plans. Okay?" I nodded and he walked out, Snake and the rest of the crew following behind. I honestly didn't know Ace did it, being followed around all day. If he was a girl and he was in High School, he'd be the Queen Bee. I wish _I_ could be like that! Then I remembered that you could sign up to rejoin high school tomorrow morning at 8!

'_I'm SO gonna show off my new powers, __**and**__ rule the school!' _I thought and laughed. This whole Ace thing was pretty affective. Then, I thought of something that made me stop laughing. What if I can't rule the school without a cool group?

'_Ace has plenty of people in his gang,' _I thought. _'I'm sure he won't mind going to High School with me. I mean I __**DO**__ have the ability to kill him and the others off if he says no. I can get him to come with me, no sweat!'_ I yawned, and went to my room to go to bed.

I had a whole day ahead of me.


	28. Totally Pissed, Totally Screwed Part 1

**Me: I was going to make this Chapter about Mimi and Mandark, but then I was like "I kept them waiting long enough." So here is the conclusion of BC and Butch's date!**

**Disclaimer: We REALLY need to find a nickname for Butch…**

* * *

_Buttercup's POV_

Sitting there next to my friends in Gaz's room, made me think a bit. My boyfriends life was just endangered because_ my_ life was just endangered. It wouldn't make sense if I said it out loud, but once you think about it…It's kind of deep. Almost like the poems Mandy kept reading from Gaz's closet.

"If you don't put that book down right now!" Gaz screamed and tried to grab the small black book out of Mandy's hands.

"Hey Buttercup, listen to this one." I turned my head to face my blond friend. "_I live in a world filled with lies, where everybody cries, My Father doesn't want me, I wish my brother would just leave me be, I scream when I see his face, and feel bad in my friend's case, If dreams really do come true, Why can't I just be with You?_" She closed the book and started at the purple haired Goth who stood in the middle of the room, her face red like a tomato.

"Who's this guy your talking about?" I asked her.

"And which friend do you feel bad for? What guy makes you scream by just showing his face?" Mandy added. When Gaz didn't answer, I smirked.

"Ohh! Gaz has a crush on somebody!" I screamed, causing her to glare at me.

"I do not!" She hissed.

"Then who's the guy in this poem?" She fiddled with her fingers for a bit.

"Well he's um…He's…" I nodded.

"This proves it! Your in love!" She gritted her teeth and clenched her fists.

"I don't have to explain myself to you!" Gaz yelled.

"Yeah you do." Mandy told her.

"Shut the Hell up already Mandy!" The blond looked shocked. We stared at the enraged Goth girl who used to be our friend. She seemed pissed at us for some reason.

"Hey, calm down Gaz. She was just kidding!" I said.

"Yeah, you know you don't have to tell us things that'll hurt you." Mandy added, but Gaz just shook her head.

"Get out!" She cried, pointing to the door. "Just get out!" My eyes got wide.

"Where am I supposed to go? Who knows what Butch will try if I go back the apartments! You just tried to _kill_ him!""I don't **care!** Just get out!" Mandy grabbed my wrist.

"Come on, you can stay with me until things cool down. Because that's what a _real_ friend would do!" She sneered at Gaz on her way out. Then I slammed the door behind us.

When we reached the front door, Dib was sitting on the couch grumbling about stupid aliens, mainly Zim.

"Yo Dib, you know anything about that little black book in Gaz's room?" I asked him and he shook his head.

"I'm not aloud in Gaz's room. Last time I went in there, she broke my arm. Why?" Her brother asked.

"Because that book has a poem and," Before Mandy could finish, Dib started to crack out.

"She writes poems?!?" We nodded and he continued to laugh. "Sorry, sorry. Just hard to believe _my_ sister, of all people writes poems. Now what were you saying?" Mandy rolled her eyes and went on.

"Because the book has a poem about her being in a world that's filled with lies and everybody is crying. Her Father doesn't want her and she wished that_ you_ would just leave her alone!" He sucked his teeth and I smirked. "Then I read a line that said she screamed when she saw a guy's face, and felt bad for one of us…The last two lines were the most confusing.

"_If dreams really do come true, Why can't I be with You?_" I quoted. Dib tapped his chin for a minute, then adjusted his glasses and looked at me.

"Well…I don't know about the first parts with Dad not wanting her and stuff but…She may be talking about this guy she met one day the she used to date and then he abused her. She never did feel safe going outside without me being with her. One of her friends _could_ be dating that dude, but I'm not sure _which _friend. The last two lines I'm _positive_ on. She's talking about our Mom."

"What happened to your Mom?" I asked, causing him to look down. "Well?" Mandy jabbed me in the stomach."It's alright Dib, you don't have to tell us." She said and glared at me.

"No, no. You deserve to know, for the sake of your friend." He sighed and stood up. "Our Mom passed away three years after Gaz was born, leaving our Father to take care of us. He was a scientist who was constantly on the go. We had so many babysitters, all were afraid of Gaz and annoyed by me, for some reason…Gaz may express her feelings in her writing." We nodded.

"Probably because no one would listen to her." Mandy sighed. Dib glared at her.

"I don't get it! She could talk to me about it, I mean…I'm her older _brother!_ She can tell me anything important!" I put a hand on his shoulder.

"Listen Dib," I said, trying to be as sweet as possible. "Gaz will talk to you when she's ready. But right now, you have to prove to her your not some alien crazed freak who wants to kill an alien no one believes you about. _I_ know he's real, I saw him. Everyone else is just to blind to realize one day, they'll take over the world and we'll have to kick their asses, okay?" He nodded, and waved bye to us when I flew off holding Mandy's wrist.

* * *

When we arrived at Mandy's house, I wasn't surprised when I saw most of the things were pink."Wow…For someone who hates life, you sure have a way of showing it." I teased and sat on her bed that had a pink comforter with a large yellow flower with a green center.

"Oh hush." She hissed.

"So…Where do I sleep?"

"In the guest room." Just then, a figure with a black robe came in. He was made up of bones.

"Hey! I sleep in da guest room!" He screamed.

"Can it Grim! Or you'll make me mad! You _don't_ want to make me mad, do you?" Mandy asked, ripping his skull of his shoulders. I wanted to crack up so badly, but I didn't because this was the Grim Reaper we were talking about. He could reap my soul in my sleep!

"Er, no Mandy. I'll sleep in the Basement." He left grumbling about us being "dumb girls." I then realized something else.

The Grim Reaper was afraid of a little girl…

**(Warning: This is where the Chapter gets much more Teen Rated. Prepare yourselves.)**

I woke up the next morning to the smell of breakfast. I zoomed downstairs and into the Kitchen where Mandy's Mom and Dad where. Mandy's Mom was very pretty. Her face was flawless and she had pearl white teeth. She had the most expensive clothes on, even if it was just an orange sweater, green jeans and black high heels. Her blond hair was tied in a ponytail and her blue eyes shimmered in the light.

"Good morning Buttercup." She greeted me.

"Morning." I said back with a smile. I heard both of them sigh with relief. I guess they were glad I wasn't as mean as Mandy.

"How are you this morning Buttercup?" Mandy's Father, who was hidden by the newspaper asked after taking a sip of coffee.

"Fine, thanks." I told him and drank some of the orange juice my friend's mom poured for me. "Gee, Mandy sure is a heavy sleeper. I'm surprised the smell of the food hasn't waken her up! We have to sign up for High School today, and we need our food!"

"Don't worry Buttercup. Mandy will be down shortly. Trust me." I smiled at her, wondering why Mandy had to be so rough on her parents. Just then, Mandy came down the steps already dressed in her white short sleeved shirt and blue skirt with white plaid lines.

"Mother, Father." She greeted in her own way and sat in the chair next to me.

"Good morning Mandy…" Both her parents said, uneasily.

"Morning Man." I said, causing them to gasp. Nobody's greeted her that way before.

"Morning BC." I smiled at her parents. I could handle her little "hissy fits." Just then the phone rang, and Mandy answered it.

"Hello? Oh, it's **you.** What do you want and who gave you this number?" Soon, she came back in and glared at the table.

"Phone for you…" I nodded and went for the pink phone.

"Hello?" I felt nervous. Whoever it was that called here, Mandy didn't like.

"Hi Buttercup." Oh shit…

"Butch! What the **Hell** do you want?!?" I whispered.

"To apologize."

"Over the **PHONE?!?**" I screamed, not trying to keep my voice down.

"You weren't in your room this morning! So yeah, over the phone!" He hissed.

"Couldn't you have waited till we were face to face?!"

"No! Cause you wouldn't talk to me face to face because you're an ass!" He gasped at that.

"You little…" I screamed, causing Mandy's Mother to poke her head out the doorway.

"Buttercup, are you okay?" She asked.

"Yeah, just fine."

"MOTHER!" Mandy screamed and she popped her head back inside. After a couple minutes of silence, Butch finally said something.

"So are you still coming to school today?"

"Of course I am Dummy. What did you expect?" I murmured.

"Well, I just thought after everything that had happened…You'd be absent." I rolled my eyes, then realizing her couldn't see me, I thought up an insult.

"Don't try to act innocent. You were probably getting drunk and picking up some hoes while I was gone! I ain't no booty call Butch!" I knew his eyes were flaring right now, but I didn't care. He was a total dick after the date and he was being an even _bigger_ one calling me on the phone!

"Hey! Don't start pointing the finger, because I can think of a _bunch_ of things that you have done wrong!" He screamed.

"Name _one!_"

"You falling in love with Ace when we were kids!"

"You're the one who actually believed Princess was into you back then.

"You dating Mitch the psycho path and any _other_ of your freaky ex's!"

"Trying to date Tootie just to get me jealous!"

"Wearing that damn mini skirt to school to make me ask you out!" I completely forgot about that. "And your sister's make up! You looked like a…when you wore that." I was so caught up in thinking about that moment, I didn't hear what he said.

"What did you just say?" I asked.

"What?"

"No, seriously. _What_ did you just say?!"

"I said you looked like a total_ slut_ when you wore that." He said, causing me to gasp. "You hear me that time? You looked like a **slut,** S-L-U-" I hung up and stormed into the Kitchen.

"What did he do _this_ time?" Mandy asked me, seeing my totally pissed off face.

"I do **not** want to talk about it!" I hissed and shoved my food into my mouth. I wanted to shove my fork up Butch's _ass!_


	29. Totally Pissed, Totally Screwed Part 2

**Me: I can explain why this Chapter is so dang late! A) The power went out last weekend. B) I was playing RuneScape for like…12 hours straight and C) I'm just plain lazy. But mostly A and B…and C. Anyways, I'll make it up to you by posting double the Chapters! Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: If you really want me to waste my valuable time typing this dreaded sentence that has been repeated over seventy-billion times, than I will. I do not own the Power Puff Girls and CO.**

* * *

_Buttercup's POV_

As I ate breakfast with Mandy and her family, I thought about what Butch said. He called me some mean things, and I didn't really see it coming. I mean, I guess I _deserved_ for letting one of my friend beat the crap out of him, and almost stabbing him to death. If you call the knife just going into his body and coming out as easily as tying your shoes (which was pretty darn easy) almost being stabbed to death without even losing one drop of blood a crime, then yeah, I deserved it.

"Buttercup," Mandy's Mother said and I looked at her. "Are you alright honey? You seem a bit…quiet." I nodded and continued to eat my breakfast.

"I'm not really that hungry, and neither is Buttercup." Mandy told them, getting out of her chair and dragging me to the front door, where she threw me my bag. "Bye Mom! Bye Dad!" She pulled me out the door.

"What was that for?! I'm starving!" I screamed once we were walking on the sidewalk.

"I know, but I need you to tell me what happened on the phone earlier. You know. When Butch called." I glared at the ground when I heard that name. _Butch_ was the one who had caused this whole thing. He was the reason Gaz was pissed off right now, Mandy's parents were worried about me and I was feeling like a…ya know. Slut? No…His words were getting to me, and words _never_ get to me!

"Hello? Earth to Buttercup! Are you gonna tell me or not?" I jumped when Mandy suddenly yelled.

"Nothing happened, really. He just shook me a little bit." I lied, but Mandy saw right through my act.

"What did he say?" I took a deep breath and tried to prepare for the worst. When Mandy found out he insulted me in such a way over the phone, she'd freak. Not just freak, have a freaking Panic Attack.

"Well…He said I was an ass, and I was stupid for dating anyone I ever dated." Mandy gasped. "And then he called me a…a…" I could get it out, I just couldn't. Was it because it was so horrible I didn't dare repeat it, or was it just the fact I didn't believe Butch would say something like that to me?

"A what?"

"A slut." Mandy's eyes widened and her hands clenched together into fists. I saw the evil looked in her eyes, which turned red in anger. I had never seen her like this before. She was going insane for _me?!?_

"That sorry piece of trash…" She grumbled. "I'll show him why he's not supposed to mess with my friends!" I felt a sharp pain in my heart. My knees felt weak, and I just collapsed.

"Buttercup!" She cried and was next to me in a second. "Are you alright?" I didn't respond. I was to busy crying, crying so hard I couldn't barley breath. All this…this mess of a life was tearing my mental sanity to shreds. It was seven months ago, yet it felt as if Blossom's death had just happened. Then Butch being a jerk to me piled on top of all the other crummy stuff that has occurred in my life…It's just to much. To much weight for one person to carry on their own.

"Mandy…" I finally managed to say. "I hate this. All of this fighting and hatred. Why can't he admit he was wrong? Why can't he just do it to end this?! So we can be together again!" I cried on her shoulder and she patted my back. I glanced over and her face was also covered in tears. But her own.

"I don't know…But I do know what it's like to love someone who did something horrible to me…" She sighed and hugged me tighter.

"R-really?" I choked and she nodded.

"Yeah, but we've gotta get to school. Don't want to mess up our uniforms before the bell rings." She helped me stand up and we walked to school, hand in hand like little kids. Of course nobody said anything, because when the saw the tears they instantly knew somebody screwed the fuck up. And that screw up just so happened to walk into me.

"Move out the way Buttercup." He grunted and continued to walk. I glared at him, but he had that ugly look in his eyes. The one he had when he hit me. I felt the urge to cry again, but I stood strong and punched him in the jaw.

"Don't tell me what to do, Dick Wad!" I screamed. Everyone gasped and backed away, whispering to each other.

"If your still thinking about the conversation we had this morning," He said as he quickly got up off the ground, his hand on the left cheek. "I'm not taking it back." I went into a stage of shock.

"W-what?!" I drew my breath in, hoping this nightmare would just end. Hoping Butch was just pulling one of his dumb pranks on me. But the smug expression just stayed put on his face.

"That's right. I'm not going to forgive your ass for allowing Gaz to hurt me! We'll never date again! Matter fact, I already _have_ a new girlfriend!" He shot, and put his arm around a girl with short spiky black hair, dark green eyes and an all black uniform on. She looked familiar, but I couldn't figure out who she was because I got that weak feeling again. The one I had when I was talking to Butch before. I knew my skin was pale, all except for my cheeks which were a light pink. My legs wobbled.

"Oh Butch! I'm **so** gonna kick your ass later!" Mandy screamed, which made my heart slow. She wasn't joking, she _**never**_joked. Trust me.

"Hey, what's wrong with her?" Butch's new girlfriend asked, pointing at me. Butch did a double take when he saw my eyes droop.

"Heh, who cares?" He sneered and laughed with his girlfriend. That's when I could no longer take it. The stress got to me, and I just lost the ability to control it. I fainted.

_Mandy's POV_

I felt my blood pressure rise when Butch said that last sentence.

"Heh, who cares?" He sneered and laughed with his girlfriend. I was about to yell another insult, but I saw something moving very fast in front of me. It took me a second and a half to realize it was my friend falling with her eyes closed, cheeks pink and skin pale. I lunged for her and thankfully caught her before she got a concussion. The breath was knocked out of me because of Buttercup's weight, but I managed to keep her up. I began to wonder why she had fainted like that. Then I began to wonder why the Hell hadn't I called 911 yet.

"Somebody call an ambulance!" I screamed as I strained myself to keep the raven haired girl up. Loud screamed were heard, and frantic Buttercup Fan Club members ran around shrieking. Just then, someone walked out that made the whole place quiet down. It was Jack, his hand held up as he swiftly walked over to us. He bent down and took Buttercup out my arms without a word, and began walking back to the Dojo.

"Um…Sensei Jack." I looked over to Suzy, who was on the verge of tears. "Is Buttercup gonna be…Alright?" she asked.

"Yes. You could come with me if you want to." He told her with a small smile. I instantly ran over to them.

"I'm coming too." He nodded and we followed, along with the other Fan Club members. I saw out the corner or my eye, Butch and his _new girlfriend_ also walking with us. Actually, _Butch_ was walking with us. The girl was being dragged along the pathway, but I didn't give a shit. They were probably the reason Buttercup fainted. Stress got to her head, stress that she was able to control until The Devil and The She-Devil themselves decided to reveal their dirty little secret right now, of all times and of all places. Nothing he could do would make this right. Unless there was some magical way he could fastfoward time before this happended and just admit he was wrong. If he couldn't think of a way to make up for it, he'd never go anywhere _near_ Buttercup in his life or he'd pay a fine.

I'd make sure of it.


	30. Totally Pissed, Totally Screwed Part 3

_Bubbles' POV_

I skipped to school with Boomer and Tootie right behind me. I was going to meet Buttercup, Mandy and Gaz in front of the school. We were all going to sign back up together!

"Bubbles, _must_ you sing that annoying song all the way to school?" Boomer asked and rubbed his head. I smiled at him.

"Yes Boomy! You _know_ how much I _love_the song "Paper Planes" by M.I.A." I told him and continued to sing. I heard Tootie sigh. She was going to meet the rest of her friends in the hallway.

"What can you say? She loves her music." She giggled and Boomer groaned. I don't know why, but he just did.

"I can't wait till we get in Gym class! I'm playing Soccer with Buttercup this year, and I've got a good feeling were gonna win!" He screamed. We laughed.

"Who _wouldn't_ win with Buttercup on their team? Matter fact, she's so good she doesn't _need_a team!" Tootie told him. Boomer nodded.

"Yeah, I know. We're just there to look good when she wins everything. We get free ice cream from Angelo's when we get the trophy!" He told us.

"_When?_ You sound so confident your going to win!"

"Well of _course_ I'm confident! I mean, who else can kick a ball farther than the wind could push it on a mad windy day! No one but BC I tell ya!" I giggled.

"We'll be rutting for ya Boomy!" He smiled at me and I continued to skip and sing. Then, we reached the front gate of the school. Everyone was panicking.

"What happened here?" Boomer asked.

"I'm not sure, but I hope it wasn't something bad…"I replied and opened the gate. All of a sudden, all eyes were on me.

"Bubbles! Oh Bubbles! Something terrible has happened!" Cherri, my blond haired and blue eyed friend cried."What? What!" I cried back.

"It's about Buttercup!" She yelled.

"What? What happened to Buttercup?!?" I felt scared. She had already been to the Hospital once, what next? She needed to be hooked up to an oxygen machine for the rest of her life?

"She fainted!" Well that was a bit better, but I was still scared.

"Why? Why did she faint and where is she?!?!" Cherri pointed to the Dojo, and I flew over faster than I ever flew in my life. I realized this when I almost crashed into several people. I burst through the Dojo doors.

"Where is she?!?" I was greeted by Suzy's sobbing and Mandy's punching holes in the wall. Sensei Jack didn't try to stop her, because he was frustrated.

"She's in the Hospital again Bubbles." He sighed. I felt my shoulders drop.

"R-really?" I asked and he nodded.

"And this time, it may be for good." I didn't speak. I was too shocked to say anything.

"She wouldn't wake up. We tried _everything_ and she wouldn't wake up…" Mandy yelled and broke a sword with her bare hands. The crack echoed through the silent room. Nobody said anything and I realized Butch was in the corner with…somebody else?

"Butch…What happened?" I asked him, walking over to the area he was in. Green eyes stared at me.

"I don't know." He said.

"DON'T LIE!" Mandy screeched and held the blade of the broken sword toward him. "You were being an ass over the phone, and when we got to school today, you called Buttercup out! She punched you and then you went off on her. She passed out because of the stress and now it's all your fault she won't wake up you son of a bitch! Now you lie to her own sister because you don't want to be in trouble. It's to late for that, you were in trouble the day you laid a _finger_ on Buttercup in the wrong way!" I stood there listening to the horrible things Mandy said. Were they true? Only one way to find out…As soon as I went to ask, the girl who looked like Buttercup's twin spoke.

"Oh just shut up you jealous blond haired loser! Nobody wants to hear your mouth!"

'_So…It speaks.'_ Was all I could think right then. She was holding Butch's hand very tightly…Like she was his new…girlfriend or something.

"What's up with you anyway?! Coming to the school stealing Buttercup's man!"

"From what you said, that female hound's already over Butchie!" Female hound? She called my sister a _female hound?_ She doesn't own a mirror apparently.

"You know what? Why don't you all shut up before I make you?" I screamed. Mandy looked away, but the other girl snickered.

"And why should I listen to you Blondie? I'm a big girl, this is the Big League! The Pre-School is down the block baby!" I felt a sudden urge to kill her. Buttercup rubbed off on me more than I thought. Someone put their hand on my shoulder.

"You should listen to her, because she can kick your Goth _ass_." Boomer said calmly and smiled at me. The girl instantly shut up when I growled at her. Butch also pulled her back into the corner with him. Mandy whispered something like,

"Bout time that bitch got served. And I just met her."

"Hey. Did Buttercup's ambulance leave yet?" I asked after hearing a siren. Jack looked out the window.

"No, I don't think it did. Why don't you go check?" He told me and I ran outside. What I saw wasn't pretty. Not at all.

All the students were on the ground moaning, trees were leaning over and cars and trucks were all in wrecks. The one that was worst of all, was the ambulance that was carrying Buttercup in the back.

I was defiantly taking a break from singing that song…


	31. Totally Pissed, Totally Screwed Part 4

**Me: Hey! Just to let you Buttercup fans know, Buttercup is NOT gonna die! She's my most favorites Power Puff (Bell's second) of all TIME! She just passed out and they couldn't wake her up.**

**SPOLIER ALERT: Now there **_**may**_** be a possibility that she could be bed ridden for a while, but let's not ruin the story! On words to the DRAMA!!**

* * *

_Mandy's POV_

It was the most horrible thing I ever saw. People lying on the ground some dead, some unconscious, some suffering and bleeding not knowing what was going on. The front gate w as trashed and several cars were in accidents. The worst part was Buttercup's ambulance had collided with a giant truck. No one knew what condition she was in, or if she was going to make it. At first she just fainted, now she was in an accident, the smell of gasoline floating in the air. Wait, _gasoline?!_

"Does anyone else smell that?" Butch asked as he walked around outside.

"Yeah, now that you mention it…I do." Boomer said and his eyes got wide. "Its-""Gasoline. Yeah." I looked over to my left, and there stood Gaz. I was surprised to see her, but kept a straight face.

"Oh, hello." I greeted, but she said nothing back. Instead, she looked over at Bubbles and took her hand.

"Have you ever fought a redhead that had giant puffball thingy's in her hair?" She asked.

"Yes!" Bubbles cried. "With a tiara on her head?" Gaz nodded. "That's Princess! She's always been jealous of us! Now she wants revenge."

"And Buttercup is her target!" I yelled.

"You figure that out all by yourself?" I heard Butch's girlfriend snicker.

"Alright, you've got one more time to insult me!" I warned.

"You whanna go Blondie?!" She hissed. Butch held her back.

"Hey, save the witty comments for later. My friend's in danger right now, and I'm not in the mood for a cat fight." He said and I laughed.

"Your "friend?" The same friend you called a _slut_ over the phone? The same friend you cursed out and made her cry _and_ faint in the same day?! Yeah, some friend _you_ are!" Butch's eyes got wide.

"She cried?"

"No, I said that for no reason!" I rolled my eyes. "Yeah she cried, nitwit! After what you said, who wouldn't?"

"I'm just surprised Buttercup, of all people cried over some silly fight!"

"Silly fight? Butch, she trusted you with her heart and you twisted it like a piece of clay!" I shouted. "Then you have the nerve to call her some of the meanest things, then show up with some other raven haired, green eyed chick so quickly!" He looked away. "Look at me Butch. Look at me!" He did. "Your sick, sorry and just a waste of time. Yet she loves you. After breaking her heart and letting your _huge freakin'_ _Ego_ get in the way of your relationship, she still loved you. Then you go and get a girlfriend, not even breaking up with her face to face but over the _phone_ and guess what Butch. She still loves you, and she always will!

"I don't know what she see's in you. All you do is sit on her couch, eat all her food then have the nerve to be a jerk to you! I could never love someone who didn't appreciate anything I did, and all the stuff I went through just to make you happy! Going to the Hospital, _TWICE_, saving your butt, letting you and your annoying brothers live in my house _and_ pay for all your crap! She doesn't get just _one_ thanks from you ungrateful squatters! I mean _honestly!_ You're a slob and she wants to marry you, sad…Very, _very_ sad!" When I was finished ranting, Butch's girlfriend, who remained unnamed, had a look of disgust on her face. Not from my attitude, but from the stuff I said about Butch. But trust me, if you saw his Gym socks all over his already stinky room, you'd be disgusted too! She immediately let go of his hand, causing a look of confusion, that always seemed to be spread over his face to appear.

"What?" He asked.

"What?!? You're a pig and you want me to date you?!" She asked and snickered. "You're a very big retard you know that Butch?"

"Brute listen…" Ah, Brute was her name. The spiky raven haired Goth girl with dark green eyes and an even spiky dark green belt's name was Brute. That's not very surprising, because of the muscles she had.

"No, _you_ listen Butch! I'm okay with making a girl jealous by pretending to be your girlfriend, but cleaning up after you is _way_ out of the question! We're _done _here, I'll take my money now." She held out her hand and Butch sighed, slamming a 20 dollar bill in her hand. "_And_ Taxi Fair!" He put another $10 in her hand and she left.

"So she doesn't even go to this _school,_ and you got her to be your girlfriend? Weird…" Gaz finally said. The others agreed, but Bubbles eyes were still fixed on Butch.

"What?" He asked when he realized he was being stared at.

"You called my sister a _slut?_" She asked and Butch rolled his emerald eyes."Bubbles,"

"And you cursed her out over the phone, hired a Goth chick to make her jealous and got her on her _second_ damn trip to the Hospital?!" Butch sighed in defeat and let out a small "Yes."

"That's all I needed to hear." Bubbles said, and kicked Butch in the butt.

"OW! What the Ffffffffffffffreak?!" He hissed, trying not to curse. Someone cleared their throat, and I realized it was me when everyone stared at me.

"Did you forget about Buttercup?" I asked and everyone ran over to the ambulance. "Did you forget about _me?!_"

_Buttercup's POV_

I laid there. In the dark, listening.

Waiting.

Waiting for a jolt, a movement or a sign that I was actually still alive. What am I talking about? I'm thinking to myself which means I'm alive. Unless I'm on the verge of death, yeah that makes sense Buttercup. Force yourself to believe your about to die, that'll help!

"_Butch…Why don't you just admit your wrong? This wouldn't be happening if his huge Ego wasn't getting in the way…"_ I told myself that over and over again, yet I knew it was wrong. The reason his Ego was so big, was because he had lost his pride a long time ago, letting me go…I knew this because he would never admit his feelings toward me unless I was being nice. I never admitted my feelings toward him because I thought he didn't like me. We've been through so much it's hard to tell anymore…

"_I've always loved Butch with all my heart and tried to protect him. Truth is I can't even protect myself from these feelings that just take over my mind. I lose control and just faint…Is that even normal for me? Am I becoming…ugh…soft?"_ The word I had always dreaded, was now becoming my definition. Soon, you'll see my face under the word Soft. You'll also see it under the word "Single" because Butch has a new girlfriend, and she's a lot better looking than I am. I was beginning to regret not telling Butch sooner that I truly adored him. I loved how he "forgot" to put the seat down on the toilet (sometimes) and have to help me out as an excuse to hold my hand and how he'd play keep away with my skirt sometimes…Okay, not _that_ much, but I did like some of the bad things he'd do to me. Then there was the _horrible_ things he'd do to me.

Like hitting me, and then calling me all those names. The worse thing was finding a new "me." Someone who was the exact same person as I was. Strong, funny and uh…Pretty, I guess. I'm not a looker, well maybe in some guys eyes I am. Not Butch apparently. He had replaced me, and that kinda ticked me off and upset me at the same time. I wish he loved me like Boomer loved-

Wait.

What was that? Was that a…Was that a heart beat? Meaning I was awake again?! I was! I was awake, and the first thing I saw was…a blur, then I smelled smoke. I coughed and sat up.

'_Ouch! My head hurts, and it stings to breathe!' _I thought and began to hack. How long have I been in this burning…thing?! And how long is it going to take someone to realize I'm in here? Not long, I hope?

* * *

_Blossom's POV_

Lots of things have happened over the past weekend. Like me and Brick having a spat over who was a better basketball player. Allen Iverson or Albert Einstein. I, of course chose Albert Einstein because he had better hand eye coordination but Brick refused to believe, a man who was dead could beat the so called "best basketball player in the world" in his own game. Now if you can discover electricity, then you can win a simple game of ball.

After that pointless argument, we hit it off at a dance club and won 2cnd place in a competition. First place went to a blond couple that looked _oddly_ familiar…Then Marcus called and said he couldn't live without me, changed his mind and called back later saying he made a mistake and could. Finally, we enjoyed a funny movie called "Life." It was a Romantic-Comedy we choose because I thought it was Romantic as stated, and Brick thought it was a freaking gut buster.

But then we watched another move called "Life" that wasn't funny. Matter fact, it was horrifying. It was actually called, "Buttercup's Horrid Life." And the main characters was, you guessed it. Buttercup herself. It began with a happy girl who had everything. Friends, super powers, family and a so called "great" boyfriend who she trusted with her life. That's when things started to get ugly. Her sister and her boyfriends brother both committed suicide, she was in charge of her younger sister and her friends started to…change in a way.

Then, her boyfriend screwed up big time and broke her heart, more than once. She ended up in the Hospital after he yelled at her, came back and they went on a date. She spent most of the time in the bathroom, her boyfriend was almost killed and the date ended with a "hit goodnight." Her boyfriend was almost killed, _again_ and then he called her over the phone, called her a couple of names and hit it off with some other chick he was _paying_ to date.

Now Buttercup's in a ambulance that's on fire and they can't get her out. Good life? Easy answer.

_Hell_ No!


	32. Totally Pissed, Totally Screwed Part 5

**Me: I went to a funeral today, and you can already guess I'm really upset about it. So I'm going to write this Chapter in hopes it'll make me feel better.**

**Disclaimer: This Chapter is brought to you by, the game of "Life." If you hate real life, this is the game for you!**

* * *

_Butch's POV_

"Hit the door harder!" Mandy screamed as my brother and I punched the back door of the ambulance. We had just realized Buttercup was still inside the burning vehicle. Let me start from the beginning.

_45 Minutes Earlier…_

"I still can't believe you paid a girl to date you." Boomer said to me. I groaned.

"I thought we _dropped_ that subject?" He sighed and shook his head.

"I don't blame him. I mean, it's kinda hard to forget when somebody pays a girl to date them." Bubbles hissed. "Just likes it's not hard to forget somebody calling their sister a _slut._"

"Your acting like it's a big deal!" I hollered.

"Think about what you just said Butch. Do you _really_ think it's something a smart person would say?" Mandy told me, and I did. She was right. Because it all _was_ a big deal. Me paying that chick who's name was Brute…I think to date me in order to make Buttercup _super_ jealous, calling the sweetest girl on the planet's sister a…I wasn't even going to_ say_ it! Hitting Buttercup, causing all this to happen. Everything that ever went wrong between the Power Puff's and the Rowdy Ruff's was all my fault, and don't try to tell me it's not! I mean, think about it. Dexter kissing Buttercup was my fault, because I didn't tell her how I felt. That's why Dexter's still laying on his couch bleeding internally. Boomer getting beat up so much is my fault because I don't pay enough attention to him, so every time he'd come home with a black eye he had to lie to Bubbles so I wouldn't get in trouble. Each lie made him more and more uncomfortable telling Bubbles the truth. Hitting Buttercup was my fault because it was my idea to go out on the date, and it was my dumb clouded mind that made me think yelling at her would make it any better. And now this, _all _of this, Mandy's head about to explode, Bubbles being pissed and Buttercup being trapped in an ambulance that was being taken over by flames, was all my fault.

"Hey!" Mandy screamed. "That ambulance, the one that's on fire! It's…it's the one Buttercup's in!" We all raced over to it. Me and my brother began to pound and kick on the large doors, but they didn't budge.

"Hit the door harder!" Mandy screamed.

_Back To The Present…_

"We've been kicking this thing over forty-five minutes Butch," Boomer said. "Just give up."

"No! I will not give up! I have to save Buttercup!" I screamed.

"Isn't that ironic? Cause from what I recall, you're the reason she's _in there!_" Mandy hissed. I glared at her.

"Do you want me to save her, or not?!?" She immediately shut up after I said that. I continued to punch, pull, kick and bash my head into the door until a big dent was made. I then knew, if somebody hit it from the inside, the left door would break giving us access to the inside. But there was no one to hit it from the inside. Buttercup wasn't awake and-

_Cough cough!_

'_What was that?' _I thought, and listened again.

"Someone get me *cough* out of here!" It was…Buttercup! Her beautiful voice made me pound harder and harder.

"Buttercup!" I screamed when my knuckles started bleeding. There was one last cough, then a response.

"Butch?" Oh if felt so good to hear her say my name!

"Punch the left door with all your might, and get ready to jump! This things gonna blow!

"Why should I *cough* listen to you?" She yelled.

"Because I'm sorry! I'm sorry for hitting you, hurting your feelings and paying that stupid tramp Brute to date me just so you would be really, really jealous!" I heard nothing, then a grunt and a loud crash. She had hit the other side with all her might, then there was silence.

"Wait, did you just say you _paid_ a girl to date you so I'd be jealous?" She asked and I sighed.

"Yes Buttercup. I did, and I'm sorry for it. I was stupid to think any girl in the world could amount up to you. I was _very_ stupid to think any girl in the world could make me feel the same way I do when I'm around you Buttercup." As soon as I finished that sentence, the door burst of the hinges and Buttercup came toppling into my arms.

"Do you really mean that?" She asked and I nodded, pushing her bangs out of her face that was covered in scratches.

"Geez girl, what happened in there? Wolverine attack you or what?" She laughed and wrapped her arms around my neck. Then, her eyes closed and her smiled disappeared. She was just lying there. "Buttercup? You didn't pass out again, did you?"

"No, I just can't move. My muscles aren't strong enough yet, take me home Butch." She answered and I nodded.

"Sure babe, just one sec." I turned around to the other three. "Hope you enjoyed the screw ups, cause I'm never letting go of her again." I began flying down the sidewalk, Buttercup in my arms motionless but not quiet unconscious. Every now and then she'd mumbled something I could make out, or twitch uncontrollably. It was just like that one day where I had made an ass out of my self and yelled at her. I had to fly her to the Hospital and she just went gaga over me.

"You know," She said, starling me a bit. "This is sorta like that Lady Gaga song."

"Which one?" I asked.

"You know the one that goes "ra rah ah ah ah" and stuff…" She was acting like a total goof.

"Bad Romance?" She nodded.

"That's the one, Butchie!" I seriously think those fumes messed up her head.

"Are you okay Buttercup? Your acting kind of…Retarded." Her face then turned serious.

"Hey! Just because I'm all loopy, doesn't mean you can insult me! Now put me on the couch so I can watch T.V, alright?" She demanded, but I didn't listen. Instead of putting her on the couch, I marched her cute butt up the steps and put her on the lime green bed.

"Hey, what gives?! I said the _couch_ airhead! Not my bed!" She growled.

"Quiet! There's something important we need to handle!" I yelled, slamming the door behind me. I stormed over to her all dramatic like and got in her face.

"What?" Then she looked away. "You need a friggin breath mint! Seriously, your mouth _reeks!_" I then kissed her, causing her eyes to go wide.

"Have a nice day Mrs. Jojo." I said and went to walk out.

"What did you just say?" She asked, and I realized what I actually just said.

"Uhh…nothing! I said nothing!" And then I zoomed out, thankful she couldn't follow me. But I already knew she was going to hunt me down and kill me for saying what I had just said.

* * *

**I was going to write about Brick and Blossom, but nothing good came into my head. Except for Ninja Fish, but that has **_**nothing**_** to do with this story so…Yeah. Hopefully there's no more drama. Well there is, because "You Know Who," A.K.A Brute A.K.A Buttercup's rival A.K.A the chick Butch paid to date will return! But not now.**


	33. Spring Fever

**Me: I GOTS THA FANFICTION FEVER!!!! And Spring Break! XD**

**Disclaimer: I actually forgot what to say…Weird.**

* * *

_Marcus' POV_

I sighed as my blond girlfriend sat on my lap. I was just surfing through channels on that Saturday morning, because there wasn't much to do on Saturday's up here. Just free Golf, free Chess and free Cheese. I don't like Golf, Chess _or_ Cheese so that was a total _blow!_

"Whanna go mess with our ex's minds?" Dee Dee asked me.

"We just did that over the phone!" I whined and she groaned.

"Well let's do it in person!"

"I'm not up to it." After flicking through all the channels for the forth time, I threw the remote to who knows where and stood up, causing Dee Dee to go crashing down.

"Ow! What was that for?" She screamed. I stretched for a second.

"Crushing my internal organs." I answered and laid on the dark blue couch. She sat on my stomach.

"I hope they all fall out." She grumbled and glared at me, rubbing her "aching" back. I rolled my eyes and pushed her to the floor again.

"I'm goin for a walk." I told her and put on my jacket.

"Well you won't need your jacket, it's Spring." Dee Dee opened the curtains, and it was a beautiful day. I threw my jacket down and walked out the door.

"Slob." I heard her grumble before I closed the door.

I sat down on the edge of the water fountain. The clouds weren't forming any interesting shapes like they usually would when I was with Blossom. I kinda missed my ex girlfriend, I mean…Dee Dee's great and all but I can't have a very intelligent conversation with her! She doesn't listen to Mozart or read any good books, just dumb girl comics. Sometimes, I wish Brick Jojo was never born, so Blossom would be all mine!

"Hello Marcus." I looked up and in front of me stood none other than Blossom with a red textbook in her left hand. "May I sit here?" I nodded and looked down at my shoes, trying to think of something nice to say to Blossom. Thankfully I didn't have to.

"I got my hair done yesterday Marcus, do you like it?" For a second I thought she was joking I mean, why did _she_ care about what I thought? Shouldn't she be asking her _boyfriend_ if he liked it?

"Yeah, it looks really…Different!" I said. Truth was it looked exactly the same as before, but I didn't want to hurt her feelings…Just then, she smirked at me. I had a feeling she just owned me.

"I didn't get my hair done, you knew it the whole time!" She giggled.

"Naw! I had _no idea!_" She rolled her pink eyes at me.

"Well at least you _answered_!"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Brick only grunted and played his video games. I see where Butch get's it from…" I remembered Butch from visiting. I wasn't very surprised that the two acted alike, I mean they were brothers.

"Figures but, does Butch have a…girlfriend?" I asked out of curiosity.

"At the moment? Well…yes and no. Why?"

"No reason I was just wondering." I paused a second. "Wait, did you say yes _and_ no?"

"Yeah, he's in love with my sister Buttercup but his Ego's to big to admit he loves her. Now they're in this big fight and everyone's on the verge of killing themselves." She explained.

"Whoa." I chuckled. "What a life." She laughed.

"Yeah! I'm glad I died when I did, because if I didn't the insanity would've done me in." She looked over to me. "So…are you dating anyone now? Not that it matters, I mean it's okay to be Single I mean, some of the most successful people were Single like…Why am I still talking? I'm such a Spaz!" I began to crack up and she punched me in the shoulder.

"I'm sorry it's just, I've never heard anyone call herself a spaz before!" I laughed a bit more and then looked at her. "But yeah, I'm dating Dexter's sister. Brick's ex girlfriend Dee Dee."

"Have you kissed her yet?"

"Yeah, plenty of times, why?"

"You kissed Brick lips."

"OH GROSS!" I dunked my head in the fountain and I heard Blossom cracking up this time. I pulled my head out. "Yeah well I wouldn't be laughing sweetheart. Your kissing _Dee Dee_ lips if I'm kissing Brick lips." Her eyes got wide, and she dunked _her_ head in the fountain too. So if she did get her hair done, it'd be all messed up by now, so if wouldn't matter if Brick answered or not.

"You're a fart you know that Marcus?" She coughed and pushed her soggy bangs away from her face. Actually, soggy was an _understatement…_

"Yeah whatever." I smiled at her, and she stuck her nose in her book. I stared at Blossom for a couple of seconds…or minutes. It was hard to tell when so many images of you and the girl you've been in love with so long watching the stars with each other are running through your mind. I never realized how lucky Brick was that he had Blossom in his life. How lucky he was to know that everyday he would be able to wake up to a face that didn't require gallons of facial cream and make up overload to look beautiful. A face any girl would love to have and a brain so big that Einstein himself would love to claim her as his own daughter. There were so many fabulous things about Blossom that if I named them all, it'd take an eternity just to say them.

"Your doing it again." I was brought back to Earth, er…Heaven by the sound of Blossom's voice.

"Doing what?" I asked her, not trying to hide my curiosity.

"Staring at me."

"I'm sorry, it's just your face is so se-" I cut myself before I got smacked senseless.

"What is "se?"" She giggled. "Tell me." I shook my head and looked away, redder than a tomato. I felt a stern grip on my shoulder. Glancing over I saw Blossom's serious face, pink eyes glaring at me. "What is it Marcus? Don't lie, I _know_ when your lying." I remember this side of her. She hated knowing less than anyone else, and she'd literally kill them just for the information. I decided to give in before I was killed a second time, if that was even possible…

"I was going to say your face is sexy!!" She let go of me and after a few seconds, well lets just say she did more than knocked the sense out of me!

"Your so stupid!!!" She hissed and stormed back into her house, leaving my on the ground tending to my bloody nose. For an angel, she sure was devious!

* * *

_Gaz's POV_

I sighed and picked up my black cell phone, waiting for either Buttercup or Mandy to call. I was getting really angry and really worried at the same time because I hadn't heard anything from them. Did something happen? Is someone hurt?

"Gaz! I got a text from Otto!" Dib screamed and ran into my room. I glared at him.

"So? What does that have to do with me?" I hissed.

"It's about Buttercup." I knew my face was paler than a ghost when he said that. I rushed over to him and read what was written:

_Dib! Something happen 2 BC, she's in an ambulance!_

_**Text Sent By: Otto at 8: 07**_

Then I saw there was another one right underneath it, that was sent ten minutes later.

_This is bad dude! Buttercup's ambulance just crashed and somebody poured gasoline all over it, and lit a match! I'm going to go help try 2 free BC!_

_**Text Sent By: Otto at 8: 17**_

I was scared when I read those texts. Scared that I may lose my best friends, and that I might never be able to apologize. That's when my instinct just took over. I was running faster than I had ever run in my life, toward the school, the place I had avoided fearing that Mandy and Buttercup would still be angry with me.

"Where are you going?!" I heard Dib yell.

"The school!" I told him. "I have to make sure Buttercup's okay!" He was then running beside me. For a nerd, he was very active. "Why are you coming with me?"

"What? You don't want your older brother tagging along? Beside, Buttercup's my friend too!" He answered. I had opened my mouth to say something, but I smelt smoke and realized we were already at the front gate where kids and adults were crowding a fireman. I then saw Mandy in the crowd.

"Where's Buttercup?" I yelled. She looked shocked to see me, then pointed down the street.

"Home. Butch rushed her there so she could rest. I'm surprised you care." I growled when the blond said that last sentence. Honestly, she _never_ lets go of things!

"I'm not in the mood to argue with you Mandy. There's more important things to worry about, like how Buttercup's doing right now! Did you even _ask_what condition she was in while in the dang ambulance?!" It was then I realized how mean I could be, even when I didn't mean it. I saw the reason Mandy was so cold to me that day, and why she didn't call me this morning. Or she could've been sour from the "thing" that had just happened a few minutes ago. Either way, I was being a-

"I didn't have to ask!" She hissed. "Buttercup had fainted after Butch said he had a new girlfriend already. A new girlfriend who looked, acted and was almost the same as Buttercup! Now you tell me if you wouldn't faint if the guy that you loved did that to you." I gasped. I didn't know _that_ had happened.

"Why didn't you call and tell me about it?" Mandy gave me a small smirk.

"Because you would totally _freak_ if you found out about it." I smirked back at her.

"You know me _so_ well." I then frowned and looked at my shoes. I knew the real reason she didn't call, and it all led back to last night… "Listen, I'm really sorry about yelling at you and BC last night. I had gotten way to angry about that dumb little Poem Book of mine…It almost ruined our friendship." I felt a gentle hand on my shoulder and looked up to see Mandy looking at me. Her face wasn't friendly, but it wasn't mad either.

"It was my fault, I was invading your privacy and then got mad when you told us to back off, and I completely understand. But maybe you should go say all that to BC, because she's still pretty upset about it." I nodded and looked around for my brother. "What's wrong?"

"I don't know where Dib went." I saw him talking to Otto. I told him I was going over to Buttercup's and he said "okay." Then we left.

Me and Mandy.

Together.


	34. The Truth

**Me: Well here ya go! There may be some ButtercupXButch in this Chapter.**

**No "Disclaimer" today!: Read the damn Disclaimer!!!**

* * *

_Butch's POV_

I sat on the edge of Buttercup's bed and looked at her.

"What?" She asked rudely, no longer high on gas fumes.

"I wanted to tell you I'm going to cater to your every need." I said and her eyes got wide.

"My _ever_ need?" I nodded. "That's a bit unnecessary. Besides, I can walk perfectly fine!" She tried to get up, but failed. Miserably.

"The doctor said you'll be bedridden for a while. You broke your ankle when you passed out at school this morning." She rolled her eyes.

"Well if you gonna be my Nurse for today, or how ever long I'm going to be stuck in bed…You can start by getting me a strawberry and banana smoothie. NOW!" I was up and out in a second, not wanting to upset her. I mean, she wouldn't be able to do anything _now,_ but when she got better, trust me I'd be in a lot of pain! She had memory like a damn elephant when it comes to my screw ups, and I had a lot of them…Especially in the past month.

After walking downstairs, cutting up strawberries and bananas,(and almost the ice) putting all that into the blender and pouring it into a glass I gave it to my "sick patient," praying she was satisfied with it. And she was.

"Where's my Chinese food at?!" She screamed as soon as I sat down.

"You didn't ask for any Chinese food!" I screamed back.

"Well I am now! Get me some!"

"Just eat the leftovers!"

"NO! I want some dang Chinese food, and if you don't get me it, I'll kill you when I'm better!" I groaned and stomped down the steps. I swear, she was doing this just to piss me off.

And it was _**working!!!**_

* * *

_Bubbles' POV_

I sighed and sat next to Courage on the steps in the front of my school. I wasn't in the mood to go home and face a bedridden Buttercup and the jerk who caused all this in the first place. You know I noticed a lot of our problems are caused by Butch, simply because he was, is and always will be an idiot…What? It's true!

"Oh Courage, I've always wondered what Buttercup saw in Butch. Can't be his brains or good looks, because he _has_ none!" Well of course I thought that. I was in love with Boomer! Now in Buttercup's eyes, Butch was a knight in shinning armor, and Boomer was just some clumsy kid. It was the other way around with me, and Blossom thought all the Rowdy Ruff's were dysfunctional…And no matter HOW bad they mess up, we'd always end up back together! Well, except for Brick and Blossom. They seemed like the only couple that solved their problem _before_ getting back together, instead of ignoring it and go straight back to making out…Well me and Boomer made out, Buttercup and Butch didn't do _anything_ romantic like, simply because whenever they did something would go horribly wrong and cause chaos between them and everyone else that lived in the same house, er Hotel as they did. It's like a chain reaction, they start fighting, then me and Boomer start fighting and then Blossom and Brick start fighting. They make up, we make up and then Blossom and Brick make up. Weird…

"You okay?" I turned my head and saw Olga standing there.

"Yeah, I'm fine…" I lied and put on a fake smile. She saw right through me though.

"No your not. Or else you wouldn't be back here. You'd be at ballet practice with the rest of us." She said and sat down next to me, gently petting Courage's head.

"Oh that was today? I'm sorry." I put my head in my hands and looked down at the ground sadly.

"Bubbles…What's wrong?" She put her arm around my shoulders.

"Other than Buttercup almost dying…_Again,_ nothing."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I wasn't here, but people were talking about some raven haired girl getting stuck in an ambulance that was on fire. I didn't think it'd be Buttercup." I just stared at the ground some more. "There's something else bothering you. What?"

"Well you see…" Should I tell Olga about my problems? I mean…she doesn't want to hear me complain about my issues. I should be lucky I actually _have_ so many people to take care of me. Olga was on her own until her brother came back from looking at collages. They had ran away from home at a young age, and this Mandark fellow was the only one to take care of her. He had to get a job, and that was not easy at his age. But thankfully, his intelligence got him a job that gave him enough money for them to stay at a Motel and eat. Then he left for education, and paid for her to go to school.

"I see what?" Olga asked, sounding slightly annoyed. I knew why. I was cutting into her ballet class time, and she just wanted to get back.

"It's nothing." I said and looked away, fighting back the upcoming tears. I heard her sigh.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have been so impatient. You just went through something hard, and I'm making it worst." I turned back to her and took a deep breath.

"Okay…Well, Butch had took Buttercup on this big date to a fancy restaurant one night, and from what I heard it was a huge blow!" I then told her the whole story of how Butch hit Buttercup and Gaz almost killed him but he was invincible. Then Buttercup and Mandy went over to Gaz's, but she flipped out and the two visitors went to Mandy's and in the morning Butch called BC on the phone, called her a slut then she hung up. And I told her about the "new girlfriend" who was really getting paid to date Butch in order to make my sister jealous. Then the part about her fainting and being in the ambulance.

"Whoa…" Was all Olga said after I finished the story. "That's some life…"

"Yup. And the only person who can steer me straight is gone." I said, looking up in the sky. Olga hugged me, causing me to jump. She wasn't the emotional type, ever since her brother went away.

"Don't worry, I'll always be here for you. And so will your other friends." I hugged her back. But then she pulled a way with a serious expression on her face. "Can I tell you something? It's important." I nodded and then she sighed. "You know my older brother who went away to collage and then came back?" I nodded once again. "Well…he didn't really go to collage. He went away but…to somewhere else."

"Florida?" I asked and cocked my head. She glared at me and shook her head.

"NO! He…he died and went to-"

"Heaven!"

"Hell…"

"But how did he come back?"

"He built some kind of machine to bring him back from the dead. Him and his friend Mimi used it to get back on Earth. Did you also know, your friend Dexter was the one who killed my brother." I shook my head. I knew he was the reason Brick killed himself, and part of the reason Blossom killed herself, but I didn't know he was the reason Mandark was killed.

"I guess he's a triple murder." Olga's eyes got wide.

"He's killed other people?!" She squeaked, which was very unusual for her.

"Well…sorta. He caused people to commit suicide, which is kinda like killing someone." I whispered.

"Well I feel bad for you. Dexter was Mandark's worst rival. The only reason he put up with him, was because he was in love with his older sister Dee Dee." I remembered Dee Dee. She was the one who was dating Brick last time I went to see Blossom. She had long blond hair, sparkling blue eyes and she was taller than all of us, Gaz as an exception. I never knew Mandark liked her. "Then that tragic day happened…" I looked up at her.

"_What_ tragic day Olga?" She sighed and glared at the sky.

"The day when Mandark had attacked Dexter's lab. He had a robot fire a blast at him, and at the same time Dee Dee walked in. She saw her little brother was about to be hit, and jumped in front of him killing her in the process. Now Mandark couldn't help but feel responsible for her death, and was miserable until he kidnapped Blossom to get pay back for what Dexter had did. But in the end, it was him who regretted that day. He ended up dead…And I was left without somebody to take care of me."

"Oh Olga, that's horrible!" I cried and went to hug her, but I felt her twitch and let go. "Sorry…" She stood up.

"I've got to go." I could see the hatred in her eyes. "Thanks for listening." I thought about what she had just told me whilst watching her walk away. If that was all true, Dexter was a murder! In his own way…

"Oh boy. I wonder where he is! I hope he's not out there killing somebody…" Courage whimpered and I picked him up and flew towards Otto's house as fast as I could, because he was one of Dexter's best friends.

Hopefully he knew where Dexter was…

* * *

_Butch's POV_

_Continued_

"BUTCH! Where the Hell is my food at?!" I growled when I heard Buttercup scream the same sentence she had just screamed two seconds ago.

"HOLD ON A SECOND!!!" I yelled back.

"COME GET THIS DAMN GLASS!" I was starting to rethink this whole "Nurse Butch" thing…I stormed up the stairs and into Buttercup's room. I had always wondered just _what_ I saw in this loud mouthed, messy haired, annoying hotheaded Power Puff! Then I remembered she had a loving and caring side, only few people got to see. A few months ago, I was one of those people but now I'm not because my Ego was too big. Yeah, I know that whole "Ego" thing had been going on for a while, but she never did let me forget these things easily if I didn't apologize right…There was a lot of stuff I needed to apologize for, but I just wanted to be in a proper relationship with BC. She was the most important thing in the whole world in my book! And the sweetest!

"Took ya long enough, nimrod!" Okay, scratch that last one…

"I would've been here quicker if you didn't tell me to get you _another_ smoothie!" I hollered. "_Honestly_ Buttercup, that was your _fourth _one today!"

"Less talkie, more making a smoothie!" She said causing me to scowl.

"You know you could at least say _please_ or _thank you! _I've been running around all day severing you this and that without _ONE_ _STINKING THANK YOU!! _**YOUR SO SELFISH!!!**" I had just realized what I did when the room was silent. I was _sooo_ screwed…

"Butch…" Buttercup whispered. "I'm sorry. But you just did _so_ much to me today, I couldn't help but be mean. It felt like the right thing to do." I sighed when she said that. I felt horrible now, like I just kicked a puppy. A _sick_ puppy… "But at school today, when you had that girl under your arm…She looked just like me and it hurt! I wanted to knock your teeth out!!!" I snickered and decided to mess around with her.

"Your were jealous, huh?" I teased and began to walk away with her glass.

"Yeah." She answered. I dropped the glass, and it shattered into a million pieces. I looked back at her, a shocked look on my face.

_Buttercup's POV_

"Your were jealous, huh?" Butch asked as he walked away with my glass. I never thought he'd ask that question, and normally I would say no. I was _going_ to say no, so what was _I_ talking about? I opened my mouth to answer, but the wrong word came out. The word I _never __**ever **_wanted to answer that question with came out, loud and clear. I knew no matter how much I denied it, he would say "I heard you Buttercup. Don't try and fool me."

"Yeah." I answered and my heart stopped in my chest. It began pounding against my chest when I heard glass shatter. I looked at Butch who had a shocked look on his face. I knew my skin was paler than his was at the moment, and my eyes were wider. I'm not sure if my cheeks were redder than his though. Hard to tell when trying to think of a way to play something like that off…

"What did you just say?!" He cried.

"Uh…let's see…"

'_What _did_ I just say?!?!'_ I thought and glared at him.

"I said "no!" What did you _think_ I said, bozo brain? Yes?! Please, don't flatter yourself!" He smirked and I knew what was coming next.

"I heard you Buttercup. Don't try and fool me." I blushed uncontrollably.

"I did NOT say yes Butch! And besides, if you heard me, why'd you have to ask?" I watched him blush harder than I did.

"Because I didn't expect you to say yeah!"

"For the last time! I. Did. Not. Say. YES!!!" I hollered.

"You did so. I heard you, I know I did." I sighed. He wasn't going to give up…I supposed I _could_ agree with him for now, and then kick his ass later on…Nah, wasn't worth it.

"Listen dipstick," I said darkly. "If you don't get it through that thick skull of yours that I said "no," then I'm gonna punch you so hard, you'll never see **Christmas!!!**" He sweat dropped, and then left. I flopped down on my bed.

Because trying to lie about something that you actually meant was hard work…

* * *

**Ohhh! Some ButtercupXButch is gonna be coming up soon!! I can FEEL IT!**


	35. Trouble

**Me: Yeah I know you wanted to read more about the thing that just happened with Buttercup and Butch, but I **_**had**_** to write about Princess and Ace, or else everyone will wonder what happened to the evil forces.**

**SPOILER ALERT: A certain white haired little girl may be in this Chapter…**

* * *

_Princess' POV_

"Nooooooooooo!" Ace said when I asked him about going to High School with me.

"What? Why not?!" I growled.

"Because! School is for people that…have to go to school!" He answered and continued tinkering with his new weapon. I didn't pay attention to what it was, I was to caught up in the High School thing.

"It'd make me happy! Don't you want me happy?!"

"Look, I'd do anything to please ya kid. But going _back_ to school is out of the question!" He said. "One time was hard _enough_, I'm not going back to that Hell hole!" I squeezed his shoulder. Hard. "OW! What gives?!?"

"I have the power to kill you now!!" I grumbled with my teeth clenched. "If you don't do this, I'll rip your intestines our your ass!! Then I'll dispose of you in the _dump damn it!!_" He lowered his glasses. He was _not_ impressed…

"Sorry Princess, it's just not happening!" I growled and stomped out the room, slamming the door behind me.

"I won't tell you the Power Puff Girl's _other_ weakness than!"

"_Other_ weakness?" I heard him get up out of his chair and he was soon at the door, looking down on me. _That's_ the only thing I hated about this whole operation. Ace was older than me, meaning he was taller than me and I don't know many people who have to look _up_ just to talk to the people working for them…

"Oh you know. A weakness, something that the enemy can't stand or is weak against. But you wouldn't want to know about _that_, would you?" He bent down to my level.

"I'll do anything kid." I smirked.

"_Anything?_"

"_Anything, _but that!" I walked away.

"Bye!"

"Wait, wait!" He called and I began toying with him.

"Yes?" He sighed and rolled his eyes.

"I'll, I mean _we'll_ do it." He put his hand out. "Deal?" I shook it.

"Deal." Just then, Snake and the others came out.

"Boys! We're going back to school!" Ace announced.

* * *

_Bell's POV_

"So tell me again how you came back to Earth from Hell." I said to the raven haired genius that sat across from me and Mimi. He sighed.

"Bell this will be the _seventh_ time I explained it to you, but alright…" He cleared his throat and began. "While I was down there for hours on end, I began to think that I could make a machine that could bring me back to life. At first I thought it was stupid, but after I began drawing up the blueprints, I realized it was possible if I had an Artificial Intelligence. _That's_ where Mimi came in." Mimi's face turned pink and she looked out the window, mainly because she had heard this same story seven times, and seven times she had blushed and looked out the window when Mandark said the same sentence.

"Anyway, after she told me where to find the materials for this assignment, I began immediately. Knowing I only had a limited amount of time before Him found out, I didn't sleep and it resulted in my going insane. Mimi snapped me out of it, literately, by pinching my cheeks till I was sane again…then I built the ray and got some necular energy. Then I zapped myself, and Mimi of course wouldn't stay behind and here we are!" He finished.

"Okay, could you repeat that?" I asked and they sweat dropped. "What?"

"_You sure your Dad didn't drop you as a baby?" _Mimi asked.

"No, I was thrown across the room." I told them, and their eyes widened. "Kidding!!!"

"Oh, don't do that Bell!" Mandark screamed.

"_Yeah, it's not funny."_ Mimi agreed.

"He he, sorry guys!" I laughed. "So, what do you whanna do now that you're here on Earth?" Mandark suddenly gasped.

"I've missed my sisters dance performance!" He yelled.

"Who Olga?" I asked. "Buttercup told me over the phone that Bubbles told her that Olga rescheduled it for tonight. So ya didn't miss it! Coming with us Mimi?"

"_I've got no reasons not to."_ She answered and continued to stare out the window. Just then, Girly ran in with a spoon.

"FEED ME! FEED ME PORKCHOPS!" He screamed and did a cartwheel, falling on his head in the process.

"_I do NOT know how you can stand that…that __**thing**__, Bell."_

"He's not that bad, once you get used to him, Mimi." Mandark said and picked up Girly.

"Do YOU have milk?" Mimi stuck out her tongue when Mandark snickered and looked over to her.

"No, but SHE does!" He said whilst pointing to Mimi, causing her to blush.

"Really? WHERE?! Can I have some?!"

"_NO! Now get away from me you weird little thing!" _I gasped when Girly jumped on her and licked her face. That sent of the M-bomb.

"Uh…Girly, get over here!" I screamed. He didn't listen. He never didn't listen!!

"I love you!" Mimi's face turned redder than usual and threw Girly at me. Then she stormed off.

"Mimi! Come back!" I shouted and I was about to go after her, but Mandark stopped me.

"Let her calm down a bit Bell. She'll come back when she's ready to." I sighed and fell back onto the couch.

"Why didn't you listen Girly?" I asked and petted his head. "You can't jump on Mimi like that! She doesn't exactly like to interact with others."

"You ain't gotta tell me twice, cause I like potato chips!" He screamed.

"I never should've let you watch "All About the Benjamin's…"" I sighed and put him down. Looking at the clock, I realized we had two hours to kill until Olga's big dance performance thing. What on _Earth _were we going to do to pass the time?

"Whanna see my lastest experiment?" Mandark asked, leaning forward. "It's got a great turbo engine!"

"No." I answered, and I truly didn't. He sighed. "You really shouldn't get your hopes up with me like that. You know I'm not a sciencey type of person!"

"Yeah, I know. I just thought you'd like to do something different."

"Whanna make out?" I asked him after a couple of seconds.

"NO!" He screamed. "I don't like you like that Bell."

"Yeah, I know. I just thought you'd like to do something different." Just then, Mimi walked back in her face as bored as usual.

"_Who wants to hear a story about me and my Father?"_ She asked. _"The day we went to a "Family Picnic" was very strange…And it's a funny story, so if ya don't whanna sit around being bored for the next 2 hours, come in the Kitchen. I made hot chocolate."_

Whoa. Mimi made hot chocolate?! Cool! Wonder why she's being so…Nice right now. Maybe when Girly hugged her, she got a change of heart! Or maybe she was just thirsty…

* * *

_Princess' POV_

I stood in front of my yellow and black mirror, trying on different clothes for whenever school was starting again. I remembered on the news and on the Internet they said that because of today's random fire, the school was burnt down and they had to find a new location. Thankfully, they were able to find another high school that had the room to fit all of us so…Yeah. Just to let you know, I _was_ the one who started the fire, by pouring gasoline around the whole place while no one was looking, then setting fire to Buttercup's ambulance because I just plain hated her. Ace walked in the door while I was trying on a red and black plaid skirt, sky blue shirt and purple sneakers.

"No," He said. "Those colors don't look good together." I scowled at him.

"And just what do _you_ know about fashion?!" I hissed.

"Fine. _Don't_ take advice from the guy all the girls had a crush on. See if I care." he began to walk out the room, but I screamed for him to wait. "Yes?"

"If your so fashion statement smart, what do _you_ suggest I wear?!" He looked in my closet and got out a pair of while shorts and a long sleeved yellow shirt. I knew that shirt hadn't fit for years, so I couldn't help but point that out. He smirked when I said that though.

"Exactly. But it's what's in right now, and plus it'll look sexy." He laid it down on the bed. "Now for some shoes. And we'll have to do something with your hair…" He tapped on his chin.

"What's wrong with my hair?!" I exclaimed. I was doing a lot of that at the moment…

"No offense but…Puffy ponytails are _so _Kindergarten! I've got a cousin who can fix it, but what other shoes do ya got?" I opened my closet, and inside was all kinds of different shoes, for all kinds of different accessions. He smiled and got a pair of sparkly, lavender high heels from the back.

"Perfect!" I cried. "It'll go good with my ruby necklace Daddy got me!" I grabbed the necklace that was made out of pearls and a ruby in the middle. He patted my head.

"Can't wait for tomorrow, can ya kid?" He asked and I nodded. "Just one question. How we gonna _get_ there?" I frowned. Because I didn't have an answer for that…

I couldn't fly them all there, because that would require getting up early, changing into my Power Puff Girl outfit, getting to school, changing into my regular clothes, then after school changing _back_ into my Power Puff Girl outfit. And I'm pretty sure it'd take more than one trip to get all of the gang to and from school…

"Could rent a car." I suggested. Ace smacked his forehead. "What?"

"None of us can drive!" He hissed. "Besides, where are we gonna get the money for a car?!" I dug in my pocket and held up $4000.

"This should be _more_ than enough to rent a car. I could _buy_ a car if I felt like it!" I told him. "And we could pay somebody to drive us everyday. You know kinda like a car pool, but it's a school pool." He nodded.

"Alright, that's cool. But now I gotta help the other bozo's get their outfits ready for tomorrow." I nodded as he walked out the room, shutting the door behind him.

After putting my clothes in a safe place, I flopped down on my bed and thought about high school. Would it be like it was in one of those Fan Fictions? Full of drama and weirdoes coming out of no where? Nothing but bad romance and love that would never be? A place where everyone is an enemy and you had to always be on guard or else you'd get knocked out and robbed? I sighed. I was getting _way _to caught up in all this…

'_Maybe I should rethink the whole "queen bee" thing…I mean, I've always been better than all the other kids, but this is different. There are people richer, better looking and even more popular than I am! How could I compete with a posse that used to be beaten by a bunch of little girls? How could I compete when _I _was always beaten by little girls?! This is gonna be tough…' _I stared at the ceiling for a second, and realized I was dozing off.

Guess tomorrow was coming faster than I thought…


	36. Welcome Back!

**Me: Sorry this Chapters so late. My internet was being a weenie so I couldn't update. Anyways, Mandark's machine goes haywire, and our favorite dead lovers get a bit of a surprise!**

**Disclaimer: If you were actually paying attention to what Mandark was saying, you already know what the big surprise is.**

* * *

_Mimi's POV_

Sitting there in the crowd. With all those humans, reminded me of when _I _was a human. That's right, I haven't _always_ been a devil crab. I was once a normal little girl, who lived a normal little life. Now, I'm the daughter of the Devil, who will soon become the Queen of Hell, forced to find a mate. And I know the _only_ person I'd like to rule Hell with.

"Are you enjoying the show Mimi?" I looked over to the owner of the voice. It was Mandark, my best friend in not just the world, but in the underworld to. I nodded slowly and put my eyes back on the stage. I noticed I was receiving several looks from interested guys, some single and some not and jealous girlfriends. Did I really think I was beautiful?

No. So I don't know what made _these_ guys think I was.

There was only two people I had knew I caught the attention of and didn't mind. And that was Mandark, and a boy I had met a while back, named Junior. He, unlike me, was human. But for some reason, one of his eyes were grey and the other was blue. Oh and just to let you know, when I was talking about who I'd like to be my king, I _didn't _mean Mandark! And I'm _not_ telling you who I meant! Although you could pretty much _guess_ from the two boys I had just listed.

"Up next, Olga and her group of Dark Ballerina's!" The announcer screamed.

_Olga?_

Wasn't that the name of Mandark's sister? I was about to open my mouth to say something, but Mandark sighed before I could.

"She always was into things that were dark and scary…" He said. Bell giggled. Gee, she sure was quiet!

"I like that name Mandark! They could be a really good band, or a ground of thieves or-" I drowned her out when the dance began. On the stage, I saw two girls who had red hair, one with green eyes and the other with brown, a girl with pinkish hair who had pure black eyes and a blond with big blue eyes, eyes that were bigger than the rest of the girls. Then I saw her.

I saw the girl with raven hair, grey eyes that had absolutely no emotion in them at all and nothing but a scowl on her face. I felt scared, and my _Father_ was the Ruler of Hell himself. She was no doubt, the scariest little girl I had ever seen.

Right after Bell.

* * *

_Blossom's POV_

Have you ever wondered what it would be like if something that screwed up everything didn't happen?

Just asking.

"Will you quit just asking Blossom?!" Brick screamed.

"Jeez sorry." I rolled my eyes at his out burst. Whenever I ask something like "What if what happened to us never happened?" or "What if I actually stopped you from stabbing yourself? What then?" he'd get all angry. Maybe it was because he hated talking about it, or maybe it was because he wasn't emotional. I know saying either would just enrage him even more, but I was going to take that risk.

"I know why your always so mad when I talk about this." He looked up at me. He was reading a book about getting your girlfriend to shut up. How sweet, that creep… "It's because you hate talking about it. And you hate talking about it because your not emotional enough. Why is that?" He blinked a couple of times before answering.

"How am I not emotional _enough?_ A few minutes ago, being emotional was _bad_!"

"And now its not!.""My point exactly!" I rolled my eyes and decided to drop it before this turned into an argument. I flopped down on the couch with my arms folded against my chest staring out the window. Brick knew I was obviously bothered by the fact he wouldn't talk to me, because I had done this so many times. I heard him sigh and felt a hand on my shoulder.

"I wasn't brought up to be the type who's all…..gushy and stuff." That's right. The Ruffs were brought up by Mojo, and then had to live on their own for a couple of years. Then they went good and we formed a truce and bought a house with each other. Having to constantly move around just to stay alive didn't allow them to talk to each other about their problems, not that they ever did. I felt bad then, but kept talking.

"Well you can start being "gushy and stuff" right now." I said holding both his hands. He once again sighed and looked down.

"I don't know how." Brick admitted. Usually, he wouldn't let anyone know he couldn't do something, he'd just find a way to do it no matter how hard. This was new for him.

"Just let it all out. You can start by telling me how much you love." His head shot up at me. I knew why. The boys (except for Boomer) weren't capable of showing compassion. Never once in their life had they said or even uttered the phrase "I love you." So making them say it now would be a challenge. Brick had always been the one to stay strong and to always fighting being the oldest, so he couldn't be soft at all. Now Butch, had always isolated himself away from others, and never bothered to show any emotion at all except anger. Buttercup was having just as much trouble showing how she felt as Butch was. Sure they may have dated a bit, but they never let out their feelings.

"Blossom…" Brick looked upset. "I can't. It's against everything I live for. I'm not supposed to be…soft."

"Your not soft when your saying something that you mean to the one you love." I told him with a smile. "Just say it, it's simple. I love you." I felt his grip tighten on my hands. Never before have I seen Brick so frustrated…so scared. Why was he scared? Did he think I'd look down on him for actually admitting something that had been bottled up for so long? Of course I knew he loved me, why else would he fought for me against Dexter for so long? I just wish he would get out with it…

"Blossom. I…I…lo-" He stood up and screamed with frustration. It was pretty obvious to both of us I wouldn't be hearing those four words. 'I love you too.' Was that so much to ask? "I need to go outisde for a minute, okay?" He didn't wait for my answer, and stormed outside.

"Jesus Brick, what's _wrong_ with you?!"

_Brick's POV_

Jesus Brick, what's _wrong_ with you?!

All your girlfriend wanted to here was a simple I love you and you couldn't even give her _that!_ After all she'd done for you, you couldn't say I love you?! MAN you're a moron!

"Jeez…Why am I so confused about something so little? Is it because I still have feelings for Dee Dee or what?" I asked myself. No. It wasn't that. I was into Blossom completely. I didn't even remember that blond until now. I didn't even remember about _Marcus_ until now. I realized that he had always said I love you to Blossom, and I can't even get it out once! What if she dumps me, and goes back to him? One couldn't help but wonder.

"I wonder if Butch ever has to go through this…"

"If Butch ever has to go through what?" I looked over and saw my raven haired brother standing next to me.

"Dude! How'd you get here so early?! It hasn't been a month yet!"

"Well I have my ways." He said and smirked at me. "Now what were you wondering about that had to do with me?"

"I was wondering if Buttercup ever wanted you to say "I love you?"" He leaned on the fountain, a serious expression on his face.

"Oh." He mumbled. "Well, yeah she wanted me to…Once."

"And did you say it?" I asked, already knowing the answer. Then, a look I had never seen before crossed his face. Was he…

Embarrassed?

"Almost. Then she flew off to save the day before I got the love part out my mouth. I never worked up the courage to say it again." Amazing. Butch Jojo without courage? That's like a book without words! I never thought I'd live to hear it come straight out of his own mouth…

"I can't even say I when talking to Blossom. What should I do?"

"Practice. Pretend I'm Blossom." I stared at him.

"Say I love you, to _you_ Butch. Not happening." I groaned and fell onto the ground. This relationship stuff was harder than it looked…

* * *

_Dee Dee's POV_

I sat on the couch next to my boyfriend who was sleeping. We _were_ watching a romance movie, but then he fell asleep so I turned to NASCAR. In his face!

"So bored. Which I could find something interesting to do…" I heard something that sorta sounded like an explosion, but a lot lower. I didn't care. Probably something in a lab that failed. Maybe Mandark's…Then, smoke began to surround our feet. Was there a fire?

"Marcus!" I squealed and he awoke in a second.

"What is it?!"

"FIRE!!" He sniffed the air.

"I don't smell smoke. But I do see…purple clouds." Well now that we know its _not_ a fire, what is it?!

I felt…dizzy. Like I was tired, when I wasn't. The last thing I heard before passing out was,

"What the Freak?!"

Good question…

_Blossom's POV_

Brick had walked in, just as a purple smoke rised from the ground. I stood up, only to fall down again.

"Brick?" I called over to him, but it came out in a whisper. He had fell against the wall, struggling to keep his eyes open.

"Blossom…hold on." I heard him loud and clear that time. He was making his way over here, and then he finally fell to the ground.

"Brick!" I cried, louder this time, so loud it bounced off the walls. Then, I was out like a light…

* * *

_Mandark's POV_

"That was a great ballet!!" Bell screamed, because she was always screaming.

"_Yeah, it was." _Mimi agreed. I simply walked down the street with them in silence. When I watched my sister dance, she didn't open her eyes at all showing she had great talent, and a great rage building up in her. I was beginning to wonder what it was. Was it me? Or someone that wouldn't leave her alone. Maybe Bell?

"Mandark, can I talk to you for a second?" I looked over my shoulder, and there stood Olga. She still had that lifeless look on her face, causing me to shudder.

"Er, sure sis. Be right back girls." I followed her over to a light post where she looked up at me. I didn't see that great rage…Just then, she wrapped her arms around my waist and burst into tears.

"I've missed you so much!" She cried and put her face in my chest. Whoa…I hadn't realized me dying had affected her so much… "Don't ever leave me here again Mandark! I don't like being alone!" That struck me hard. She never once acted like she liked my presence. But when I left her, it was like she became a new Olga. "_Please…_" she whispered. I held her there and put my chin on her head.

"_I won't._" I whispered back. "_I promise you…_" Just then, there was an explosion, and a loud thud. I heard Bell gasp and Mimi scream for me. I looked over, not letting go of my sister feeling as if I did she'd disappear. And there I saw her. Or…_them._

Two people with long red hair and two blonds. One blond caught my eye though. She had light blue eyes that had were opened slightly and her hair was very long. I ran over to her, dragging Olga with me. Up close I saw she had a tattered pink dress on. On her left side it was covered in blood…But it was all dried up. I then realized who this girl was when she had fully opened her eyes.

"Mandark?" Oh the voice. That beautiful voice!

"Dee Dee?" Finally. I had achived my goal by not doing anything. Then, I heard Olga groan and storm off.

"_She dosen't like Dee Dee, because you pay more attention to your stupid crush than your own sister!"_ Mimi hissed, in her own way and followed Olga.

"You know I never did like that blond bimbo anyway!" Bell yelled and fowlloed Mimi who was following Olga who was going to who knows where. Strage, Bell _never_ insulted anybody like that…

This isn't good…And it just got worst.

"Dee Dee!" My love's red headed brother rushed over, hair a mess and one lens in his glasses broken. "Is it really you?" She stood up with a smile and hugged him."Yes Dexter, it is."

"I'm the reason she's even here!" I told them. Dexter glared at me. "I made a machine that could bring me back to life, and it exploded and brought Dee Dee here!"

"That would explain the purple smoke that was all over the place." She gave me an even bigger smile and walked over to me. I was hoping she'd give me a hug, but she gave me something even better.

A kiss.

On the cheek.


	37. Alive Again

**Me: 66 reviews! With only 37 Chapters? That's AWESOME! No seriously, that really is great!**

**Disclaimer: Just when you thought I couldn't possibly drag this story along any further, I do.**

* * *

_Buttercup's POV_

I wish I hadn't of threatened Butch earlier. I really _was_ jealous, and I think he still knows it. But when I said what I said, he probably thought I didn't like him anymore, when I liked him even_ more_ after the whole "Look Alike" thing.

'_God he's such an idiot…But I'm an even bigger one for not admitting I like….er, love him. Man I'm not used to that word…' _I thought and sighed. Not being able to move around wasn't very fun, and it'd be awkward if I asked Butch to do anything after what had just happened…Strangely he had came back up, but just to clean up the broken glass. We didn't say anything to each other, for it would end up being something…strange. In other words, _not_ sorry.

"So, you still hungry?" He asked after dumping the glass into the trash can. I was going to say no, but my stomach growled like a savage beast. I heard him laugh and saw him turn back around. "I'll take that as a yes."

"Yeah, you do that Lover-Boy." I joked, then his face turned serious.

"Why do you keep calling me those names?"

"What names?"

"You know. "Lover-Boy," "Romeo" and I don't know… "Prince Charming." Do you love me or something?" I saw him bite his tongue when he said that. Either he just realized he had made a big mistake, or he just had the urge to bite his tongue. I was hoping it was the second one, because I didn't want him to have to constantly live in fear of me betting the crap out of him for saying one thing about me liking him. That _wasn't_ the way I wanted this relationship to turn, if this even _was_ a relationship…

"Just go get the food, okay?" I said calmly and looked at the ground, fearing that if I looked at his face I'd turn red as a tomato. I heard him sigh and go back down the steps. I groaned.

"WHAT did I just do?! Why am I cursed with such bottled up emotions?" Butch liked me, and I liked him back…right? It felt as if the whole world was putting it's weight on my shoulders, and I was going to break in a couple of seconds. Do you know what's even worse then _that?!_ My older sister, the only person that ever steered me right, the only person who _knew_ I wasn't a monster that would kill everyone once I was mad enough is dead. And that's enough to make the strongest person cry! So why didn't I…

'_Big girls don't cry…Big girls don't cry…' _I kept reminding myself. Then I realized something. _'They do.'_

_Butch's POV_

"Buttercup I got the food." I walked into her room holding the two bowels filled with Chinese food. "Buttercup did you he-" There she was. Laying down crying her heart out. I rushed over to her, dropping the bowels in the process. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing…except my whole life!" She cried.

'_I've never seen her like this…' _I thought. _'Crying is so…so unlike Buttercup.'_ I then realized, watching her cry made me think about everything that had happened seven months ago, what had happened not to long ago. Brick had died…I had just lost my girlfriend and now…she's all bedridden…because of _me_. I felt something hot fall from my eyes. Was I…crying?

I thought I had forgotten how to. I thought I never _knew_ how to…

"Great, now I've go you crying to. I'm just such a waste." Buttercup grumbled, her voice cracking with every word. I quickly wiped away the tears and sat next to her.

"You are _not_ a waste, and if you ever dare think you are I'll slap you so hard you'll lose all the taste in your mouth." She chuckled and gave me a ghost of a smile.

"You always know the right thing to say Butch." I hugged her.

"My pleasure babe." I let that last part slip out, but Buttercup did nothing but hug me back.

"Heh, I'm glad we're both happy, but you can't call me "babe," got it Drama Queen?" I rolled my eyes playfully.

"Whatever babe." She bopped me on the head and leaned against her pillows.

"Now where's that food? I'm starving."

"Oh the foods…" I looked over and saw exactly where I left the bowels.

"Why is there Chinese food all over my carpet?"

I'm screwed.

* * *

_Blossom's POV_

_Where was I? That was a question I couldn't answer yet. All I know it smelled like…sick people and fresh sheets._

_Oh God I think I know where I am._

_Next question is, why does my head hurt so much? And why do I feel so…comfortable and warm? This is strange. Wait…I…I hear something! I see a light, and…some figures I think._

"She coming to!" I heard someone cry.

Blinking slowly, I saw four people in front of me, well…three people and one crab thing. The first person was a female nurse, the second person was Mandark? The third was Buttercup's friend, Bell and the crab thing was…I don't know _who_ she was, but I do know she was a girl.

"_Nice to see your up."_ I think the crab thing say that, but she didn't say it with her mouth. Her mouth didn't even open, but I heard her loud and clear.

"How ya feeling Blossom?" Mandark asked with a smirk.

"Um…may I ask _how_ did I get here?" I looked at my hands. They no longer had that white glowing aura they did as an angel, no, they were real. Just plain hands, and that made my heart jump for joy. Wait…my _heart?!?_ It was pounding, which meant… "I'm alive…"

"That's right Deary, and so are your friends over there!" The nurse pointed to the three other beds. In the two that were next to each other lay Brick and Marcus, both with a ice pack on their heads. Then, next to the wall sat Dee Dee, polishing her nails and laughing with Dexter. He looked over to me and smiled brightly.

"Blossom!" I was instantly in a death hug. I had forgotten how much Dexter liked me…Boy was he going to be mad when he found out about _us._

"Hi Dexter. How are you?" I asked and tried to hug him back, but my arms were stuck. "Uh…Dexter could you, I don't know…Let me go now?" He slowly let go of me, not waiting to leave the smell of roses that had drifted onto me when me and Suzy were planting the flower garden a day ago. I heard a groan, and looked over. The first words out of Dexter's mouth since the death hug were "Where's Brick" and he had just gotten his answer.

My redheaded boyfriend sat up, rubbing the side of his head. Ruby red eyes on me, a smile appeared on his face and then disappeared when he saw Dexter once again rap his arms around me.

Here we ago. Once again fighting for my love even though Brick had already won it. Then a new question, one that could not be answered popped into my head. How on _Earth_ was I gonna tell Dexter that I was dating Brick without him going psycho path and killing the one I love? I may need to sleep on that one, but then I remembered something.

"Hey! High School starts tomorrow!" The two looked over at me, clearly still in the middle of glaring at each other for they didn't have pleasant looks on their faces. I shivered and kept a straight face. "If you two don't cut it out, I'll get Buttercup to cream you both." Brick rolled his eyes.

"Yeah right." He muttered. "You wouldn't do anything." Dexter darted over to him and pointed a finger in his face.

"You don't talk to her like that!" He screamed causing Brick to squint. I knew he was going to say something that would cause Dexter to explode, so I cut in before that happended.

"He was just playing around Dexter. Calm down." The glasses wearing redhead blushed and walked over to my bed and took a seat right next to me. He stroked my hand a couple of times and smiled at me.

"You know your _so_ beautiful Blossom, and _so_ smart!"

"And your _so_ annoying Dexter!" Brick snickered. Dexter rolled his eyes and got closer to me. I could feel his finger trailing up my arm. Before I knew it, he was giving me a massage. I didn't want him touching me, but Brick never did something like this before. And it felt soooooooo good!

"_Now aren't you glad I'm here?_" He whispered into my ear. But I forgot to whisper back.

"Oh yeah Dexter, I am glad you're here!" Man I wish Brick didn't hear that! I sounded so relaxed and happy he was touching me. I had opened my eyes for a second, to see Brick seething with anger and jealousy. I closed them again, and then I no longer felt relaxed, because Dexter had stopped. I looked up and saw Brick holding Dexter by his collar and Dee Dee trying to restrain him.

"Brick! Put him down!" But he didn't listen. Matter fact he did the exact opposite, and raised him higher.

"You little…" He growled. The others had left, not wanting to see the blood fest. I quickly stood up and grabbed Brick's arm, dragging him out with my super strength. I slammed the door and gave him a glare of my own. He returned it, but I knew inside he had shrank down. We needed to talk. He spoke first.

"Blossom…What the…What the Hell was all that in there?"

"I could ask you the same thing!" I hollered. He sighed and turned his back on me.

"I got…jealous that you let Dexter touch on you like that and not me." He said.

"What are you _talking about_?!? You never try to give me massage's or things that relax me! If you did, maybe then I wouldn't have let him rub me!" His face was in mine in an instant.

"What? So this is _my_ fault now?!"

"Well I'm not the one that went all killer on the guy who was trying to make me feel relaxed!""Well excuse me for not being perfect, Little Ms. Flawless!" I groaned.

"At least I know what flawless _means_!"

"What are you talking about?! My I.Q is one point lower than yours!"

"My point _exactly!_" He scowled at me. "Scowl all you want, it won't change the fact you're an overprotective, jealous boyfriend!"

"That's it!" He screamed. "I'm gonna-"

"Your gonna what?!?! Break up with me? Than do it! I have more than _plenty_ of other options!" He looked surprised, shocked and hurt. Maybe I shouldn't have said that…

"If that's the way you feel, then-"

"It's not. I was just mad that's all." Unlike Bubbles and Buttercup, I didn't let things go as my boyfriend planned. He gets sad and goes to breakup with me, I won't let him. If it's because of me of course.

"But you just said-"

"I just said it was because I was mad. People say things when their mad, things they don't mean. You should know that. I mean you've done it lots of times." I smiled and he looked away, clearly embarrassed.

"Oh…yeah, I forgot. I guess were still together then."

"Just promise me one thing." He looked at me.

"What?"

"Don't go freaky again." He rolled his eyes.

"Whatever." He said, which also meant "okay." I looked at the clock on the wall behind him, and opened the door back.

"I'm going to check in on our favorite younger siblings. Whanna come with?"

"Nah, I'm not in the mood for any drama Butch and Buttercup are having, and Bubbles and Boomer are both annoying and boring." He answered.

"Okay, whatever. See ya later." I went back into the all white room and got my regular clothes.

"Leaving so soon?" I looked over my shoulder and saw Dee Dee glaring at me with arms crossed.

"Yeah." I answered. She didn't leave. "Is there a problem?"

"Yeah there's a problem. And it's name is _you_." She hissed.

"What did _I_ do?"

"You got Dexter all hyped up on you, and now he's going to end up getting beat up by that Brick guy whenever he goes near you. Do us all a favor, and make up your damn mind. I don't want my little brother getting hurt because some spoiled brat wants two boys."

"I already _have_ made up my mind, dimwit." I growled. "I'm with _Brick_, remember? Or is that big head of yours filled with nothing but empty space?" Ignoring the insult, she continued on.

"Oh. I thought you had broken up with him out in the hall. Whatever, just make sure you tell Dexter, or I'll tell him for you." With that, the blond bimbo grabbed her stuff and had marched out. I heard Brick say "hey" and she responded back with a "hi" and that was it. The only sound was the click of the now closed door, the breathing of a couple of patients and the clock ticking away.

"I can't stand that girl and her brother…" I mumbled to myself and put my clothes over my shoulder. When I got into the hallway, I noticed Brick was no longer near the door. I saw he was chatting with some other guy sipping a soda.

'_Typical,' _I thought, rolling my eyes. _'he never tells anyone where he's going…Then again, I didn't ask.'_

Darn it! Once again, sidetracked by love! Wasn't I supposed to be visiting my siblings? Why wasn't I doing that? Oh yeah, because Dexter's annoying sister had just chewed me out and wasted a huge amount of my time, then I wasted even more time thinking about Brick and-ohhhhhh…There's that relaxed feeling again.

"_What are you doing?_" I whispered. "_If Brick catches us, he'll kill you._""_I'll make sure he doesn't._" Dexter whispered back. "_Now where were we? Oh, here we are._" I almost fell over when he rubbed my back again. Jeez, why did I let him do things like this so easily? It proved I was weak when relaxed, but who wasn't? Well, there's Buttercup, who still has a bit of her strength left when someone's relaxing her, if that's even possible.

"No! Get off!" I pushed him off. He had a strange look on his face.

"Blossom, what's wrong? I thought you enjoyed my company."

"Well I do," Lie. "But I don't enjoy your hands being where I can't see them! Now leave me alone so I can change and go see Buttercup!" He sighed and left. I felt so bad yelling at him like that, but I knew it was the right thing to do. Brick trusted me, so I had to prove I was trustworthy. And that was the only way I could so…Yeah.

* * *

_Bubbles' POV_

Sitting on the bench of the park, I looked at the sky. The clouds were no longer their bright white color. They were a dark shade of grey, meaning we would get rain. Or that an evil genius was making up plans to take over the Earth, but I doubt it's that.

"I wonder how Blossom's doing up there…Hopefully not as bad as we are down here." I said to myself and fiddled with the edge of my skirt. Courage had went home when he caught sight of bigger dogs who just wanted to play, so I was alone. Well, not _anymore…_

"Mind if I sit here?" A voice asked me, and it was obviously a guy's.

"Go ahead." I answered as politely as ever. I didn't look up when he sat down, and I didn't know the guy. But that didn't stop him from putting his arm around my shoulders. I jumped a bit when he did this, and hoped he wasn't thinking what I thought he was thinking. (**Yeah, I went there**) Then I realized, he was just being friendly. I just hope he didn't get _too_ friendly.

"So, Bubbles…" My head shot up when he said my name. I was about to ask "How do you know my name?!" but then I realized that I was a Power Puff Girl and that _everyone _knew my name, so I let it go. But I looked over to him since he wanted my attention.

"Yes?" The first thing I saw, was that he had one sky blue eye, and the other was a red robotic one. His hair was short and blond, much like me and Boomer's, and he also had a robotic left arm. I certainly didn't know _him._

"Did ya miss me, Puff Head?" I remembered the only person who had called me that though. He had sky blue eyes, silky but short blond hair, he was quite tall and he always seemed to dress in dark clothing, but he wasn't Goth. And both of these boys had the same voice, but this guys was a bit deeper. Then it hit me. I realized who this man was, who this _teen _was I should say. The greatest rival of Boomer…

"Klarc?!?!"

* * *

**So, do you remember Klarc from "Loves, Lives And Lost?" If you don't you might whanna go back and read that Chapter. It'll refresh your memory. I wanted to end this Chapter with some ButchXButtercup, but I decided to tell you what was happening with Bubbles so…yeah.**

**See ya!**


	38. The Beast Within

**Me: Well here's another exciting Chapter of "Love, Lives, Lost 2!" Sorry for the wait! I had a major Writer's Block! Hope ya enjoy and if you don't…Oh well.**

* * *

_Bubbles' POV_

"Klarc?!" I cried.

"Surprised to see me Puff Head?" He asked with a smirk.

"Well yeah! I thought Boomer screamed you away seven months ago!" He sucked his teeth. I heard him mumble something that sounded like "I swear, I'm going to ring that guys neck next time I see him!" "So, why are you here?" I knew he was up to no good. A leopard can never change his spots. Especially _this_ leopard.

"I came here to get what's rightfully mine." He said and took my hands. "You." My eyes went wide, and I felt my heart stop. No I wasn't in love with Klarc, it's just that I was thinking of what Boomer would do to this guy if he figured out he was flirting with me. It was _not_ pretty!

"I'm sorry to disappoint you Klarc, but I'm taken." I admitted. "I like, no I _love_ Boo-" He cut me off by smashing his lips against mine. I tried to pull away, but his grip was too strong. I was stuck.

After what seemed about an eternity, he finally pulled away when someone had screamed:

"What the Hell?!" I looked back, and saw my knight in shining amour standing there. He pulled me away from the creep, and held me close. Boomer never cursed unless he was past furious, so I got scared for Klarc's life.

"Well, if it isn't Boomer? Trying to steal my girl _again_I see." Klarc smirked.

"Shut up you douche!" I flinched when Boomer tightened his grasp around me. "You and I both know Bubbles is, and always has been mine!" Man I wish he didn't say that…

"That's were your wrong, bubble brain! You see, before she moved here, Bubbles used to date _me. _She used to be _my_ girlfriend, not yours!" I saw Boomer roll his eyes.

"Whatever, that doesn't mean jack squat!" I held my breath.

Because I knew where this conversation was about to go.

"Yeah, well you know what does? _I _was Bubbles' first!" A satisfied look on his face, Klarc waited for Boomer to explode. And sure enough, light blue eyes were glaring down at me.

"This isn't true, is it?" He asked. What should I do? Make Boomer feel better and lie? Or stick to my roots and tell the truth, also risking the fact our relationship could end? I decided to tell the truth. I gulped.

"Yes." I whispered, but I knew he could hear me. Boomer let go of me, and went rushing down the sidewalk. Klarc said something, but I didn't have the time to hear it or figure it out. I knew Boomer was pissed off at me because of him. Even though I'd get my feelings hurt, I tore off after him.

"Boomer! Wait!" I cried.

"Why should I?" He screamed without looking back. "So you can lie to me again?!"

"I never lied!""Yes you did!" He was in my face. He was screaming at me, and he was making me cry. I'd never seen Boomer so mad before, especially not at _me! _No one had ever done anything so bad he'd be seething with rage! "You said that you'd only allow the person you loved the most to do…well, that! And you _promised_ I'd be the one you'd allow!"

"That was _before _you guys moved! When you left I was heartbroken, and Klarc was the only one who comforted me! Time went on and we got along and began to date. One night he had one to many and talked me into it."

"But you went along with it!"

"What was I supposed to do?! Leave him there and have him drive home? I didn't want him to get a D.W.I! And maybe I _wanted_ to stay! Did it ever occur to you I didn't want to be a little angel all my life? Did it ever occur to you I didn't want to take risks?! Blossom did, and look at her! She's smart, strong and has two boys fighting over her!"

"Bubbles, listen-" Boomer said as calmly as possible.

"No! YOU listen! I'm sick of being Ms. Goody-Goody Two Shoes! So either you make your move, or I'm moving on!" If felt good to get all that bottled up rage out of my system. Maybe I shouldn't hold it all in, because that was really starting to bug me. Sure enough, Boomer's face was filled with disbelief. I had never went off at anyone like _that_ before, and he never thought I would ever go off at him _period._

"I never knew you felt that way." He mumbled.

"Well now you do, and I hope you think about what I said." I told him and strutted past my flabbergasted boyfriend.

I guess it's okay to be a bit bitchy at times.

* * *

_Buttercup's POV_

I sighed and stared at the ceiling, something that was becoming a habit ever since I was told to stay in bed. I tried to turn the lamp on, but it was to far away for me to reach, meaning I was stuck in a dark room. Until I saw a small, pink light. Two of them actually.

"Hi there Buttercup." She said. I didn't know who the freak it was, but I was ready to give her the beating of a life time.

"WHO ARE YOU?!" I screamed, and I heard a crash from downstairs. Just then, the door bust open.

"What's wrong?!" A green orb was already formed in Butch's hand, apparently ready to kill whatever, or in this case _who_ever it was that had snuck into my room. The light was turned on, and I realized Butch had suddenly grown fangs, a sign he had gone a bit too wild while trying to save me.

"Relax, it's just me." I glanced at the person, and for a second I thought I was dreaming. Standing right there in front of me was my redheaded genius older sister.

"Blossom!" I cried as I tightly wrapped my arms around her neck. It felt so good to have the weight of having to take care of my sister by myself lifted off my shoulders. The question of how on Earth she got back her still lingered in my head, but I didn't care.

She was back and that's all that matters.

After parting from me, Blossom smiled at Butch who had calmed down. She went over to him.

"Hey Butch. See you've been taken care of my sister." She said and hugged him also.

"Well it's not an easy job, taking care of a stubborn teenager. I don't know how you do it Blossom!" He smirked at me. I simply glared at him.

"I know, she's a handful. But once you get to know her, she's actually quiet pleasant!" Blossom told him.

"Really?!"

"No." Both me and my sister said at the same time. And it was true, I'd still be myself even if you were close to me. What's the point of being friendly near someone that's your BFF, and not friendly to other random people? It's stupid, if you ask me.

"Yeah, I kinda figured that." I rolled my eyes at Butch.

"Like your one to talk!" I hissed, and he snickered.

"Your so cute when you try to be bad!" He laughed.

"Whanna come over here and say that again?!" I threatened, clenching my fists. Blossom sighed.

"Good to see things haven't changed." She walked out the room. "Where's Bubbles?"

"How should I know?" I asked and she glared at me.

"Because she's your sister and I asked you to take care of her!" Blossom growled in that "So-Blossom" voice.

"Hey, I'm bedridden. You can't expect me to know where _everyone's_ at all the damn time! Besides, Bubbles can take care of herself!"

"Plus, she's got Boomer to protect her." Butch pointed out, and Blossom glared at him. "What? I'm just saying!"

"Bubbles isn't a baby anymore Blossom." I told her, completely ignoring Butch. It was becoming my hobby.

"I know it's just…I worry about her. I haven't been here in so long and everything is just falling apart since you've been in charge Buttercup, its just-"

"What? Your saying I'm a bad sister?!" She apparently forgot I had risked my life to save Bubbles on various occasions.

"No it's just-" A door slammed, and somebody stomped up the steps.

"Oh, hey Boomer. We were just talking about you." Butch said when he saw his brother. But the blond just slammed the door to his room. Blossom scurried into the hallway.

"Where's Bubbles?" I heard her ask.

"Why should I care?!" Boomer screamed. "She's a no good liar anyway!" Butch stormed out when he heard this, and even I had the strength to limp out and lean on the enraged raven haired Ruff for support.

"You don't talk about her like that!" Blossom yelled.

"Boomer! Open this door right now!" Butch demanded, and to no one's surprise, he did. "Why would you say something like that?!" Right now, Butch was sounding a little more like Brick, meaning he was trying to be a better role model.

"Because she is! First I catch her kissing Klarc, then she lies to me! Twice! She's such a…such a freaking ass-wipe!" I pounced on Boomer when he said that last part.

"You don't EVER speak about my sister like that AGAIN, or I'll make you regret ever being created! You got that?!" He didn't answer. "Well DO YA?!" His blue eyes seemed to shrink, and I swear his heart stopped beating for a second. Was he that scared of me? I knew I was someone to be frightened of when angered, but no one was ever _this_ afraid before…I heard a sigh, probably from Blossom. I went to glare at her, but I saw it was Butch who had sighed. He was holding his head, as if he had a migraine. He didn't even care that Boomer had just insulted my sister, did he?

"Get off him Buttercup." He said calmly.

"But he-"

"Get OFF him Buttercup!" He shouted and I shot up and leaned on the dresser. "Jeez, don't you know how to _talk_ to a person? You know, when you _don't_ physically assault them?!" He helped Boomer up, and I saw Blossom flinch. She was obviously as taken back at that as I was.

"Well excuse me for caring about my sister! Excuse me for not waiting her to have as bad as a reputation as you do Butch! Excuse me for actually having a damn _heart_ and caring about my siblings!!!" Boomer and Blossom's eyes got wide at my outburst, but Butch just squinted.

"You know what Buttercup? I don't know what I ever saw in you. Matter fact, I don't know what ANYONE ever saw in you! Your nothing but a careless, selfish and inconsiderate freak, who does nothing but bully and insult other people! I'd say I would never hit a girl, but you don't even count as a _person!_" He shouted, and made my emotions go crazy. I was mad, and upset at the same time. I was ready to pass out again.

Gripping the dresser with all my might, forcing myself to stay conscious, I glared at him. How dare he cause me all this pain! He's got a lot of nerve doing this to me! And right when everything was about to be solved…

"That's what I thought! Nothing to say! Pathetic if you ask me!" That struck me hard. He thought I was pathetic? I thought he admired my strength and determination!

"Butch! Stop it, right now!" Blossom hollered, but it was no use. He just kept talking, until I lost it. I got my revenge, and it was something similar to what he did to me.

I punched him in the jaw.

* * *

**Oh snap! What a way to end a Chapter. What will happen? And WHEN will High School start? Probably in the next two Chapters or so...Anyways, review if you want more!**


	39. Morning Mayhem

**Me: Sorry for the wait. But my computer was being an ass so I'm using my god-brothers lab top. And just to show you guys I care, I'm going to post two more Chapters after this!**

**Disclaimer: I remember saying this to a friend just a few minutes ago.**

"**Don't. Forget. The. Damn. Pickles." Thank you for your time.**

**P.S: This chapter was already typed out on my other computer, but I can't remember what I put in it so…if this doesn't make sense now you know why.**

**P.S.S: WOO HOO! SCHOOL'S OUT! NO MORE DELAYS MY HOMIES! XD**

* * *

_Blossom's POV_

I sighed as I stood at the stove cooking for the handful of random teens that were upstairs. Last night I had just experienced the death of two relationships. I also saw Buttercup nail Butch. I was beginning to wonder when rage would overtake her. At least we know she's not afraid to let it all out. But I have to admit, I'm a little worried about how Butch will act towards her today. Will he fight back or will just ignore her? Either way, me and Brick are going to go through Hell trying to get them back together.

I don't know _what _to say about Boomer. I'll have to ask Bubbles what happened, then I can give them my two cents. Why is it whenever one of us breaks up with the other, _I'm _always the one who has to solve it? What am I? Their _mother?_

"Morning Blossom." Brick kissed my cheek as he walked in the front door.

"Where have you been all night?" I asked him.

"No where. Just checking out the school we're attending." He answered.

"You T. the high school, didn't you?"

"Yup, and I'm pretty damn proud of it!" I giggled.

"Brick your so…bad."

"You got that right babe! And you wondered where Butch got his hard headedness from." I rolled my eyes.

"Hey Mr. Bad. Why don't you do me a favor and call everyone down here? Breakfast is ready." I told him.

"I will do it. But _very_ badly." He smirked at me and called for them. As soon as the word 'breakfast' came out his mouth, I heard people running down the hallway.

"Told you your pancakes were killer." I laughed at Brick's comment. Boomer was the first one in the kitchen. He smiled awkwardly at me.

"Hey Blossom." I simply waved at him. Brick couldn't figure out what was going on.

'What's wrong?' He mouthed to me.

'I'll tell you later.' I mouthed back and he nodded.

"Sorry about what happened last night. I was just really pissed." Boomer said and once again Brick gave me that questioning look. "You see Klarc came by and-""Wait, Klarc's back?" I asked.

"You mean that snobby rich kid from back in Townsville?" Brick added and Boomer nodded. I had honestly forgotten all about Klarc. Brick probably did too. I knew Boomer couldn't stand him and to Buttercup he was just like all the other rich kids. Annoying and always getting in the way.

Klarc, however, was…different than the others. He was devious yes, but he wasn't exactly bad. He'd have a fit if he didn't get his way and would usually try and get rid of the person causing that. At the moment, the thing he craved was Bubbles and the person in his way was Boomer so you know the two would duke it out every chance they got, while still trying to out shine each other in front of Bubbles. While we all hated him, Bubbles had a love-hate relationship with him. There was a time when he was actually a big hearted, non-jealous type kind of guy. That was when Bubbles dated him. He was friendly to all, generous and of course very outgoing. But ever since Bubbles dumped him for Boomer, he's been cold, selfish and kept himself isolated from others.

I certainly didn't want to go to the same school as someone who was out to get Boomer.

"So anyways," Boomer continued, breaking the awkward silence. "I caught Klarc kissing Bubbles in the park last night, and it really made me mad. Especially when I learned that he and Bubbles did it together." My eyes went wide. Brick's mouth hung open.

"What did you just say?" Just then, Bubbles walked in.

"Hi guys." I zoomed over to her and grabbed her shoulders.

"Please tell me you did _not_ get together with Klarc and then well…try and multiply!" Bubbles looked down at the ground causing my heart to drop. I thought better of her… "Oh Bubbles! Do you know how risky that was? You could be pregnant for all we could know!"

"Blossom, that was nine months ago."

"You could've had the baby already and you gave it to Klarc so we wouldn't find out!"

"I'm pretty sure you would've noticed if she had a huge baby in her stomach." Brick told me. I sighed, and let go of Bubbles shoulder's. He was right. Bubbles sat down next to Boomer, but she didn't look at him.

"How are you this morning Bubbles?" The blond asked, trying to make conversation.

"What? You don't think I'll lie about that?" I nearly burnt myself when she said that."Can you forget about that for twelve friggin' seconds?"

"Can you forget about talking to me for the rest of the day? And where did the number twelve come from?" Boomer looked down at the table and blushed.

"Its…its your favorite number Bubbles." I had almost forgot she had randomly chose twelve as her favorite number. Bubbles seemed to be taken back by this, and a small smile formed on her face.

"I'm glad you remembered, Boomy. I know the number 16 is _your _favorite number." Good. They were talking to each other. That's a start. Now if we could just get the same thing going with Buttercup and Butch…

"What's up siblings?" Butch asked walking into the room, giving Brick a noggie. "Welcome back big bro."

"Eh! Get off me you big bull-dog!" Brick hissed.

"Nice to see ya too Brick." Butch leaned back in his chair.

"What's up with the whole "siblings" thing? It's just Boomer and Brick who are related to you." I asked.

"_Sadly." _Brick whispered, causing Butch to glare.

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

"That's what I thought." He went back to leaning. "And to answer your question, the reason I called you two my sisters is cause Brick and Boomer are going to marry you so I thought why not get used to living with each other." Boomer blushed at the thought of marrying Bubbles, and even Brick turned a bit red in the face.

"We're not marrying them, Butch." Brick growled. I glared at him.

"Why not?" He looked up at me, shocked I had even said anything. He blushed a bit more.

"Because Blossom, we're in _high school._"

"And?"

"And I'm not dropping out so I can get a minimum wage paying job just to marry my girlfriend. How the Heck do you know I'm even _going_ to stay with you through out high school?" His eyes widened. He knew he picked the wrong thing to say. But I took no mind to it, knowing he was just trying to prove me wrong.

"Nice try Brick, but your not going to get out this situation by breaking up with me. If you haven't noticed, we live in the same house, go to the same school, have the same classes and we go to the _same_ places. Your going to have to try a lot harder to get away from me." I smirked.

"Whoa. Stalker like." Butch mumbled and I glared at him.

"Shut up Butch!" Brick yelled for me. Butch rolled his eyes.

"Hey man, don't blame me for your girlfriend being a stalker."

"Don't blame me for you being such a douche you can't figure out when your crossing the line in a conversation." If Buttercup was hear, she'd be cracking up. Where _was _Buttercup? I put everyone's plate in front of them.

"I'll be right back guys. I'm going to go get Buttercup real quick." I told them. Butch seemed disappointed by this news, for his face fell, but I didn't give a crap right about now. He deserved it after talking to Buttercup like that, _again!_ It was a miracle that he could still live in the same house as her without getting the shizz beaten out of him. If it were me, I would've kicked him out days ago.

* * *

_Buttercup's POV_

I sighed as I leaned against the window seal, staring at the now blue sky. I knew I'd eventually go to school, forcing me to look at Butch. And after what _I _did to him last night, that wouldn't be a fun activity.

Have you ever noticed you always think about the worst case scenario whenever something bad happens, that's not too bad but you can't help thinking about it? Well image how horrible it is when you did something that was absolutely life threatening (I mean my social life, not my real life. Butch was crazy, but he wouldn't do that.) and you keep thinking about what's going to happen. Hopefully, today would be a new day and Butch would forget all about last night. Heck, he might even apologize for it! Well that's not how it happened, because when Blossom came upstairs to tell me breakfast was ready, Butch was down at the Kitchen table eating, a black eye and a frown on his face. I could feel his eyes follow me as I got my plate and went to get some syrup, until his older brother came to my rescue.

"Butch, quit staring at Buttercup like that. It's freaking us all out." Brick told him and Butch stopped starring after a four second pause. I let out a sigh of relief as I sat at the table, as far away from Butch as possible.

"What's wrong? Afraid I'll get you back because of last night?" Butch snickered. I glared at him, and he had a smirk on his face. He was clearly enjoying this.

"No, I'm just not in the mood for your sh-" A stern look from Blossom told me to watch my mouth. "crap this morning." He rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, whatever Buttercup. You keep telling that to your sorry self."

"Can't say it to my face though." He narrowed his eyes at me. I did the same to him.

"You guys are being ridiculous." Blossom huffed. "Instead of eating the breakfast I spent _my _valuable time on making, your giving each other narrow eyed death glares. Real smart.""Buttercup, you do realize I'm not scared of you, right?" Butch asked after a while.

"Yeah I know. Your petrified of me." I said with a smirk. "You've been that way for as long as I've known you."

"Can't beat me thought." He mumbled. I slammed my hands on the table, causing everyone to jump, even me a little.

"Bitch, are you kidding me? I'm WAY stronger than you will ever _hope_ to be! And I can prove it by kicking your sorry, dipstick _ass!_" I couldn't care less what kind of look Blossom or any of them were giving me right now. All I cared about was proving to Butch I was stronger, faster and just plain _better_ than him! Wait a second…That's how this whole war started. Both of us trying to prove we're better than the other…Both of us trying to be stronger than the other, instead of being equal. Trying to make our ego bigger than the other one.

And it's been going on this whole time. I never knew it was so bad we were threatening each other and actually _meaning_ it. We usually just play around, but I could tell from the look that was on Butch's face, he was for real.

"You whanna go Power Puff?" He asked. No not really, but of course I said the exact opposite of what I was thinking.

"Hell yea!"

"Alright then, you. Me. After school today in the front yard."

"Why not right now? You scared?" I smirked.

"No. I just don't want you showing up to school bloody on the first day." With that, he walked out and my face dropped. Bloody? What the Hell did that mean? Was he planning on ripping me to shreds or was he just trying to piss me off? Which ever it was, he surely got my attention so if that was his plan, then it worked.

"Buttercup, I don't want you two fighting." Blossom said to me once we were alone. I shook my head.

"Neither do I Bloss." I told her.

"Then why did you say all that in there?"

"Because if I didn't, Butch would think I'm weak. And it's bad enough he thinks I'm a jerk. I don't want him to think I'm some kind of wuss."

"But you heard him back there! He said he didn't want you bloody on the first day of school! He plans on destroying you! And your _still _going to go through with it?" I sighed.

"I can take care of my self Blossom." I told her, slipping on my dark green jacket and grabbing my book bag. As I walked out the door, I swear I heard her whisper:

"Somehow I think your wrong about that…" I held my breath and looked up at the sky.

I sure hoped she was wrong about Butch…

_Butch's POV_

'_The nerve of that Buttercup! Giving me a black eye before the semester even started!' _I thought angrily as I walked beside Brick and Boomer. _'I ougtha give her a piece of my mind! But then Bubbles would be so upset her sister was in the Hospital again she'd never forgive me. Wait! What am I thinking? Hurt Buttercup? The woman I live for? Who I vowed to protect with my very life? I would _never_ do that! But I already have…Maybe not physically, well yeah, but that was on accident, but mentally. The reason Buttercup faints under pressure, the reason she's a lot more alert than usual…is all because of me. Me and my dumb ass self…Why do I have to be so pigheaded? Why can't I be like Boomer and care about my girl?'_

"Dude! You spaced out again!" Brick yelled causing me to jump.

"Are you thinking about Buttercup?" Boomer asked me. I nodded and looked down. I was thinking about saying sorry to BC, but I knew she wouldn't want to hear it. Either that or Blossom would forbid me from seeing her sister again.

"What happened with Buttercup?" Brick asked. I sighed. Guess the truth would have to come out.

"Last night Boomer came in being a idiot yelling things about Bubbles," I glared at him, because it was partially his fault. "Then Buttercup start screaming at him, she tackled him and then I started to get on her nerves and she hit me in the face."

"So basically payback for when you hit her?"

"Yeah, I guess you could say that." Brick groaned and shook his head at me.

"You need to learn how to be _nice_ to a girl Butch. If your _nice_ then she won't kick your butt all over the place." I rolled my eyes.

"Yes, because I'm going to listen to the guy whose advice got me _into_ this whole mess!" He rolled his eyes and we walked in silence until Brick got a text.

"What's it say?" Boomer asked before Brick could reach for his phone. Brick glared at Boomer.

"Can I get my phone out my pocket first?" Boomer smiled sheepishly at him. "It's from Blossom. It says, get Butch to talk to Buttercup." I sighed and looked over my shoulder. The raven haired Power Puff was glaring at her sisters. I noticed she had a green clip in her hair.

'_Wait a second,'_ I thought, my eyes going wide. _'That's the clip she said she hated…I bought that for her and she said she'd only wear it to prove she really cares about me!'_ I felt a tear roll down my cheek, and I whipped it away before my brothers could see it. She still loved me after all we've been through…It was a miracle.

"I'll be right back guys." I told them and headed towards Buttercup.

"Sis, look!" Bubbles whispered towards raven haired girl who's eyes widened when she saw me coming over.

"Hey BC." I greeted her casually as if nothing had happened.

"Uhh…Hi Butch."

"We'll just be leaving now!" Blossom cried and dragged Bubbles away from us."Aw! I wanted to see them kiss!" I heard the blond whine.

"I hate them." Buttercup hissed and I chuckled. "So…what's up? Did Brick send you over here to talk to me? Because if he did, then you can just go fu-"

"He didn't." I interrupted, knowing what was going to come out of her mouth next. "I just wanted to tell you I-" Before I could even get the words out of my mouth, Buttercup's ring tone, Toxic by Britney Spears, went off. She smiled sheepishly at me (people are doing that a lot lately) and went towards her pocket.

"Sorry." She apologized. I gave her a assuring smile and she flipped open her phone and put it to her ear. "Hello? She what? She's _where? _Okay! I'll be there in a second!" Buttercup hung up and sped off. I flew after her.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Something's wrong with Bell. Her father said the Government put her in a special cell and she's about to tear the place down!" She told me. I nodded. "You don't have to come…"

"I want to help you." She gave me a small smile and continued to look ahead. I swear, I saw a small bit of worry in her eyes…

Guess school was going to have to wait.

* * *

**The last part, the bit with Bell, was supposed to happen later in the story, but I couldn't think of anything else so…yeah. Anyways, I need you guys' opinion. Should my Chapters be longer, shorter or stay the same? Tell me in your comments! Peace.**


	40. Saving Bell

**Me: Here we are again! And just for all of you who are still kind of ticked about the long wait, I'm gonna make this a longer Chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, but that doesn't mean I don't own the story. ;)**

* * *

_Bell's POV_

I screamed and smashed my fists against the glass barrier that was in front of me. The two men standing in front of it, dressed in all black were examining my movements and jotting them down on a small notebook. I pounded and screamed harder, but to no oblige. Just then, a loud voice from above spoke.

"Alright boys, we've observed enough. It's time to put her to sleep." He said. I saw the two men in front of me move closer. My eyes widened at the sight of the needle.

"Don't even try to attack us little girl," the one on the right sneered. "All your powers have been disable for now. Or maybe forever."

"F-forever?" I squeaked. No…This was _not_ happening! It couldn't! Where was my Daddy when these guys came? Why didn't he stop them or send help? I can't believe him…First he let's one of my best friends _die,_ on purpose, then he let's me get kidnapped by the freaks? How was I gonna survive this? Was I even going to last the night? More importantly…will I ever get to say goodbye to my friends?

'_Buttercup…Butch…Come save me…Please. I'm scared…'_ I thought as tears fell down my cheeks.

"Aw, she's crying." The same man snickered. "Isn't that pathetic. The teens shedding tears."

"Cut it out kid! Tears aren't going to get you anywhere!" The other man barked, causing me to cry even harder. He went to grab my arm, but I pulled away. "Alright brat! You want to play it the hard way? Then we'll play the hard way." I watched in shock as he got out a stun gun. He inched towards me. I closed my eyes as I waited for the excruciating pain, but it never came. I opened one eye just a bit, and saw the two whispering. This could be my chance! I could slip between them and run to freedom! Oh, who was I kidding? I didn't know where I was going and even if I did, their much faster than a little girl on foot. Even if I could fly, they'd catch me.

"Okay kid, we're not going to stun you. But you have to do us a favor." The first man said. I sobbed.

"What do you want from me?" I could barley hear my own voice.

"Give us the dog." The second man boomed. I felt my heart stop. Give up Girly? Never! But it looked like I had no choice.

"What are you going to do with him."

"That's our business and our business only. Now hand him over."

"No…Not till you tell me what your going to do with him!" I was surprised by my own bravery. But the guards were not. They were rather annoyed by it. The first one grabbed my arm and twisted it behind my back. I screamed louder than I ever screamed before.

"If you don't give us the alien dog," he grumbled and then pushed me against the wall. "It'll be your life instead. Got that, runt of the litter?" I felt like blasting this guy with a ball of energy. Then I remembered.

'_My powers…their gone…I'm helpless.' _Then, his grip became tighter.

"Answer me you dammed little thing!" I nodded and he let me slide to the ground, panting. He smirked and walked out the door. "Come on, let's go get some lunch." He said to his partner.

"I'm coming, I just want to teach this brat a lesson." My eyes widened when he said that. The first guy, who's name I'd never know, let's call him 1, walked down the hall. When he turned the corner, 2 came towards me. I tried to stand, but there was no feeling in my legs. Just fright. I scrambled into the corner, sobbing, afraid for my life.

"Hey, there's no need to fear kid." He said.

"Yes there is! Your trying to kill me and Girly!" I screamed. He put his hand on my shoulder.

"No…That the brute that just left. I don't want to do this. We were sent to examine you, not to hurt you. If I knew he was going to put you through Hell, I wouldn't have signed up for this."

"What are you saying?"

"I want to help you Bell. I want to help you escape so you can be with your family and your friends."

"But won't you be fired?" I asked him.

"No." Phew. "I'll be killed." I gasped at that! Why would he risk his life to save _me?_

"I don't understand. What about your family? What about your friends?"

"Never had any. The government took me as a child, and I've been here ever since. So if I die, there won't be anyone to miss me." He told me.

"I will…" I whispered and hugged him. "Your giving up your life for a little girl's…It's the nicest thing anyone has ever done, but I'm not letting you go through with it. I'd rather take any beating by that guy, then let you die for me."

"I hate my life. So giving it up won't be a problem, and nothing you say can change my mind. Now get some rest before he comes back. I want you to have plenty of energy to run away." I nodded and he left the cell. How could someone so nice work with someone so cold? I laid my head down on the cold floor. I was so dizzy…so hurt. And so confused.

"Daddy…How could you let me down like this?" I asked no one in particular before I fell asleep.

* * *

"Psst…Bell. Bell, wake up!" My eyes opened slowly as I saw a figure standing above me. I was going to scream, but I remembered it was just 2. "Come on, we have to move." He said. I nodded and tried to stand up once again, and it was the same as before. Motionless.

"I can't walk. I can't even stand up." I told him. He knelt down and gently picked me up, and ran out of the cell.

"Stay quiet, okay?" I nodded as we ran through what seemed like 100 halls. Or it could have been three, I don't know…

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" I whispered after a while.

"Yes…I'm more than sure. I feel this is my fate. To lose my life in order to save someone young, who may die in here…Very sure of it." Just then I remembered something.

"My powers!" I hollered. 2 stopped and leaned against the wall. He put his hand over my mouth.

"Shhh! What are you trying to do? Wake the whole base?" He hissed.

"Sorry, it's just that…Without them I'm nothing but a normal child. And with all the enemies I have, there's no chance of me surviving out there!"

"Well I'm afraid there's nothing I can do about that. If we went back to the lab now, we'd surely get caught. First off, there's constant security and camera's and even if we somehow got past that, it'd take to long. Secondly, I'm not sure if you'd get through the process without screaming, which would wake everyone. The first time we did it, you were unconscious." I sighed and looked down.

"It's okay, I'm sure my friends will think of something. _I hope…_" We ran the rest of the way in silence. He put me down and helped me stand.

"Try to get use to using your legs, Bell. You have to run the rest of the way." I nodded and stood for a minute. The I walked around and ran.

"I think their good." I told him with confidence. He put his hand on a button.

"Alright, on three your going to have to run, faster than ever because I'm going to pull the lever. I'm not sure how far you'll be able to make it before more troops show up, but don't fight them. Just run. Your not immune to bullets anymore so be careful." I gulped. No longer immune to them? This was going to be tough… "Ready?" He asked as I got into running position. I nodded and he took a deep breath. "1..." I looked ahead, taking in my surroundings so I could run without crashing into things. "2..." I felt my body shaking, like an earthquake was inside of it. "And…" I took deep breaths. "3!" I dashed off. I was about two feet from where I was when I heard the alarm blaring. A red light was blinking on and off, and I heard doors slide open.

"What's going on?" "What the Hell is this? It's 7 in the morning!" Is this a drill?" I tried to run faster, but I couldn't. I hadn't had any time to stretch, so this was the best I could do. I could here my heart beat faster and faster, and my lungs began to hurt but I didn't care. This was a life and death situation, and I wasn't about to lose another life. 2 wouldn't want that…"There's the escapee! Get her!" Men armed with guns surrounded me and I skipped to a stop. Luckily I was still very graceful, and I flipped over their heads. I continued running until I heard gunshots. I ducked, trying not to be wounded. Sliding under another pair of soldiers legs, I felt a piercing in my arm. I looked over to my left, and sure enough there was blood. I was not shot, but a bullet managed to snip me. I saw a light, and realized it was the way out.

'_Thank God!'_ I felt relief wash all over me. I was one step closer to being free! Just then, several robots stepped in front of me.

"If my men can't stop you," The voice from before boomed over the speaker. "Then my machines will! KILL HER!" They fired constantly at me, and I barley escaped several of the attacks. I fell to the ground dodging one, and a robot aimed at my chest. This was it…goodbye cruel world. I heard the loud bang, but I never felt the pain. I opened my eyes and in front of me was a boy with raven hair, saggy black pants and a long green shirt. Did he take it for me? Poor guy…Now he's dead.

"Is that the best you got? You losers aren't no match for us!" That voice sounded familiar. I just didn't know where I'd heard it from.

"DESTROY THEM TOO!" The robots charged at them, but a green flash got rid of them.

"Yeah, that was easier than easy!" Now _that_ voice sounded like someone who was very close to me. "Don't believe the government would have such crappy machinery. Alright bozo, where'd you put my friend?" She screamed. All I knew was that it was a girl and a guy.

"I'll never tell you! So just give up!" The man screamed.

"Ohh…Bad move broham." The guy in front of me laughed. I saw the green flash again, heard glass break and someone screamed.

"Alright dick face! Tell me where she is before I blow your scrawny head to bits!"

"She's right there! Please don't kill me!" He pointed to me and I got scared. The girl looked down and I saw her mouth hang open. She dropped the man and flew down to me.

"Bell! There you are!" I scooted away from her.

"Who are you?" She slapped her forehead.

"You idiot! It's me! Buttercup!" Now I know where I heard that voice! I hopped up and jumped into her arms, crying.

"Buttercup! I'm so happy to see you! It was horrible! They hurt me, and they observed my movements, they even wanted Girly, but I didn't give him to them! There was only one guy who was nice to me and he-" I stopped. Where was he?

"He what Bell?" The boy asked. I jumped out of Buttercup's arms and ran down the hall.

"Guy! Where are you?" I yelled.

"Bell…" I looked over, and there he was on the ground, a bullet wound in his chest. I fell to my knees, tears falling out of my eyes.

"Oh no! What…what happened?" I felt my body shaking again. I had never been so sad in my life…

"It doesn't matter. All that does, is that your free." He smiled at me. "Now go Bell. Leave me here, I promise I'll be with you in spirit."

"No…I'm not leaving you here! We can take you to a Hospital and save you and then you'll be all better and-"

"No Bell. It's too late for me. But you have your whole life ahead of you. Now go…" I put my head down and cried my heart out. Buttercup walked over and put her arm around me. I cried on her shoulder.

"Dude…Thanks for saving her." I knew who the guy was now. It was Butch. He was the only one who wouldn't have burst into tears after seeing all this. "We owe you one."

"Bell…Let's go." Buttercup whispered. Something in her voice sounded…different. She must've been on the brink of tears.

"Before I leave um…What's your real name?" I asked 2. He laughed.

"That, my dear, is classified information." I smiled and Buttercup floated into the sky, Butch following suit.

"I can't fly. My powers were taken away." I sighed. Buttercup was soon back in front of me. She lifted me up and flew next to Butch the way back home. I never realized how bright it was.

"Sorry we couldn't save him Bell." She told me. I flicked her in the head.

"Hey! Don't go and get all mushy on me! Besides, he wouldn't want us to be sad." I snickered. She nodded.

"Okay, but if you ever flick me like that again, I'll snap your hand in two, got it?" I rolled my eyes at her.

"Oh I'm so friggin' scared! Now here's a question, how'd you find me?"

"Mimi called. She told us what happened and exactly where you were." Butch answered, not taking his eyes off the sky. "I was going to ask her why your dad didn't stop them from taking you, but Buttercup hung up and zoomed off before I could."

"I really don't know where he was when it happened. Actually…I think he _wanted_ them to take me away." I whispered. Buttercup squeezed my arm.

"Well their never going to get you again, because from now on your living with us." She told me.

"Leave my Daddy? Never! He loves me!" I gasped.

"If he loves you so much, why'd he practically leave you for dead? Your so jacked up Bell, it's not even funny!" Butch hollered.

"It never _was_ funny, Butch." Buttercup told him. "And I don't care what you or your freaking dad say. Your living with us and that's _final!_"

"But I-"

"**Final!**" I sighed and looked down. Buttercup had made up her mind, and when she made up her mind there was no changing it. You know, I really did want to live with them, but leaving my Daddy, my room and Sam all behind? I don't think I can live with that…

"Can Sam come and visit?" I asked, my voice barley above a whisper. Buttercup's green eyes softened.

"Sure." She answered me.

"…And Daddy?"

"It's your choice if you want him around you Bell. Now let's get to school."

"But I don't have my book bag!" I exclaimed.

"No worries, we got Mimi to pick it up for ya. She's probably sitting on the front steps worrying about us right now." Butch told me. I nodded and looked down. We had arrived back in Mega Ville extra freaking quick. Before I knew it, we were lowering down to the front of the school where, sure enough, Mimi was sitting on the steps a red and black bag slung on her shoulder and a green and black bag with a tongue as a zipper next to her.

"Mimi!" I cried, running over to her and pouncing on her. I swear she had screamed "Bell, no!" before I hugged her, but I didn't hear it. "He he…Sorry Mim's." I apologized, helping her back up. "Didn't think you'd halfway break you back."

"It's fine, and please don't call me Mim's. That ridiculous nickname Junior gave me really ticks me off." She said as she fixed her hair.

"_Everything _ticks you off Mimi. Now let's get inside before we're late." Buttercup said causing Butch to snicker. I grabbed Mimi's now human hand and skipped behind my two hero's.

"Yay! I get to be in the same classes with my three favorite people!" I exclaimed. Buttercup looked back at me and smiled. Mimi sighed at my enthusiasm, but smiled while doing it."Those agents sure haven't changed your personality, Bell." She told me. I giggled and flipped over the raven haired group.

"Or the fact your even more graceful than Bubbles." Buttercup added.

"What are we gonna do about my powers guys? Without them…I'm just…normal!" Butch laughed.

"Oh trust me Bell, your far from normal." He joked.

"Look who's talking." Me and Buttercup said in unison. He stuck out his tongue and stuffed his hands in his pockets. "But I really don't know the answer to it. Maybe we could get Brick, Blossom, Dexter and maybe even Mandark to look into it. But I doubt it because Dexter and Mandark are sworn enemies, and Brick doesn't do to well with Dext."

"Well me and Mimi can talk Mandark into working with them, since he'd do anything to help me and her. Since we're basically family. And he loves Mimi anyways so-" I was cut off by Mimi gagging.

"Excuse me! He _loves_ me? What are you talking about?" She screamed.

"Oh yeah, haven't you noticed the way he looks at you?"

"NO! And you know _nothing _about love! Absolutely nothing Bell!" I shrugged at her.

"I know more than you do, so I do know a thing or two Mim's. And, let's face facts here, I know you love him back." She had gone full grown demon crab on me.

"_Bell…Remember the only reason I'm not killing you right now is because if I did my life would be boring! Understand?"_ She hissed.

"Alright, alright. Just change back before you cause a scene." She sighed and returned to her human state. "I'm just saying, the way you freaked out like that proves you love him." She looked at me coldly.

"I love _no one_." She said with no emotion what so ever. My eyes went wide as she walked past me, smashing into my shoulder on purpose. I looked back, but she was gone. Buttercup and Butch looked shocked.

"I never knew a joke could cause a person to go all psycho." BC mumbled. I looked down and sighed.

"This is gonna be a long week." I told the duo. "I'm going to class." I walked off, book bag in hang, hoping I did not share homeroom with Mimi. If I did, it sure would be weird…But before I left, I heard a little conversation going on between Buttercup and Butch.

"Umm…Buttercup. About last night, I wanted to say…I wanted to say I'm sorry for it. For _everything_ that's gone wrong during the past weeks. My ego was big, so big I didn't realize I was losing a great friend, and an even greater girlfriend." Butch said.

"Well it's about time!" Buttercup spat. "You don't know the _Hell_ I had to go through just to get out of bed this morning! And knowing the loser dipstick who had put me through all this BS was waiting for me downstairs made it even harder!"

"I deserved that. And your right, I _did_ put you through Hell, and I'm sorry for that."

"Alright…I forgive you Butch, but if you screw up again, we're done! For _good._" Buttercup boomed.

"Okay! Okay! So…can we go on a date today? To like…somewhere _not _fancy?"

"Like the pizzeria?"

"Yeah! I'll actually pay this time!"

"You better." I smiled and continued to walk to my class. Those two we're gonna be just fine.

If only Mimi and I could make up that easily…

* * *

**13 pages…Non-stop typing…My hands hurt…So do me a favor, and review please. Ouch…**


	41. High School Never Ends 1

**Me: Here's another exciting and heart racing chapter of whatever the name of this story is!**

**Disclaimer: Would you believe your eyes if 10 million fireflies, lit up the world as I fell asleep? You would? DARN IT!**

* * *

_Bubbles' POV_

"So did he apologize?" I asked Buttercup through my cell phone.

_"__Yup, and surprisingly, he didn't do a half-a$$ job of doing it." _She told me_._

"So are you guys a couple? Again?"

"_Well…yes and no. We're going on a date after school today. Not a date "date," just a…regular date."_I squealed at this.

"Ohh yay! So, where ya going?"

"_Gonna get pizza, and he's actually going to pay this time." _I snickered at her comment. Boomer tapped my shoulder.

"Um, if you done with your little conversation, we need to go sign up before the bell rings." He said pointing to the office. I rolled my eyes.

"Listen BC, I got to go. Boomy's getting a little impatient. Alright, see ya!" With that I closed my cell phone and took his hand, running towards the office. "I can't wait till I get my schedule! I hope I have _all _my classes with you guys!"

"I doubt that'll happen Bubbles." Boomer laughed. I shrugged.

"A girl can dream can't she?" I grabbed the pen and signed my name on the piece of paper that was pinned onto the wall. It was labeled "North Mega Ville High Students Sign Here." I observed our school while Boomer signed his name on the paper.

'_This school may be old, but it's a lot fancier than our old one!'_I thought as I looked at the shiny green lockers they gave us instead of the old brown ones we had. They were a lot bigger, and the floor was actually waxed. The lights were actually working, and the classrooms weren't as dingy as the others. I smiled as I imagined the stage here. There must've been thousands of costumes in the back, and much prettier tutu's than at North High.

"Ready to go Bubble?" Boomer asked me and took my arm and opened the door. I nodded and we headed out into the hallways after grabbing our class schedule.

"You go first." I told him.

"Alright…For homeroom I got Miss Amber, second period I got Mr. Wrights for History, Ms. Burington for Math, Lunch in Lunch Room B, Art, Poetry with Madam Isabella, Mr. Wrights for Langue Arts and then Science with Prof. Fiteritz…Weird name…" He said. "What about you?"

"I've got your homeroom class, Poetry class, History and Lunch with you. I get to be in three classes with you…not what I was hoping for, but good enough." I answered. "Maybe Olga will have some of my classes with me." Boomer nodded.

"Hopefully. Now I gotta go see if Brick and Butch are in any of these. See ya later babe!" He kissed me on the cheek then dashed off to find his brothers. I looked around in hopes to find my sisters, but I couldn't see them.

'_Oh well,' _I thought stuffing my schedule into my bag. _'Their probably just now getting to the office anyway.'_

* * *

_Blossom's POV_

"So who's your homeroom teacher Blossom?" Brick asked me.

"Miss Amber, who's yours?" I told him.

"Same." He smirked. "Wonder if Boomer's got her."

"Sure hope so. Chances are if he's in the class, Bubbles will be there too." I said. He nodded and continued to look at his other classes. I had already memorized them all and found out exactly where they were by looking at the school map. Brick, unfortunately, didn't have my memory so he had to constantly keep that thing around or else he'd be lost like a little puppy. I felt someone tap my shoulder.

"Yes?" I turned around and there stood the two blonds I never wanted to see again. Marcus and Klarc.

"Hello Blossom." They said in unison, which was quiet scary if you ask me.

"Er…hello Marcus, hello Klarc. What's going on?"

"Nothing." They both told me.

"So, where's Bubbles at?" Klarc asked, his eyes flashing.

"And can I sit next to you at lunch today?" Marcus asked, his eyes flashing brighter.

"Well…I'm not sure where Bubbles is, and I don't think that'd be a good idea." I answered causing both of them to frown. At the exact. Same. Time. "You see Bubbles is probably with her _boyfriend_, Boomer and I'm supposed to sit next to my sisters and _my boyfriend, _Brick. So I don't know when you guys will ever see us."

"Oh, that's too bad." God, what's with these guys and speaking at the same time? "Well, we'll see you later Blossom. Bye!"

"I'm sure glad that's over." I sighed when they left. Brick looked at me.

"What's over?" He asked and I slapped my forehead.

"I honestly don't know how you're my counter partner Brick…"

"What?" He cried as I walked off. Yeah, it was rude buy hey, at least I was honest!

"Blossom! Hey Blossom!" I looked over my shoulder, and Suzy was running towards me, dragging Betty along. "What's up girl?" She hugged me, and Betty followed in suit.

"Nothing much, just walking around. Examining our current surroundings." I told her and she sighed.

"Your being to serious, Bloss. Chillax a little, lose the uniform. Why don't you act a little like Betty? She's chilled." I looked over to the green eyed girl. Her eyes were dropping and she was hunched over.

"She's not chilled, she's asleep." I told her and pointed to Betty, who was about to fall over.

"BETTY!" Suzy yanked the sleeping guardian up.

"AHH! What is it Suzy?" She asked sleepily. "More importantly, what time is it?"

"An hour after you should've woken up!" Suzy grumbled. "Now tell Blossom she should loosen up!"

"You do realize no matter what you say I'm not changing anything about me, right?" I asked with crossed arms. Suzy sighed and let Betty rest on the wall.

"Why is it _I'm_ the only one who has any sense around here?" She groaned.

"If you have so much sense then why didn't you call me instead of bursting into my room and ripping me out of bed at six in the morning?" Betty hissed. I rolled my eyes. It was time to get some new friends.

"Yo Bloss." Gaz and Mandy walked up to me. "You seen BC?"

"She's probably getting her stuff ready at the office. Where's Olga?" Mandy glared at me.

"Does it _look_ like we _care_?" She hissed.

"You _never_ look like you care about _anything._" I answered. "Anyways, I ask because Bubbles wanted to see her about her classes. If you do see her, try not to rip her head off and tell her to call Bubbles alright?" They nodded and went back down the hallway. Suzy grabbed my arm.

"Hey! I heard you broke up with Marcus for Brick. Please tell me this is a rumor!" She whispered. I shook my head.

"Nope. It's the pure truth."

"Really?"

"Have I _ever_ lied to you?"

"Once when we were five and my hamster died."

"_Other _than that time?" She thought for a second.

"No. It's just that…Brick is so low compared to Marcus. I mean…come on! I understand he's been your friend for years but you can do much better than that douche!"

"For your sake, you'd _better_ be talking about Marcus." Brick hissed.

"She hasn't known Marcus for years. Besides, what are _you_ gonna do about it?" Suzy hissed back.

"I'm gonna-"

"Come with me before I slap you upside the head." I growled pulling him along, like Suzy did to Betty, just not as abusive.

"Bye Blossom." Suzy waved and elbowed Betty. "Say bye to her!"

"Bye…Blossom…" She gave me a slower wave and went back to sleep, drooling on the wall.

"What was that back there?" Brick asked.

"I don't know, I just wanted to have time away from those two. Enough time to do this." I explained.

"To do wh-" I cut him off by kissing him hard, causing several kids to stare, in envy and in disgust. I really couldn't care less. If they wanted to watch the two best looking kids in school (Yes, I do find myself good looking) make out, then they could knock themselves out. I knew Brick for one had no idea of what I was doing. When I pulled away, he gasped for air.

"What was that for?" He asked still panting.

"Marcus tried to make a move on me, and I just wanted to let you know, you'll always be my only one." I told him. He smirked.

"Oh, that's all? I thought you were going to die in two days. Then again, if you were you would've kissed me _much_ better than that, if your capable of doing it." I whacked him on the head.

"Watch it, before I just stop kissing you." I threatened.

"I am so sorry." He apologized and hugged me tightly. I couldn't help laughing when he did that.

"Your so strange.""That's why ya love me!"

"No, I love you because everyone else is crazy."

* * *

_Buttercup's POV_

Walking next to Butch felt good.

Walking with his hand in mine felt even better.

I enjoyed knowing we were back together and that he had actually tried his best to say he was sorry to me. It wasn't the greatest apology of all time, but it was good enough to get on my good side. I knew Bubbles was just as excited (or maybe even more, it's hard to tell with her) as I was about us putting our Ego's aside and actually spending time with each other. I couldn't wait till after school. First off, I was going to eat pizza, secondly, I was going to save money and third, I was going to spend time with Butch Jojo, my second favorite activity on the Earth. My first was playing video games with Gaz, but you get my point.

"So Buttercup, what would you do if we had _no_ classes with each other?" Butch asked me.

"Grab a bottle of champagne and celebrate!" I joked and he rolled his eyes. "But seriously, if we had no classes with each other, not even lunch, I'd be sad…I mean, a day without you is like a day without a headache! Well actually, you _are_ a headache, so that's not the best example. But really, I would miss you." He smiled at me.

"I'd miss you too. Especially your cute smile." I blushed. "And your big forehead." I glared at him.

"I'm about to make your _nose_ bigger, Butch!" I shook my fist at him, and he laughed. Loudly.

"You're a crack up BC.""You know it Butchie." I smirked when he raised an eyebrow at me.

"Butchie? Are you for real?"

"Well it rhymes with BC!"

"True." I got closer to him.

"Besides, I need something to scream." A smirk formed on his face and he inched his head towards my lips.

"And if you keep this up, you'll be screaming real soon." I felt his hot breath on my face. Before I knew it, he had pushed me up against the wall and had his lips pressed over mine. I heard a few girls sigh in disappointment when they saw us locking lips. That just made me even more happy about kissing him in public.

"Excuse me you two, but this is a school, not a kissing both!" An angry teacher screamed. We broke apart and glared at him.

"Do you know who we are?" Butch growled.

"We are the two strongest beings on the face of the planet. And you _dare_ tell us that _we_ can't do something while we're protecting this sorry school?" I added darkly. "You should be ashamed!"

"Oh, I'm s-so sorry! I didn't noticed it was you! I apologize you two! Please, continue and do it for as long as you want!" He cried and ran off." I sniggered and high-fived Butch. I _loved_ using my reputation as an excuse to get\do what I want! It was so fun!"Now then, where were we?" Butch whispered. "Ah, now I remember!" He pulled me close again and we continued to stand there, kissing as if we let go the other would disappear. Man this was _awesome!_

* * *

_Bell's POV_

I sighed as I leaned on my locker. I was worried about Mimi. She hadn't called me or said anything all day, and I was starting to think she had stopped being my friend forever.

"Please Mimi, _please_ say something to me! Just so I know your not going to leave me like my Daddy did…" I whispered, sliding to the ground, hugging my books.

"Who are you talking to Bell?" I opened my eyes and there stood my red eyed friend.

"Mimi! Oh I'm so glad to see you!" I cried and hugged her, harder than I did earlier. She stumbled and fell flat on her butt. I heard her growl. "Sorry Mim's." She glared at me.

"I come here to ask you where the office is and all you do is invade my personal space, AGAIN, make me fall over and call me "Mim's" after I told you _a thousand times_ not to call me that! What kind of friend _ARE_ you?" She screamed. I tried my best to hold the tears back, I really did. But Mimi had never yelled at me like that. Not even when I did something really, _really_ bad!

"Well…I'm sorry! I didn't mean to knock you over, or hug you or call you that nickname! I didn't mean what I said earlier, I was just kidding and I thought you knew that! I didn't mean to annoy you by coming to school this morning, or even being created! I'm SORRY, okay?" I cried. "Are you happy now? You made me cry for the _third_ freaking time today! You made me feel guilty! I HOPE YOUR SATISFIED!"

"Bell calm down!"

"NO! You're the reason I'm like this! If you just would've freakin' _chilled_ earlier, I wouldn't be crying like this! I wouldn't be all upset and all freakin' angry and ALL FREAKIN' FREAKY!" I panted and banged my forehead into my locker. "Ouch…"

"Bell…I'm sorry. Are you okay?" She asked.

"If you must know, no, I'm not okay. And I forgive you…But promise me one thing."

"What?"

"Tell me where my Dad was when I was kidnapped." I her Mimi sigh. Something told me this was going to be a long story…

"I'll tell you at lunch, kay?"

"Um-hmm."

"Who's your homeroom teacher?"

"I don't know. My head's glued onto the locker, get my schedule out of my book bag and check." I heard her unzip my bag and rummage through my stuff.

"Your bag is junky." She told me.

"I know."

"You've got Miss. Amber, so do I. And from what I hear, so does the Power Puff's and the Rowdy Ruff's." She told me.

"Oh yeah, that's great. Is Mandark in the homeroom?"

"Mandark doesn't even go to this school. He's to smart." She answered.

"Aww! I wanted him to work on getting my powers back!" I groaned and she tried to pull me off the locker.

"Don't worry, after school Blossom, Brick, Dexter and him will try to find an antidote. For now, let's just try to get your head unstuck!" She groaned and put her foot on the locker next to me. She pulled harder, and I popped off, falling back onto her.

"Heh heh, sorry Mimi." I said while smiling sheepishly as she glared at me.

"Right…Now get off of me before I go crab girl on you and pinch you." I stood up quickly. "So yeah, now that we've got all our junk ready for school, let's get ready to head for our classroom."

"Why? It's not like the bell rang or anything." The bell rang. "Oh great…"

"Alright, so it's room D17. That's on the second floor, so we got up the flight of steps and it should be on our left." We went up the steps and looked on our left. There it was, D17, Miss. Amber's classroom.

"Your so good with directions." I joked.

"Hey Bell! Hey Mimi!" Buttercup ran up to us, Butch, Gaz and Mandy following her. "Glad to see you're here! And together! I thought you'd guys would never forgive each other!"

"The same with you two." Mimi said, pointing to her and Butch.

"Buttercup! Bell!" Bubbles flew over to us excitedly, Boomer and Tootie behind her the whole way. "Hi there! I'm glad to see you're here! And together! I thought you'd guys would never forgive each other!" She cried.

"That's exactly what Buttercup said. Literally." I giggled.

"Hi there!" Suzy skipped over dragging Betty and Blossom with her. Brick came walking a few minutes afterwards.

"Glad were all here! Now let's get in that classroom before we're late on the first day of school!" Blossom said and we went in the door.

"Morning class." Miss. Amber waved. She had amber colored hair, hence the name, brown eyes and wore a white short-sleeved t-shirt and blue jeans with white sneakers on. "How ya doin'?" She asked casually.

"_I like our teacher…A lot!_" Butch whispered and Buttercup stepped on his foot. "_Ouch! Kidding!_"

"Sit wherever you like, I mean, this _is_ the first day of school!" She said. I took a seat in between Mimi and Buttercup, Gaz, Mandy and Bubbles sat across from us. Blossom, Brick, and Suzy sat next to each other, Betty and Boomer sat across from them. Butch, Olga, Otto and Tootie sat at the same table. There were three seats empty.

"Hold on a second!" A voice yelled from outside. There stood a red-haired boy wearing a white lab coat, purple gloves and a blue suit underneath. He had on glasses.

"Dexter!" I cried. "Hi!" He waved to me and sat next to Tootie. Two blonde boys walked in next.

"_Oh God…_" Bubbles whispered. "_Not Klarc…_"

"_And Marcus…_" Blossom added. The two blonds sat at Brick's table. The kid that had a backwards hat on glared at Brick. The boy who didn't have a hat glared at Boomer.

"_Which one's Marcus and which one's Klarc?_" I asked.

"_That's Klarc,_" Bubbles pointed to the boy glaring at Boomer. "_and that's Marcus._" She pointed at the cap-kid. "_Klarc loves me, and Marcus loves Blossom. But we all hate them. Especially Boomer and Brick._" I nodded.

"_Interesting…_" I whispered back. And it really was!

I couldn't _wait_ till class started!

* * *

**So what will happen? I don't know, but I'll think of something!**

**See ya next time slieces!**


	42. High School never Ends 2

****

Me: I'm BAAAACK! And I've got absolutely NO idea what this Chapters going to be about! So you

_**know**_** its gonna get ****juicy!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned any of these guys, the PPG in the comics would actually be in high school, not elementary school.**

**P.S: For all of you who love long Chapters, then happy birthday! Or whatever, cuz we've got longer chapters and more POV'S in these next…30-something chaps! XD**

* * *

_Mandy's POV_

"Hello students. My name is Miss Amber. I'm so _glad_ to have you all in my class and I'm sure we'll have a wonderful time together!" Our extremely calm homeroom teacher exclaimed.

"_This chick sounds like some eco-friendly hippie._" I whispered, causing Gaz and Buttercup to snicker. Miss Amber looked over at us.

"Looks like some of us can't wait for class to start." She giggled. "Now I know I'm supposed to tell you the rules and all that junk, but that's not how it works here. The only _real_ rule is to have fun! Now go on with your day, and if you need me I'll be catching some Z's." She walked over to her desk and laid her head down. Immediately, the room sounded like the lunch room. As I walked by Miss Amber's desk, I swore I heard her snoring.

'_How can she sleep through all this noise?' _I thought and sat back down.

"So Mandy…do you and Gaz whanna come to the beach with us Saturday?" Bubbles asked and sat on my desk. We've been hanging out less and less as the days went by, so I was glad that she remembered me.

"Well…Can I bring my Grave-Slave?" Gaz asked, leaning back in her chair.

"Sure! Just were a bathing suit!"

"I'll think about it…"

"What about you Mandy? You coming?" I felt a heavy weight on my shoulders.

"Is Olga coming?" Bubbles frowned when I asked this. I already knew my answer.

"Yes…" I sighed and closed my eyes. Why did this have to happen to me, of all people? I _hated_ Olga, but I loved Bubbles, not in that way of course but you know. As a sister and I couldn't stand the thought of letting my grudge get in the way of being around her.

"I'll come." I said at last causing Bubbles to squeal. "But if that _thing_ starts something, I'm leaving."

"Oh thank you Mandy! I'm going to tell Buttercup and Blossom right now!" Bubbles zoomed off to her desk. Gaz smirked at me.

"What?" I asked. I knew that look. It wasn't good.

"You really like that girl don't cha?"

"Who Bubbles? Well of course I do! She's my friend isn't she?"

"I know. But if it were someone like _me_ you wouldn't have gone to the beach with Olga coming along." I rolled my eyes.

"That's because we wouldn't be at the beach, we'd be inside playing video games in the AC." She nodded.

"True…so very, very true. But anyway, if Bubbles is your best friend, what does that make Buttercup?"

"My VBF. Very Best Friend." Her eyes widened.

"What does that make _me?_" It took a lot to keep my laughter in. Gaz had always been my VBF and she hated anyone that got in her way of being it. Then again…she basically hated _everyone_ minus me, Buttercup and Bubbles. It was funny watching her freak out over someone becoming my friend. She was worried, that if I met someone like a girl or a guy that I _somehow _thought were even more awesome then her, I would never speak to her again.

"You're my Awesomeset Most Best Friend in the world." I said, smiling against myself. I looked to my right and realized Klarc had Boomer by the collar. And he _looked_ like he was choking him! I stood up.

"HEY!" Everyone in the room stopped whatever they were doing to look at me and find out what the problem was. Even Klarc looked back and I found I was right. He _was_ choking Boomer. To the degree where his face was blue.

"Boomy!" Bubbles cried as she ran over to her boyfriend.

"What the hell do you think your doing Klarc?" Buttercup screamed, balling her hands into fists.

"I-well I was just…ya see Boomer here-" I didn't let him finish.

"You were trying to kill him! Then say he choked on the chalk powder, weren't you?"

"I…" Butch came over and punched him in the face. The blonde fell to the ground, letting go of Boomer.

"Oh My God! You freakin psycho path!" Suzy yelled.

"Who would do that?" I heard kids whisper.

"Nice call there Mandy." Bell said wrapping an arm around me. I sat there, wishing something I never wished before. I could disappear. Why? Everyone. Was coming up to me.

Touching me.

"Er…Mandy you alright?" Gaz asked in a whisper. I didn't answer her. I couldn't find my voice. For once, I was speechless…

* * *

_Dexter's POV_

I stood at Blossom's side as Bubbles helped Boomer get his breath back.

"You do realize this is getting out of hand, right?" I asked Blossom not taking my eyes of the blue eyed couple.

"Yup. And so does Brick. If we don't do something, Klarc could actually kill Boomer…" I sighed.

"I'm gonna break his spine like a twig!" Buttercup screamed getting ready to pound Klarc. Boomer restrained her though.

"No Buttercup…Let me!" He hollered.

"Let's both get him!" They stormed over and got ready to beat the smaller boy, but before anyone could do anything, a blonde haired older man walked in.

"Hey Klarc, you forgot your-" That must've been his dad. I figured that out when his eyes went wide. "Klarc! What are you doing to him?" He snatched Buttercup and Boomer up by the back of their shirts, and dangled them up in the air. "Excuse me. Miss wake up!" Miss Ambers head shot up and she had that same smile that she had when we walked in the room.

"Yes? May I help you?" She asked sweetly, clearly not seeing anything wrong with the way he was holding the two students.

"These two ruffians were beating up my poor son!" The man screamed. Miss Amber nodded.

"Yes, I see…" She mumbled.

"Well aren't you going to do something?"

"Yes…I see…" She repeated staring at his face.

"Are you crazy or something?" Our teacher stood up, and for a second I thought she'd go off at him. But she simply walk over to him and took the duo from his grasp, holding them the exact same way with no trouble at all.

"I'll make sure they get the proper punishment. Now do you want to take your son to the nurse? Or have him remain here?"

"Leave him here in this condition? You really are crazy!" He went over to Klarc and helped him up. "I'd take you home kiddio, but I know you want to stay here with Marcus. Who _should've_ gotten rid of those two…" He glared at the other boy.

"Sorry…I didn't see what was happening. So many things go unnoticed in this classroom!" I looked over at Blossom.

She looked over at me. We knew we had to get more information on Marcus and Klarc's relationship. And we had to find out more about Klarc's father. But first, was Miss Amber really going to punish Buttercup and Boomer?

Klarc and his dad left for the nurse's office. When the door shut, Miss Amber let out a breath of relief.

"Jeez…kids you days and fighting. I'm surprised I made it growing up…" She rambled.

"Uhh…Miss Amber. Can you put us down now?" Boomer asked. They were sent back to their seats after they were let down.

"I remember when I was a kid…The others used to bully me so much. But I never let that get to me. I'd always end up on top somehow. I never did figure out how. Maybe it was my positive attitude, or maybe my constant smile? Either way, I beat 'em somehow! And they never did come back."

"Can you tells us one of your experiences?" Bell cried. Miss Amber looked at the clock."Err…maybe. I remember one day, I had to face this really mean girl. Seemed like her heart was a black hole. Things went in and never came out…He he, we used to call her Black-Hearted Sally. I still don't know _how_ I got her to leave me alone. I really don't know if I should tell you this story though…"

"Oh please do Miss Amber! It'd be a great honor!" Suzy yelled.

"Oh alright…" And so it began.

"_It was Thursday. And I hated that day. You know why? Because that's when that big mean girl, Sally (we call her Black-Hearted Sally, for her hearts like a black hole) stole all of our lunch money and bought herself some extra ice cream with it. Nothing was ever done about it. It's not that no one cared it's because no one could do anything about it. I had begged my Mom to stay home that morning, but she just told me; "Staying home from school isn't going to solve your problem. What if every kid stayed home on Thursday? There'd be mass chaos and I doubt that would stop that girl from picking on you." I sighed as I walked to school with my best friends Isabella and Daisy._

"_Another day, another beating…" I said, trying to avoid the poison ivy that was growing out the sidewalk. Where I lived, no one cut the grass…Ever._

"_I know rioght? That big bloke Sally never 'eaves us alone!" Daisy screamed. Did I mention Daisy was from Australia? And her accent made her stick out like a sore thumb? Or that Isabella was rich and spoke like this wasn't the 21st__ century?_

"_Oh come now, it is not that bad." Isabella said. We looked at her, causing her to roll her green eyes. "Alright, it is that bad…But thou must remember, there are some who go trough worse."_

"_Oi, I'd trade places with them in a second!"_

"_Oh come now Daisy, your being unethical!"_

"_What did you 'all me?"_

"_Unethical. It means thou won't except your current position in life." I blinked after that._

"_How on Earth do you remember so much?" I asked her. She shrugged._

"_I'm not sure nor do I really care. As long as I am brilliant, I am satisfied." I rolled my eyes._

'_Figures. This girl never cares about anything except being smart…' I envied Isabella. Not because she had money like most people, but because of her brain. She could understand anything just like math. She could solve a math equation without a pencil and paper…and a calculator. The thing that was most amazing was that she could recite a poem two days after only reading it once with no trouble at all. Neither me or Daisy could figure out how she did it. Now I bet your wondering, "If Isabella's so smart, why is she friends with __**you**__?" Well, the answers easy really. Just because she was stinking rich and the smartest person in the class, (and maybe even the school) doesn't mean she's not made fun of._

"_I 'ate how the ankle-biters in our class 'all you a 'eacher's pet…Just cause your 'marter than then, doesn't mean they have to be jealous…" Daisy said randomly._

"_Wait, what does ankle-biter mean again?" I asked._

"_Child." Isabella answered. "And I shan't acknowledge the mocking and the laughter of them. As you said Daisy, they are just jealous of my brain's."_

"_And the fact you have more money then all of them put together!" I laughed. Isabella glared at me._

"_Amber! Thou already know I do not talk about my money like that! You shannot either!" I winced at that._

"_Don't say "shannot""_

"_Don't bring up my money."_

"_If it ain't the pip squeak club. Ready to get your daily beating?" I felt my heart stop._

'_Crap…I forgot she took this way…' The three of us looked up to the huge brunette. 'Dang…She got bigger.'_

"_Oi! We're not afraid of you, you big bloke!" Daisy screamed. I grabbed her arm._

"_Shut up Daisy, yes we are!" I whispered. Sally picked my Aussie friend up by the collar._

"_Oh, so we gotta a tough chick eh? Let's see how tough you are after this!" She rammed Daisy into the brick wall behind her. I could no longer feel my legs when I heard my hot-headed friend scream. Isabella's fingernails were piercing my skin, for she was so frightened for Daisy…But I couldn't care. My heart was pounding in my head, my hands were fists and my adrenaline began to rush._

'_What…what's happening to me?' When Sally smashed Daisy against the wall, I no longer felt my own soul's presence. I felt someone, something else's. And it was a beast…_

"_GET YOUR DIRTY HANDS OFF OF MY FRIEND!" I roared as I lunged at Sally._

"_AMBER!" I heard Isabella cry, knowing I would get beaten up. But I knew better…_

_I knew I was going to win…"_

Miss Amber stopped talking and took a swig of water.

"And that's all I remember…Everything is just a…blur." Just then, the bell rang. "Well children, time to get to your next class." We all groaned. But before anyone got out the door, Buttercup's hand shot up.

"Yes?"

"Will you tell us story from your past every homeroom?" I was surprised Buttercup actually enjoyed listening. Then again, I _did_ see Mandy, Gaz and Mimi really getting into it. The class was like a chorus screaming "yeah!" Miss Amber smiled again.

"Sure kids! Now get to your next class before your late!" She answered, pointing to the door. As I walked out the door, I heard everyone from the class chatting about the story and how they couldn't help but wonder what happened next. Out the corner of my eye, I saw Miss Amber sitting on her desk, hands on her head.

"God…I really wish I knew what happen afterwards…Maybe Isabella knows…I'll have to ask her at lunch…" Isabella? Where do I know that name? I ripped my bag off my shoulders and quickly pulled out my class schedule.

There it was!

'_6__th__ period…Poetry, instructor…'_

"Madam Isabella…" I whispered.

* * *

"Did you notice that the Isabella that was in Miss Amber's story sounds a lot like the Isabella that teaches Poetry in our school?" I asked Blossom later on as we stood outside our classroom waiting for our teacher to get here.

"Yeah, but my question where is this Daisy person at?" She asked.

"Well…we know she has an Australian accent and she'd hot-headed…"

"Plus she's very close to Madam Isabella and Miss Amber!"

"You do realize there's only one way to find out where Daisy is, right?" Her pink eyes got wide.

"Oh no NO Dexter! We can NOT snoop around in Miss Amber's stuff!" She cried. I put a hand on her shoulder.

"But who says _we_ have to be the one's? I'm sure we can convince someone else to do it."

"I don't know Dexter…What if they get caught? They'll be in trouble because of us!"

"They won't get caught Blossom. And even if they do, you saw how nice Miss Amber was back there! She didn't take Buttercup and Boomer to the principle's office, or yell at them!"

"But this is the first day of school! Plus, she had just taken a nap! What if it's different this time?" Just then, a tall man with a goatee walked down the hall. He unlocked the classroom door and went inside.

"Come in." He called and we went inside. "Hello students, I am Mr. Wright, your history teacher. I hope we'll have an excellent year! Now sit down wherever you please and remember, that will be your seat for the rest of the year." I took a seat next to Blossom, and strangely Brick didn't seem to mind. I guess it was because he was to busy glaring at Marcus, who had tried to flirt with Blossom as he walked by her.

"_I'll talk to you after class, alright?_" I whispered, trying not to get in trouble of the first day. She nodded and we listened to Mr. Wright explain the rules of the classroom and the consequents if we didn't follow them. He said he was a fair teacher, and it would take a lot just to get sent to the office but if you did, you'd get a punishment and if you did you'd be punished. Severely.

"Now…any questions before we begin class?" Mr. Wright asked. No one had any. "Ok then, turn to page 3 in your Social Studies books." No one got their books out. Because we _had_ no books. "What's up? OH! Yes…I forgot to hand these out didn't I? Jeez…Isabella was right, my head would fall of if it wasn't screwed on…" He handed out the books and we turned to page 3 and began the activity.

I was hardly paying attention. Not that I needed to. I could get this stuff done in my sleep. I couldn't help but wonder what our Poetry teacher was going to be like, because it seems that as a child, Miss Amber was loud and forgetful, and I'm not sure about the forgetful part but she certainly changed. If Madam Isabella was polite and modest as a child, does that mean she rude and a show off now? Only time will tell…

"And the Greeks stole the alphabet from the Roman's and-" Mr. Wright was interrupted by a kid running in, looking no older than 16.

"Hate to interrupt Mr. Wright, but my Aunt requested your presence downstairs." Mr. Wright sighed. Whoever the boys' aunt was, she must've done this a lot.

"Honestly Deven, your Aunt is such a fickle person. One minute she wants me down here, one minute she doesn't and then the next minute she's sending her 17 year old nephew to come and get me…JEEZ it's annoying!" Our teacher groaned.

"Er…as much as I'd _love_ to stand here and rant about my aunt, and I am _NOT_ being sarcastic about that, she's going to have a fit if your not there in about…three seconds."

"Excuse me students, I'll be back. Talk amongst yourselves." With that, the duo left and the classroom was once again lively. I tapped Blossom's shoulder.

"Yeah Dexter? What is it?" She asked.

"I'm going to go and see Miss Amber real quick. Cover me?" I told her.

"What are you? In love with her or something?" She hissed.

"No Bloss. You know you're the only girl for me! Now make sure _no one_ knows about my whereabouts!" She nodded and I walked out to the hall. Summoning a large amount of courage, I knocked on Miss Amber's door.

"Come in…" Said a lazy-like voice from inside. I twisted the doorknob and there sat Miss Amber. "Ah…hello Nectar." Yup, she was still forgetful…

"It's Dexter, ma'am." I corrected causing her to giggle.

"Oops! My bad. Now what is it you came in here for?" She asked standing up and stretching. Wow…now that I look at her from up-close, she _does_ look pretty good…

'_Wait a second! What am I thinking? She's my teacher! I can't have a crush on my teacher! Well…there's nothing wrong with that. It's not like I'm DATING her or anything…' _I thought, trying not to stare at the young lady in front of me.

"Dexter? You alright? Your cheeks are all red." I looked at her, and realized she was being serious. I was shocked she hadn't realized I was blushing. Then I felt a hand on my forehead. "Oh yeah, your burning up! You sure your okay sweetie?" No.

"Yeah, I'm f-fine." I assured her. "And I wanted to know…Er, about your friend from back as a kid, Isabella…Is she somehow connected to the Madam Isabella teaching here at the school?" I received a cute smile.

"You'll just have to find that out yourself hon!" She went over to her closet. "Oh and do me a favor. When Mr. Wright finally gets back, tell him I said "hi" kay doll?" I was so _loving_ these nicknames she was giving me. Butch was going to be _so_ jealous!

"Okay Miss Amber. See ya later." I waved to her as I walked to the door.

"Kay, oh and tell Mr. Wright I said "hi" once you get the chance, kay doll?" She said absentmindedly.

"Er…sure Miss Amber, will do." I agreed, not wanting to upset her. If that was even possible. I watched her put a box down and I heard her murmur something to herself. It sounded like she was questioning herself. She looked at me.

"You still here doll? You should get to class." She came over to me and opened the door. "Your teachers gonna be mad." I nodded and went to walk out the door, but me and my klutzy self tried over my own two feet and I landed right on top of Miss Amber! Everyone saw…And you know what? I was glad.

I felt my cheeks get hotter than they were before. Miss Amber looked so calm, like she was okay with me on top of her. It took me a while before I realized our faces were a few inches from each other. If I kissed her…No! What was I thinking? She's over twenty-years old! I Couldn't do that! I'd be expelled! But still…Temptation was a bitch…

"Dexter! Get off of her right now!" Mr. Wright stood there, glaring at me. I was going to get an earful…I scrambled up and held my heart.

"I'm so sorry!" I cried. Mr. Wright helped the amber haired teacher up.

"Honestly! Boy and their hormones today! Miss Amber, I am _so_ sorry and Dexter _will_ be punished for this!" I heard kids giggling in the background. Well, it was worth it.

I think…

"Oh it's okay Wrighty! I'm sure he suffered enough, I mean I probably smell because its so hot! Wait…what are we talking about again?" Our history teacher sweat dropped and ascorted Miss Amber back into her room.

"Er…stay in here okay?"

"Mm-kay!"

"And _please_ don't call me "Wrighty." We were kids a long time ago Amber."

"Maybe you, but not me!" Miss Amber giggled.

"True…Either way, you have to stay in here because we can't have you wandering around the school causing trouble like you love to do." After he made sure she'd stay, Mr. Wright closed both classroom doors and looked down at me. "I'm _very_ disappointed in you Dexter! After looking over your several notes from past teachers saying you were fabulous I expected better! Is there someone trying to force you to be like them?" I thought for a second.

"No…not really. Except Boomer, he wants me to put globs of hair gel in my hair. He says the lady's love the hair gelled hair, but I digress." Mr. Wright blinked.

"Right…but anyway, your going to have to apologize to Miss Amber who was so kind to let you off easy. Now then, get back in the class." I nodded, but before I left, I had to ask him something.

"Sir, if you don't mind me asking, has anything made Miss Amber mad, _ever?_" He closed his eyes, telling me he was thinking.

"No…now that I think about it…nothing ever has…Huh, weird isn't it?" I nodded again and headed back into the classroom.

"What was all that about, huh? What happened to me being the only girl for you?" Blossom barked as soon as I sat down. I gave her a smirk. The same smirk Brick would give her in this situation.

"Why, Blossom, are you _jealous _of Miss Amber? A twenty something year old teacher who's extremely care free and laid back, the _exact_ opposite of you?" I sniggered. Blossom glared at me.

"No! I am NOT jealous and I AM laid back!"

"Blossom, your so uptight, you make hot pants look like hand-me-downs." She rolled her eyes.

"Whatever Dexter. What did you find out?"

"Nothing actually. She wouldn't answer me. But I do know, she's pretty ho-" I stopped when Butch came over and glared at me.

"Dude! What's up with this new crap I'm hearing! You on top of Miss Amber? You stealin' Brick's girl is okay but stealin' _my _girl right under my nose! NOT COOL MAN! _Not_ cool!"

"But, er Butch! I never tried to steal Buttercup away from you!" I told him nervously.

"Man I don't _mean_ Buttercup! I mean Amber, er, _Miss_ Amber! And she was soon to be Mrs. Jojo if you hadn't of came out of nowhere cramping my style!" I heard growling behind Butch. "_Oh sweet mercy, she heard me…_" Butch whispered and turned around slowly. There stood a way past pissed off Buttercup, death glaring at Butch harder than I had _ever_ seen _anyone_ do before.

"Oh hey babe, what's up?" She bashed him in the face and stormed back to her seat. "Damn!" Butch held his bleeding nose and looked over at me. "This wouldn't have happened if you hadn't off took Miss Amber away from me!"

"What did you say?"

"Buttercup wait, I was freakin' joking!" Butch ran away in terror as Butter-Zilla charged after him. I could only imagne what she'd do to him…And the thought made me laugh. Hard.

I. Should. Never. Laugh.

Why not?

Because Butch ended up punching me dead in the face.

Hard.


	43. High School Never Ends 3

**Me: THIS. ISN'T. SPARTA! That is all.**

**Disclaimer: No not really, I still have to say this dumb line because if I didn't everyone would think I owned the PPG's and Co, which I don't. (Darn it!)**

* * *

_Buttercup's POV_

"Buttercup, listen to me, _please!_" Butch begged as we walked to our next class. I shook my head and walked faster, bumping into several other students. "BUTTERCUP!" He yelled. I groaned and did something I wasn't proud of. I dove into my group of fan girls.

Have you ever heard a hamster die a slow and painful death? Well that's what it sounded like when the group realized I was there. I swear the windows rattled when they did that. So many questions, so many squeals, so many head aches!

'_Damn…Why does this class have to be so far away from Mr. Wrights'?' _I thought, then realized I didn't even know which class it was. I snatched my book bag away from the freaky girl that had stole it and grabbed my schedule.

"Buttercup! Buttercup! Which class do you have next?" Suzy yelled. Wow. I forgot she and Tootie were the leaders of this club. I skimmed through the paper and finally found what I was looking for.

"Math. Room D14, Ms. Burington." I groaned. "Math? I _suck_ at math!"

"I heard Butch is really good at it." Suzy told me. I mentally punched myself.

"Why does my screw up of a boyfriend that I'm currently ignoring have to be good in something I'm not?" My redheaded friend shrugged.

"Oh My Gosh! Buttercup, I'm in that class too! I'm so lucky!" Tootie squealed. Then the other girls began crying out that their in my class or not in my class. The freaky chick who stole my book bag wasn't in my class, thankfully. It'd be great if she wasn't in _any_ of my classes, but I knew that wasn't happening any time soon, so yeah…You know what just occurred to me? In the previous class, Blossom and Dexter were being nice to each other. After what Dexter caused Blossom, they were actually being _nice _to each other…Huh, weird. I wonder what Brick has to say about that? I wonder what he has to say about Marcus coming back to Earth and flirting with Bloss. I wonder what Boomer has to say about Klarc trying to kill him and flirting with Bubbles _and_ kissing her that one night…Man. I sure wonder a lot.

"Umm…Buttercup! Hello! The classroom's over here!" Suzy yelled, pointing to the open door. I shook my head, trying to remember what was going on.

'_Oh yeah…I was walking with my fan-club, trying to find room D14. I guess I had gotten so caught up in my thoughts I hadn't realized the classroom was right in front of my face.'_ I thought and walked into the door. As soon as I got there, all my optimism was sucked out of my body. I didn't feel a tinge of happiness and my soul was dying.

"Wow…this place sure isn't teen friendly." I mumbled to Suzy.

"Yeah…I feel so dead now." She agreed.

"Sit down and be quiet students. I have an annoucment." An elderly lady, somewhere in her mid 50's said. She had grey hair that was tied up in a bun, a strict and wrinkled face, and a frown that probably killed Bubbles' sprite. She wore a grey suit and half-moon glasses.

'_Students?'_ I thought as I stared at this woman. _'Oh no! You mean this old bat is our teacher?'_

"What are you waiting for? Sit!" She demanded us. I almost flew to my seat. I then saw that it wasn't mine, it was Butch's. Wait…alphabetical order? By first name?

'_We both have a B, a U, T…So does this mean…'_ Right there, next to Butch's desk was those horrible nine letters that spelled out, "Buttercup."

Crap!

"Now then students, as you can see, your desks have been alphabetized by your first names," Ms. Burington began.

'_Yeah, don't remind me bat-woman.'_ I thought bitterly, avoiding eye contact with both her and Butch. He kept nudging me when the teacher wasn't looking, and whispering my name. It was taking all my will not to reach over and strangle him right now.

"And these will be your seats for the rest of the year." Everyone began to show their happiness or anger when she said that. It almost sounded like the lunchroom.

"Crap!" I screamed and hit my desk in rage. Luckily I had managed to keep most of my self control and _not_ break the desk like usual. Butch on the other hand, seemed to love this. In fact, he had a first-class smile plastered on his face.

"Wow BC, isn't this great? I get to spend the whole year with my favorite Power Puff!" He told me.

"Yeah, great." I mumbled sarcastically and rolled my eyes. I heard him groan. Good. He was finally understanding I was still pissed at him for saying Miss Amber was his "girl."

"QUIET!" The classroom was so silent you could hear a pin drop. Everyone looked at Ms. Burington with wide eyes, except for Mandy who was looking a bit…pleased? I smirked.

'_So…little ol' Mandy's got a challenge does she? Heh…Can't wait to here her plan to make this teacher's life a living Hell like all the others.' _I remembered the past years with Mandy. Like all the other bad kids, we liked to cause trouble. And lots of it.

We clogged up the toilets in the teacher's lounge, shot spitballs at their heads when their backs were turned and threw paper airplanes. We passed notes and purposely got caught, blew up the science lab and even had Dexter build a robot to smash the Vice Principle's car when she gave Mandy and me detention. We were awesome back in Mega Ville High, and we were gonna be even better here!

"Now then, I know some of your teachers let you sit wherever you wanted and let you speak freely, but that's not how it works here." The bat growled. "And for those of you who had Miss Amber as a homeroom teacher, you better not try and act like this is her classroom, because it's certainly _not_. This is a place of learning. Not a playground where you can goof around and "chill" with your "homies" and such." Bell snickered, and Ms. Burington glared at her. "You think its funny? Well see how funny _this_ is Ms. Bell." She grabbed a pen and a pink slip of paper and wrote something down, then slammed it down on Bell's desk. "Read it out loud please."

"Um…okay. "This is from Ms. Burington, Bell's math teacher. I'm sending this note home because Bell began to giggle during an important speech. Parents\guardians of Bell sign this and please have her return it."" Bell stopped. "What is this?"

"A demerit. Every time you act out, you get a demerit. Every time you don't complete an assignment, you get a demerit. Every time I have to take you out in the hall, you get a demerit. If you get twelve or more of them, you will be sent to the principle and you _will_ be punished." She looked around the room. "Anyone else think its funny?" No one said anything, and no one laughed. "Good. Now open your books to page 87 and start working. And I don't want to here a _peep._" She glared at Bell. "_Or_ a laugh." With hat, she went to her desk and sat down, scribbling something down in her big book.

I took out the math work book that had already been placed in my desk, and turned to the page. Fractions…I. Hate. Fractions!

"_Okay Buttercup, dividing and multiplying fractions…It shouldn't be that hard._" I whispered to myself.

"No talking!" I winced when she screamed.

'_7 times 8... Damn, I forget what that was!'_ I groaned and slammed my head down on the desk.

"_Why can't I remember my 7 times tables?_"

"_Psst…_" I raised my head and saw Butch leaning towards me, his eyes on Ms. Burington's desk. "_Need help?_"

"_More then you'd ever know._" He nodded and looked back at his book. Then he leaned back over.

"_The first one is 56 over 72._" I quickly wrote that down. And that's what we did the whole class. He figured out the answer and I wrote it down, and we didn't get caught once.

I guess I _should_ forgive him now, but I don't want him to go and think I'm soft. Whatever, I'm just glad I finished the assignment. I really couldn't wait until the hour was over. We'd go to lunch, I'd talk to all my friends and get a well deserved break from all this rift-raft. But time dragged on as slow as possible, maybe even slower. So slow we had a couple of minutes to get started on our homework, and lets just say I'm glad Butch and I live in the same house. Because _this_ stuff made are earlier page look _easy!_

"Alright children, times up. Pack your stuff up and get out. It's lunchtime." I sighed in relief when our teacher said that. I stuffed my book into my bag and rushed out the door. The hall was once again lively and we all knew where we were going.

"LUNCH! FINALLY!" I screamed when I got into Lunch Room A. I found a table and sat down at it. Blossom, Bubbles, Mandy, Gaz and Bell all sat near me, while the guys sat further down. Olga took a seat next to Bubbles, and Dee Dee pushed Mandy over to sit across from Blossom.

"Rude much?" Gaz growled when she was elbowed by the blonde.

"Yes, you are." Dee Dee insulted.

"What do you want?" I asked before things got dangerous.

"What? A girl can't talk to another girl?"

"Sure. So, where is this girl that want's to talk to us?" The girls side erupted in laughter, causing the guys to look down at us. Dee Dee glared at me.

"Oh ha ha Buttercup, _very_ funny."

"I try." I said and smirked at her. She rolled her blue eyes.

"Now seriously, what's all this I hear about my brother trying to kiss your homeroom teacher?" I groaned. Not this again…

"Nothing happened really." Blossom explained for me, hearing my irritation. "He simply lost his footing and fell on Miss Amber. Pure innocence." I snorted.

"Yeah, aside from the part he was inching his face towards hers." Dee Dee nearly exploded when I said that.

"WHAT? DEXTER!" She stormed over to the boys' table and yanked Dexter into the hallway by his ear. Everyone at the guys side was laughing, and everyone at the girls side was laughing. Well…everyone one except for Bubbles and Blossom.

"Why'd you do that Buttercup? Now his sister thinks he's some kind of player!" Blossom asked, a stern look on her face. I rolled my eyes.

"Oh come on! I was _kidding!_ Can't anyone take a joke anymore? Jeez…" I yelled.

"Well could you stop kidding around and actually act like a Power Puff Girl? I mean come on Buttercup! We're in high school! How long do you plan on keeping this "tough girl" front up?" My eyes went wide.

Tough girl front? What tough girl front? This was who I am and she knew it!

"Say that again." I said darkly.

"How long do you plan to keep this "tough girl" front up?" She repeated, not losing a bit of confidence. I narrowed my green eyes at her.

"Well when are you going to stop being such a control freak?" I barked back. Now everyone in the lunchroom was looking at us. But I didn't care. This girl needed to get a taste of her own medicine, and I was going to give it to her! Mentally or physically!

"Do you really think your going to get out of _every_ situation with your strength? Is that your plan for the future? Bullying people into giving you what you want?" The girls were silent, Dee Dee and Dexter had came back in and seen everything, lunch aids were running down to our table to cease our screaming, most of the boys had scooted down to watch sparks fly. And even worse, Blossom still had that same over confident, over obsessed with winning this fight look in her eyes. I _hated_ that look!

"I don't bully _anyone!_" I screamed causing her to let out an over-dramatically loud laugh.

"Really now? So all the times you've been mean to Bubbles, how you've beat up Dexter, threatened your own boyfriend and on rare ascensions, hit _me_ was not bullying? Well then Buttercup, since your so smart what _was_ all that? Hmm?" I felt my temper rising. She was so aggravatingly annoying! "Well Buttercup? We're waiting!" I looked around, and she was right. _Everyone_ was watching. Butch was glaring at Blossom. I knew he was probably thinking the same thing I was. At times like these, we both think the same thing.

"_Just…Just shut up._" I whispered, fearing if I didn't I'd do something brash.

"What was that?" Blossom cupped her hands over her ear.

"_I…Said…Just…Shut…_**UP!**" I roared. She shook her head.

"Always the short tempered one aren't we Buttercup?" Something inside my head snapped, and I lunged at Blossom, knocking both of us over.

"**SHUT UP! JUST STOP IT BEFORE I HURT YOU!**" My rage had taken over. But I was _not_ going to hurt Blossom. Not anymore. I was finally gaining self-control, and I wasn't going to let some stuck up brat of a sister make me lose all of my progress!

"Heh, you don't have the guts." Blossom sneered. I growled.

"Your wrong I do!" I raised my fist and everyone around me gasped. Bubbles began to cry when she I did. Blossom's eyes were shut tight. So she was confused when she opened them and saw my fist in the same place.

"I-I don't get it. Why didn't you hit me?" She asked.

"Because, if I did it would just prove that you were right. About everything. Except the part about having the guts." I told her and pulled her up. "I'd have the guts but I wouldn't have the satisfaction of knowing I managed to stop myself from hurting another person." She smiled at me.

"That was nice. And I'm sorry for starting all this. It wasn't my intention, I just wished you'd be er…" She was thinking of a word that wouldn't make the same thing happen.

"Mature?" I answered for her.

"Yes, mature. But…I don't get it. I mean, when I was up in Heaven, you were so mature and now…"

"When you were dead someone had to look out for Bubbles and seeing as I was the only reliable person, I had to be you. And now that you're back I kind of thought I could be the person I was a long time ago."

"Well you still can, just please be a bit less careless." I nodded and we sat back down.

Lunch went on and nothing interesting really happened afterwards. I ate the cafeteria food without barfing it back up like I did at our other school, I talked with the other kids without fighting and everything went perfect. Until we got into the hall. There, we saw some _very_ familiar and _extremely _unfriendly faces.

"Its…Princess and the Gang Green Gang?" Bubbles asked as we approached the poetry room.

"And who are those three girls with them?" Blossom added. "They look like us!" I stopped in my tracks and pulled Butch over to me.

"What was the name of that girl you paid to date you again?" I asked at rapid speed. He rolled his eyes.

"Oh your still on that?" Butch groaned.

"Just answer the question!"

"Her name was Brute, okay? Brute the Power Punk."

"Yo Brute!" Sure enough, the raven haired imposter looked up.

"Huh…guess we've got a little competition don't we?" I murmured.

So these were the vicious Power Punk's we've heard off. Hmp, this year was going to be promising…

* * *

**Yup. Princess and The Gang Green Gang (that's their name right?) are going to be in the next Chapter and their going to interact with the PPG's and Co. And no, the PPG's and the PPunkG's don't know each other, **_**yet**_** but they will soon enough. In the part where BC and Bloss were fighting, I was going to have Buttercup hit Blossom but then I thought "That would cause to much drama and we don't have enough room in the next Chapter to fit some Blossom and Buttercup hate" so I had Buttercup use her self-control.**

**And do not fret about Dee Dee causing trouble in the group, that won't be until a few Chaps. And next chapter's gonna be long with the next two (maybe even four) subjects, then chapter 44\45 is going to have them getting their dorms and roommates and garbage. So yeah, I'll hopefully update soon.**

**Well that's the end of that **_**extremely long and extremely boring**_** Author's Note. Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**Peace out skillets.**

**Buttercup: Your **_**still**_** saying that?**

**Yes, yes I am.**

**Buttercup: -_-**


	44. High School Never Ends 4

**Me: I just got finished reading the story "Floating Like A Brick" by the author Ploofle, and it was **_**really**_** good! Whole thing was BrickXBlossom and a lil' BoomerXBubbles. Anyways, you should really read it after this Chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for the fact that the characters are in high school, and all the teachers.**

**P.S: Sorry for the delay. Had to go to Summer Camp for a week. -_- But what I don't understand is this. I was gone for a week and I had 53 messages in my Yahoo! Inbox, most of which were from FanFiction...I wonder how many I'd get if I was gone for a year...**

* * *

_Princess' POV_

I looked over to Brute.

"What's wrong?" I asked her.

"I swore someone just called my name." She answered. "Oh well, now what were you saying? Something about us getting with the Rowdy Ruffs?" I nodded.

"Yes. While me and the boys work on destroying the Puffs, you'll need to gain their boyfriends trust and lure them into our trap."

"And just how are we going to do that?" The blonde, blue eyed Punk asked.

"We're going to do it by gaining their affection, right Princess?" My eyes shot over to the redheaded leader. She had orange, long and wavy hair that was tied up into a ponytail by a red bow, much like Blossom's, only this one was thinner and ran down the sides of her head in very curly strips. She had blood red eyes that were darker than Brick's.

"Correct Berserk. At least _one_ of you were listening." I glared at the other two. Brute rolled her eyes. The blonde, Brat, winced when I said this.

"S-sorry Princess…It's just I didn't understand what you s-said at first…" She stuttered, playing with the edge of her sky-blue shirt. I waved it off and looked over to Ace, who was currently flirting with a random brunette.

"Ace!" I hissed causing him to sigh.

"I'll catch ya later babe, here's my number." I heard him say and hand the girl a slip of paper. She squealed and ran off to her friends. I received a glare from the green leader.

"What?" I questioned.

"What did ya do that for?" He hollered. "I was just about to kiss her, when you shot your loud mouth!"

"Hey! It's not my fault you can't be trusted alone for a minute! Now why don't you make yourself useful, and go watch those Powder Puff's!" He groaned and turned around.

"Come on boys! Let's go…" He walked by and purposely hit my shoulder.

"Boys…who needs em?" Brute growled, glaring at Ace's back.

"Can't live with them, can't live without them." I told her. "Now you girls know who your counter partners are right?" They all nodded. "And you know who _their_ counter partner is?" Brute smirked.

"Oh Hell yeah! Met him a few days ago!"

"Mine's the blue guy, right?" Brat asked, a pure innocent look on her face. I sighed and nodded.

"Which leaves the redheads to me. I hear their smart." Berserk said. "Interesting."

"Okay, you girls know what you have to do. Now go and make me proud!" They nodded, and headed off toward the group. Couldn't wait until my plan unfolded.

* * *

_Brick's POV_

I stood next to my brothers as Bubbles and Buttercup told us what they saw.

"If that _is_ Princess, it won't be long until she starts drooling over me like she used to do." I groaned as I remembered the first day we met. She had completely fallen head over heels for me! And as much as I love for redheads to fall in love with me, she was a bit…overbearing. Ah heck, she was crazy! Hugging me 24\7, picking out names for our _children._ I shivered at the thought.

'_Man…she better not do that now, or Blossom'll chop her up and feed her to the birds!' _I thought. My girlfriend crossed her arms.

"Well you better tell her your with me, because if I see her try and even _talk_ to you, I'm gonna chop her up and feed her to the birds!" Told ya she would. Buttercup laughed.

"Looks like I'm rubbin' off on ya!" She slammed Blossom on the back, causing her to stumble forward. I caught before she could fall though.

"Don't worry, I've gotcha." I reassured her. She stood up and glared at her raven haired sister, who simply shrugged.

"Guys! Can we please focus here? Princess is back, and there's a good chance she's up to no good!" Bubbles cried. I sighed.

"She's right. We have to stay on topic. I mean, what if Princess _does_ try something?" I asked.

"We might get put in the worst case scenario and get stuck in Ms. Burington's class when she does." Butch brought up.

"Or she could attack while we're exhausted from fighting someone else." Buttercup added.

"These are all great examples, but I think we need to look at the problem at hand. Those three girls she had with her. They could've been escaped criminals or something! We should really watch them closely!" Blossom told us in her leader-girl voice. Buttercup nodded.

"We should watch all of them and get as much information as we can. But for now, we need to focus on our next class." Boomer said. Bubbles snapped her fingers.

"Oh! That's right! Blossom! Buttercup! Miss Amber needed us to pick up a few things from her classroom for the teacher!" She cried. Her sisters nodded. "We'll be right back!"

"Wait, what if your late for class?" Boomer asked.

"Miss Amber's giving as an excuse note!" Bubbles told him.

"Lucky. I'd give anything just to get one so I would be able to goof off before class." Butch moaned. I turned to him.

"I'm sure you would." I joked and leaned against the wall. After sharing a laugh, the girls rushed down the hallway towards the stairs, leaving us three with each other and several other student's in our next class.

I closed my eyes and let my mind relax for a bit. It might've been the only chance I'd get to rest.

"Hello." My eyes opened when I a girl spoke. Boomer looked up from the ground where he was sitting and Butch, who had laid on the ground trying to nap, glared at her. The speaker had long curly blond hair that was held in ponytails by two, blue bows. A streak of hair, in the shape of a lightening bolt stuck out on either side of her head. She wore a blue top on top of what seemed to be a black one, a black mini skirt with a tiny split on the right side with a small light-blue piece of string was tied around her waist as a belt and matching light blue bangles, about three of them, hung on her right arm and black sandals. I saw Boomer's eyes widen at the sight of her. I hope he wasn't thinking what I thought he was…

"Er…hi?" I said, hoping she just wanted to say hi and not get into a full conversation.

"My name's Brat, what's yours?" Right then and there Butch started laughing like a maniac. The smile immediately disappeared from er… "Brat's" face.

"You must excuse my brother. He can be an idiot sometimes." I told her. Boomer laughed.

"Sometimes?" He smirked at Butch, who had stopped laughing and glared at him. Brat giggled.

"But is your name seriously "Brat," or did someone give you that name?" I asked.

"Yeah someone gave me that name." She said. Figures. "My Mother."

"What?" We all exclaimed. How could someone name their child "Brat?"

"So now you know my name, what's your's?" She asked.

"My name's Brick." I told her.

"Boomer." My brother smiled at her, still a little confused about her name.

"It's Butch." I groaned at the tough guy thing. It was so old!

"Mmhh…Butch. I have to remember that…" Brat said, her tone darking a bit. "May I sit with you guys?" She asked, returning to her cheery self. I opened my mouth to refuse, but Boomer beat me to it.

"Sure you can! Right guys?" Boomer looked over to Butch, who shrugged.

"It's a free hallway." Two sets of blue eyes looked over at me.

"Oh umm…yeah, of course you can sit here!" I said. Brat squealed and plopped down right next to Boomer. And that's what went on for about 10 minutes. Boomer and Brat got to know each other better, Butch caught some Z's and I got to relax for a while. But not before another person came and stole my only moment of peace away from me.

"Brat! There you are!" I groaned and opened my eyes. I glared at the _second_ person who interrupted with her voice, but they instantly went wide. The girl in front of me was…gorgeous.

Drop _dead _gorgeous.

She was the splitting image of me, with just a couple of differences. Her hair was in a ponytail like mine and red eyes that were just a bit darker than mine. Her clothing however, reminded me a bit of Blossom just darker.

She had on a pink no sleeve shirt on with what looked like a small poncho that was a darker pink thrown over her shoulder, and a ruffled skirt that was the same color as the throw. She had knee long grey socks and black Mary Jane's, I believe and a large pink bangle on her left wrist. The thing that really caught my attention, was the necklace she wore. It was a medium sized maroon sphere held on a black piece of string. It shimmered, and almost seemed to…glow. Just like her face.

"Sorry sis, I just sorta wandered off!" Brat apologized. So this wonderful girl was Brat's sister? Huh…there was no resemblance. The red shook her head and then looked down at us.

"And you are?" Butch boomed as he stood up, clearly angry he was also deprived from his peace. She just calmly looked at him.

"It isn't proper to state your name without the speaker to state his first." I smirked when she said that. She even had a smart mouth like me.

"The name's Butch, and you just woke me up! Now what's your name?" He growled through clenched teeth.

"…It's Berserk." She said.

"_What's_ berserk? Other than your _face?_" He yelled, insulted.

"Her name _is_ Berserk you dip wad!" Brat yelled back. Butch backed up when the blonde got in his face. "You better watch your mouth! Or else she'll-"

"She'll what? Run home and tell your Mommy who's _horrible_ at naming children?" Butch sneered.

"What? Why you!" Brat's hands balled into fists.

"Bring it pest!" I stood up and got in between them.

"Stop!" I pushed the two back by their foreheads.

"Why are you protecting the freak, Brick?" Butch asked and slapped my hand away from his face. I glared at him.

"That is _quite_ enough Butch." I looked over to Berserk, who's face remained the same from before. How could she _still_ be calm after all that? And I thought I was level headed…

"I'm sorry Berserk. My brother is a jerk and he took things way to far." Berserk nodded.

"It's alright. My sister's the same way." She told me.

"I always thought Brat was calm!" Boomer cried.

"No, not her. My _other_ sister." So there's three of them huh? Well…I don't feel safe meeting her if she's like Butch, maybe even worse.

"Wait a second? I don't even get to _hit_ him? After what he said about _our_ Mom?" Brat screamed, still furious. Berserk closed her eyes. She was getting a head ache. I knew she was because her face said it.

"Brat, stop." She said.

"But he's a jerk! And he-"

"CUT IT OUT!" She screamed. Brat seemed to shrink at her sister's outburst.

"I-I'm sorry…" She whimpered. Berserk sighed and opened her eyes.

"It's okay, just stop pouncing on people like that."

"I just wanted to protect you…" I saw the redhead's face soften and she put a hand on the younger girl's shoulder.

"Thank you. I appreciate it." Just then, someone leaped on me.

"Brick! There you are!" I looked over my shoulder's, and there was Bubbles, a large smile plastered on her face. "Our teacher's coming!"

"Finally." I was getting bored waiting for her to show up." Boomer said as he stood up and stretched. Bubbles hopped off of my back and hugged Boomer. I then realized that Brat was the splitting image of Bubbles!

"There she is!" I turned around and saw Blossom and Buttercup running towards us. "Bubbles! Don't run off on us like that!"

"Yeah, you had us worried sick!" Blossom scolded. Bubbles giggled.

"Sorry girls! I just kinda run off ya know?" Now why did that sound familiar? Blossom sighed and came over to me with a smile.

"Poetry teacher's coming." She told me.

"I heard." I said. She nodded and leaned towards me, probably for a kiss. I leaned forward, but then she stopped. I was about to question her, but then I saw her looking towards the other two girls.

"Oh. Hello, didn't see you there." Blossom walked over to them and held out her hand. "My name is Blossom." She said cheerfully. Berserk shook her hand.

"I'm Berserk, and this is my sister Brat." She said nodding towards the blond.

"Hi!" Brat squealed and waved. Blossom giggled.

"Hi!" She said back. Someone nudged me.

"What is it Boomer?" I asked.

"Did you noticed that Berserk and Blossom look exactly like each other?" I looked over to them. You might not have noticed it at first, but standing right next to each other, Blossom and Berserk _did_ look like each other.

'_Huh…No wonder Berserk's so pretty. She's a lot sexier then Blossom is but-_ _Wait a second! Sexier than Blossom? She shouldn't be sexy at all! At least not to _me! _I mean, I'm in love with Blossom. The smart, sassy and beautiful Power Puff! Not Berserk! Although she _is_ a looker, and she does seem to have mouth…And a lot off ass...ets…' _What the heck? What was I _thinking? _The only girl I should be looking at is Blossom! Not some stranger! I mean sure, she seemed nice and all but I just met her and even if I didn't, I'm in a relationship with Blossom! I can't be checking some other girl out!

"Dude, you ok?" Boomer asked, nudging me again. I realized I had been thinking longer than I should've.

"Yeah I'm fine just…thinking about stuff." I lied. Before Boomer could ask me what about like I knew he would, the sound of heels clicking against the floor and unnecessarily loud humming was heard. Everyone who wasn't all ready looking turned their heads, and their was a tall woman who had a brown trench coat on.

"Hello students!" She sang as she unlocked the classroom door. "Sorry I'm late, you would not _believe_ the traffic!" We entered the room and she took off her coat. Several boys and girls gasped. But not at the large and classy room. At the teacher. Underneath that coat was a lovely and extremely curvy woman. She had long raven colored hair and bright green eyes. She had on a long brown dress that was plain down to the torso which had a floral design.

"Now then students, take your seats and we will begin!" She clapped her hands and rushed to her desk, grabbing several neatly place books and putting them at each table.

It was spacious in this room, and very clean too. There were two rows of long wooden tables where three chairs were placed. The sun from the windows that were on each side of the room light the place up and there was a heavenly scent. Up front, there were a couple of computers on a steel desk with rolling chairs. Decorations were hanging from the ceiling, and pictures of famous poets (well I guessed they were poets, seeing how this is poetry class.) were on the walls and there was a flower pot on each table.

We all took our seats, me sitting next to my brothers, Blossom with her sisters, and Berserk with Brat, and our teacher put a small brown book in front of each of us.

"Now then, as most of you know, my name is Madam Isabella and this is my poetry class! You will be reciting and remembering the poems from these books so you can write you own poem for our school assembly towards the end of the winter." Madam Isabella told us. "Now I know some of your teachers were strict about where you sit, but in this class you can switch your seats daily. I believe that you should be able to practice with someone else everyday, so you can get used to speaking in front of different people! Now then, introduce yourselves to everyone else and you can start off by reading the first little poem in the book."

I stood up and went over to Blossom's table. Buttercup was currently smashing her head into the table. Something told me poetry wasn't her thing.

"Aww come on Buttercup! This is gonna be fun!" Bubbles cried, trying to get her sister to stop banging her head.

"Just leave her Bubbles. Eventually her forehead is going to start bleeding and she'll stop." I teased causing Buttercup to glare at me.

"I'll make your forehead bleed." She then went back to bashing her skull. I rolled my eyes. Sometimes she was so childish…

"Why don't you go and practice with Butch? I mean, at least then you'll have someone to sulk with." Blossom and Bubbles couldn't help but laugh. "Besides, you two need some _serious_ alone time."

"Ya know what Brick?" I smirked when the easily angered Puff stood up.

"A lot of stuff. So?"

"I'm gonna wipe that smirk off your face right now!"

"Is that a challenge?"

"You know it!" She lifted me up by my collar.

"All right, all right just let me do something! Butch! Get over here!"

"What are you doing?" Buttercup seemed utterly confused when I called him.

"What do you want?" Butch stood next to his girlfriend with a bored look on his face. Obviously, this wasn't his subject either.

"Buttercup wants to beat the crap out of me." I said. He snickered.

"What else is new?" I glared at him.

"And your just going to let her?"

"I'm not risking my life to save you! Later!" He walked away.

"Man he's slow…" I groaned. Buttercup put me down.

"What we're you trying to do?" She asked, still looking confused. I waved it off.

"Never mind, it's not important." I took Blossom's hand. "Come on, we've got memorizing to do." With that we left to practice, leaving Buttercup bewildered.

"Wait but…what we're you trying to do?" Buttercup yelled. I sighed.

Honestly, the Greens weren't very smart…

* * *

_Butch's POV_

I dragged myself back to my seat and flopped into my chair. I was bored.

So bored I'd even consider hanging out with _Gaz_. And we _hated_ each other. Now normally, I'd beat the living shit out of someone I hated, but I couldn't do that to Gaz because one, she was Buttercup's friend, two, Mandy would kill me and three, she's just plain creepy. _But_ she understand this poetry stuff so guess who I got stuck with…

"Hey! Are you even paying attention?" I glared at the purple haired Goth.

"You've known me long enough to know the answer to that." I went back to staring at the wall, but it wasn't long before I felt someone tap my shoulder. With a sigh, I turned my head towards her.

"Yes?" I asked impatiently.

"If you want to get a good grade and _not_ end up dead I suggest you listen to me." She growled. I rolled my eyes at her.

"Whatever. When did you start caring if I got a good or not?"

"Never. And I don't care if you did, it's just your Buttercup's boyfriend, and I don't want her to be worrying about her boneheaded lover still being in high school when she 45." I looked shocked at her. Not from her saying she didn't care, that didn't matter to me. What I wanted to know was why'd she call me Buttercup's "lover."

"Why'd you say that?" She raised an eyebrow at me.

"Say what?"

"That I'm Buttercup's lover! You say it like we did it or something!" She rolled her eyes. Honestly, this girl is like a Goth version of Buttercup…

"I didn't mean it like that. But if you _did_ do it with her," She looked at me darkly. The hair's on my back stood up, and I swear my heart started to beat a hundred times faster.

See? Told ya she was creepy!

"I will personally escort you to Hell! Got it?" I nodded nervously. Freaking. Scary. Buttercup has the _worst_ choice in friends, ya know? Gaz got up, and I jumped and got ready for her to strike.

"I'll be back." She said casually, as if nothing ever happened. I blinked a couple of times before I found my voice.

"Where are you going?"

"None of your concern, now is it?" She said before walking off.

"Tch, women…" I grumbled. I slammed my head on my desk, hoping I'd fall asleep before the Goddess of Death returned. To my pleasure she was having what looked like a serious debate with Mandy, to my dismay, it was about me. I could hear every word they were saying. Mandy said Buttercup should break up with me, and Gaz was agreeing with her but said BC would never go through with it.

I raised my head and smirked. She was right about one thing. My girl wouldn't listen to them!

"Actually Gaz, Buttercup was talking to me early about him. She said she's really sick of him flirting with other girls, and not being romantic like Brick and Boomer are with her sisters." Mandy told her. I frowned at this.

'_Romantic?' _I thought. _'Brick? Boomer, I can understand but, BRICK? Of all the people on the planet! Of all the people who could get themselves in the dog house by saying just ONE WORD! BRICK?'_ I groaned softly and looked over to Brick. He was smirking at Blossom, who was blushing and looking away from him. He wasn't romantic. He was smooth. Boomer was romantic. And me? What was I? Someone who couldn't keep a girl happy. A player. A player that was _way_ out of his league…I looked over to Boomer who was sitting with Bubbles. The two were holding hands and reciting poems like their was no tomorrow. One could easily tell their was chemistry between them. Then I looked at Buttercup. She was, oh how do I put it?

Emotionless.

Her always lively green eyes were dull, her lips weren't smirking as the usually were and her head was resting in her hand. I heard her sigh and she glanced over to Blossom. I got up and walked over to her. I didn't want to, my instincts just took over.

"Yes?" She said when she acknowledged me. I didn't answer. Mandy and Gaz were staring at me. Buttercup opened her mouth to say something else, but I cut her off by crashing my lips onto hers. She let out a scream but it was muffled. I watched her eyes close, and her hand grabbed my shoulder. Everything was going perfect, until someone tapped my shoulder, _again!_

"I hate to spoil your little er… "moment,"" Madam Isabella said. "But I don't want anyone doing anything to emotional in here, okay darlings?" I parted from Buttercup, who let out a small sigh. She was obviously disappointed that the kiss ended so soon. I turned and was about to go to my seat, but she came up to my ear.

"_What was that for?_" She whispered.

"_Nothing, just waking you up._" I told her and left her. I saw her mouth twist into a smirk and her green eyes began to flare.

"_Your such a flirt Butch._" She said only loud enough for me to hear.

"_You know it, babe!_" I had a large smile on my face. Until the door opened. I looked to see who it was, and I immediately wished I hadn't.

"Why the Hell is this place so big?" Brute stormed in, and looked at everyone. "Who the Hell are you staring at?" Then she saw me, and her expression instantly changed. She leaned on my desk and smiled at me. "Why hello _Butchie_, small world, huh?" She leaned closer. "Whanna get together? Maybe make out a little?" I felt my cheeks turn red.

"No thanks Brute." I growled. She pretended to look hurt.

"Aw I thought we had something!" She smirked at me. "Remember when we went into the supply closet?" My whole face turned red and my eyes widened.

"Wh-what?" I cried. She pinched my cheek.

"Heh, your still the same ol' Butch I remember. So cute, so innocent, so easily flustered! So, still a virggggggin, Butch? Or did you lose it to some slutty girl a long time ago?"

"Leave me alone!"

"Come on, tell me! I'm your best friend, dontcha remember?" She grabbed my collar. "Now why not give me a little kiss." I was stuck. Frozen in fear. She was my nightmare! Sure, we were friends for a little while but that was before she went down the wrong road. Drinking, going to raves, partying all night and waking up in an alley with a hangover, sure I was okay with that. But then she started doing illegal thing, drugs and whatnot. One night we went to a bar and she had one to many and we did some things I…wasn't exactly proud of.

Of course I never told Buttercup any of this, nor anyone else. But I guess the past was coming back to hunt me.

I felt Brute's hot breath on my lips. Our noses touched, and in just a few seconds she'd successfully make a fool of me in front of everyone. Again.

_BAM!_

I blinked a couple of times and looked up at an enraged Buttercup. She was breathing heavily, her fists and teeth were clenched together and her eyes were like daggers.

"Keep your dirty hands _off_ him!" She boomed. Brute stood up slowly, one black eye. She glared back at Buttercup. Her eyes were also like daggers.

"And what if I _don't_?" She hissed.

"Then I'll destroy you!"

"You whanna go Powder Puff?"

"You know Powerless Punk!" The two girls went to hit each other, but Berserk pushed them away from each other. The redhead glared at Brute.

"CUT IT OUT!" She screamed, causing Brute to wince. I've never seen _anyone_ scare Brute before, usually it was the other way around, but this girl…She had something, some kind of evilness that surrounded her that probably could cause the devil to surrender."I'm sorry about her Butch," she said looking at me. "You too Buttercup. She's just extremely hardheaded." She pulled Brute up and dragged her back to her table.

"Butch…" Buttercup said darkly once they were gone.

"I know, I know, I've got explaining to do!" I sighed. Jeez…

Women.


	45. High School Never Ends 5

**Me: Here ya go! Much longer Chapter, like…almost 22 pages!**

**Disclaimer: I'm starting to wonder if anyone reads this stupid line anymore. -_-**

* * *

_Bubbles' POV_

I sighed as Buttercup dragged Butch into the hallway and slammed the door behind her. I knew boy was going to get tortured out there. Why couldn't Brute just leave him alone? Why'd she have to go and start this?

"That girl is just a world full of trouble." Boomer told me, glaring at Brute who's back was turned. "I really whanna teach her a lesson!"

"Boomer, don't start more drama." I begged. This wasn't how my first day in a new school was supposed to go! No one should be yelling at anyone, or talking about losing their virginity! Everyone should've been happy!

"I DON'T GIVE A DAMN IF SHE WAS YOUR FRIEND BACK THEN! I DON'T WANT YOU TALKING TO HER!" I flinched when Buttercup's scream caused the whole room to quiet down. Brute snickered.

"Maybe coming to school _wasn't_ such a bad idea!" I heard her say. Berserk punched her in the arm. "Ouch! What was that for?"

"Cut it out! You know better!" Her sister growled through clenched teeth. "Why can't you act like Brat?"

"Simple! Because Brat _is_ a brat!"

"Hey!" Brat whined. "I am NOT!"

"Are so!""Are not!" Those two went back and forth with the same thing until Berserk began to growl."Stop it! Both of you! Isn't it bad enough you've ruined two peoples day?" Brute opened her mouth to argue, but Buttercup's fury beat her to it.

"GIVE ME ONE GOOD REASON I SHOULDN'T BASH YOUR FACE INTO THE WALL!" That was it. I had it.

"Where are you going?" Boomer asked when I got up.

"There's something I need to do." I walked towards the door and took a deep breath. Then I opened it and grabbed Buttercup's wrist. She had almost hit Butch. I saw the green Ruff give me a look of gratitude.

"What do you want Bubbles? This is between me and Butch!" She growled.

"We need to talk…" Was all I could let out before Buttercup ripped her hand out of my grasp. "Come on Buttercup! Please! It's really important!" I didn't want her to beat the living daylights out of Butch. But I didn't want her to beat the living daylights out of me when she found out what I had to say wasn't that important.

"Fine…But make it quick." I gave her a small smile and lead her into the Girl's Bathroom. "Now what's so important you had to distract me from what I was doing?"

"I think everything Brute said…was lies." I began causing her to raise an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?"

"Think about it. She knew you and Butch are dating. And she knew you guys fought. A lot. So she decided to stir up some more drama by lying about everything. Now I can't say her and Butch didn't have anything special before, but what I can tell you is that she's jealous of you and the fact Butch no longer wants anything to do with her." My sister nodded.

"Right, I see where your going with this. But what I want to know is if Butch hates her so much, how come he asked _her_, of all people, to date him so he could make me jealous?" She asked.

"Simple. Because she's the only girl who'd date him without getting to know him more." I told her. "Now can you _please_ stop beating up on Butch? I hate seeing him in so much pain after he does something wrong." Buttercup sighed and nodded.

"Alright, alright. But next time that she-devil tries and messes with him, I'm gonna re-arrange her face!" Her fists were once again clenched and their was fire burning in her eyes.

"Okay, I'll have a talk with Berserk and see if she'll get Brute to lay off." With that, we both walked back to the classroom and sat next to our respectful counter partners. I watched Brute closely through out the whole class in case she tried to do anything else. She didn't, but that didn't make my suspicions lower. Eventually, I got bored with watching Brute and continued to read my poems.

The whole time I was reading them though, I couldn't help but think about what I said to Buttercup in the bathroom. Was she really lying? Or was everything she said true? I'd never figure out unless I asked Butch, and the possibility of him telling me were slim to none. The only other person to ask was Brute, and I didn't even _like_ her so that option was out.

'_Oh well,'_ I thought and turned the page in my book. _'Guess this is something I'll never find out…'_ Just as I had started reading the next page, a note landed on my book. I picked it up and looked around. No one looked like they had passed it, so I unfolded it and began to read.

_Do you know anything about what Brute said?_

_-Olga_

I looked behind me and there sat my friend, looking extremely, bored waiting for the note to be passed back with my answer. So she was the one who wrote it. Huh, must've went past a lot of people just to get to me. I grabbed my pencil and quickly scribbled down my answer.

_No, not really._

_-Bubbles_

I passed it behind my head to Bell when the teacher wasn't looking and it slowly was passed along. When it got back to Olga, she read it and wrote something else down, then passed it back. When I opened it, it read:

_Do you want to know?_

Now you already _know_ what I wrote down.

_Heck yes!_

Once again, the piece of paper was passed back and Olga wrote something down and passed it to me. I was really starting to wonder if some of the kids were becoming annoyed with passing the same thing back and forth. I saw one girl, Tootie I believe, hesitate. Something told me she wanted to see what was so important, but she didn't open it and handed it back. I took a deep breath and opened the note slowly, expecting it to be filled with details and explanations on how Brute and Butch met each other, and how their whole "relationship" thing started, but, much to my dismay, it simply said,

_Meet me at my table after school today and I'll tell you everything._

I didn't think writing "ok" was really worth passing it back down the rows so I just turned my head and nodded towards her. She nodded back and went back to looking bored. I stuffed the piece of paper into my pocket and closed my book shut. I could no longer focus on my work. I was to curious about what Olga was going to tell me. My head was filled with ideas and each and every one of them made me get more and more anxious to hear the whole story.

'_What if Brute was kidnapped and Butch saved her? Or Butch almost got killed but she beat the fudge out of the person? So many thoughts! But I guess I'll never know if any of them are right until after school.'_ I smiled to myself, because I knew I was wrong earlier. I _was_ going to figure this out! Then I frowned. I just realized that if I did learn the whole story, I could've learned that I was right and Brute was lying, or learn I was wrong.

Then what would I tell Buttercup…?

* * *

_Butch's POV_

Madam Isabella looked up from her desk and over to the clock. The bell rang and she stood up.

"Okay students! Our time together has ended, but we will have much more time to practice tomorrow morning!" She told us and opened the classroom door. "See you then!" I grabbed my bag and walked out the classroom with my brothers.

"It's about time! That took FOREVER!" Brick complained.

"I liked it actually." Boomer admitted. "What about you Butch? What'd you think of poetry class?" Truthfully I wasn't listening to a word they were saying. I was too busy thinking about earlier with Brute.

'_How could she say that out loud? That stuff was supposed to be for our ears only! How dare she embarrass me in front of the whole class and get me in trouble with Buttercup! That witch! What did I ever see in her?' _I thought angrily. That's when I remembered. The answer to my last question. What I saw in her…What I saw was a soul that was tough yet caring, smart-mouthed yet sweet and beautiful and cleaver, exactly what I see in Buttercup now. But I felt different about Brute then I did with BC. Back then, I felt more…attached to her. Every moment we spent together we got closer. But with Buttercup, every moment we spent together we grew farther apart, our hearts becoming more and more distant with each others. Back then I could actually say "I love you" to Brute without having second thought on it…Now I'm not even sure if it's true…I mean, yeah of course I love Buttercup! She's the apple of my eye it's just…if I were to say it to her face to face I'm not sure if I'd actually _mean_ it. You'd think after everything we've been through I actually would but she's so hard to talk to…It's just tough.

"Uhh…Butch! You okay man?" Boomer asked, waving a hand in front of my face.

"Yeah, why do you ask?" I said snapping out of my thoughts.

"You spaced out for like…3 minutes!" I rolled my eyes at him.

"_And? _We were just in a mad boring class! I'm still half asleep!" The two nodded at each other. If anyone else had said it they'd think they were crazy, but since I was the one who had said it, it made perfect sense. I got bored with _anything_ that wasn't active or didn't involve video games or making out. Or sleeping and eating and…hot girls in bikini's. What? That's just how my mind works! Just then, someone slammed their fist into my back. I spun around, a glare settled on my face. That glare was immediately replaced with a look of terror.

"Hiya Butchie!" Standing there was Brute and her sister Brat. They were smirking at me. I couldn't speak. Why couldn't she just leave me alone? What had I done to her to deserve this?

"Leave him alone Brute!" Boomer screamed, standing in front of me. The green eyed Punk simply rolled her eyes and pushed him to the ground, causing Brat to gasp but not say anything. Brick helped him up and got in Brute's face.

"Listen! You don't come out of no where and mess with _my_ little brothers! Now either you leave or I'll get Berserk to-" SLAP! Brick's hand flew to his left cheek where Brat had struck him.

"You don't come out of no where messing with _my_ older sister!" The blonde mimicked causing Brute to snicker. A growl escaped my lips when she did. I took a threatening step forward.

"Leave. **Now.**" I said darkly. Brute pinched my cheek.

"Aww! Is da baby getting mad? Poor little Butch, all alone. No one to turn to!" I clenched my fists. She was _really_ working on my nerves! "Maybe I should kiss him better! Or should I get that thickheaded girlfriend of his to do it?" that was it. That was the _last_ straw! You can mess with me, you can mess with my brothers, but nobody and I mean _NOBODY _messes with Buttercup!

"Maybe you should kiss him Brute!" Brat laughed.

"Yeah, poor thing is so confused he-" I slammed Brute onto the lockers behind us and grabbed her by the throat, holding her high causing Brat to gasp again and squeak: "Let her go!"

"Listen and listen good, because I'm only going to tell you this once. Don't ever and I mean **ever** talk about Buttercup or any of my friends, unless you _want_ a concussion! Got it?" I warned her. She nodded, clawing at my hand trying to get some air. I tightened my grip, causing her to gasp for oxygen. "Also, quit spreading my business around the school! Because if rumors start and people start disrespecting me, I'll destroy you! Understand? Or do you need me to _show_ you what I mean?" I raised my fist above my head, but she managed to speak.

"I-I understand!" I nodded and then let go of her. She fell to her knees, panting and rubbing her sore neck. Brat rushed to her side and patted her back. She looked up at me with her blue eyes.

"You're a jerk, ya know?" She cried, tears flowing down her cheeks. I shrugged.

"Takes one to know one." I told her and walked off to my bros. I heard her scoff, but took no notice to it. She was the least of my troubles…

"Dude, what was that back there?" Boomer asked when we were a good distance away from them.

"Just standing my ground. I'm not letting some girl who knows my past take over me!" I told him. Brick nodded.

"That's how ya do it! You could learn from this Boomer." He said causing my younger brother to moan."Alright, but when a girl throws some hot grits over your head and hits you with a skillet, don't come crying to me!" He grumbled. I rolled my eyes.

"You've watched "Diary of A Mad Black Woman" way to many times, dude."

* * *

_Ace's POV_

"Princess," I hissed. "why did you drag me away from _another girl again?_" This was seriously getting on my nerves! Why can't she just leave me alone for a while?

"Because we need to go over the plan." She answered not looking at me. I groaned.

"_AGAIN?_ Seriously, this is like the…6th time we've went over it today! I think we understand it!" She said nothing and looked over towards Berserk, who stood as calmly as ever.

"Where's Brat and Brute at?" Berserk opened her blood red eyes.

"I'm…not sure." She admitted. It was rare she didn't know things. But knowing her sisters, they were probably sent to do something and ended up goofing off…Princess rolled her eyes and slammed her fist down on the locker.

"Why can't you do anything right?" She screamed, glaring at the girl. Berserk winced and looked down.

"Hey now! It's not her fault her sisters are completely useless!" I stepped in, trying to save Berserk's reputation. I received a cold glare from her. "Er…no offense though! I mean, their great girls but they-"

"Just shut up Ace!" She said coldly. I nodded with a nervous smile. Sure she was younger than me, (by like…two years) but it was not smart to make her mad. She would probably blow this whole place to Kingdom Come!

"Berserk! Berserk!" I looked over my shoulder and saw the blonde younger sister of my redheaded teammate. She looked like something bad had just happened?

"Why are you so late?" Princess screamed, not the least bit interested in what was wrong. Brat completely ignored her and ran to Berserk.

"What is it Brat?" Her sister asked, also ignoring Princess. "And where's Brute?"

"That's the problem!" Brat panted. "Brute was talking to Butch right, and then Boomer and Brick got involved and then BAM! Butch slammed Brute up against the lockers and nearly killed her by strangling her!" Berserk nodded, her face showing no emotion. Both she and I knew that there was more to this story. I mean, sure Butch was violent, but he wouldn't do something like that without a good reason. And knowing Brute, she was probably picking on the three.

"Aww…poor, innocent Brute! Butch should be ashamed!" Princess said with fake sweetness. She really didn't give a damn. She just wanted to take over this planet and destroy the Power Puff's and anyone standing in her way of doing so wasn't of use. At the time, Brat and Brute were standing in her way right now. Brat, however, did not notice Princess was faking and felt she could get some pity from her.

"Yeah! That's was I was thinking! Maybe you should go talk to him about it Princess!" Brat said with a smile. Princess nodded.

"Mhhmm, yes, yes I will Brat. And I'll make sure he never does it again!" Brat cheered when our Leader said this. I never understood how Berserk could stand her with her oblivious ways. But, it was her life. If she wanted to have a forgetful sister who didn't understand _anything,_ (I shouldn't say anything because she did understand that Brute got owned by her ex.) then she could have her. Still, I couldn't help wonder what life for them was like.

"Okay, now answer my second question." Berserk demanded. "Where's Brute?" Brat pondered this for a second and then shrugged.

"I dunno. I came running here and she said something but I couldn't understand her because she was choking or something. Probably to tell Buttercup her boyfriend was a mean head!" Berserk sighed and rubbed her temples.

"Okay, so tell me. Why did the "mean head" do that to Brute?""No reason."

"_Braaaaaaaaat!_" Berserk said in her "don't-lie-to-me" tone. The blonde sighed and looked down.

"Okay, so maybe Brute was kinda, sorta, maybe, just a little messing with them but it didn't require putting his hands on her!"

"I understand. It was completely unnecessary. I'll talk to Butch, now go get Brute for me, okay?" Berserk asked as nicely as possible. Brat cocked her head.

"I thought Princess was gonna talk to him?"

"We're both going to do to make _sure_ he doesn't do it ever again? Okay? Now go get Brute!" The redhead was losing patience, and fast. Thankfully, Brat had gotten the message and ran off from where she came. Princess groaned and rolled her eyes.

"Great, now were missing her,_ again!_" She growled. Berserk looked over to her.

"Can you chill for just a _second?_ Apparently, Brute's hurt because she was messing around with the Rowdy Ruff Boys, and right not all you care about is some dumb plan? Your freakin' pathetic!" The red Punk slapped her hands over her mouth when she had realized what she had just said. "Princess, I-I'm so sorry! It just sorta, slipped out ya know!"

"Right…If it happens again, well…do I even have to _tell_ you?" I saw Berserk flinch as Princess slowly slid her finger across her throat. I rolled my eyes at this.

'_She's so dramatic.'_ I thought. _'If she didn't know the Power Puff Girl's second weakness, if they even have one, I would of abandoned her a long time ago.'_

"Ah, we're going to be late for our next class." Berserk groaned looking at the clock on the wall next to her. "If those two idiots don't hurry up…"

"Forget it. Call them up and tell them well meet later. I'm gone." Princess slung her bag over her shoulder and headed down the hall. Man I was glad I didn't have the same class as her! She'd probably chew me out every chance she'd get because of this!

Berserk took her cherry red cell phone out and dialed her sister's number."Brat. Yeah, Princess said forget about our meeting. Tell Brute that I said she'd better get her butt to class! Alright, bye." I watched her snap the phone shut and stuff in back into her pocket. She raised her eyebrow at me.

"You just gonna stand there all day or make yourself useful?" She said, eyeing her bag that was sitting next to me. I picked it up almost handed it to her, until the idea of holding it up in the air popped up into my mind. I smirked and did the exact thing. Ya see, the cool thing about younger kids was that they cried when you did this to them. The cool thing about Berserk was that she didn't murder me like Brute would've for doing this.

"Give it, Ace. Now." She glared at me. Now let me tell you something boys and girls. When dealing with someone like Berserk, _never_ do what I'm about to do.

"Your gonna have to grow a couple of inches to get this back!" I snickered, tossing the red bag up and down. "Oh, what's this? A diary? Well since its _right there_, I might as well, oh I dunno, _read_ it!" That last sentence got me kicked where the sun doesn't shine, and it hurt. Worse then anything I've ever felt in my life.

"Your real lucky I'm in a rush! If I wasn't I would've…eh…Forget it." Berserk mumbled and walked the opposite direction Princess had. I groaned and went to my next class also.

'_Girl can't take a joke.'_

* * *

_Blossom's POV_

"Where are they?" I asked as I impatiently tapped my foot on the ground.

"I don't know but I hope they get here soon, or else their going to be late!" Bubbles sighed, looking around for her boyfriend and his brothers. Of all the times for them to be late…

"What I wouldn't do to miss this class. Art. I hate art." Buttercup complained. I raised an eyebrow.

"I thought you hated poetry."

"That too."

"Is there even a subject in school you _don't_ hate?"

"Yes. Gym." Of course. I should've known that…Well actually, I _did_ know that, I was just trying to block out the thought of being in Gym with Buttercup. Ya see, when it comes to Gym, she's a star. She's great at everything in there, but the one thing she excels at, is dodge ball. Sure it sounds like a good thing, but her Dodge Ball Code is "No Mercy!" So yes, now you know why I _hate _having Gym with her.

I sighed when the bell rang. Those three…They still weren't here yet. What could they possibly be doing? Oh well…Guess their going to be tardy on the first day of school.

"Hey! Bloss, over here!" I looked over my shoulder to see our counter partners running up to us, Brick waving madly for my attention.

"Look! The boys are here!" Bubbles squealed in delight.

"Oh joy…" Buttercup mumbled, her tone sounding more sarcastic then ever. Soon enough, Brick, Boomer and Butch were standing in front of us.

"What took you so long?" I asked.

"We had to run a over-due er…errand." Boomer answered."What kind of array?" Bubbles questioned.

"The word is "errand," Bubbles." I corrected her. Butch smiled stupidly at Buttercup.

"Well ya see, there comes a time where a guy needs to satisfy his needs. And when his arrogant girlfriend won't do that for him, he has to do it himself." Buttercup's eyes widened at this. Bubbles let out a small "ew" and I sighed.

"You guys…didn't…really do…_that_ did ya?" My blonde sister asked.

"Of course not Bubbles! Butch is just being…" I searched for the correct word.

"Dumb." Buttercup finished for me.

"Ah, yes. He's being dumb. Right Brick? I…am right, aren't I?"

"Great Butch. Now you got my own girlfriend thinking I'm some sick perv!" Brick groaned.

"Wait…so your saying your not? Could've fooled me!" Butch joked causing Buttercup to snicker. I sighed at their immaturity and looked over to the classroom door.

'_We're all here. So where's the teacher?'_ I thought. Just then, a loud groan was heard. Our whole group looked at Butch with raised eyebrows.

"What? Wasn't me!" The raven haired teen said. "Gee whiz, like every time somebody does something loud you look at _me!_ It could've been Buttercup for all you know!" Buttercup glared.

"You saying I sound like a man?"

"I ain't saying you sound like a lady!" He recived a bash over the skull for that.

"Honestly, can you go one day without fighting with each other?" I asked. The couple looked at each other and cracked up.

"Well, at least their interacting with each other." Bubbles said, smiling. I sweat dropped at that. She was so naive at times…

"I'm so gonna be late for class!" There we saw the same boy that had ran into Mr. Wright's classroom earlier this morning. I wasn't really worried about him, so I didn't remember his name. I was paying more attention to Klarc and Boomer. I feared that any moment while the teacher wasn't there, those two would start trying to murder each other, but they didn't so yeah…

The 17 year-old boy reached into his pocket and pulled out a set of keys. He then unlocked the classroom door. Buttercup went up to him. I noticed he was only taller than her by an inch or two.

"What'd ya do? Steal those keys from the teacher?" She asked, a glare set on her face.

"No, I _am_ the teacher." He said, facing her. A glare was also on his face.

"Oh ha ha! Hand over the keys kid, before someone gets hurt." She held out her hand.

"Ugh, this always happens to me!" The boy rolled his eyes and pulled out his cell phone. "Hey Auntie, listen, I need some help down here. Yeah, it's happening again!" He closed the phone shut and looked back over to Buttercup.

"Ya got ten seconds to hand those keys over before I knock your block off!" I mentally slapped myself for letting her talk to him like that, teacher or not, she had no right to say that!

"What is it thou wants, young nephew." Madam Isabella stood, her face buried deep in her poetry book.

"Can ya tell these boneheads that I'm their Art teacher?" Buttercup and Madam Isabella's nephew glared at each other.

"Now, now Puppet, don't call them names! You are no older than they are. It is normal for them to think thou is lying to them." She put her hand on Buttercup's shoulder and looked at her warmly. "My darling Buttercup, I assure you this boy is of no harm. Thou has no need to fret. He is simply here to do his job. Meaning he is a teacher and you _must_ respect him."

"Fine…" Buttercup grumbled.

"Alright then Puppet, their all yours." Madam Isabella stood up and walked back the way she came, reciting a poem silently. The boy, er, I mean our teacher huffed and crossed his arms, still glaring at Buttercup. He immediately looked away when she cracked her knuckles.

"Right…Now then, the names Deven. As you can see, I'm your Art teacher. And before you ask, _yes_ I'm a little young to be working here, I'm 17 for those of you still wondering and _yes_, I am Madam Isabella's nephew. Any questions I haven't already answered?" He asked, looking at the crowd. Mandy raised her hand and I began to worry. Buttercup was close by, so she probably thought of some horrible way to embarrass him. "Yes?""I'm just wondering, why does she call you "Puppet?"" Her, Gaz, Buttercup and Butch began to howl with laughter. Deven blushed and looked away from all of us.

"That's…that's none of your business! Now quit laughing before I send you to the principal!" He growled.

"Yeah, whatever Puppet!" Buttercup sneered causing them and more people to laugh as they walked into the classroom. I sighed and went up to Deven after everyone else had went in.

"I'm really sorry for my sister. She's usually a lot more…er, well she's not as mean as she is now." He nodded.

"It's okay. I do feel bad for you though." I snickered and we walked in. There were three large circular tables in the room, spotted with dried up paint. On the window seal was cans of paint, paint brushes, things made by students from the pervious year and colored construction paper. I sat next to my bunch of friends while Buttercup and Bubbles sat next to theirs.

"Okay…Before we begin I'd like to tell you the rules." Deven said causing Buttercup and her table to groan. "There are none." That made everyone feel something different. I personally felt insulted and everyone else at my table probably felt that way also, Bubbles table probably didn't really care and Buttercup and her friends saw this as a free ticket to do whatever they wanted whenever they wanted in this classroom and get away with it.

"I myself, _hate_ following the rules, and I know most kids hate it also so I decided "Hey, why not make this the best class and let them do what they want?" But theirs only _one_ thing. No fighting. I'm cool with you guys killing each other, but just do it _outside_ the classroom." He said.

"Hey, I think I misjudged this guy!" Buttercup said.

"This may be the start of a beautiful friendship dude!" Butch yelled to Deven who shook his head with a smirk.

"Only if you invite me to a party that has beer!" I gasped when our teacher said this. Butch however, wooted.

"Now you guys can do whatever activity you want, you can sit around doing nothing for all I care. But you have to make _something_, I don't care if you make a wad of gum, as you can see someone did that before," He said, pointing to the pink ball of gum on the counter. "As long as it'd made in _my_ class and its made by _you_, you'll get a grade. And hey, maybe if I'm in a good mood I'll give you extra points. But yeah, supplies are in that room right there. Come up to me if ya need anything. Oh yeah, _please_ don't need anything." He then put his headphones on and began "rocking out."

"Oh yeah! A whole class where we can do whatever we want!" Buttercup screamed jumping up on the table.

"Hey! That's against the rules!" Suzy screeched.

"Not in here baby! This is a free place!" Buttercup then began to surf on the table, causing it to lean back and forth.

"I'm going to draw a picture!" Bubbles cried, grabbing every color of marker and crayon she could find. I sighed and looked over to our teacher. He wasn't really going to let us do anything we want, was he? Maybe this was just some kind of first day of school prank. No, Madam Isabella wouldn't do something like that, she's to nice.

'_Either way, this years gonna be different. I mean a teenage teacher? He even _looks _under aged!'_

And it was true. Deven had short blue hair, light brown eyes and wore baggy white pants, a black T-shirt that had "All American Rejects" written on it in red with a picture of that band. He also had a black spike bracelet around his left wrist. His shoes were similar to Butch's, black Nike's. His just had a streak of purple on the side.

There was a knock on the door, and Bell rushed to see who it was.

"Deven! It's Miss Amber!" She hollered. Deven opened his eyes and lifted his headphones off.

"What?" He asked.

"It's Miss Amber. She's at the door." Bell repeated. Deven nodded and stood up, walking to the door.

"What's going on, Ambz?" He asked when he opened it.

"Umm…I don't know. I'm not even sure why I'm here." Miss Amber said just as calm as ever. Deven sighed.

"Do you need some more staples?"

"Staples? For what?"

"For your stapler."

"OHH! Yes, I think I do, but that's not what I came over here for. Oh yes, your mother wanted me to tell you-"

"My mother? Er, Ambz you do realize my only guardian is my aunt, right?" Miss Amber looked at him for a second.

"….Well anyways the reason I came down here was because your mother told me she needed you in her classroom immediately!"

"Right…My mom needs me in her class. Okay then, I'll remember that…" Deven sweat dropped.

"Deven, your mother's not even here! Now stop fooling around and get to your Aunt's classroom!"

"But you just said-"

"Go!" Deven sighed and headed off, mumbling something that sounded like,

"Be right back…"

"Honestly, that boy is more scatterbrained then anyone I know!" Miss Amber said. "Wait a second…how the Heck did I get here? Where's Deven?" We all giggled at her. Butch was the only one who approached her though.

"Miss Amber, you're here because I'm you loving and caring boyfriend. And yes I am short for my age." I saw the teacher blink a couple of times before she smiled at him.

"Your name is Dexter, right?" Butch sat in corner hugging his knees, utterly depressed she had confused him with Dexter. Buttercup laughed and smiled.

"I guess something good _did_ come out of him constantly flirting!" She said. I shook my head at them.

If there was a "Best Couple On The Planet" contest, they'd get Last Place. Now if there was a "Most Likely To Get Married And Live Happily" contest, they'd get First. I mean, think about it. The two fight everyday of their lives if their not ignoring each other. They can't do anything with out the other, they can't think with out the other. Their lives are not _complete_ without the other. No one in the world could break up with someone so many times, yet still love that person more and more with each break up. Except for them. It was beautiful yet scary…

'_I can just imagine what their children would be like…'_ I thought, leaning back in my chair, a smile plastered on my face. If they had a girl she'd probably be more like Butch, childish and stubborn. If they had a boy, he'd probably be more like Buttercup. Arrogant and crazy. But either way, their child would be caring.

And annoying.


	46. High School Never Ends 6

**Me: Sorry for da delay. I have only one word for you. School. Yes the horror of getting up early in the morning and getting on a bus full of kids that are about 5 feet taller than you has returned. And not only does this affect my schedule of "waking up at 12 in the afternoon and doing nothing all day," it also affects my story updating. So…yes, I'm trying to post as much as I can.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own nobodyz except for Deven, Miss Amber, Madam Isabella, Mr. Wright and every other teacher that'll be in this story. I also own Klarc and Marcus, if you didn't already know that.**

**

* * *

**

_Boomer's POV_

I sighed as I stared out the window that was across from my table. I know Brick was usually the one who never over-thought things, but at the moment it seemed I had stolen his title. I couldn't help but wonder what Bubbles had said to Buttercup earlier. I should've asked but it wasn't really any of my business. What was my business was if what Brute said was true. Yes even me, the brother of Butch Jojo, doesn't know if anything really happened between him and her. I know they were close, but I'm not really sure if they ever dated or anything.

'_Man…It sure has been a long time since those two have actually had a conversation that didn't involve threats or embarrassing secrets that left everyone wondering what the hell happened between them.' _I thought to myself. I looked away from the window for the first time in class to look at Butch. He had recovered from being depressed after Miss Amber mistake him for Dexter. At the moment he and some of his other guy friends were screaming and laughing their heads off. Thankfully, Brute wasn't in this class. He was probably still pissed at her, no doubt about it.

'_I think I do remember Butch telling me and Brick about some girl back then…He said she had black hair, the prettiest dark-green eyes and the cutest smile. Never did tell us her name though.' _It didn't take a genius to figure out that it was Brute. No one could mistake the girl he was talking about for Buttercup, because us and the Power Puff Girls were still trying to kill each other. That day was still fresh in my mind. Like it all happened yesterday…

_7 Years Ago…_

"_Yo! Brick! Boomer!" I looked over my shoulder and saw my brother, Butch, run up to me with an ecstatic grin on his face._

"_What?" Brick, my other brother and the leader of our group, The Rowdy Ruff Boys asked him, slamming his book shut. He had been interrupted several times today, but that really didn't matter to me. I just wanted to know why Butch looked so…happy._

_We lived a rough life, (ironic cause we're the Rowdy Ruff's) so there wasn't really a good reason to be running around with a smile on your face. I knew if our Father, Mojojojo, saw him like that he'd give him a lecture or two for being so out of character._

"_I just met the awesomeset girl!" Butch told us. Brick rolled his eyes and I sighed. We went through this every week. Butch would go out to steal, stay out later than the rest of us, then come back home saying he found the "awesomest girl ever." He'd date her, then break up with her after only two hours._

"_Yeah yeah, that's great. Spare me the details." Butch's smile disappeared._

"_What the hell is that supposed to mean?" He growled at Brick, who simply looked at him._

"_It means that you come home almost everyday saying you've found the "perfect girlfriend" then you break her heart saying "you just weren't that great!" It's really becoming annoying!" I could feel the tension between them. Butch glared._

"_At least I _had_ a girlfriend." Aww shit…He did not just go there. Brick's red eye's widened and he clenched his teeth together. He stood up, threw his book across the room and made his hands into fists._

"_I'm giving you ten seconds to take that back or your DEAD Butch!" Brick was always protective of his title. He thought he was the sexy man-beast every girl wanted a piece of, and although that might've been true, (trust me, the girls in the city would flip if he even took his ponytail out) he was a little to serious about it. If even one person said something negative about it-POW! Right in the kisser!_

"_Guys…please don't fight!" I begged them, but I was ignored._

'_As usual.' I thought glumly as I watched Brick stomp closer to Butch._

"_One…two…Three…Four…" My redheaded brother began to count._

"_I'm not scared of you!" Butch said with a smirk. But we both knew that was a lie. Out of all of us, Brick was the scariest one when mad. If he was provoked or something of his desire was put into risk, he'd go into a blinding rage and destroy everyone and everything in his path. Not even Butch's strength could surpass Brick's anger. But we didn't really have to worry about that because Brick was usually calm and at times, extremely patient. But now wasn't one of those times…_

"_Five…Six…Seven…Eight…" I began to worry about Butch. He'd get shredded if he didn't take it back._

"_Nine…TEN!" Before Brick could lay a finger on Butch, there was a knock on the door. Butch's face was once again filled with happiness as he zoomed to the door, leaving both me and Brick bewildered. Whoever it was at the door, had perfect timing._

"_Hey! Nice to see ya!" I heard Butch say to the person who had knocked._

"_Heh, you didn't think you could get rid of me that easily didja?" Another voice, this one female said. I looked over to Brick._

"_Who's that?" I asked him and he shrugged. He silently flew over to the wall that wasn't to far from the door and hid behind it. I followed and we peeked over to see who the girl was. She was exactly the same as Butch described her. Jet black hair, forest-green eyes, tall and curvy._

"_Damn…looks like Butch actually has some girl-skills after all…" Brick muttered, a hint of jealously in his voice. I shook my head and floated back over to the couch. I knew there was probably no point in getting to know this girl since Butch would probably be done with her by the end of the week. Poor girl, doesn't know what she's getting herself into…"_

Ah yes, I remembered the whole night. Still don't believe that she and Butch ended up being the worst of enemies…

"_Later that night we had dinner, or leftovers, or table scraps. Whatever you wanted to call it. Sure as hell wasn't food, let alone edible._

"_This meal is by far the worst we've ever had." Brick groaned as he poked at his…Mystery Meat? Or was it mashed potatoes?_

"_I think my food just moved." Brute, the girl Butch had brought over, said. I sighed and pushed my plate away from me. No need to torture myself._

"_Well you guys, I've been meaning to tell you something very important, but I never got the right chance to. So I thought "Hey, why not tell 'em right now?" So…" Butch began taking a deep breath. "I'm gonna tell ya! Me and Brute have known each other for a while now, and we've been getting along really well!"_

"_Oh God…" Brick whispered to me, a look of agony on his face._

"_And we decided that we wanted to be more than friends so…"_

"_Here it comes…" I whispered back to him."We're going out!" Butch announced smiling the whole time. Brute also smiled, and I couldn't help but feel a tinge of guilt down in my gut._

_But, believe it or not, they were together for a pretty long time. It was extremely hard to believe that Butch of all people had found somebody just like him. I was happy for him, and even happier for Brute because she did not have her heart broken by my brother. Everything was going well, until the night of the carnival._

_Friday night the carnival came to town from seven to midnight. Me, my brothers and Brute went and rode a few rides together, then we went our separate ways. I of course had no intention on spending any money, (mainly because I had none) but I ended up making a deal with some girl who was at the Kissing Both. She'd give me twenty dollars to make out with her, and although I wasn't big on doing these kind of things, I needed the money so I did it._

_Unfortunately, Brick saw and demanded to know what my "girlfriends" name was. That's when it all got bad. My cell phone rang right then, and Butch had called saying he had just made the biggest mistake of his life. He told me he and Brute had gone into the public bathrooms and actually went all the way and err…well, you know. Something I don't feel comfortable talking about._

_Later on, me and Brick saw Brute flying out, clothes half on, eyes bloodshot and crying. She blubbered something about Butch being "the worst person ever" and that he made her feel like "a disgusting whore." Both of us gasped at her words, and ran off to find our brother. We finally found him, and he was sitting on a bench holding his head. Brick punched him in the face for what he did. The two started duking it out, and I couldn't do anything. Butch had done some pretty messed up thing in his life, but never something like this. That night I realized something very important._

_My brother was a bastard."_

"Boomer! Boomer! Hey, you okay?" I blinked a couple of times and looked up to my raven haired brother. His eyebrow was raised. "What gives man? I know you've always got your head up in the clouds, but this is just ridiculous." I shrugged. Before I knew it, he was sitting down next to me. "You okay Boomer?"

"I'm fine." I said a little _too_ sharply. Butch sighed.

"Your thinking about _her_ again, aren't you little brother?" I nodded silently, trying to clear my head. "Well quit it, because it's not doing you any good. Its just eating you away and making you seem like some freaky over-thinker, like Brick." I snickered and looked at him. Maybe he was right. Maybe I was over-thinking this.

"Butch…If you could go back in time, would you…would you undo what you did to Brute?" I asked. There was an awkward silence and Butch shifted in his seat a bit.

"Let's not talk about this alright? Why don't we talk about Klarc?" He answered, looking out the window.

'_Oh God…I totally forgot about him.'_ I thought and sighed.

"What's their to talk about? He's some stuck up, snobby, rich kid who's obsessed with winning Bubbles over and making my life a living Hell." Butch nodded.

"Same with Brute except for the rich kid part."

"I do believe Marcus is out to get Brick too." I added. "Huh…looks like there's someone ready to kill all of us…Or at least make us feel crappy." Butch shrugged and stood back up. "When you gonna make up with BC?"

"Dunno. Whenever she feels like listening to me I guess." He answered and walked back to his table that Buttercup was still standing on. Honestly, can't they stay together for _one friggin' day?_

* * *

_Berserk's POV_

'_Darn that Brute! What can't she just leave those Ruff's alone? She's going to ruin the whole plan, and if Princess says one more thing to me about it, I'll kill her.' _I thought as I sat at my desk, silently jotting down notes in my Math class. True, being a Power Punk meant I had the power to actually end the annoying self proclaimed "boss" of ours, but at the moment, Princess was just as useful to me as I was to her. She wanted to Power Puff's dead, and knowing her she'd stop at nothing, and I mean _nothing_, to see that they die. She'd either hire some henchmen to do all the bloody work for her, or she'd come up with some sick and twisted plan to torture and then kill them herself. And she'd make sure they'd die a slow death. Once Princess has killed them and we've cleaned up all the evidence, I'd spring into action. By murdering Princess, I'd have access to all of her weapons and all of her wealth. I mean if you have the guts to defy Princess Morebucks, then you must be fucking insane. Meaning nobody would try to stop you.

After I've stolen all of her things (and destroyed her worldly possessions just for the hell of it) and killed anyone who tried to get in my way, I'd do exactly what I was born\created to do.

Take over the world.

It wasn't a dream, it was a reality. I'd have this world in the palm of my hands before the week was even over! I smirked at that. It was exactly what Princess told us when she gave us our money. Yes, we we're being paid to work for her, unlike the Gang Green Gang. The reason was because Princess was strong, but she couldn't win if all three of us put our powers together. So until the Power Puff Girls die, she'll give us our money. How much? Oh just over 100 thousand. Even if we _don't_ beat the Power Puff's (but trust me we will) I'd be filthy stinking rich! Well…not compared to Princess but still, you know what I mean.

'_Just a few more minutes before this boring period is over…' _I thought as I glanced at the clock. Thank God. I was bored out of my mind sitting here listening to the old hag rambling on and on. Her name was Ms. Burington I think, I dunno. Wasn't paying attention when she introduced herself. All I know is that she's an old, mean biyotch. And I hated her.

Anyone who's more bitchy than me I automatically hate. I don't really come across many people like that, but that doesn't mean I don't have a whole list of freaks I despise. Princess is one of them. And Ace. And, not surprisingly, Blossom. Everyone of the Power Puff's were on my list, Blossom was just first. At times, Brat and Brute are on there, but only because the annoy the _hell _out of me!

"Berserk!" The old hag boomed, snapping me out of my thoughts. I looked up to her and there she was, standing in front of my desk staring me down, those ugly, grey, lifeless eyes burning into my skin. I had that affect on people. Only mines much fiercer since my eyes are blood red and I'm someone you _don't_ want to mess with. This lady was good, but I was better.

"Yes?" I asked as patiently as possible, a glare forming on my face. I was using my eyes to tell her to "back-off-I'm-busy" but she didn't get the warning. Instead, she simply bent down and moved her wrinkly face into mine.

"I do not appreciate you zoning out in the middle of my lesson. You don't even have the correct notes in your book!" She screamed and she was right. I had actually spent a half and hour copying down the _wrong_ set of notes. "Next time you'll be in the principle's office! Understand Missy?"

'_Missy? Who the HELL does she think she's calling "Missy"?'_ I thought angrily. I bit my tongue and fought off the urge to break the chalkboard with her."Yes Ms. Burington." I mumbled, my face turning slightly red.

"Good. Now then tomorrow, I don't want you wearing those ridiculous colored contacts! Understand?"

"But these _aren't_ contacts!" My voice was so high I sounded like Brat.

"No buts! Or do I have to call your mother?" I shook my head. "Good! Now then class, back to the lesson…" I crossed my arms and looked down as the class began to snicker silently, staring at me. Mocking me.

My cheeks turn just as red as my _extremely real _red eyes.

* * *

_Buttercup's POV_

"Hey Buttercup! Class is almost over!" Bell cried as she shook my awake. I groaned and raised my head. I don't know how long I was asleep, but according to Bell I was out for an hour cause everyone was ready to leave.

"What?" I screamed. "But I was just starting to have fun!" Deven snickered.

"That's what you get for falling asleep in class!"

"You did it too ya know…"

"Oh…" He looked embarrassed. I smirked.

"That's what ya get for having a smart-mouthed student!" I mocked him. I received a glare from both my teacher and Blossom. I ignored them.

'_Spoilsports.'_ I thought. I looked out the window and saw clouds forming in the sky. I groaned again.

"Its gonna rain!" Bubbles sighed sadly. Honestly, why today? Of all days…

"Good! That means I have a good reason to stay inside and play video games all day! In your _face_ Blossom!" Butch teased and stuck his tongue out at my red headed sister. I rolled my eyes and put my feet on the table. I leaned back in my chair and stared at the sealing. There were several signatures. One looked very familiar.

'_That looks a lot like Miss Amber's hand writing.'_ And it did spell out her name. Next to the curly text which was written in an amber marker, (big surprise) was Madame Isabella's name in navy blue ink. It was extremely fancy cursive with the sentence "Good luck teaching, Puppet!" written next to it. I sniggered.

'_Yup, that's defiantly Madame Isabella!' _The one next to it had a name I did not recognize. It was written in orange pen with a bunch of flowers around it. It said, "Good luck teaching, ya ankle bitter! Hoping ta see you when I get back from the Great Aussie! Signed, Aunt Daisy."

"Hey Butch."

"Yeah?" He responded.

"Wasn't Daisy the name of one of Miss Amber's friends from her story earlier?" I asked.

"Yeah, why?" I pointed.

"That's why. Read it." After a moment of silence, Butch looked back at me.

"That doesn't necessarily mean it's the same Daisy." He said. I glared at him.

"Dude! She's Australian, best friends with Miss Amber and Madam Isabella, and loves daisies! If that's not her then I don't know who is!" He rolled his eyes."Alright, alright. Tell you what, we can go ask Madame Isabella about it after school, okay?" I nodded.

"Should we bring the others?" I asked him, pointing to Bell and them. Butch shook his head.

"No. They'd just over think things and make this like a Sherlock Holmes thing." He said. "Now lets get ready to BOUNCE!" I rolled my eyes and stood up as the bell rang. Deven opened the door and led us all out.

"Make sure you don't leave none of your stuff here. Cause your not going to be back till next Monday." He said and leaned on the door frame.

"Huh? Why?" Blossom asked. Deven rolled his eyes and groaned.

"_Because_, if you look at the schedule, you'll see there's four other specials you'll have to go to this week. Honestly, I thought you were the smart one!" Blossom looked down and blushed, clearly embarrassed. I growled at him, but he looked at me with a smirk. No matter what he said, no matter what he did, I couldn't do _anything _to him. Because he, of _all _people just _had _to be the teacher! Well I could tell his Aunt but that wasn't necessary.

Yet.

"I'm just kidding. Anyways, see yall later." With that he turned around and walked back into his room, the door closing behind him.

"What's our next class?" Butch asked me. "I lost my schedule."

"Already?" I asked and he nodded. I sighed. "I dunno, ask Blossom."

"Yo Bloss!" Butch hollered even though she was right there. "What's our next class?" Blossom barley looked at him as she got her schedule out of her pocket and unfolded it.

"Language Arts, with Mr. Wright." She answered.

"I thought he taught Social Studies?" Bubbles said.

"Teaches both." Brick told her and put his arm around Blossom's shoulders. "Let's go babe! Our classroom awaits!" Butch did a fist pump.

"Yes! This means I can see Miss Amber in the hallway!" He cheered.

"Didn't she mistake you as Dexter?" I asked him, still finding the past event funny.

"Yes, but this time she won't think I'm that dork! I'm going to do something that'll make her remember me as the hottest guy she knows!"

"More like the biggest loser she's ever met." I snickered and walked off with my sisters. Butch never seized to amaze me.

Everyday he got more and more stupid. And I loved every bit of it.

'_Damn. I gotta stop watching those sappy romance movies!'_


	47. High School Never Ends 7

**Me: Three words. Week. End.**

**Disclaimer: If you give a mouse a cookie, he'll want some milk with it. If you give a **_**rat **_**a cookie, he'll bite your hand.**

**This chapter is based off of the song "Where'd You Go" by "Fort Minor" because it kinda explains they way Butch feels about Brute. If you listen to it, this chap will make a bit more sense.**

* * *

_Butch's POV_

"…and so I was all like, "Aw hell no! You did NOT just push me!" and he was all like, "Hell yeah I just pushed you!" so then I beat the shit out of him!" Buttercup screamed. Then she laughed. "And the look on his face when he realized that I was the toughest fighter of the _Power Puff Girls_ was fuckin' hilarious!" I wanted to listen to her, I really, really did, but my mind was just so preoccupied I couldn't.

'_Damn Boomer…Thanks to you I can't stop thinking about Brute.'_ I squeezed my eyes closed as tight as I could in order to stop the millions of thoughts that were zooming around in my brain. _'Why did he _have_ to be thinking about _her_? Of ALL PEOPLE? God damn it! Why Can't he just IGNORE my problems like a brother is SUPPOSED TO DO? Why do he have to be SO DAMN CARING?'_

I sighed. I was getting mad at my brother for nothing. All he did was worry, and now I'm going berserk. I finally opened my eyes when I felt a warm hand touch my arm. I glanced down at Bubbles, just now realizing how much taller than her I was.

"You okay?" She asked with a soft voice. She must've seen the stressed look on my face.

'_She's just like Boomer.'_ I thought bitterly, hating every bit of the pity and sympathy Boomer and Bubbles covered up as being "nice." I didn't need _anyone's_ pity. I didn't _need_ to be sympathized! What I _needed_, was for everyone to just leave me the Hell alone!

"Yeah, I'm fine." I said, managing a fake smile. I really wanted to yell at her and tell her to "Bug off!" and that "I was sick of her and everyone's fake concern!" for me and my personal life. Whoa, whoa…WHOA! WHY was I even _THINKING_ of that? Have I gone INSANE? Bubbles was the _nicest_ person I _ever fucking __**met,**_and I'm thinking about YELLING at her?

'_Guess this is what stress does to ya…'_ I thought.

"You sure, you seem…a little troubled." Bubbles stared at me with those completely innocent eyes. Never once in her life had she been put through what I have, and knowing her she never would. What would talking to her do, other than prove that I'm some kind of weak punk who couldn't handle his own problems?

"No I'm okay, really. Thanks for caring though. And I like your shoes today, Bubbles. Really bring out your eyes." I joked, looking down at her black flats. She giggled.

"Okay, just wanted to let you know that you can talk to me whenever you need to."

"Alright, thanks." She nodded and flew up to Boomer. I sighed and mentally smacked myself.

'_I should've told her how much Brute coming back has affected me. But she'd probably think I'm crazy. Oh well, a good friend never judges someone because of their thoughts…Or do they?'_

"Aww fuck! Now even my conscious is confused…" I growled. Buttercup glared at me.

"Were you even _listening _to me, Butch?" She demanded. I returned her glare.

"Buttercup, you tell them same story _everyday._ I think we've heard it enough times to say it from memory." I spat. She narrowed her eyes dangerously, daring me to say something else. But I didn't, because I was smarter than that. Trust me, you can't live with Buttercup if your not smart or partiality innocent.

"Whatever." She grumbled and then went back to telling her story. I groaned and tuned her out with my own thoughts.

'_What happened to Brute? She used to be so sweet, so…NOT bitchy! Well I guess after what I did to her, she has a reason to be the way she is now. But STILL! It was seven years ago! Why can't she just drop it? Why can't she just "forgive and forget" like the Puffs? Well…at least Blossom and Bubbles did…Buttercup was-is just like…'_

Just like Brute. In every way! Their looks, their attitude, our relationship going downhill!

What. The. Hell?

How am I _just_ noticing this? How come nobody bothered to _tell_ me about this? Should I not know that my current girlfriend and my ex-girlfriend are EXACTLY alike?

'_Oh God this is bad…What if I do something stupid, like at the carnival with Brute? What if I say something that'll piss Buttercup off so bad she'll hate me forever and seven years later she'll still be bitter like Brute? What if I cheat of Brute with one of her best fri-'_ Wait.

Cheat on _Brute? _I repeat.

What the _Hell?_ Why am I so CONFUSED? Bahh!

'_Great…Now my head is hurting! Just. Fucking. Great…'_ I moaned and grasped my head with both hands. I had stopped walking completely, and I saw several pairs of strangely colored eyes looking back at me.

"Butch! You okay?" I heard Brick yell. My knees began to tremble.

'_Isn't this what happened to Buttercup? To much stress, to many bottled up feelings? It was so bad that it was eating her away, slowly destroying her? Augh…that sounds so…so creepy! Wait a second…Everything's getting…getting blurry!'_

"Butch! Butch, can you hear me man?" I felt Brick grabbed onto my wrists, prying them away from my head but I snatched them out of his grasp and put the right back. I looked at him, desperately pleading for him to help me with my eyes.

"H-hey! Butch, say something!" I heard Buttercup shakily yell. I looked over to her. Her face was filled with worry, and her eyes watered, as if she might cry. In public? Buttercup? Never.

So why did I just see a flow of tears fall down her face? I made a mental note to tell her everything, and I mean _everything_ about me and Brute. How we met, how we were a couple seven years ago, how we went to the carnival, and about what happened that same night.

And that was the last thing that went through my mind before I blacked out…

* * *

_Brute's POV_

I smirked to myself as I marched down the hallway, my younger sister next to me carrying both our bags. She hummed silently to herself as I plotted how I was going to embarrass Butch next.

Ya know I have no idea why I hate him so much. I guess I just do.

"Hey Brat," She looked over to me. "Why do I hate Butchie so much?" Brat blinked.

"I dunno. Didn't you guys used to date? Like….nine years ago." I rolled my eyes at her."Yeah, we did date but it wasn't _nine years_, genius. Honestly, how old do you think I am?" I didn't let her answer. "It was seven. But I don't really remember what he did that made me loathe him so much that I'd want to kill h-OY! I REMEMBER NOW!" I felt my hands ball into fists. I glared at the floor and clenched my teeth.

"Huh? What? Why do you hate him?"

"THAT BASTARD! THAT SICK, TWISTED BASTARD!" I hollered and smashed my fist into some unfortunate soul's locker. Brat jumped.

"What is it Brute? What?"

"I KNEW IT! I KNEW IT!"

"You knew what?""I KNEW HE WAS GONNA FUCK UP! BERSERK SAID HE WOULD! BUT DID I LISTEN? NO!"

"B-Brute! Stop it! Your scaring me! And people are staring!" I looked around, and sure enough there were snots looking at us. I sneered at them.

"The fuck yall lookin' at?" I boomed causing them to scatter.

"Are you calm?" I took a deep breath and exhaled. Then I nodded. "Good. Now will you please tell me what the Hell made you so damn angry?" I glared at her.

"Why should I tell you?"

"Because I'm your sister!"

"Not a very good reason…"

"Brute!"

"Alright, alright! Don't get your thong in a bunch!" I smirked when Brat's face turned crimson. "I just…remembered something that happened a long time ago, that's all."

"Oh its more than that, I know there is." I growled which caused her to raise an eyebrow. "What aren't you telling me Brute?""Your not my mother!""Fine then. _Don't _tell me then! I guess I'll just have to get _Berserk_ to _force _it out of ya!" Brat threatened. Typical. Whenever she wanted something she couldn't have, she'd turn to Berserk if I refused to do it for her. I scoffed.

"Whatever. You know Berserk doesn't give a fuck about us.""I don't?" I winced and slowly turned around. There stood my already pissed off older sister, squeezing her book bag strap so tight it might've burst. She only did that when she was extremely mad. I noticed there was an extra ounce of insanity in her blood red eyes, and her lips were formed in a large scowl. As if she had just got done cursing someone out and, knowing Berserk, she probably did. She glared at me, and I felt both horrified and honored to be in her gaze.

Horrified because I could've been killed, but honored because she was going to spare me because we were related.

You see, what I said was far from the truth. Berserk cared for us very much, she just didn't show it like other siblings would. Instead of saying something like "I love you," she'd say stuff like, "That's the third time I've saved your ass this week! Be lucky you're my sister, or else I'd leave you to die!" (No really, she said that to me yesterday!) I gulped.

"Oh…h-hey Berserk…" I stuttered. "How's it going?" She raised her right eyebrow at me.

"Repeat what you just said, please.

"Repeat, w-what?"

"What you had said to Brat before I came along."

"I don't know what your talking about Berserk!" She narrowed her eyes at me. A sign of annoyance.

"I believe you _do_ know what I'm talking about, _Brute." _She hissed. I took a deep breath.

"I said, "'tgiveafuckaboutus!" _That's _what I said!"

"Excuse me?"

"Did I stutter?"

"Actually yes, you did." She said. "Earlier when you were saying hi, and when I asked you to repeat what you had said earlier." I rolled my eyes at her.

"I wasn't being serious Berserk."

"_I_ was. Now do you care to explain what this is all about?"

"I could ask you the same thing." Berserk growled and glared at me. Then she grabbed my wrist and squeezed it, showing of her ferocious grin. A shiver went down my spine when I saw her fang-like teeth glimmer in the light.

"**Listen girl, when I ask you to repeat something, you **_**repeat it,**_** got it?**" I nodded. "**Good! Now, I want you to stop filling your little sisters head with those petty lies! You know damn well I love you two more than life itself…**Well I love _everything _more than life itself but, **YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN!**" Berserk's eyes stopped glowing the oddly red color they were and dropped my hand. She slouched a bit and held her head with one hand. Brat literally had to fly over and stop her from collapsing.

"Berserk! Are you okay?" Brat squeaked, holding our elder sister close. Berserk let out a moan before standing up straight and putting the same calm expression she always seems to have on when something bad happens.

"I believe so. I guess I just got a bit angry, that's all." She said in her polite tone. I hated how someone so evil, and so twisted could so sound, fucking polite! I also hated how clam Berserk could be in the worst possible situations. The thing I hated the most about her was that no matter how much trouble me and Brat got into, she'd always come and get us out of it. Even if she had to pay a thousand dollar bail, or have us haul ass out of the police station, she always had our backs.

I didn't hate her because of that, I hated her because she provided Brat with protection I couldn't. Berserk was smart. Berserk was sneaky. Most importantly, Berserk was a psychopath. She could get away with things that are so frightening don't even want to talk about them! She was…so fit to be leader, so fit to be an older sister. And I wasn't. I was the exact opposite of her. Matter fact, I think _I _should've been named Berserk, due to the fact I can be angered so easily so quickly! I opened my mouth to apologize to my elder sister, but a loud scream cut me off.

"Butch! Butch, can you hear me man?" Berserk's eyes flashed.

"That sounded like Brick Jojo." I heard her say. I floated up into the air, and my sisters were soon beside me and we flew down the hallway until we saw what all the commotion was about. There stood Butch, with his little group of friends circled around him. He had his hands groping (heh, grope, I like that word) his head and his knees were furiously shaking. Looking like he'd pee his pants any minute.

"Something's wrong with Butch…" Brat said with a smile. I smirked."Yes! It's beautiful, isn't it?" I went into a laughing fit. Berserk's facial expression hadn't changed a bit.

"Do you have to be so loud? Your attracting unwanted attention." She complained, not looking away from the scene in front of us. I stared at her.

"We're three girls with freaky colored eyes that are floating in the air, and _I'm_ the one making people stare?" I rolled my eyes. I saw her wince, something very rare coming from Berserk.

"Good point." She said, lowering herself onto the ground, then looked up at us expectantly. Brat came down with her, but I stayed up with a twisted smile on my face.

"Brute, let's go." Berserk demanded.

"Nah, I think I'll stay up here and watch the fireworks." My eyes were glued on Butch, who was trembling more and more. I had the sudden urge to go over and make his pain a lot worse, but of course Berserk would never allow it. Well…she probably would, but she wouldn't let me here the end of it. My older sister sighed.

"Very well," She said. "Come on Brat. I don't plan on being late for our next class." And with that, the redhead was walking off. Brat hesitated, then followed her down the hall, waving goodbye to me. I completely ignored her, and zoomed in to get a closer look.

Tons of people had crowded around, some curious, some who just wanted an excuse to not go to class. My smile got large when I saw that the sorry excuse of a girlfriend Butch had was bawling her eyes out. Well not really bawling, but she was close to it. I got ready to crack up, but something stopped me dead in my tracks.

Butch fell to the ground. There were gasps all around, and my smile had left my face. I wasn't worried about that, what I _was_ worried about was why my heart has suddenly dropped. Why I felt so damn _responsible!_

'_This wasn't my fault!' _I told myself over and over again. _'But…what if it IS my fault? What if he passed out because of me? Because I've been spreading stuff that was _supposed _to be just between us?'_ Then another thought accorded to me.

Why the Hell did I care?

Was it because I secretly still had feelings for Butch?

'_Ew! No…after what he did to me, hell no. I ougtha slug him for that day!'_

Was if because I felt guilty for tearing him and Buttercup apart, not once, but twice?

'_No, I _like_ doing that to people.'_

Or was it both things combined?

'_Sure as Hell hope not…' _I bit my lip. I knew it wasn't the later reason, because I didn't feel guilty knowing I had made them split up. I felt _good_ knowing that actually, and not because I'm a cold bitch… Okay so that was part of the reason but the main reason was because I knew Butch wasn't interested in any other girl. Which leads me to believe, even after he stole my virginity and made me into the female bastard I am today, I am still in love with that son of a bitch.

That bad ass, sexy, son of a bitch.

* * *

**CLIFF HANGER!**

**I wanted to write more but…I think this is a good way to end. DUN DUN DUN!**


	48. High School Never Ends 8

**Me: Hi.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the PPG'S, blah blah blah. On with the story.**

**

* * *

**

_Boomer's POV_

"Butch!" My older brother lunged for Butch as his legs gave out. I swear I saw tears fall from Buttercup's eyes.

"Oh no!" Bubbles cried. "Is he…is he alright? He's not-" She stopped herself when Blossom gave her a stern look.

"I don't know if he's okay or not, but I'm still taking him to the Nurse." Brick turned to us after adjusting Butch in his arms where he could carry him. "You guys go to class, and Blossom. Make sure you tell the teacher where me and Butch are for me, okay?" Blossom nodded.

"I want to go with you!" Buttercup yelled.

"No."

"No? What do you _mean_ no? My boyfriend passes out and you tell me I **can't** go to the nurse with you to see he's okay? Who the _Hell_ do you think you are?" I sighed as I watched Buttercup get into Brick's face, fists clenched as if she was going to knock his teeth out. Of course she _would've_ if Blossom had stepped in.

"You two fighting isn't going to do Butch any good." She told them and gently pushed Buttercup out of my brothers face. "Now Buttercup, I know your worried about Butch, we all are, but that doesn't mean you can get all up in Brick's face. And Brick," She looked at him. "Buttercup gets to go. She's just as important in Butch's life as you and Boomer are.""Fine. But if she starts bawling, I'm _not _comforting her! I can't deal with that sappy stuff." Brick shuddered. He was right. I remembered the time Bubbles' pet squirrel died. She had cried for three days and Brick nearly went insane!

"I'm going to go to class. I think at least one of the Ruff's need to be in class to get all of our notes." I told him. He nodded, and flew down the hallway the opposite direction with Buttercup next to him.

'_Oh God…Butch please, _please_ be okay! If your not…I'm not sure we'll be able to live without you. I mean a life without Butch was like life without…Umm, humor…I think.' _I sighed and took Bubbles hand.

"Come on. We're late for class." I told them all.

"We have a good reason." Blossom said and walked down the hall. We followed her in silence. There wasn't anything to really talk about. There was no BC to liven things up, and there was no Butch to piss her off and force Brick to hold Buttercup back so she wouldn't kill Butch. I smiled a bit.

'_No matter how crazy they are, they'll always have a special place in all of our hearts. And not just because their our siblings. Because their the kind of people you can't hate…Okay, that's not entirely true. Brute, Marcus and Klarc hate them but they don't count because they don't have lives. Buttercup, Butch and Brick are easy to hate, but impossible to ignore. Yeah, that sounds about right.'_

Just then, I bumped into somebody.

"Oy! Watch it!" I recognized that voice from earlier. Brat spun around and glared at me, but her expression changed once she saw me. "Oh! Hey Boomer!"

"Hi Brat. Sorry I crashed into you." I said sheepishly.

"No harm done! So, what brings you here?" She was just as cheerful as ever. Berserk, who was standing right beside her looked over.

"I'm no genius, but I'd say it's because this is their next class." She said, a small smile on her face. We all laughed, except Brat who looked rather embarrassed.

"Hey! Have you seen my sister anywhere?" Brat suddenly asked. I blinked and pointed.

"Er…yes?" The blonde giggled.

"No not Berserk, silly! My _other_ sister! She about, this tall, green eyes, dark hair, Goth. Ya know, kinda like your sister just minus the Goth part." She said, referring to Blossom and Bubbles.

"You mean Buttercup? Well…I don't remember seeing a girl who looked like her, but I'll keep any eye out." Blossom told her. Bubbles gasped. "What? What is it?" Bubbles cupped her hands around Blossom's ear and whispered into it.

"_The only other person in this school who looks anything like Buttercup other than Butch is Brute! Brute is Brat's other sister!_" I heard her say with my super hearing.

"_You mean we're friends with sisters of Butch's ex-girlfriend?_" Blossom whispered back, and Bubbles nodded.

"Umm…are we missing something here?" Berserk asked with a raised eyebrow. I looked over to her and Brat.

'_HOW are those three related? They looked nothing like each other!' _Then I realized that the Power Puffs looked nothing like each other either, and they were still sisters. And then I realized that me and my brothers looked _nothing _alike yet we were still siblings. The thing that bothered me was that us boys and the Puffs were _created _and not born like the Power Punks were…

'_Wait…what if they were created too? Nah! The possibility of that happening is a good 50%. But I'll never figure out if I don't ask.'_ That was one of the stupidest things I had ever thought of. Why would I ask the Power Punks if they were created? Here's an even better question? How would they _respond _to that?

'_Best Case Scenario:_

_Me: Hey Power Punks, were you guys created?_

_Berserk: Why no Boomer, but thanks for wondering!_

_Brute: Because of that, I'm going to stop being such an ass to Butch!_

_Brat: OH BOOMER! I LOVE YOU! *Hugs me tightly*'_

I mentally shuddered. How would Brat saying she loved me be part of the best case scenario?

'_Worst Case Scenario:_

_Me: Hey Power Punks, were you guys created?_

_Berserk: What the FUCK does that mean? *Glares at him*_

_Brute: Because of that, I'm going to murder Butch! *Kills Butch*_

_Brat: OH BRICK! I LOVE YOU! *Glomps my older brother*'_

How would Brat saying she loved Brick be part of the worst case scenario? That would actually be rather entertaining. Maybe if we switched those last parts with Brat around, we'd get it right.

"Earth to Boomer!" I jumped when Brat got in my face.

"You guys just all zoned out on us. Everything alright?" Berserk asked, still calm as ever. Blossom sighed.

"Actually Berserk, no. Everything's not okay." Me and Bubbles looked at her like she was crazy. What was she doing? Concern over took Brat's face.

"What happened?" She asked.

"Well just a few minutes ago, Butch fainted-at least I _hope_ he fainted and didn't slip into a coma or something horrible like that. Anyways, he did whatever he did and now we're extremely worried. We don't know what caused it! It could've been the stress from school, the fact that his girlfriend half way hates him _or,_" She looked at Berserk, expecting her to say it herself. "Because some girl named Brute keeps spreading his personal life all over the place." The other redheads eyes closed tightly and she crossed her arms. I swear I heard her murmur something like: "Damn it Brute!" but that was probably just my ears playing tricks on me."I see…" She sighed. "I apologize for my younger sisters actions. I was not aware of all of this, but I will make sure it'll come to a end. And trust me when I say Brute _will_ be punished gravely when I see her later on." Blossom nodded.

"Thank you Berserk." Berserk said nothing and looked away from Blossom. She was either extremely uncomfortable, or extremely pissed off. Or both.

There was an awkward silence after that. Brat had shifted her weight onto the other foot several times and was fiddling with the edge of her shirt. I noticed Bubbles was doing the same thing.

'_Okay, this is just getting strange!'_ I thought and opened my mouth to say something. But before any words could come out, I was pushed to the ground.

"Oops! Sorry _Boomer_!" I glared up to the owner of the voice, for it could only be one person. There, towering above me stood Klarc. He had that sickening and twisted smile on his face and one arm around Bubbles waist. I somehow resisted the urge to rip his one real arm off and stood up.

"Its…its okay Klarc, just be more careful next time." I said with a fake smile. Klarc nodded."Sure thing _Boomer_. Whatever you say _Boomer_." I rolled my eyes as he purposely said my name as if it had a bitter taste to it just to piss me off. It was working, but Bubbles had told me not to do anything to Klarc because I'd just end up get expelled.

'_Right about now, I couldn't care if I got expelled. This guy is such a douche! I'd like to sock him in the mouth right now! But Bubbles wouldn't be happy about it…Okay so maybe she would, but she'd be _extremely_ disappointed in me…Okay so maybe she wouldn't but still.'_

"So Bubbles," the demon began, tightening his grasp on my girlfriend. "Whanna go out later on?"

"Sorry but, no. I'm dating Boomer, remember?" I saw both Klarc and Brat wince at this. Klarc I could understand, but Brat? Why?

"Oh…I could've sworn you broke up with him. Remember that day at the park? And how he screamed at you, and how you screamed at _him_? And how we…**kissed?**" He smirked at me. I felt my temper rising. "Remember how good it felt? Remember how when we were back in Townsville and we dated? THAT was living now wasn't it!" I went to punch him, but Blossom held me back. No wait, it wasn't Blossom. It was Berserk. Those two were like twins.

"That's quiet enough. I'm not sure why you're here exactly, but if its to cause trouble then you might as well leave because we have enough of it already." She said to Klarc. I couldn't believe how calm she was!

"I'm sorry Miss Lady, but I don't believe I was talking to you." Klarc told her and pushed her to the side. He turned back to me. But before he could say anything, Brat jumped onto his back and punched him on the head."HOW DARE YOU PUT YOUR HANDS ON MY SISTER LIKE THAT! WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE? I SHOULD DESTROY YOU RIGHT NOW!" The blonde screamed, thrashing Klarc. I looked back to Berserk and I swear just for a second, it looked like she was going to let Brat beat the crap out of the rich nerd. And truthfully, I wish she did.

"Brat, stop." She commanded. Brat's fury filled eyes looked up at her.

"But he pushed you!"

"Yes, but I'm fine."

"But he touched you and-"

"_Yes_, but I'm fine." Berserk repeated, a hint of annoyance in her voice. Brat sighed and jumped off of Klarc.

"What's wrong with you?" Klarc screamed, glaring at Brat. "I don't even _know_ you, and you go bashing my skull in! I swear if you weren't a girl, I'd-"

"You'd _what?_" Klarc froze in his place when Brute floated down in front of him. Blossom and Bubbles' eyes widened at the sight of her. Mine did too, but not because I was worried about being bullied. Because Brute looked like she was about to rip Klarc's head off.

"Yes my friend. _What_ exactly would you do to _our_ younger sister?" Berserk asked, walking up to him. She was no longer calm. She was looking even more pissed than Brute, and that's saying something. Klarc gulped.

"Er…nothing! Nothing at all!" He laughed nervously. "I was just er…uh…Joking! Yeah, that's it! Joking!"

"Sure you were." Both sisters said, still glaring at him.

"Well I just be um…over there." He quickly jogged over to where Marcus was standing. There were several girls surrounding the capped boy, all swooning over him. I rolled my eyes at how pathetic Klarc was when it came to fighting.

'_He's all talk.'_ I snickered silently at that thought. It was funny because it was true.

* * *

_Brick's POV_

Buttercup's grip tightened on the doorknob as we stood and watched the Nurse place an icepack on Butch's forehead. My stomach began to churn when I saw how pale my brother's skin had gotten.

'_Why does this feel so familiar?'_ I asked myself as I stared at his motionless body. Buttercup tapped on my shoulder.

"What?" I asked her.

"He looks like me when _I _was in the Hospital." She told me. I glanced back over to him, and sure enough he did. Buttercup's skin had paled, so had Butch's. Buttercup's eyes had lost their color, and I do remember seeing Butch's eyes sort of die before he passed out. Another thing, Buttercup's heart rate had slowed, but he was pretty sure that Butch's heart had started pounding a hundred times faster. The Nurse looked over to us and blinked.

"Are you two still here? You better get to class! Come see him later on, okay?" She said. Buttercup opended her mouth, but I slapped my hand over it.

"Okay, thank you Miss." With that I yanked Buttercup outside by her collar."What was that?" She boomed when we got in the hallway. "I thought we we're going to be there when he woke up!"

"I only did that because I think I know what's bugging Butch." I told her. Her eyes widened.

"Really?" I nodded. "What is it?"

"Promise you won't freak?"

"I swear."

"Alright," I took a deep breath. "The reason he fainted was because he was bothered by Brute telling everyone their er, "personal crap.""

"Personal crap? What's that supposed to mean?"

"Hey, do you want me to tell you why he fainted or not?""Alright, tell me."

"He blacked out because he felt guilty about what he did to Brute seven years ago, and NO I cannot tell you about that. Butch is _your_ boyfriend, so _he'll _be the one to tell you about it. Anyways, he felt guilty, angry and all that other good stuff and all those feelings were bottled up for so long. And then Brute comes and adds an extra does of stress onto him and he just…Well, you know. It happened to you too." Buttercup glared at me. She was obviously angry I wouldn't tell her about what happened between Butch and Brute, but that wasn't my job to tell her. It was either Butch's or Brute's, and seeing how the two girls hate each other, I doubt Brute would tell BC _anything_, let alone look at her.

"I see…" Buttercup mumbled. She turned her back on me and began to walk off. "We need to get to class. Come on." I blinked."Since when did _you_ care about getting to _class?_" I asked.

"Same time you started to care about your brothers. Now lets go." I sighed and followed her. She really was a fruit loop, wasn't she?

* * *

_Berserk's POV_

I mentally slapped myself.

'_How could've I have been so stupid to actually let Brute got off on her own! All she did was set the plan back about, oh I don't know, a hundred steps!'_ I thought angrily. _'Princess is going to _kill _me when she hears Butch fainted because of my hard-headed little sister! Now the Rowdy Ruff Boys will probably avoid us thanks to all this! Ugh…Why must I be cursed with the responsibility of my family _and _making sure that damned Princess is happy?'_

"Heh! Guess what I saw after you guys left for class!" Brute snorted. I didn't answer. I knew what she was going to say. I knew my sister well enough to know that whenever she missed a huge conversation that was about her and something bad happening, she'd always come around later on and ask, "Guess what I saw after you guys left!" and then say the exact thing that happened.

"Butch Jojo fainted! And it was fucking awesome!" Blossom and Bubbles gasped at her.

"Brute!" I growled, eyeing her.

"What?"

"We need to talk."

"Do we have too? You know how your dumb lectures bore the hell out of me! Honestly, Berserk, could you _be_ anymore boring?" She complained, rolling her eyes. I grabbed her wrist tightly and dragged her over to an empty corner. "Ow! What the hell is your problem? You on your period or something?" I slapped her in the face and she yelped in surprised. Her hand shot up to the spot on her cheek that was now red.

"What's _my_ problem? What's _YOUR _problem? Do you know how much trouble I'm going to get in once Princess finds out about what you did? I'm going to get _my _ass kicked because of something _you_ did! Now normally it doesn't bother me as much but its not the first time this week and I already told you, _not_ _to mess with the Jojo's! _And what did you do? You messed with them!

"How many times have you gone behind my back and exactly what I told you not to? If I told you not to jump of a bridge, would you do that to? If I told you _not_ to punch Princess in the face, would you do that? The answer to both of those questions is "yes!" because you are a hard-headed, no brained, stupid, unrealistic, annoying, immature bitch!" I screamed at the topped of my lungs. When I finished my rant, I was panting, my fists were clenched and my teeth were grinding against each other. Brute looked at me, fear written all over her face. No one had ever made me _that _pissed off before _ever._ And if you even got close, I'd rip you limb from limb before you got any farther.

"B-Berserk…" I heard Brat say. I ignored her and glared at Brute, harder than I ever glared at anyone before. Eventually, we had a stare down and Brute ended up looking away.

"You really messed up Brute. You really, _really _messed up. Messing with Butch's head like that…Perhaps it'd be better if you just…if you just kept your distance. Please, do **not **go near Butch or me for the rest of the day." I told her, turned around and walked into the classroom whether the teacher liked it or not.

_Everyone Else's POV_

'_Damn…'_

_

* * *

_

**Pfffft….I liked that last part. XD**


	49. High School Never Ends 9

**Me: Couldn't help myself. I just HAD to update this story again!**

**Disclaimer: You already know what I do and what I do not own.**

**

* * *

**

_Blossom's POV_

I stood there, wordlessly as I watched the older sister of Brat and Brute calmly walk into the classroom. Hard to believe she was back to her levelheaded self after yelling at her sister so harshly.

"Umm…Brute. Are you…are you okay?" Brat asked, going over to her sister. I saw Brute blink and nod, but the look in her eyes said otherwise.

'_If Berserk is always like that…then its no surprise that Brute acts the way she does…And earlier, when Brat jumped on Klarc because he pushed Berserk. It looks like all of them can be extremely violent when provoked. I've got to make a mental note to have a bit of a conversation with Berserk later on, maybe get some information about her and her family out. She _did_ say something about Princess. And that's _NEVER_ good…' _Bubbles elbowed me gently.

"C'mon Bloss, we might as well get in there too." She said and I nodded.

"That was like…the scariest thing I ever seen." Boomer told us. "Not even Buttercup gets _that_ mad…At least I _hope_ she doesn't, cause if she does I'm moving." Bubbles laughed at that last part, but I kept a straight face and looked around the classroom for Berserk. Sure enough I found her, sitting by the window by herself. Thankfully, the desks in this classroom were arranged in groups of three, so I quickly grabbed the seat closest to her.

"You don't mind if I sit here, do you?" I asked her, pointing to my desk. She looked over to me, still completely calm and shook her head.

"Not at all." She said and went back to staring out the window, deep in thought. I wanted to ask her about herself, but I did not want to disturb her thinking. I _hated_ it when people did that to me to ask dumb questions, so I didn't bother do it to Berserk. I'd talk when she wanted me to talk, then I'd ask her questions.

A few minutes went by, and several other students flooded into the classroom. I saw Brick and Buttercup enter. Brick smiled at me and headed towards my group. Buttercup hung around the front with Bell and Mimi.

"Hey Blossom." My boyfriend greeted. He looked over to Berserk, who still hadn't come out of her trance. "Hello Berserk." I saw her eyes flash and she finally looked over to him. She gave him a small smile.

"Hi Brick, hope your not to mad at me for what Brute caused." Brick shook his head."Nah, knowing my brother he probably deserved it. He's done some stupid things in his life, like that one night at the carnival." A pained expression washed over Brick's face. Berserk also seemed a bit uncomfortable talking about whatever happened. I sat quietly, hoping they'd explain what happened at the carnival, but they didn't.

"That was seven years ago…" Berserk growled. "Brute has no right to torture Butch! Holding a grudge for seven long years is ridiculous. She was probably _begging _him to do it, and then acted like the little drama queen she loves to be just to get attention." I saw Berserk's right eye twitch, but she shook it off. "Now let's forget about er…that and get back to the present. Sit down Brick." He did as he was told and smiled.

"Well…at least _your_ not bitter like your younger sister." He said and Berserk chuckled. "Ya know, you two really look alike." I realized he was talking about me and Berserk. I looked over to her, and she looked over to me. I gasped, and her mouth turned into a tiny "O." It was like looking into a mirror!

"Wow…we…we _do_ look alike, don't we?" I asked, staring at her long red hair.

"Yes, we do." She mumbled, constantly looking from me to herself. It was odd, to say the least. "I think Brat and Brute favor Bubbles and Buttercup, do they not?"

"Now that you mention it, they do…Huh, strange." I agreed with her. Brick smirked at us. "What?" Berserk looked up at me, ready to say "I didn't say anything," but looked over to Brick instead.

"Nothing. It's just if you gave Berserk some pink contacts and you some dark red ones, you two could pose as each other." He said. I rolled my eyes at this. It was a stupid suggestion, but Berserk laughed anyways. "The only real difference, besides the eyes of course, is that Blossom is a lot more uptight than you are, Berserk."

"Hey! I am _not_ uptight!" I protested. He snickered.

"_Suuuure_ your not."

"There's a difference between being "uptight" and being "mature" Brick," Berserk said. "Blossom's simply more responsible than you, so of course you believe she's uptight." I smiled at Berserk, who gave me a wink.

'_I guess she's nicer than I thought she'd be.' _I thought, feeling a bit guilty for blaming Brute's horrible attitude on Berserk.

"Your only saying that because…because shut up!" Me and Berserk blinked at him.

"Wow…" We both said."That had to be the smartest thing you've ever said, Brick." I said with a smirk. He rolled his eyes and stuck his hand in my face.

"Talk to the hand cause you ain't got a man!"

"I thought _you_ were her man." Berserk raised an eyebrow and pointed out. He blinked.

"Oh yeah…well then…Talk to the booty cause the hand's off duty!" We laughed at his stupidity. Then the teacher walked in.

"Hello students!" Mr. Wright said with a smile.

"Didn't you just teach us History?" Buttercup asked. He nodded.

"Yes I did! But I also teach…wait for it…Language Arts!" Everyone but my group groaned at the words "Language Arts." Mr. Wright looked hurt. "Aw, come on! L.A can be fun!" Brick's eyes widened.

"We're going to L.A? HELL YEAH!" He yelled causing everyone to laugh, even our teacher.

"Watch your Language." Mr. W began to snicker even more. "Get it? Watch your "language?" Because we're in "Language" Arts? It was a joke and-aw forget you! Dumb kids, not getting my fabulous pun…Take out your workbooks and start working on some pages while I think of some new material! Hopefully the next bunch will have a better sense of humor than _you_ guys." I sighed at our teacher's rant.

"_And you said _I _was weird!_" Brick whispered to me, and I pressed my hand over my mouth to cover up my laughter. Even Berserk smiled a bit at that one. I was now starting to believe that I had the world's funniest boy-toy. Or at least second, Butch being the first.

Speaking of Butch, I wonder how he's doing…

* * *

_Butch's POV_

"_Why the Fuck would you do something so fucking stupid? Are you trying to become a rapist or something? Because if you are, that was a great way to start!" I held my bloody jaw and listened to my older brother's rant. He had just punched me in the mouth, but he had a very good reason too._

_I had just raped Brute._

'_Ugh, the words sound SO nasty…' I thought. Then I realized something. I had wanted to bang a girl since I was five, and now that I have I'm feeling guilty and taking Brick's shit. Why? And then I realized another thing. I hadn't raped Brute, it was _her _idea to have sex, not mine! Matter fact, I was against it because I didn't think she was ready._

'_I'm going to get my ass kicked for nothing.' I growled at the thought._

"_I don't believe you man," I looked up at my brothers. Boomer's eyes were filled with disbelief. "I don't believe you'd stoop so low…Stoop to rape. I mean, seriously bro, I thought you were better than that." His words enraged me. But not because they were insults, because I hadn't done __**anything. **__And I would've told 'em too, but they wouldn't have believed me. Because isn't that what _everyone _says when they get in trouble for something? Serious or not?_

"_When her Mother finds out about what you did, she's going to kill you, bring you back to life, sue you, then kill you again." Brick spat. "I hope your not thinking of coming home with us. You've done some bad stuff before Butch, but this takes the cake. Not even the Rowdy Ruff Boys would do something so…so cruel. So disgusting. So Gang Green Gang-ish." I glared at him as he spoke. The thought of telling them the truth crossed my mind again, but all that came out was:_

"_Go away. __**Now.**__" Brick rolled his eyes and turned his back on me._

"_Have a nice time in Hell, Butch." With that he walked away. Boomer looked at me one last time. He shook his head and followed Brick, leaving me sitting on the carnival bench._

"_That bitch set me up." I hissed and stood up. I looked at the sky. It was empty, just like my heart. Nothing special in it whatsoever, like stars, the moon or even a cloud. "She's going to pay for this." With that, I took off into the dark night, leaving a green streak behind me. I knew where I was going, even in the pitch blackness of midnight. I knew that I was going the correct direction, for I had gone to this place several times._

_I was on my way to Brute's house._

I gasped and sat up. Sweat poured off my forehead, and my heart was pounding against my ribcage. It took me a while to figure out where I was. The room wasn't very large, and almost everything was white, kinda like in a asylum.

'_The Nurse's Office,' _I thought as my breathing slowed a bit. _'Thank God. I thought they'd sent me to a mental hospital.' _I blinked and remembered the dream, or nightmare, I just had.

"Wait a second," I said out loud. "That wasn't a dream! That was a flashback! That was exactly what had happened at the carnival seven years ago!" Impossible! I had never been able to remember that night clearly! It was always a such a blur. And then all of a sudden its like it was happening right here, right now!

"That _was_ exactly what happened that night. So that means…" I glared at the sheets. "That means that I _DIDN'T_ do anything! I never raped anyone! Matter fact, _I _was the one who was raped! That sneaky, no good whore! She weaseled me out of my virginity and then acted like _she _was the victim! I went to jail for two years because of her, and I did do shit! Ohh ho ho, she'd gonna get! Hell yes she is!" Brute…She was in deep shit.

'_Just wait till I get my hands on her!' _I thought and got out of the small bed. _'I'm going to knock all her teeth out! I'm going to bash her head into the wall until it bleeds! I'm gonna! I'm gonna…Go to right back to jail if I do any of these things…'_ I sighed and walked over to the small desk in the corner of the room. The Nurse, a redheaded woman with freckles, was sound asleep. I shook her shoulder gently, and her green eyes were soon on me."Hi. I'm awake. Can I go now?" She looked me over."Well," She began, in that "I'm going to point out the obvious" voice. "Your skin has gone back to its original color, your eyes are no longer dull and it seems your heart and breathing rate have gone back down. I guess you may leave, but come straight back if you start feeling weak, okay?" Tch. Me? Feel weak? Puu-lease. I nodded and ran out the door and flew down the hall to my current class. Brute was there, and I _was_ going to get some answers. And I'd do it with force. _Brutal _force.

* * *

_Princess's POV_

I mentally cursed the principal out for even thinking of putting the words "Physical Education" on my schedule. How was I supposed to think of an evil plan when I was running around dodging rubber balls?

'_I swear, if those three idiot girls have done anything to mess up this plan I'm going to be pissed!' _I thought as I ducked out of the way of the red ball just in time. I glared at Ace, who stood in the sidelines with a smirk on his face. He was clearly enjoying this.

Ace was extremely lucky. He had been gifted with God-like dodge ball skills. Him and the other boys had just started playing, and then the game was over for he had hit everyone. Then it was the girls' turn, and let's just say for once I'd wish Brute was here. Everywhere you'd look there'd be a ball coming at you at 250 miles per hour. Thankfully I was graceful, and could dodge most of the attacks. Or so I thought.

"AH!" I screamed as a ball connected with my gut. It not only knocked the wind and spit out of me, but I'm pretty sure I lost just a bit of blood. The girl who threw the ball must've been really strong. Either that or I was _really_ weak.

I fell to my knees, clutching my stomach and heard the whistle blow. I heard a bunch of snickers and worried murmurs. The coach was next to me in a second. One thing you didn't want to do in dodge ball, was let the ball hit you. If you did get hit, well then the coach would let you have it."You see what happens when you don't pay attention? Fifty push-ups" Coach Gui boomed. I coughed and glared at him.

"Fifty push-ups?" I cried. This was unbelievable! I had just got nailed with a dodge ball and now this fool wanted me to do fifty push-ups?

"Oh I'm sorry, did I say fifty? I meant sixty! Now get to work!" With that, he stood up and marched over to the boys, giving them instructions on what to do. I sighed and got in my push-up position. My stomach still stung from the recent hit. Before I even got started, a two girls came up to me.

One was a brunette with a streak of purple going down the front of her hair on the right side. She had hazel eyes and her lips were painted with pink lip-gloss. The second girl had white hair, tan skin and purple eyes. She had a large scar near her left eye. The brunette was the first to speak.

"Hey," She said in a thick Australian accent. "Sorry 'bout that. 'Idn't mean to hit ya. I was amin' 'or Jimmy, but you moved in 'ront of the ball. 'Ope you can 'orgive me mate!" I blinked at her and stood up."You mean _you're _the reason I have to do _sixty push-ups?_ And you expect me to _forgive_ you?" I glared daggers at her. She didn't back down."Ohh…Sixty? I 'member when it was only forty." The white haired girl said. The Aussie gave me a sheepish smile.

"Oi, 'ell you what, I'll do 'irty of em if you do the other half. 'Ow does that sound?" I blinked at her.

"Why do you want to _help _me?" I asked. She sighed."Cause it's the 'irst day of school and I need to 'ake as many mates as 'ossible." I nodded.

"Alright fine, but first tell me your name."

"My 'ame is Victoria, but my mates just 'all me Vicky." She said. Then she pointed to her white haired friend. "Oi, 'ell her ya 'ame!"

"My name is Akira Touzoku**(1) **and before you ask, yes, I was born with white hair and purple eyes. It's very normal in my family." The tanned girl said with a large smile, showing a row of perfect white teeth.

"Right. Well, my name is Princess Morebucks. I'm extremely rich, and I _hate_ the Power Puff Girls." Akira's eyes widened.

"Really?" Vicky questioned and I nodded. An evil smirk appeared on her face. Two of her front teeth were chipped. "Oh that's 'xcellent Princess, cause me and 'Kira here just so happen to 'ave a club of ladies who 'ust _despise _the Power Puff Whores."

"Would you care to join?" Akira asked. I smirked evilly.

"That depends. May I bring a couple of… "friends?"" I asked, glancing over to the Gang Green Gang. Then I thought of Berserk, Brat and Brute.

'_They'd probably want to join too. But they'd mess everything up!' _Victoria looked over to the boys. She made a face and looked back at me.

"You ain't 'inking of asking those 'umb boys to join our 'roup, are ya mate?" She asked.

"Those "dumb boys" are actually the Power Puffs most hated enemy, right after me of course. And if you let them join, then…perhaps I'd be able to get three more girls to join your little club." Akira whispered something into Vicky's ear. The brunette sighed.

"O'right, they can join. But _only _if you 'romise to 'ring those other 'ree girls with you." I smiled and nodded.

"Okay. Now you two better start those push-ups, because Coach What's-His-Face is coming back over here." Akira told us, pointing to the red faced Gym Instructor who was sure enough coming over to us.

"Oi…" Vicky slapped her forehead. "Damn 'eacher's gonna write me up! I'm gonna get suspended!" I smirked.

"Maybe not." Before either of them could ask me what I was doing, I pulled out my purple wallet.

"DIDN'T I TELL YOU TO DO SIXTY PUSH-UPS? AND VICTORIA! DIDN'T I TELL YOU TO KEEP YOUR TROUBLE MAKING BUTT OVER THERE?" He yelled. I pulled out six hundred dollar bills. "I'M WRITING YOU UP LITTLE GIRL! AND THIS'LL BE THE LAST TIME I SEE YOU IN MY GYM! BECAUSE YOUR GETTING EXP-"

"Excuse me sir," I said politely. "Would _this _change your mind about writing Vicky up?" I held up the money and his eyes widened.

"Where did you get that?"

"My Father, sir."

"How much is it?"

"Six hundred dollars, sir."

"Is it real?"

"Yes sir.""Give me it!" He grabbed for the money, but I held it behind my back."Only if you promise not to write up Victoria, me or Akira for the rest of the year." I bargained. He groaned then nodded. I handed him the cash. "Nice doing business with you. Oh, and if you go back on your word, I'll have my Daddy's bodyguards come and beat the living shit out of you. Okay? Okay!" I grabbed Akira and Vicky's wrists and dragged them over to the Gang Green Gang.

"_How the Hell did you do that?_" Akira whispered as we walked over to the boys.

"_The power of money baby, the power of money._" I said with a smirk.

"'_Anks mate! I owe ya one!_" Vicky told me. I shook my head.

"_Nonsense. You're my friend, and friends stick up for each other._" I told her. I stopped when we got to the bleachers. Ace looked at me and my two companions. He took a double take when he got too Akira. I couldn't blame him. Compared to me and Vicky, Akira was like a Goddess. Where me and Vicky were scrawny and flat chested, Akira wasn't too fat or skinny and had the curves of a 17 year-old. Her white hair reached her waist while Victoria's went past her ears a bit, and my hair was in a large ponytail. The thing that probably interested Ace the most, was the scar next to her eye. It was actually two scars in one, and in the shape of an "X."

"Why _helloooo_ there ladies!" Ace said, adjusting his sunglasses."Who do we have here?" Lil' Arturo, who wasn't so little anymore, asked. Yes, the smallest member of the Gang had become the second tallest, the first being Big Billy, who had also changed over the years. Instead of being huge like his name stated, he was now skinny and his red hair no longer covered his eye. Although he had lost most of the weight he used to posses, he was still extremely strong and wore his same old clothes that were no baggy. Grubber had also changed. He and Ace were titled "Worlds Sexiest Bad Boys" for they both had some kind of "charm." Grubber now stood straight, spoke clearly and wore normal clothes. Snake and Ace seemed to be the only boys who hadn't changed.

"Ace, other guys who I don't care about, this is Akira Touzoku, and Victoria or Vicky." The two girls waved.

"G'day boys. How are ya?" Vicky asked casually."Nice to meet you." Akira smiled at them. Ace's eyes seemed to melt when Akira looked at him. I rolled my eyes and cleared my throat.

"_Anyways, _Vicky, Akira, this is Ace. He's the leader of the guys. This is Sanford, but we call him Snake. That's Billy, his real name is William, but we call him Billy. There's Lil' Arturo, his real name _is_ actually Arturo, and we call him Lil because years ago he was the shortest member. And finally, here's Grubber who's real name is…" I paused and looked at him. "What _is _your real name?" Grubber shrugged.

"I don't remember. All I do remember is Ace calling me Grubber when we were playing cards one day, and that's been my name ever since." He said. I shrugged and turned back to them."Now where are those other three girls you were telling us about?" Akira asked. Ace stood up and stuffed his hands in his jacket pockets.

"Ah, you must mean the Power Punk's. Berserk, Brat and Brute. Their purpose here is to kill the Power Puff Girls in order to gain world domination. And even though I'm down with that, I'd be happy if them and Princess would take a damn break so I could pick up some more chicks." He told them. Vicky laughed.

"Oi, your 'trange. None of the girls 'ere are gonna want you if you 'ang around a bunch of Power Puff hating ladies." She said. Ace raised an eyebrow.

"_You _hate the PPG'S? Huh, kinda thought you'd be like, their biggest fans or something." Akira made a face.

"Hell no! Those girls are annoying! I _hate_ them so much, I can't tell you how much I hate them! Their _always_ beating the villains! And their _always_ taking the Rowdy Ruff Boys away from me! I want them to **DIE!**" She growled. Ace smiled.

"My kinda of girl." He flirted, but Akira didn't notice. She was to busy ranting about how she just wanted Butch Jojo to be hers, and how that dumb whore Buttercup had stolen him away from her."Girls gone bonkersssssssss." Snake hissed. Vicky laughed.

"Gone 'onkers? Snaky, she already _is_ 'onkers!"

* * *

**1. Tell me in your review if you got the Yu-Gi-Oh reference!**

**See ya!**


	50. High School Never Ends 10

**Me: Well, here we are with the thrilling conclusion! Not really…-_-**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the original characters. I simply own the characters that I…well, own.**

**P.S: I just LOVE typing Berserk's name, so you'll see it a lot whenever she's in the scene.**_Berserk's POV_

* * *

"_Berserk! Guess what!" Brat yelled, bursting into my room, a smile plastered on her flawless face. I sighed and slammed my book shut. I glanced up at her._

"_What?" I asked, annoyed that she had interrupted my reading, _yet again_. Her eyes shimmered as she jumped onto my bed._

"_I've got a date with Brandon today! Isn't that great?" She squealed in delight._

'Ah yes Brandon,' _I thought to myself, not taking my eyes off of my ecstatic younger sister. _'The boy she has a crush on…Hmp, interesting.'

"_Yes Brat, that's very nice. Now could you please leave me alone for the rest of the day?" I asked as sweetly as possible and held up my book. "I'd like to finish reading this novel, because it is quite interesting." She blinked._

"_What's it about?" I smiled at this question._

"_Well…it's about a girl, a redhead like me, who is in love with a guy and wants to tell him, but can't because of some _other _girl who looks just like her. The other girls is dating the guy she really, really likes, and won't let the first girl go near her boyfriend. You still with me?" Brat nodded slowly, processing this._

"_Sounds kind of like a messed up love story." I face palmed at her naïve-ness. Couldn't she understand that's exactly what the story _was_?_

"_Yes, I suppose so. Now could you please do me a favor and bug Brute for the rest of the day?"_

"_Can't, Brute isn't here." I blinked._

"_What? What do you mean she isn't here?" Had my younger sister left without informing me? How dare she go anywhere outside of the base without me knowing! Brat stared at me for a second before answering._

"_She went to the fair with Butch, remember? She had been talking about it all week?" Ah yes, I do remember her telling me about her little date with the Rowdy Ruff. But that wasn't until seven._

_I snuck a peek at the clock. It read 8:04._

'My, time does fly when your enjoying yourself.' _I looked back over to Brat and nodded._

"_I remember. I guess I just lost track of time." Brat giggled at that. I raised an eyebrow. "What's so funny?"_

"_Nothing it's just, well you _never _lose track of _anything_, so learning that you lost track of time is just kinda funny." I gave her a small smile. Honestly I just wanted to get back to my reading._

"_Yes, I suppose it is a tad humorous, is it not? Well, seeing how there's nothing else for us to talk about, why don't you go watch TV or something and let me get back to reading?" I mused. Hopefully she'd get the idea and leave. Sadly, she did not._

_A sad look appeared on Brat's face, and I instantly knew I wouldn't be getting anymore reading done tonight._

"_But Berserk!" She whined, her voice suddenly going even more high-pitched than usual. "There's nothing to do! And I'm alone downstairs, and it's dark outside and…" She looked down. "I'm scared." I sighed and instantly knew where she was going with this. "Will you come downstairs with me?" She whimpered. I couldn't say "no" to that face. I could never say "no" to my youngest sister, no matter how stupid the request. My brain was telling me to yell at her and kick her out of my room so I could finish my book, but Brat's eyes had begun to water, telling me she was truly scared._

"_Alright Brat, I'm coming." I told her. Her face instantly lit up again."YAY! I get to spend time with Big-Sister!" She yelled with glee. I winced at my nickname. Seeing how I was the oldest I could understand them calling me their big sister at times, but making it my self-proclaimed title? That was a little much. "Were gonna watch movies, and make popcorn and have a pillow fight and EVERYTHING!" She flew down the steps, her fears completely forgotten. I sighed and looked down at my novel._

'Looks like you'll have to wait. I have a younger sister to please.' _I thought and placed the book on my nightstand and flipped the light switch down, closing my door behind me. As I approached the steps, I saw a flash of deep blue zoom from the kitchen to the living room and back again. Brat was probably bringing several different snacks from the pantry to the coffee table near the TV. Knowing how her and Brute often stole junk food, I knew she was planning on getting extremely hyper and having me chase her around. I really didn't have the energy for that, and I didn't want any candy. I know it might've seemed strange, but I didn't have much of a sweet tooth…_

_**5 Hours, 6 Movies and 14 Bags Of Candy Later…**_

_I moaned and held my stomach in pain._

"_I have never felt so sick in my life!" I said as I lay on the couch, watching Brat fly around faster than ever, clearly hyper._

"_COME ON BERSERK! YOU CAN CATCH ME! HA HA!" I rolled my eyes at my sister who was currently high on sugar. Somehow, she managed to get me to eat some candy, and while I only had one bag, she had consumed thirteen. Now if one bag made her so hyper she couldn't even sit still, I didn't want to _know _what thirteen bags did…_

"_Oh God Brute, please come home soon." I begged, looking at the clock. "It's midnight, where _is_ she?" I managed to sit up. "Brat, please get me the aspirin. I've got a horrible head-ache.""GONNA HAVE TA CATCH ME FIRST!" Brat screamed and blasted off, a sonic boom being the only evidence she was there. All that noise had _not _helped my head._

'None of this wouldn't have happened if you had just stayed in your room and read your damned book.' _I thought as I stood up and grabbed the medicine bottle. Opening our barley working fridge, I got a half empty bottle of water. Unscrewing the cap on both bottles, I got a handful of aspirin and shoved it in my mouth._

"_I'm gonna kill Brat later on." I mumbled and chugged down the rest of the water. Slamming the now closed medicine bottle down on the counter, I saw a flash of green in the sky._

'About damn time too.' _I thought viciously as my stomach growled, reminding me I could throw up any minute. The door burst open and I opened my mouth to yell, but Brute flew into her room, wailing like a banshee. I blinked and flew after her, all of my anger forgotten. I opened her door and hovered in. I gasped when I saw her condition._

_Her clothes were half on, her eyes were red from crying and her hair was a mess. I noticed her lips was bleeding a bit, but that was probably because she kept biting it, attempting to calm down._

"_Brute? What's wrong?" I asked and sat on the edge of her bed. At first all that came out were words that I wasn't capable of understanding and sobs, but when she finally stopped crying enough to speak, what she said had made me much more angry than worried._

"_I…I went to the carnival and *Sob* me and Butch were having a good time and his brothers had tagged along. Everything was going good until…until…*Sob*" She took a deep breath. "Until Butch took me into the public restrooms and forcibly had sex with me." My face went from horrified, to pissed in 3.5 seconds._

"_WHAT?" I boomed. "That…that bastard! He'll pay!" I clenched my fists and grinned my teeth. I felt a vain pop and I'm pretty sure I just lost every ounce of sanity I had at the moment. Fangs grew, and my blood boiled. I had become the monster deep inside of me._

_I instantly knew, right then and there, that I wouldn't stop until Butch Jojo's body was found at the bottom of the lake. I wouldn't stop for anything._

_Not even to finish reading my book._

* * *

"Berserk! Berserk!" A loud and annoying voice snapped me out of my thoughts.

'_Whoa, another flashback. These things are going to drive me insane….er.' _I thought and blinked a couple of times, trying to remember where I was. My red eyes scanned the room for a second. Desks, students, an annoying blue eyed blond in my face. This was my Language Arts class.

"Hey! Berserk, you alright?" Brat cried and shook my shoulder a bit. I pushed her hand off of me and looked at her.

"Fine, why do you ask?" I said calmly and glanced from her to out the window.

"Well…it's just that, class is over and your still sitting here. Your usually the first one out of class, ya know!" I blinked and glared at the clock. Sure enough, she was right. Class had ended about five minutes ago and I was still stuck in my trance.

'_Wow…I guess I lost track of time…_Again_.' _I remembered the same thing had happened in my flashback. Déjà vu. I smiled. I _loved_ saying that.

"Are you sure your alright?" I completely forgot my sister was standing there. I stood up and pushed her out of my way.

"Yes, yes. I'm fine! Now let's go!" I demanded, walking off to the door, brushing past Brute. My raven haired sister winced when my arm touched hers. Probably still frightened.

I wouldn't blame her."But you…seem so distracted!" Brat cried, running after me. I huffed and walked faster, completely ignoring her. I had more important things to deal with than my dimwitted little sister constantly worrying about me.

'_Why would Jojo do that? He didn't need to result to rape just to do my sister. The thought sickens me, but Brute _has _been known to pleasure any guy that's willing to risk getting the crap beat out of. Whatever, all I know is that he's going to be sorry for this. Very, _very _sorry.' _My eyes burnt. I blinked a couple of times before my eye lasers started blasting out. It only happened when I was really angry.

"That's it!" Before I could ask Brat what she was talking about, the younger blond had grabbed my arm and twisted me around so I was facing her. She pulled me close and glared at me. "Answer me damn it! Are you, or are you not thinking about what happened seven years ago?" I blinked at her, surprised at her sudden amount of strength. I always knew she was strong, but I didn't think she was strong enough to go against me.

"Yes I am, actually. Why do you ask?" She sighed and let me go.

"Because…well I am too. And I'm worried. I mean, hasn't Brute seemed a bit…a bit more violent than usual?" She pointed to said sister. I looked to my left and there Brute was, shoving a boy into a row of lockers simply because he had laughed just a bit too loud.

"Now that you mention it, yes I have noticed." I looked back to her. "Perhaps it's time we had a little talk with Mr. Jojo." An evil glare spread across Brat's face, but I held up a hand. "Brat, when I said a "little talk," I literately meant a little talk. I'm not resorting to violence. Not unless it is absolutely required."

"But you heard what Brute said! He basically _raped her!_" She yelled. I closed my eyes and gritted my teeth."_Please, _don't remind me." I said, rubbing my temples. Why did my family have to be so messed up? Why couldn't we just be _normal,_ like the other kids at school? Without strangely colored eyes and weird super powers?

I mentally slapped myself for thinking that. Never before had I referred to my powers as "weird," and I had told Brat that our powers were completely normal when she had come home crying, saying the other kids didn't accept her. I had always been the one who had to force my younger sister to believe that one day, we'd meet other people, people like us. People who understood our pain. And when we finally did, one of them up and raped my sister.

'_Great, just great. _NOW _what am I going to tell Brat?'_ I remembered thinking that the night I learned about the incident. She basically looked up to the Rowdy Ruffs, and now _this? _God, she was going to be heartbroken…

But I swear, nobody was as broken as Brute was. She was…a mess. She no longer cracked corny jokes whenever she could. Instead, she isolated herself from us, locking herself in her room. She didn't blare her music so loud that I had to threaten to break her door down and beat her up if she didn't turn it down. Now, she'd simply lock herself in her room and sulk, maybe even cry. We no longer fought over the little stuff. Instead, whatever I said went and if Brute didn't agree, well she'd go off by herself.

Butch had clearly meant a lot to her, and after doing what he did it was obvious Brute would never be the same, that she'd never let this go.

"Let's just…go to class, okay? We'll talk about this tomorrow." I said and Brat nodded. "BRUTE!" I saw my other sister wince.

"Y-yes?" She cowered and I rolled my eyes.

"Get over here." She obeyed and zoomed over to us. "What's your next class?" She trembled as she got out her schedule.

"S-science with…" She paused and burst out laughing. I raised an eyebrow.

"What?" I asked. She stopped laughing a bit and pointed to the paper, a smirk on her face. I looked at it.

"Science with Professor Fiteritz." Brat cracked up and this and even I chuckled a bit.

"What kind of messed up name is that?" Brat laughed. Okay, so maybe we hated each other at times, but I guess I _did_ enjoy spending time with my sisters.

Not all the time, but like…12% of the time.

* * *

_Butch's POV_

"Yo, BC, where are you?" I asked my girlfriend through the phone, still furious from the discovery I had made just a few minutes earlier.

"_Butch! Are you alright?" _Buttercup had completely ignored my question.

"Fine, now where are you?" Once again, she ignored me.

_"You have no idea how worried I was! I mean…you just fainted out of no where! And I-"_

"Where the fuck are you?"

"_Who the HELL do you think your cursing at? I asked you if your okay because I was worried, and you fucking snap at me? What the Hell, Butch?" _I sighed and instantly regretted raising me voice. Her voice had begun to crack, telling me she was in an emotional state right now. Never knew that me passing out like some wuss would make her worry so much. Then again, when she went to the Hospital I was a nervous wreck also, so I guess I understood what she was going through.

"Alright, I'm sorry for yelling at you. I know your upset, and I'm doing nothing to help. But I'm trying to tell you I'm alright. Now, where are you?"

"_Did you even bother to check your schedule?" _I rolled my eyes at her. _"Oh, that's right you lost it. Well, I'm at room D13, science with Professor Fiterjits or something."_

"Fiteritz." I corrected. She scoffed.

"_Whatever. Either way, it's a dumb name. Now are you gonna come talk to me face-to-face or are we going to have a whole conversation through the phone?" _She asked me. I flew down the hallway at super speed until I saw a raven haired girl talking on her cell phone, her back to me. I snapped my phone shut.

"Butch? Butch!" I heard her shout. "That bastard hung up on me!" I smirked and landed gently, a few feet behind her. I quietly snuck up on her and touched her shoulder. I squeezed it and she spun around, ready to beat me down."Hey babe." I said casually and let my arm hang by my side. She let out a sigh of relief.

"Oh thank God it's just you. I nearly jumped out of my skin!" Buttercup told me. She then embraced me and I returned the gesture without any hesitation.

"Who else would be brave enough to sneak up on you like that?" I joked. She shook her head and chuckled.

"Dumb you mean. No one else would be dumb enough to come from behind me in such a way." I rolled my eyes and let her go. I never realized how warm Buttercup was until now. She took my hand in hers and gave me a weary smile."You have no idea how worried about you I was." She whispered.

"Trust me, I do." I told her and pulled her closer to me, and kissed her cheek several times. "And let me tell you something Buttercup. After you going into the Hospital and me just randomly passing out, I'm getting really sick of being worried. So from now on, I'll always watch your back if you'll always watch mine, deal?" She nodded."Deal." Two streaks of blue were now in front of us, and I nearly fell when a pair of arms had been thrown around me.

"Oh Butch! We were so worried!" Bubbles cried, tightening her death grip. I gasped for air and looked over to Buttercup, pleading for help, but she and Boomer were too busy cracking up to hear my cries.

"Umm…that's nice Bubbles, but…I can't breathe!" She gasped and let me go.

"Oops! Sorry Butch…" She giggled and I waved it off.

"That's alright. Just don't hug me so tight next time, okay?" I asked and glared at the two hyena's. Boomer's laughter had stopped when he saw my look, but Buttercup just kept going."Your weaker than a little girl, Butch!" She yelled. I growled and then tackled her, pinning her arms to the ground. She let out a yelp of surprise and glared daggers at me.

"What did you say about me being weaker than a little girl?" I asked her, a smirk on my face. She bit my arm. "Ouch! Savage!"

"I'm no little girl, Butch. No get off of me!" Buttercup demanded and went to bite my arm again, but I moved it just in time. Boomer sighed and pulled me off of her.

"Honestly, can't you two be mature for one freakin' second?" He complained and I rolled my eyes at him."Not really." I said and Buttercup stood up, brushing the non existing dirt off of her.

"I don't know about him, but I was mature for seven long months. Now that Blossom's back, I don't need to be anymore." She told him and glanced at the clock. "We gotta go, or else we're gonna be late. And you know how Blossom is when we're late." She grabbed her bag from off the ground and walked towards the door, Bubbles trailing behind her. I slowly followed, but Boomer grabbed my arm and stopped me.

"You alright man?" He asked and I nodded. "You didn't run into Brute, did you?" A glare settled on my face.

"No, but when I do I'm going to _pumble _her!" I growled. Boomer shook his head."Why? _She_ didn't do anything, remember? If anything, she should be the one pumbling _you_," He paused. "not that I want that or anything." I groaned at this and closed my eyes, slowly counting to ten in my head in hopes of calming myself down.

"That's just it, Boomer. You see she _did_ do something. _She _was the one who started the whole thing."

"What do you mean? I thought you-"

"**No** Boomer, just no. It was _Her_ idea, not mine. It was _Her_ fault. _She_ should've been the one who went to jail, not me." I spat the words "She" and "Her" out, as if they had a bad taste, which they did, simply because I was referring to Brute.

'_Ugh…' _I thought, mentally slapping myself for actually saying her name. _'That name brings so many bad memories. It makes me feel dirty, used and more importantly, angry. I didn't do anything, yet I allowed myself to be hauled off to jail and to be shunned by the people I _thought _we're my friends. And although I was only in jail for a day and a half, I felt as if I was there for an eternity. I was miserable. And it was all. Her. Fault!' _I repeated those three words in my mind. After thinking all of that, I had just made myself angrier. It only fueled my lust for blood and forced the unpleasant, yet satisfying, image of me punching Brute in the face several times until she bled and fell to the ground, begging for mercy.

"Butch…" Boomer's eyes were once again filled with disbelief. Just like the night of "the incident."

"I don't believe you!" Butch spat, clenching his fists. "After all this, and you _still _don't believe I'm innocent! Well ya know what Boomer? I don't care! You can go fuckyourself for all I care! Believe what you want, I just want you to know that when I'm standing on the edge of a bridge, ready to end my life, it'll be your fault!" I didn't know why I was yelling at my little brother like that. I wasn't angry at him, so why did I keep going event though he looked like he would cry at any minute?

"You and Brick always treated me like trash! Always blaming me for things _you_ guys did! But now, I'm sick of it! I'm not taking it anymore, because from this day forward, we are _not_ friends, we are _not_ teammates, and we are _not_ family!" With that, I stomped into the classroom, leaving my younger brother absolutely heartbroken. Deep in the pit of my stomach, I felt guilty, because I might've just emotionally scared Boomer for life. But he didn't believe me. Sure I've lied about stuff, but nothing as bad as _this. _Does he really believe I was a no good, dirty, rapist?

'_Yes, yes he does.' _I told myself, and sat down at a table in the back. There was another chair placed next to mine, which told me we'd have a partner for the rest of the year. I groaned and slammed my head onto the table. Today just wasn't my day, was it?

When I finally dozed off, I was awakened by a loud voice. I raised my head a bit to glare at whoever it was who was so damn loud, but my look of anger was immediately turned to fear when I saw the three girls walking into the classroom.

Berserk, Brat and Brute.

I gulped when Berserk's cold, emotionless eyes pointed towards me. She was freaky, I remember that from when I dated Brute. She didn't seem to like anybody except for her sisters, and she was even cruel to _them!_

Okay, so cruel wasn't the best word to describe the relationship between the three girls, but that's how _I_ saw it.

Berserk's gaze was torn away from me and to Brat, who was currently braiding Bubbles' hair. I chuckled lightly at the sight, until Brute was smirking down at me.

"Well look what the cat dragged in and pissed on." I winced when she said this. Her voice was filled with hatred, and I knew she wanted revenge.

Unfortunate for her, so did I. I glared at her.

"I'd insult you, but there's no words to describe how disturbingly ugly you are." I spat, causing her smile to falter. "What do you want bitch?" She slammed the palms of her hands down on the table, and I jumped. Her smirk returned when she saw this, and I mentally cursed myself out for letting her see my fear.

"I want to kill you for what you did to me seven years ago. But, seeing how Berserk would never approve of it, I'll let it go, for _now._ Instead, I'm going to purposely make your life a living Hell. I'll let you figure out the rest, Butchie-Boy." My cheeks flushed at the ridiculous nickname she had given me.

"Just go to Hell, you stupid tool." I muttered, trying to avoid eye contact, but Brute simply leaned in closer and grabbed my jaw. She forced me to look at her, and with a smug smile, she said:

"I'm already here, sweetie." With that, she kissed me smack dab on the lips and stood at her full height. Furious, I spat and wiped my mouth with the back of my hand, trying to get the taste of her tobacco stained lips out of my mouth. She had purposely stuck her tongue down my throat for a second, making me feel even dirtier than I did before.

"Damn it Brute! Can't I trust you alone for one damn second?" Brute groaned and turned around to face her enraged redheaded sister. Berserk grabbed Brute by her Mohawk and gave me an apologetic look.

"I'm really sorry about her Butch, please forgive my hardheaded sister." She said, as soft as she could. I nodded, still attempting to wipe away Brute's DNA. I watched in amusement as Berserk dragged Brute away by her hair, shouting obscenities.

'_Maybe Berserk _isn't_ so bad after all.' _I thought with a chuckle.

* * *

**Well, another chapter done. Guess that means I won't be seeing you guys till next weekend, seeing how I've got some **_**serious**_** homework that needs to be done.**

**So until next week, PEACE! XD**


	51. High School Never Ends 11

**Me: OMG! WE'VE GOT LIKE 100 REVIEWS! I'm so *effing* happy! ****J**

**I'd like to thank the academy! Okay now I'm just messing with you. But seriously, thank you all for this extremely happy friggin' moment! I've never been HAPPIER!….Well there was that one day on summer vacation, but that's beside the point! XDON WITH THE FICTION!**

**Bubbles: MewMewKitty78 doesn't own any of the characters that are actually are in the show\comic. She only owns, the teachers, some of the students of the students you've never heard of, and Victoria\Vicky and Akira.**

**Brick: Speaking of the Power Puff Girls comic, did you read the new pages?**

**Bubbles: Yeah I did! They were really good!**

**Brick: *Laughs* Remember that one part when Buttercup-**

**Me: Uhmm…guys. I'm TRYING to do a show here! -_-**

**Both: Ohhhh….Sorry about that!**

**Me: *Clears throat* ANYWAYS! Back to the drama!**

**

* * *

**

_Princess' POV_

"So, what class do you two have next?" I asked my other female companions.

"Oi've got science with 'Rofesser 'Iteritz, or 'omthing like that." Vicky answered, squinting at her schedule. "Ya know, I 'eally should've 'rought my glasses with me." She stuffed the paper back in her pocket and looked over to Akira. "What 'bout you mate? What 'lasses you got this year?"

"Science with 'Rofesser 'Iteritz." She said, mocking her friends accent with a smirk. I giggled at this. Akira made a pretty good Vicky. Our brunette friend however, didn't find it as funny. With a roll of her eyes and a scoff, she turned towards me.

"And you Sheila?" I blinked at that. How the Hell do you mistake the name 'Princess' with 'Sheila?'

"Well I've got the same class as you two, but my name is certainly _not _Sheila!" I declared.

"No no, Sheila is the Australian word for "young woman." She maybe be forgetful, but she's not going to forget your name." Akira explained.

"Wow…And just _how _do you know this?"

"When your friends with the only Australian-accented girl in school, you just _know._ In a couple of days you'll get it too, Princess." She flashed me that perfect smile of hers. It was funny how such a nice girl could be plotting the death of the Power Puff Girls with a bunch of other girls. Kind of creepy, but still funny.

"I see." I said and glanced down the hallway.

'_Where are those damned Power Punks? They were suppose to be here to tell me what they've learn about their counter partners so far! Leave it to those three to ruin my day..' _I thought angrily. Why'd I put up with them again? Oh that's right. Because their leader's a pyromaniac\psychopath with a calm front who can kill people so easily that it was scary. So why did it seem like she was a babysitter instead of a mass murder? Oh yeah, because her two sisters are like babies with superpowers. Makes sense. Kind of…

"Who are you looking for?" Akira asked. I looked back over to her.

"My three er… "friends." Ya know those three girls, the Power Punks?" She nodded.

"Ah yes, I remember. Maybe we should just wait in our next class. I don't really feel like hearing the freaking teachers scream at us for being late on the first day of school."

"Oi, quit 'cting like it's the 'eginning of the day! It's lioke, our last 'eriod! So the bloody hell up 'bout being late!" Vicky screamed.

"Well _someone's _in a pleasant mood." I mumbled to Akira, who simply giggled.

"She's always sour after someone imitates her accent. She calls it a "disgrace to the Australian race" or something." I shook my head at this. Overreacting much? "She's a bit of a drama queen." Victoria's eyes snapped to the whitette. Never before had I seen someone so angry in my life. Well, other than Brute, but still.

"Why I ougtha-" Her outburst was cut off when a girl wrapped their arms around her shoulders from behind.

"VICKY! It's so good to see you again!" She squealed and let go of the Aussie, who spun around, ready to chew out whoever put their hands on her. The glare on Vicky's face melted when she saw who was standing in front of her.

There stood a girl with waist long raven hair, shimmering blue eyes, lips that were painted with glittery pink lip-gloss and purple eye shadow. She wore a lavender sweater with a matching headband, a white skirt that stopped just above her knees and shiny white ankle-boots. She must've been the prettiest girl in school, for several boys were staring in her direction, a lovesick look in their eyes.

"Oi! Trixie! It's 'een so long!" She said.

"I know! Oh my Gosh! Hey Akira! What's up?" "Trixie" screamed and hugged Akira so hard I thought her spine might break.

"Nothing much, what about you?" It was funny how the three had completely forgotten I had been standing there. But I didn't bother say anything. It seemed these three hadn't seen each other in years, so I'd let them catch up a bit, then make my grand introduction.

"Oh I'm good. But I've been bored! Private school sucks! Which is why I'm so glad my Daddy let me come here!" Trixie said. Vicky looked around, a bitter expression on her face.

"_She's _not here is she?" The brunette hissed, looking back to Trixie.

'_That was weird,' _I thought. _'That was the first sentence she said all day that didn't make her sound Australian. Who is "she" anyways? Must be somebody Victoria really hates from the look on her face.' _Trixie let out a sigh and nodded.

"Yes she is, Vicky."

"Oh great! Just great! How am I supposed to go the rest of the day knowing that your freaky stalker chick is lurking around, obsessing over being our friend!"

"Where'd your accent go?" I asked. The three girls finally looked at me.

"It goes away when she gets stressed, worried or scared." Akira ansered. She turned to Trixie. "Trixie, I'd like you to meet our friend Princess Morebucks. Princess, this is Trixie Tang."

"Nice to meet you Princess." Trixie said with a smile. I smiled back.

"Same to you, Trixie."

"Oi! Did you all forget about _my_ problem?" Vicky screamed causing us all to huff and roll our eyes at the exact same time. Vicky paused and blinked. "Whoa…That was…weird."

"Why do you hate Veronica so much anyways?" Trixie asked.

"She's an overdramatic, freakish stalker who's obsessed with you!"

"She's my best friend!"

"Same thing!"

"Hey! _I'm_ your best friend, but that doesn't mean I'm your stalker!" Akira told Victoria, still remaining calm. Vicky waved her off.

"That's totally different. I've known you since I was an ankle-bitter. This 'Eronica chick met us in 'iddle school." She said, her accent finally returning. I nudged Akira.

"_Who's Veronica?_" I whispered.

"_Trixie's best friend and Vicky's worst enemy. Well, other than the Power Puff Girls. And maybe Coach Gui._" I nodded just as Trixie's cell phone rang.

"Give me a second." She told our raging friend and reached into her back pocket. She pulled out a white phone that had purple rhyme stones on the front arranged in a "T."

"Hello? You are? You are?…Your are…? Okay then, see you in a few…" She hung up and sighed, looking more than defeated.

"That was her, wasn't it?" Akira asked. Trixie nodded, and Victoria scowled. "She's coming here now isn't she?" Once again, Trixie nodded.

"Well, I'm 'eaving!" Vicky threw her hands into the air and turned around. She walked off. Akira groaned and rolled her eyes.

"I'll be right back. Gotta go calm the drama queen down." She said as she ran after her.

"So…" I began, after a long silence. "What's this Veronica like?"

"Oh she's not that bad." Trixie began, finally raising her head. "Victoria's just overreacting. Something about Veronica just makes her…flip. But really, she's a good person. She might be a bit…possessive over me, but she's no stalker. She just wants to be accepted. Oh! Here she comes now!" Her face lit up as she pointed behind me. I looked over my shoulder to where she was pointing at.

Veronica wasn't exactly what I had expected her to be. I thought she'd be pretty, just like Trixie, but she wasn't. Veronica wasn't ugly though, she was just moderate.

Her blond hair was tied up in a ponytail with a pink star hair tie, her bangs were curled and covered her blue eyes a bit. Her clothes weren't nearly as fancy as mine or Trixie's were, but they were nice enough. Her white long sleeved shirt had a large pink star in the middle, a pink mini skirt and pink knee-length boots. She had the same shade of lipstick on her lips that Trixie did and had dangly star earrings on.

"Trixie! Hi!" She sqeauled and rushed over to the raven haired girl and embraced her tightly. Trixie's face began to turn blue.

"Hi Veronica…Your…choking…me!" She gasped. The blond immediately let her go.

"Sorry." She looked over to me. "Who's this?"

"This is my friend, Princess." She said with a smile. I waved at Veronica, but she simply narrowed her eyes at me and scooted closer to Trixie. I didn't have to read minds to know what she was trying to say.

Stay away from Trixie.

'_Maybe Vicky's right. Maybe she _is_ a bit obsessed.'_ I thought, watching the new girl hold onto Trixie's arm tightly. _'Or maybe I'm just jumping to conclusions.'_

"Where's Akira and Victoria at?" Veronica asked.

"The name is Vicky. Get it right." Vicky hissed and she came back with Akira, an irritated look on her face.

"And _just_ when I had her calmed down too!" The purple eyed girl sighed. I felt bad for Akira. She must've played peacemaker a lot. It couldn't have been easy, seeing how Vicky was so damn stubborn. Veronica's smile returned on her face and she let go of Trixie and flew over to the two girls. She hugged Akira, then went over to Vicky.

"Touch me and die, you berk!" She hissed. I blinked.

"What?" Me, Veronica and Trixie asked. We all looked over to Akira, who sighed and closed her eyes.

"A "berk" is an idiot or a fool." She told us. Veronica sighed and went back to Trixie's side. Said girl glared at Vicky, who simply shrugged.

Something told me this was going to be a loooooooong day…

* * *

_Boomer's POV_

I stared at the wall of the classroom for what seemed like forever. It was all I could do.

Butch Jojo, my older brother, had just told me he hadn't done something that happened seven years ago.

The look in his eyes _told_ me, he was telling the truth.

He had said that it was Brute's idea. That it was the dirty, no good, rotten, lying scum bag of a girl who raped him, not the other way around.

And I didn't believe him. Now he hated both me and Brick for not believing the one person we knew better than anyone. It was sad how I actually thought my brother would do something so nasty, and then let him go to jail for it.

'_Butch was right to yell at me.'_ I thought with a sigh. _'What kind of brother actually believes the words that come out of an emotionally freaky whore's mouth and not the one's that came out of my own brother's? God I'm slow…'_

Bubbles placed a concerned hand on my shoulder.

"You okay?" She asked me, sitting in the seat next to me. I nodded, not looking away from the wall. I couldn't look her in the eye. Simply because if Buttercup had been accused of rape, Bubbles and Blossom would've believe her if she had said it was the other way around. My chest hurt when I thought of how close the Puff's were. It hurt even more when I realized that the Power Punk's were closer than us Ruff's were.

"I'm just…a little shaken about something Butch said. But only because it was true." I told her, finally looking at her. No one had the heart to tell the Girls about the carnival thing. One, because Blossom would probably be afraid Butch would go after Bubbles next, (even though she already knew he wouldn't) and two, because Buttercup would probably kill Butch. No wait…she'd kill _Brute_ because BC loved Butch. She _believes _almost everything Butch says, unlike me and Brick who thought\think he was\is a dirty liar.

'_Some family.' _I thought glumly. _'Man I was stupid! How could I not have saw it? This whole time I wondered if Butch had really done it, and the answer has been in front of me the whole time! He didn't have that satisfied yet creepy look on his face. He never acted suspicious or came home way late into the night, pants half way off. No, he was just regular, plain ol' Butch. A regular, plain ol' victim of rape…Okay thinking about this is _NOT_ making this any easier to deal with! Maybe I should just go get Brick and tell him what Butch told me. About Brute, not about us not being family, and maybe then we'll go to our brother and apologize. Then get Buttercup to beat the living shit out of Brute. That'd be nice.'_

"Boomy," Bubbles said in that soft and caring voice of hers. "What did he say? I'm sure if it was something bad, it couldn't have been true. You've never really been evil, just…devious." I sighed and looked at her. I was about to tell her something that might've messed with her head. Hell, she probably wouldn't want anything to do with me for keeping this a secret for so long. She might break up with me because she thinks that the Rowdy Ruff Boys are nothing butch a bunch of rapists. I couldn't deal with that. I _could not _live without Bubbles in my life. It's impossible for me to go even one _day_ without seeing that flawless smiling face of hers.

"Bubbles…I've…I've got to tell you something important. But you've got to swear on your collection of stuffed animals that you won't tell anyone, especially your sisters." I half demanded, half pleaded. She hesitated, as if wondering if all of her stuffed animals were worth keeping anything from the two girls she loved the most on the planet. Eventually she nodded slowly, still unsure if she was willing to keep this a secret. I took a deep breath, grabbed her by the shoulders and looked boldly into her eyes. She looked a bit…frightened by my actions, but she didn't say anything.

"Look Bubbles, what I'm about to tell you isn't easy, but…You know why Brute hates Butch so much?" She shook her head, blond curls whipping back and forth as she did so. "Well…" I took another deep breath. God this was hard! "I do. And so does Brick. And Berserk. And Brat. And Brute. And maybe even-"

"Boomer."

"Yeah?"

"Your staling."

"Sorry. But anyways, the reason is…Seven years ago, Butch and Brute dated. And they got along well. It was the longest relationship Butch, and according to Berserk, Brute had ever been in. One night, the carnival came to town, and being the poor kids we were, we went to get some free entertainment. Now of course we had to steal just a teeny-tiny bit of money to buy food, but other than that we hadn't done anything illegal that night." Bubbles smiled, approving of my statement. Until I closed my eyes and groaned. "_Until,_ at sometime around midnight, Butch and Brute disappeared. When we met back up, Brute had zoomed out of the bathroom crying, half naked and screamed at the top of her lungs: "Butch is the worst fucking person on the planet! He stole my virginity forcibly and made me feel like a disgusting whore!" Then Brick chewed out Butch, punched him in the mouth and we flew off." Bubbles didn't say anything after that. She chewed on her bottom lip and looked over to Butch, who was currently muttering something to himself. Her gaze was back on me when she finally parted her lips.

"You sure?" She asked silently. I nodded.

"Well…Right now, no. In the hallway, Butch had said he wasn't the one who did it. It was Brute's idea to have sex, apparently he said no and she forced it out of him. He went to jail for her crimes, and I didn't believe him…Again." I told her, lowering my voice. "Then he got mad because he was trusting me, his bound by blood brother, with something he'd never told anybody. And I thought he was lying. So he screamed these words exactly: "**We are **_**not**_** friends, we are **_**not**_** teammates and we are **_**NOT**_** family!**" And then he stormed into the classroom, leaving me feeling like a bunch of shit." I knew she hated it when I swore, but I couldn't help it. That's exactly what I felt like. A bunch of shit. I was just as helpful as it too. Not at all.

"Oh Boomy, I'm sure he didn't mean it!" She cried, hugging me tightly.

"But he did." I said, pushing her away from me. I tried to fight back the tears, I really did, but they came anyway. I wiped them away quickly and slammed my head onto the table. "I was a fool Bubbles, and I still am. Not believing my own bro about something as serious as this? Who does that?"

"Boomer-" Bubbles began, putting a hand on my back, but I once again shook her off.

"Just leave me alone. Leave me here to bathe in my own stupidity." I told her, my voice cracking. I heard her sigh and felt her worried glance on my back, but ignored it as I allowed all of the hidden emotions, all of my pain and depression, out in the form of tears right there. In front of everybody. And I didn't try to hide it. You know why? It's very simple really.

Hiding doesn't do anything but make the situation worse.

* * *

**Which is exactly why hiding from your problems won't make them go away, kids. And if they do, they'll just come back later in life to bite ya! So don't do drugs. Because apparently this whole column of advice has to do with drugs. So don't do them. Or else. Or else what? I dunno, you'll die. Or worse. You end up like…**

**BRUTE!**

**And **_**nobody**_** wants **_**that**_**.**


	52. High School Never Ends 12

**Me: Well…I've got an excuse for why this Chapter's so late. I had a massive amount of homework, I had several test and I didn't study for ANY of them, I've had a Writer's Block (that's a lie I never have a Writer's Block for this story. -_-) and I'm becoming even lazier than usual so…yeah. Here we go!**

**Disclaimer: "….Did the little piggy cry "wee wee wee" all the way home?"**

"**WEEEEEEEEEE WEEEEEEEEE!"**

"**MAXWELL!"**

**

* * *

**

_Berserk's POV_

"Why the Hell did you do that?" I hissed and slapped my raven haired sister on the forehead. She growled and rubbed the now red spot.

"Because!" She screamed, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. I rolled my eyes and rubbed my temples. This child gave me head aches…

"Honestly Brute, he's already horrified of you. There's no need to do…whatever the Hell you just did to him. Besides, if his hotheaded girlfriend ever catches wind of you kissing him, she'll kick your ass." She snorted at this.

"Oh pu-leese Berserk! I could take that bitch down in ten second! Maybe even five!" Brute laughed loudly. I glared at her and slapped her across the face. She cried out in pain and grabbed her cheek. "Why do you keep hitting me?"

"It's not like anybody's going to call the police because she's abusing an animal." Brat joked, bouncing over to the two. She smirked at Brute, who simply scowled at her, and wrapped her skinny arms around mine.

"Oh, shut it you whore." Brute murmured. Brat cocked her head.

"Oh, _I'm _the whore? Even though _your_ going around doing every guy in _sight?_" She spat. Brute growled at her younger sister. I glared at Brat.

"I swear, if your not silent…" I began, clenching her teeth. Brat gulped and nodded, letting go of me and scooting away a bit. Brute laughed at this, but stopped when she felt two red eyes looking right through her. "Is something funny?"

"Uh…n-no, Berserk. N-nothing's f-funny." She stammered, trying not to tremble.

"Good. Now then. I want you both to listen, and you _better_ listen good, because I'm _not_ saying this again! You better not do _ANYTHING_ to screw up Princess' plan! And that means _no_ fighting the Power Puffs, _no_ screwing with the Rowdy Ruffs head unless your seducing him into joining us, and _absolutely, positively, _NO DRUGS!" I grabbed Brute by the collar of her shirt and pressed her nose against mine. "Got it? Good. I'm not getting expelled because you decide to get high instead of going to class! You can be a crackhead on your _own_ time!" I shoved my sister away and looked at Brat. "_You_ better quit messing around and make friends with that Blue Rowdy Ruff, or else Princess is going to have a _fit_."

"Since when did _you _care about Princess?" Brute asked harshly, straitening out her shirt. I didn't look at her.

"I never said I did, and I never will. Any more dumb questions? I thought not. Now, get to work, or _else._" With that, I walked over to my desk and sat down. I grabbed my pencil case out of my bag and slammed it onto the table.

'_Could this day get any worse?'_ I thought and stared out the window as my idiot sisters made their way to their seats. The door opened and three teens made their way inside.'_Probably newbies who didn't know where the Hell they were going.'_ I thought, not looking away from the outside world, where I longed to be. _'I'd KILL to go to the Library right about now. Read a good novel…Maybe four. I haven't read anything good in a while. Heck, I haven't read _anything_ in a while! All this "high school" shit has really made it hard to read what I _like_ to read. It's _very_ depressing…'_

"You mean the dorky teacher is even here yet?" One of the three students, obviously a girl, sighed.

"Oh 'eally? I 'and't noticed the bloody 'eacher wasn't here yet! How'd you 'igure out?" The other girl, an Australian, sarcastically said.

"Okay, no need to be snippy."

"Will you two shut up for just one damn second?" My head snapped over to the door when I heard that voice. There stood a girl with tan skin, purple eyes and white hair. Beside her was a brunette with pale skin and green eyes. And to the very left stood Princess!

'_OH SHIT!' _I thought, my heart racing. I was pretty sure my sisters, the Power Puff's and the Rowdy Ruff's were thinking the exact same thing, because they had the exact same facial expression on their faces as I did.

"_I'm so screwed…_" I whispered. The evil redhead looked over to me and my sisters and made a face. Obviously she wasn't to keen on having class with us either.

"_Who you making faces at, bitch?_" I heard Buttercup whisper. Bell, who was sitting next to her, giggled. I sighed and slammed my head down on my table.

"As 'Kira 'ust said. No 'eed to be 'nippy, mate." The brunette said. The whitette and the Aussie walked over to an empty table and sat next to each other.

"Hello Berserk." I looked up and lazily waved at her.

"Hey Princess. What do you want?" I asked. She raised an eyebrow.

"Now is that anyway to speak to royalty?" I rolled my eyes and sighed.

"Princess, just because your name is "Princess" and you walk around wearing that frilly tiara of yours, _doesn't mean_ your royalty." I explained for the sixth time, pointing to the gaudy golden crown sitting upon her head. There was a single ruby in the middle of it. She huffed and slapped my hand.

"Wrong _again_ my darling psychopath." She said and pointed to the chair next to me. "Anyone sitting there?"

"Does it _look_ like anyone's sitting there?"

"Don't get smart. Now answer my damn question, slave. Is anyone fucking sitting here?" I winced at her tone. I had overdone it. I was working her nerves, and that's never a good thing. I wasn't scared of Princess, it's just that she's annoying as _Hell_ when she was pissed. Like, seriously. She would just bother you and bother you all day long. Maybe even until you die if she was bored.

I shook my head and she pulled the chair out and plopped down.

"Why do you have to sit here?" I asked. It had came out bitchier then intended, but she paid no mind to it.

"Because there's no where else to sit, smart ass." Princess answered, examining her long nails that were painted gold. "Why don't you make yourself useful and tell me how much progress you and the other misfits have made with the Ruffs."

"Well…" I began, inching away from the soon to be enraged girl. "Brat's been doing…okay I guess, but she's been hanging with me and Brute more than Boomer. And Brute…well, she and Butch don't really get along."

"And why not?"

"Because…Seven years ago. Butch and her went to the carnival and-"

"I don't whanna hear no sob story! Tell me why she hasn't made friends with him!"

"He raped her dumb ass!" I screamed, losing patience with my boss. She narrowed her eyes at me, and in a cold, cruel voice she said:

"I couldn't care less."

I. Went. Ballistic.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU COULDN'T CARE LESS?" I boomed, grabbing Princess by her hair. "Do you have _any_ feelings _at all_? Or are you just a selfish _bitch_ that only cares about herself?" She was silent, but her eyes said it all. I let her go and sat back down, not looking at her. Everyone was staring at me, simply because I had just stood up to Princess. Freaking. Princess.

'_I'm screwed, I'm screwed, I'm so, totally SCREWED!' _I thought, over and over again. I quickly snuck a look at Princess. She had made her lips into a thin line, her eyes were still narrow and she was tapping her finger-nails against the table. She was pissed.

'_Oh yeah, I'm fucking screwed. She's going to kill me! Well…not kill, but she's going to jump me and then beat the crap out of me because I was so surprised that she'd actually jump me and then I'd get the crap beaten out of me because she jumped me and I'd be so surprised that she jumped me and I'd get the crap-Wait, I'm just repeating myself…Either way, she's going to KILL me! Well not kill me just jump-UGH! Forget it!'_

The door opened for the third time today, and a man with white frizzy hair, large circle glasses, a white frizzy mustache and a lab coat walked in. He gave us a psychotic smile.

"Helllloooooooo children! I am PROFESSOR DOCTOR HECTOR FITERITZ EMANUEL RICARDO CHIN-LEE THE SECOND! But you may call me "DOCTOR PROFESSOR FITERITZ!" Or Professor Fiteritz. Whatever works for you." He shouted, causing many of the students to laugh. "Now then. As you already know, this is SCIENCE CLASS! But not any science class, MY science class! Which means you'll follow MY RULES! But don't worry. The only real ones are to not die." The class laughed again. "And not to blow up the lab, even though I do that on a daily basis. ANYWAYS! Let us get STARTED! We're going to start by introducing ourselves. YOU! Girl in the front with the green eyes and red hair. GET UP HERE and tell us who you are." He said, pointing to Princess. She sighed and stood up. When she walled up to the front of the classroom, she glared at everyone before beginning.

"My name, as you all already know, is Princess Morebucks."

"GREETINGS FROM JUPITER Ms. Morebucks! Please, tell us what you LIKE and what you DON'T LIKE!" The Professor told her. She groaned, rolled her eyes and looked back the class.

"I like money. And boys. I don't like school, poor people, losers, annoying people, girls who try and steal my spotlight, and they all FAIL at it. Oh, I also _hate_ the Power Puff's. _Especially_ Blossom!" She and Blossom glared at each other.

"The feelings mutual, trust me." Blossom hissed. Princess sat back down and mumbled something about "killing Blossom first." Professor Fiteritz clapped his hands and gave us that creepy smile of his.

"Excellent! Now then, WHO'S next?" He pointed to Bell and she excitedly came up. This went on for the next few minutes. After we were all done introducing ourselves, the professor came over to me.

"YOU! My dear Berserk, oh what a lovely name you have there. I like it SO MUCH, I think I may have you be my ASSISTANT for the DAY! Wouldn't that be JOYUS?" I blinked and nodded at him.

"Sure…I guess." He smiled and grabbed my wrist.

"Good! GOOD! Now, come with ME YOUNG LADY, so you can pass out these PAPERS I HAVE FOR THE CLASS. Today is just a JOYUS DAY, IS IT NOT?" I shrugged and passed out the worksheets.

'_God he's a freak.' _I thought and slammed a sheet in front of Princess, who simply rolled her eyes and flipped me off. I growled, returning the rude gesture and walking over to the next table.

After I had passed out the rest of the worksheets and we completed it, we had a few minutes to relax.

"He's weird." Brat said as she sat on my table.

"Like your one to talk." Brute snickered, leaning against the wall. Brat stuck her tongue out at her.

"Could you two _be_ anymore immature?" I asked, rocking back and forth in my chair. They looked at each other and then back at me.

"Possibly." The said in union. I shook my head.

"I wish I hadn't asked." We laughed a bit and then we were silent. Brat twirled a piece of her blond hair around her finger and let it go, only to twirl it again. Brute looked like she had fallen asleep. Knowing my sister, she probably had.

"Brute, wake the hell up." I said, closing my eyes and leaning back. She simply grunted and threw a piece of paper at me. I snatched the crumpled paper out of mid-air and threw it right back at her. It hit her smack-dab in the face and she groaned.

"Quit it Berserk! I'm trying to sleep!" She whined. I shrugged.

"Not my problem. Now get up."

"Only if you get up first!" I opened my left eye.

"I don't have to listen to you."

"Well then I don't have to listen to you!"

"Yes you do."

"Why?"

"Because, I said so." With that, I went back to daydreaming. Brat giggled as Brute's jaw hit the floor. She'd been outwitted with those four simple words. I'd laugh if I'd actually cared, but that wasn't what I was thinking about at the moment. What I _was_ thinking about was ways I could actually go to science class everyday without killing Princess. Or myself. But mostly Princess.

'_This is going to be a looooooong year…' _I thought. I yawned and my eyes got heavier. _'Damn I'm tired. Maybe I should get some rest. Yeah, that'd be smart. I not only have to deal with Princess and my sisters, but the damn Gang Green Gang. And Ace. I fucking hate Ace. A lot. Damn I'm tired.' _I finally fell asleep, knowing I'd need it for later.

"_You better not!_"I heard Brat whisper, before I fell asleep.

"What? She get's to sleep and I don't?" Brute hissed.

"_It's not that! It's just…she's so tired, and she does so much for us. At least let her get five minute! And keep it down!_"

"Ohhhh, alright. I'll punch her later!"

I would've rolled my eyes at that last comment, if they hadn't have been closed.

* * *

**I know that wasn't long, but I just don't feel like writing at more at the moment. I'm sleepy as hell, and that's exactly why Brute and Berserk were falling asleep in class. Well, I'm going to go check out some Yaoi, then go to bed. PEACE!**


	53. High School Never Ends 13

**Me: I don't even remember what the last Chapter was about….So I've gotta go read the previous Chapter, so I can write _this_ Chapter. Ugh! -_-**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone in this story except for the people that do not belong to the people who own all the other people in this story. Thank you.**

**

* * *

**

_Ace's POV_

I stared at the clock, ready to jump out of my seat and dash into the hallway so I could met up with that _fine_ new friend of Princess'. I snickered at that.

'_Hard to believe _Princess _of all people has _friends._ Heh, bet she paid most of 'em to just pose as her friends so people wouldn't think she's….friendless. God. My thought sound so stupid when I'm bored.' _I sighed impatiently and propped my head on my hand, still staring at the clock. Beside me sat Snake, my right hand man, and, admittedly, my best friend. He chuckled

"_You really want to ssssssssssssee that girl, don't you Asssssssssssssssce?" _He whispered. I smirked at him.

"_You know it, Snakey._"He rolled his eyes at the nickname, but he was smiling while he did it.

"_If sssssssssssssssshe'ssssssss friendssssssss with that _Thing,_ then sssssssssshe'sssssss probably not the greatesssst perssssson to hang out with." _I shrugged.

"_She seemed nice enough._" He raised an eyebrow.

"_Ssssssssince when did you like nice girlsssssss?_"

"_Since when did _you_ care?_"

"_Sssssssince like, kindergarten. Ya know, when we met?_" My smirk got wider.

"_How could I forget?_"

I remembered that day like it was yesterday. Hell, it _could've_ been yesterday. Like he said we had met in Kindergarten. But it wasn't the whole Gang. It was just me, Snake and Big Billy. Big Billy wasn't so big back then, but he was still big. Anyways, it all started one day when we we're outside for recess. We were playing my all-time favorite sport:

Dodgeball.

* * *

"_Ace! Here!" I turned around and caught the red plastic ball one of my teammates threw to me. Because that was how good I was. My team had to throw the ball to _me _because I was the only kid in here who had aim. _Dead_ aim. I brought my arm back and looked for my next unfortunate target. I grinned when I saw a lanky, raven haired boy, slowly moving across the field. He looked scared. I didn't blame him. I let the ball fly out of my five-year-old hand and watched as it hit him dead in the face. It was funny, until the kid started to cry._

_I blinked. A taller kid with red hair bent down next to him. I knew that kid. His name was Billy. He sat across from me in class and threw rocks at girls and dipped peoples hair in paint. The kid glared at me through his shaggy so called hairstyle._

"_Why you do 'hat?" He boomed. I shrugged and looked away. He scared me a bit. It wasn't because I was scared easily, oh no way, I had a lot of things _way _bigger than Billy to worry about at home. The reason he scared me was because he was known to hit people when he was mad, and at the moment I had enough bruises from last night when my Father came home drunk, but that's another story._

"_I was just playing the game. Didn't mean ta hurt 'im." I mumbled. Billy picked the kid up and glared at me one last time._

"_Stay 'way from him." He demanded and walked away, after asking if his friend was okay of course. I went over to the boy, and he cringed like I was gonna hit him or something._

'I really _should_ hit 'im! Billy might beat the _snot_ out of me cause this _baby _started cryin!' _I thought angrily. I shook my head at him._

"_Calm 'ourself. I ain't gonna hitchya." I told him and he relaxed. A bit. "Ma name's Ace, what's 'ours?" He gulped and looked at me with those big watery eyes of his._

"_S-S-S-Snake." He hissed. No, he literately _hissed_ it. Like a…snake. I smirked at him and patted his back._

"_Snake, huh? That's pretty bad-ass!" I remembered hearing my Dad use that word when he was describing his new motorcycle to his friends. He had "bought" it from an "unsuspecting dealer." In other words, he hotwired it, drove it back home, hid it in the garage and spray painted it red. I heard a loud gasp._

_"Which one of you said that foul word!" I gulped and spun around, only to see my young and beautiful, yet extremely strict teacher, Ms. Keane. She narrowed her eyes at me. "I swear, if it was _you_ who said that Ace, we'll be having a long talk with your _parents _about your recent behavior. Hitting a student in the face with a Dodgeball on purpose, swearing, drawing on the wall, breaking other students objects! I mean it Ace, your going to be in so much trouble when I call your parents you won't know _what_ to do!" I knew what I'd do. I run for my life. I remember the _last _time my parents got called up to the school. When we got home my Dad took off my belt and beat me. Hard. Then my Mom grounded me for a month. I couldn't survive a whooping right now. Snake must've seen my frightened expression, because he had stepped in front of me and looked our teacher in the eye._

"_Msssssssssss. Keane. Ace didn't ssssssssssay the word…I did." He lied. I looked at him like he was crazy. What was he doing? I don't even _know _this kid, and he's going around lying for me like we were…buds or something!_

'He better not ask me for nothin' after dis!' _I thought. Ms. Keane blinked._

"_Oh," She said. "Well then…Ace, I owe you an apology. And Sanford! That kind of language is _not _appropriate in school! I don't know what their teaching you at home, but I better not hear anything like that come out of your mouth again young man! Understand?"_

"_Yesssssssss Msssssss. Keane." he nodded. She sighed and turned around._

"_I won't call your parents, Sanford. But that's only because it's your first day here. If something else happens, I'm calling." With that she left us standing here. There was an awkward silence as Snake…Sanford…_whatever_ his name was, shuffled his feet._

"_So uhmm….about what just happened I-" I grabbed him by his collar and lifted his feet off of the ground. I smashed his nose against mine and glared at him._

"_Listen _kid,_ just cause you saved my butt doesn't mean NOTHIN'! Understand? I ain't loyal to nobody but me! Got it? New meat?" I growled, glaring at him. He nodded and opened his mouth to say something but no words came out so he just shut his trap. I put him back on the ground and crossed my arms. I smirked at him._

"_Sanford?" I chuckled. He blushed and glared at me._

"_It was my grandfather'ssssss name!" He shouted. I rolled my eyes at him._

"_Yeah, whateva kid. But I gotta know, why you lie to da teach about cussin'? I mean, I _did _just hitchya in da face wit a Dodgeball."_

"_Well…I ssssaw the look on your face when Msssss. Keane ssssssaid sssssssssshe wassssssss calling your parentssssss. Ssssssso I jussssst thought that maybe…maybe taking the blame for you was the besssst thing to do. Doessssss your Dad…doesssss he hit you too?" I was about to answer, but then I looked up at him._

"_What do you mean does he hit me too? You sayin' your so called Father beats up on ya? Everyday?" I asked and he nodded. I felt bad for the kid, and instantly realized why he was so scared of everybody. "Hmp, guess we do got somethin' in common. Thanks for dat, kid. I apprici…aprici..ah I dunno how to say it, but ma Mom uses it a lot. What I'm tryin' ta say is, I'm glad you did that, or else mah Dad would be up here and…stuff." I got kinda quiet at that point. He looked up at me and rubbed his arm._

"_Uhmm…Ace?"_

_"Yeah, kid?"_

"_You think…that…ssssssssomehow…we could kinda ssssssssorta….be…friendssssss? I mean…I only have Billy, ssssssssso…" I shrugged._

"_Sure, why not?"_

"_Really?"_

"_I guess. I mean, your better den all da other losers 'round here. Just tell ya friend Billy to back of, cause I'm not bout to get beat up just for talkin' to ya!" He nodded._

"_Maybe you two could be friendssssssss alsssssso." I shrugged and looked over at the clock._

"_Only a couple of minutes until school is over." I said with a frown. "That's just great…"_

"_Whanna come over to Billy'sssss with me? Hissss parentsssssss are really nice and sssssstuff." He offered._

"_If I can get ma Mom to agree, then yeah, I'll go withcya. It's a lot better than gettin' the crap beaten out of me at home." Snake smiled at me._

"_I'll go and asssssssk Billy! Be right back!" He ran over to his bigger friend and I leaned against the wall._

'I wasn't gonna be friends with dat kid. He's weird.'_ I saw Billy looked over to me while Snake was talking. After a couple of minutes the redhead nodded and Snake smiled. He came back over to me._

"_Billy ssssssssaid yesssssssss." I smirked at Billy when he walked over._

"_Sup big-guy?" I asked._

"_Hey Snake, go get 'our books and stuff. I'll met you over 'here." He said. Snake nodded and ran over to get his stuff. Billy smiled at me._

"_Thanks for 'eing his friend. Not many 'eople do that. Cause he's 'ifferent." I raised an eyebrow. Different? How? Seemed like a perfectly normal kid to me. Well, except for the fact he sounded like a Snake, but other than that he was normal._

"_How is he different from any of us?" I asked. Billy leaned in, as if he were tellin' a secret or somethin'._

"_You know how he 'peaks with that….ting? That "S" ting?" I nodded. "His Mom's 'art Cobra or 'omething." I rolled my eyes._

"_Who told you dat?"_

"_His Dad. And he has proof. 'Ictures and junk."_

"_I guess it makes sense. Sorta."_

"_Just don't 'ell him I 'old ya, 'kay?" I shrugged._

"_No promises." Billy growled but didn't say anything. He grabbed my wrist and literally dragged me over to the front of the classroom where Snake was. My Mom was standing there, smiling down at him. She looked at me and smiled brighter._

"_Acey!" She exclaimed and pecked me on the cheek. "Of COURSE you can go over with your friends! As long as your home before your father is home-" Billy cut her off._

"_Is it 'ool if he 'pends the night?" He asked. My Mother paused and blinked. Then she smiled again._

"_Why of COURSE he can!" She cried. She kissed my forehead. "Have a nice time my darling, Acey!" With that she walked back to the car, leaving me standing there with a headache._

"_Acey? She callssss you…Acey?" Snake cracked up and Billy chuckled. I blushed and wiped the cheap red lipstick of my Mom's off_

"_Aww, shut up Sanford!" Snake stopped laughing, but Billy just kept going._

"_Let'ssssss go already…" He mumbled and walked out the door. I smiled and Billy._

"_Your friends real sensitive." I joked. Billy nodded._

_When we finally got to Billy's house, I was surprised by what I saw._

"_Whoa…." Me and Snake said in amazement._

"_Dude! Your never told me you lived in a massssssssion!" Snake cried. Billy shrugged and grabbed his key out of his pocket. He opened the door and we walked inside._

"_Whoa….." Me and Snake repeated when we saw the inside of his house. It was huge!_

"_Welcome home, Master William. I trust you had a good day at school." Some random old dude in a tux said, walking over to Billy and taking his book bag._

"_Yeah. Uhmm…Wilson, these are my friends. Ace and Snake." Wilson looked at us and nodded._

"_Master Sanford, Master William's parents have told me all about you. It's nice that you can finally visit. And Master Ace, a pleasure to meet you also." He took our bags. "Snacks, Master William?"_

"_Uh…yeah. Thanks, I guess." Billy looked at us._

"_Your name is William?" I asked him. He nodded._

"_So…you guys like X-Box?"_

_And that's how our friendship started.

* * *

_

Ahh…memories. Beautiful, beautiful memories.

"_Doessss your Mom sssstill call you "Acey?"_" Snake asked. I took my sunglasses off to clean them.

"How should I know man? I haven't called her in like…ages." I forgot to whisper and the teacher "Sssh"ed me. When she had her back turned I flipped her off, causing the Gang and several other students to laugh.

"_Stupid bitch, shushing me and all that!_" I growled to Snake. He nodded.

"_Sssssshe hasssss no right to do that! The only woman who can bosssssss you around issssssss Berssssssserk!_" I sneered at him when he said that.

"_That bitch can't tell me what to do neither!_"

"_You and Berserk fight like a married couple, mayn" _Little Arturo said as he walked by to sharpen his pencil. "_You should, like, totally date her, mayn. She's, like, hot._" I gagged at the thought me going out with Berserk. Then I gagged at the thought of Arturo thinking Berserk was _hot!_

"Ew Man. That's just…ew." I said out loud, not caring what the teacher said. Arturo shrugged and went back to his seat. The bell finally run and I dashed out of the door, waiting for the white-haired Goddess to arrive.

* * *

_Blossom's POV_

I looked back at Boomer, for what seemed like the hundred time today.

"Alright, I give up. What's wrong with Boomer?" I asked Bubbles. She looked up at me and motioned for me to come closer.

"Promise you won't tell Buttercup?" She asked. I paused for a second. Not tell Buttercup? Either something really super bad had happened that involved Butch or Boomer just didn't want anyone to tell Buttercup because she had such a big mouth. It was probably the second one. I nodded.

"I promise."

"No, I mean it, you've got to swear on your collection of _everything_ that you will _not_ _tell _Buttercup!" I rolled my eyes.

"Alright! I swear! Now tell me!" She nodded and took a deep breath.

"_Well, ya know how Butch and Brute totally hate each other?_" I nodded. How could anyone _not _know? They were on each others _throats_ practically every minute their around the other! _"Boomer told me why…7 years ago, Butch and Brute were like, dating, and then they went to this huge carnival and then Brick and Boomer said that the two had disappeared and a few minutes later, close to midnight, Brute came flying down the boardwalk screaming something about Butch raping her._" I gasped and Bubbles slapped a hand over my mouth.

"But…I don't understand…" I mumbled after removing her hand. "Why would Boomer be upset at _that?_ I mean, I know it's depressing to find out that your brother is some kind of psycho rapist, but it was seven years ago!"

"That's just it. Butch said he didn't do it, and Boomer didn't believe him. But before class started, Butch and Boomer were outside and Butch had once again said he didn't do it and he actually _meant_ it. And now Boomer's all sad that he didn't believe Butch before and thinks he's a horrible brother and I wasn't supposed to tell you because he said not to and Butch is so totally going to freak when he finds out I told you and he's going to be mad at Boomer because he told me and-"

"Bubbles! Breathe!" My blond sister took a deep breath and then let it out. She smiled at me.

"Heh…thanks Blossom. But anyways, like I said, you can _not_ tell Buttercup! She'll go on a _rampage _if she learns that Butch raped Brute…Or if Brute raped Butch. It's still not clear what exactly happened."

"Well we're going to have to tell Buttercup _eventually._ And when we do, we need to have our story straight. We don't want her beating the living crap out of Butch and it turns out it was Brute's fault." I told her. She nodded and looked back at Butch, who was glaring at the desk.

"There's only two ways we can learn the truth. By asking Butch or by asking Brute." Bubbles said. "Knowing Butch he'd probably deny the whole thing, then go and bash Boomy's head into a wall while we're not looking. Brute hates our guts, so there's no point in even trying to ask her."

"Well we could ask her sisters." I suggested. Bubbles shrugged.

"We could. But what if they don't know the truth either? What if their as clueless as us? Even worse, what if they get mad and try to like…fight us or something? We don't want them to hate us too!" She proved a good point. I sighed and closed my eyes.

"This is a lot to digest all at once. I think I need to take some time to think all of this through before making a game plan." I told her. "Until then, try to keep Brute and Butch away from each other. While your at it, keep the three greens away from each other for about…ever." She giggled.

"I doubt that'd be possible. I mean Buttercup _does _have a crush on Butch." Bubbles said.

"Not that'd she'd ever admit it."

"Who'd admit what?" Buttercup asked, coming over to us. "Your not talking about me, are you?" Me and Bubbles both knew the answer to _that_ question.

"No." We answered together. Buttercup nodded

"Better not be. What's wrong with him?" She asked, pointing to Butch. "And him?" She pointed to Boomer.

"You don't whanna know." Me and my sister told her at the same time, once again. Buttercup raised an eyebrow.

"And why the hell not?"

"Because!" Bubbles blurted. "I like rabbits!"

"That does not answer my damn question! I whanna know why those two are so upset, because I swear, if that _bitch _Brute has been messin' with them, I'm gonna-"

"Your gonna _what, _Power _Pussy_?" Brute snarled from behind Buttercup. My raven haired sister swirled around to face her enemy.

"Oh look, it's the huge dickweed who's constantly ruining my friends' day. What do you want, bitch?" She hissed. Brute gave her a crocked smile.

"To make you _bleed!_" She screamed. Buttercup rolled her eyes.

"Like you could."

"Is that a challenge?"

"What do you think?"

"I'll take that as a 'yes.' You. Me. Front of the school. 3:01." Buttercup raised an eyebrow.

"Why 3:01? Why not just three?" She asked and Brute rolled her eyes.

"_Because_, I want to fashionably late. _Duh_." She answered, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Fine. You better be ready, because I'm gonna beat the living shit out of you, you she-male."

"Whatever. I'm gonna beat the ugly off of you."

"That's gonna be a lot of beating." Princess said from the side, causing almost everyone to crack up. I'm pretty sure you know who didn't laugh. Buttercup glared at the redhead.

"Keep talking freak. Just watch, _you'll_ be next."

"Ohh, I'm so scared!"

"Well you should be."

"Is that a threat?" Buttercup rolled her eyes.

"No, that was just a joke. Ya know, an invitation for you to say shit about me and get away with it." There was really no reason to point out the sarcasm in my little sisters voice when she said that. Princess glared at her.

"Bring it on, hoe."

"Hey hey! One fight at a time! You can fight Buttercup after she beats all of Brute's common sense out, _sir._" Brick joined in, smirking when the class laughed at Princess being called "Sir." I gasped at his statement.

"Brute has sense? Could've fooled me!" I don't know why I said that, really I don't. It just slipped out, ya know? I felt crappy when I saw Brute's glare, but I instantly felt better when everyone started laughing, again. But Buttercup laughed hardest. My sister was always making us laugh, so making _her _laugh was really cool.

"And Brute can't say anything, considering how your one of the smartest kids on this whole freaking planet." Brat added.

"Okay, let's stop making fun of Brute now, okay?" Bubbles squeaked.

"Why don't you sit down and shut up, you little squirrel-thing? Always coming around smelling like some new kind of bubbly shit and always sounding like you inhaled ten gallons of helium." Brute hissed causing Bubbles to whimper. Her eyes began to get wet and I put a protective arm around her.

"Why don't you just leave her the _fuck_ alone, Brute?" Butch yelled and stood up, knocking his chair over. Everyone was silent as the two death glared at each other.

"Why don't you fucking _make _me, Butch?" Brute asked with the same intensity.

"Why the _fuck_ don't we all fight?" Buttercup brought up. And evil smirk crossed Brute's face.

"Oh _Hell_ yes!" She screamed.

"Alright then. Same time, same place. I'll see you there. Be prepared to _die, _you man-whore." Butch hissed.

"Oh and Brute, no steroids." Buttercup joked.

"That's what you should be telling your mother." Brute cracked, causing everyone to "Oooooh."

"I don't _have_ a mom, you idiot. And even if I _did,_ why would anyone believe a man like you?"

"Your Daddy would." I winced. Brute had made a mistake saying that. She had went _way_ past the line then. Buttercup's hands clenched into fists. Her teeth were clenched and their was a visible vain popping out of her forehead. She lunged at Brute with a loud war cry. Me and the other Rowdy Ruff Boys flew at her with our super speed and held her down with our super strength.

'_Where the Hell is our teacher?' _I thought angrily, pulling Buttercup away from Brute.

"Calm down, Buttercup!" Boomer cried, sounding completely exhausted. Unfortunately for us, Buttercup did the exact opposite of what she was told and got angrier. It was probably because Brute was making faces at her. I was _seriously_ thinking about letting Buttercup go and beating the crap out of Brute with her! Why can't that girl just leave us alone? What had _we_ done to deserve this kind of treatment? I mean, I can understand her being mad at Butch, but come on! It was _seven years ago! _I wonder how many times people have said that to her…

"I expected better from the so called toughest fighter of the Power Puff Girls. Or maybe your _not _the strongest. Maybe your just a _baby_ like your sisters!" Brute taunted. Buttercup growled and flew from our arms, leavening her signature lime-green streak behind her.

"Aw shit…" Brick murmured.

"That's an understatement." Bubbles sighed and shook her head. "We better go get her!"

"Too late…" I pointed to the current fight that was going on between Brute and Buttercup.

"Let em fight now," Butch suggested. "Eventually they'll get tired and won't have the energy to mess with each other later, giving us time to rest. Besides, I've always wanted to see someone beat the crap out of Brute." I glared at Butch.

"_Not_ helping, dude. Seriously." Brick hissed, floating into the air. "Shouldn't we at least _try_ to stop her?"

"You can go ahead and do what you want, I'm gonna stay right her and watch the sparks fly. And maybe a couple of teeth too!" Butch snorted at his own comment and continued watching the "cat-fight." Or dog-fight. Whatever you wanted to call it.

"GET HER BUTTERCUP! YEAH, PUNCH HER IN THE FOOT!" Bell screamed and threw a chair at the chalkboard. I looked at her.

"What happened to you? I mean, weren't you just…all quiet and stuff?" I asked and she shrugged.

"What can I say? Fights make me go ballistic!" She then continued to scream and shout like everyone else.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Everyone froze when we figured out who's voice that was.

"Aw shit…" Brute sighed, looking absolutely terrified.

* * *

**So, who's voice was it that made everybody stop? Will Ace win the heart of Akira? And will I **_**ever**_** end this story?**

**How the hell should **_**I**_** know? What am I? The Author?…I am? Aw shi-**

***We are experiencing technical difficulties, please stand by***

**Really sorry if that Chapter seemed rushed. I'm even sorrier if it sucked. I'm kind of…I don't know. Just not inspired tow rite anything that's not Yaoi…Weeeeeeird.**


	54. High School Never Ends 14

**Me: OMG. I forgot something mega super duper important. The Professor. How on _Earth _could a true PPG fan forgot about the mother-flipping _Professor? _I mean, he's the creator of the flipping PPG'S.**

**Anyways…I guess he…did something really important and had to…move for a while? Or maybe he got married or something and their on their…honeymoon or something? I don't know, use your imaginations cause I don't feel like thinking of something. -_-**

**Disclaimer: I don't anything except for my awesome freaking AirWalks. Them babies are _fly! _Uhmm…anyways, I do not own anything. Like I said.**

**

* * *

**

_Brute's POV_

I froze in my place. My body began to tremble as I slowly turned my head to look over my shoulder. There standing right behind me, stood the owner of the loud voice that had just caused everyone to shut up. Her eyes glared into my soul and I prepared my death wish, because I knew she was going to murder me for this. Not for trying to beat the living crap out of Buttercup, but because I did it here, in front of everyone. And I embarrassed her. In front of _everyone._ But that wasn't the problem either. It was because I had made us, the Power Punk Girls, look stupid in front of our boss, Princess Morebucks. And that meant that_ She_ had to listen to Princess scream at _Her_ about leading "a team of incompetent dumb asses who can't seem to do anything right, ever."

"Outside, _now._" She hissed and I nodded and followed her out the classroom door. Everyone began to "Ohhhh" as we left, but one sharp glare from _Her_ silenced them once again. She slammed the door shut with a…well _SLAM!_ and glared at me.

"What the Hell was that?" Berserk shouted, not even bothering to keep her voice down.

"I-I…" What could I say? There was no _way_ I was getting out of _this_ one alive…

"You _what? _Lost your mind? Because that's pretty damn obvious! Picking a fight with Buttercup in front of everyone else, but picking a fight with Buttercup in front of _Princess_ is a different story! I get enough grief from her about my sisters being morons already! I don't need anymore!" She closed her eyes, took a breath and glared at me once again. "And another thing," She started, the tone of her voice indicating she had a head ache. "Where do you get off insulting someone's mother? You wouldn't like it if someone insulted _our_ mother! Hell, you don't even like when someone insults her now, and we don't even _HAVE_ a mother! Honestly Brute, what's wrong with you? Are you _trying_ to dig me an early grave? **Look at me when I'm yelling at you!**"

"I'm sorry, okay? She just…pissed me off and I sorta lost control." I admitted. She snorted.

"Sorta? You _completely_ lost control in there, sis."

"Trust me, I didn't. If I did, the military _and_ the FBI would probably be here right now. Dead. Or critically injured. Either way." She shook her head and sighed.

"I'm going to go back in there and talk Princess out of beating your ass dead, because this takes our plan-_her _plan-_WAAAAAAAAAAY_ back. And you know how she is with setbacks."

"Dangerous." I ended for her. I gave her a ghost of a smile. "Thanks Berserk. For like….everything…I guess."

"Yeah, whatever. Just do me and Brat a favor and quit getting into fights, or else I'm going to have to kill you." She went back into the classroom and shivered. She meant that. I knew she did. Which was terrifying. Especially coming from Berserk. She'd kill me with a _paper clip_. But even if she was a terrifying, pyromaniac/psycho path, she was a pretty good leader, and an even better sister.

'_I hate to say it,' _I thought as I stared at the door. _'But me and Brat are lucky to have her…'_ I felt ashamed that I couldn't say that to Berserk's face. Brat cherished her everyday, so why couldn't I do it just once?

"I'm officially, the _worst_ sister ever." I groaned and opened the classroom door.

"I will NOT stand for this, Berserk!" I heard Princess hiss. "This is the sixth time this has happened! That girl has interfered enough! And that pisses me off! Which means, _somebody,_ has to get an ass kicking! And it's either Brute or _you. _And seeing how this isn't the first time it's happened today, I _might not _hold back, so you _better_ choose Brute!" I growled as I watched my elder sister lower her head, and in a low voice, she said:

"It's going to be me."

I glared at Princess.

'_I'm officially the __**WORST**__ sister ever.' _I repeated in my head. _'But that's going to change right now!'_

_

* * *

_

_?'s POV_

"So, did you get the file?"

"_Of course I got it. What do you think I am? Stupid?"_

"Well…"

_"Don't answer that."_

"Whatever. Send me the document. And be quick about it."

_"Why so serious, sweet cheeks?"_

"Do _not_ call me "sweet cheeks," and if you haven't noticed, this is one of our biggest cases yet. And if we fuck this one up, we are_ soooooooo _off the squad."

"_Yeah, yeah, that's nice. I'm sending it to you now." _I looked over to the fax machine. It started up and before I knew it, several papers we're sticking out. I calmly walked over to the machine and grabbed them.

"_Did you get it?"_

"Yeah," I said into the cherry red phone I held to my ear. "Is it really _this_ thick?" A laugh came from the other line.

"_Honey, those are just the first offenses. I'm sending you the _serious _stuff now." _I shook my head and sat down in my chair. I began to read the documents.

_Document #444_

_Name: Berserk, Last Name Unknown._

_Gender: Female_

_Age: 16 years_

_Birth date: July 4th_

_Height: Unknown_

_Weight: Unknown_

_Eye Color: Red_

_Hair Color: Red_

_Known Relatives: Mother (Deceased), Father (Deceased),Younger Sister (Brat, Living, Check Document #446), Younger Sister (Brute, Living, Check Document #445), Raven (Legal Guardian, Status Unknown, Document Not Available)_

_Other Information: Berserk has been charged with attempted murder, assaulting an officer, escaping a mental asylum, resisting arrest, reckless driving, driving without a license, setting forest fires, murder, blowing up several buildings (all of which were property of her Father), decapitation and castration. Evidence indicates she is a pyromaniac._

I gasped at this.

"_I take it you saw the "Other Info" category." _My partner chuckled over the phone.

"All this from a sixteen year old?" I asked, re-reading the file just to make sure my eyes weren't deceiving me.

"_Actually, most of these things were done when she was around eight or something."_

"But…why?"

"_Keep reading and you'll find out."_

_Personal Information: Berserk grew up in New York City with her two sisters, Brute and Brat, and her Mother and Father. Shortly after giving birth to Brat, the youngest child, Berserk's Mother passed away. Berserk's Father became depressed and devolved a drinking\smoking habit and became extremely abusive. Berserk, being the oldest of the three girls, was beaten the most so her sisters did not have to go through the trauma. Not only was she emotionally and physically scared, but she was molested by her Father, causing her to become mentally unstable. At the young age of four, Berserk gathered her and her sister's belongings and snuck out with them while their Father was passed out on the couch._

_When Berserk became six, she had already taught her sisters everything the needed to know about the real world and everything they'd learn in school. Berserk was a gifted child, a little genius. Eventually, the three girls were taken in by their Aunt Raven, their Father's sister. One night, Raven and Berserk were having an argument over whether or not Berserk could stay up late. Raven forced her to her room and made her go to sleep. The next morning, Berserk was waiting for Raven in the kitchen with a butchers knife and attempted to kill her. Berserk was later sent into the "Mentally Unstable Children's Ward." Brute, Brat and Raven visited her regularly. Berserk was in the hospital for over 2 years and showed no signs of recovery. A few months before her ninth birthday, she escaped._

_Raven was horrified when she learned her niece had fled from the ward. She was even worse when she woke up to find a note written in blood that said;_

"_We went with Berserk_

_-Brute & Brat"_

_Little is known about Brat, Brute and Berserk's whereabouts._

"Damn…" I sighed and instantly felt bad for this girl. She had been beaten, neglected and molested at just four years old. She ran away with her sisters and lived on the streets for three years, and was finally taken in by her Aunt. Then, thanks to the effects of years of abuse, Berserk went into a fit of rage and insanity and tried to kill her aunt.

"But why would she leave the asylum when she knew they could help her live a normal life?" I asked and put the file down. I'd have to read Brute and Brat's files next. Maybe then I could make some more sense of this.

"_She's a "crazy," sweet cheeks. Nobody knows why they do the stupid shit they do. Now how about you and I go get some dinner later on and maybe, I dunno stay up a little late and have some fun?" _I felt disgusted that my so called boyfriend could talk about a human being as if she was nothing but an insignificant piece of trash, then start talking about sex.

"Why don't you go get _bent?_ And while your at it, find some compassion! Maybe _then_ I'll talk to you!" With that, I snapped my phone shut, slammed it on the table and left my office. I was headed towards the archives. I wanted to find the other two files.

'_Poor, poor, innocent and broken Berserk.' _I thought with a heavy heart. _'They say she's a criminal. They say she's a freak. But she's nothing but a small child in the body of a torn apart teenager, struggling to take care of the only two people close to her. If only the world could understand her pain like I do.'_

My name is Alice Striker, I am twenty-eight years old, and as a child, I was molested when I was ten. By my brother, who was seventeen at the time. He was a crackhead, and he had been since he was thirteen years old. He tortured my parents, and treated me like I was nothing.

Then he died.

That was both the best and the worst day of my life. I knew how it felt to be taken against your will, to have your virginity, your purity, stolen from you at such a young age. But I was ten, Berserk was four. She was barley old enough to ride a bike by herself (Well she wasn't, but she was so smart she taught herself) and she had been through all of that.

I opened the door to the archives and went over to the filling cabinets. I pulled at the draw that read "A-O" and searched for the B's. I finally found the ones I was looking for and grabbed Brat and Brute's files.

'_I know I'm supposed to capture Berserk, but the least I could do is learn about what I'll be dealing with.'_

Taking Berserk away. Berserk would be taken away from her sisters lives a second time. But somehow, I don't think she'd go without a fight. And neither would her sisters.

"I may be risking my life just to bring this girl in. She's still a miner. She won't be sent to prison. She'll go to the Juvenile Center in the asylum, where she'll be treated and then sent back to her sisters. Then we'll call their aunt, explain the whole thing and she'll take them into her home and everything will be normal for the three girls." I laughed at myself. I spoke with so much confidence, it sounded like it was all about to happen. But I knew it wasn't. This plan was going to take time, patience and money. I had time. I had patience. Hell, I even had money. There was only one thing I didn't have.

"A fucking lead."

* * *

_Berserk's POV_

I grit my teeth as I listened to Princess scream about Brute being an "interference" and how "she was pissed off" and that meant that "somebody was getting an ass-whooping." Which was just a longer way of saying I'd have to endure Princess beating me up and do nothing about it for the sake of my hardheaded little sister. But it was all worth it…I think. No, it was! We'd have money, the Power Puff's would be dead and I'd be able to kill Princess. _Slowly. _Just so I could hear her scream. She'd feel every tinge of pain I felt, only a hundred times worse. And she'd _die_ after suffering through the hours of torture.

"Your not going to lay one damn fake finger nail on my sister, bitch!" I mentally slapped myself when I heard Brute scream that across the room.

'_Hasn't she caused _enough_ trouble already?' _I thought and spun around, giving my raven haired sibling the deadliest glare I've ever gave anyone in my life. If she were even paying attention to me, she probably would've shit herself. But she was too busy glaring at Princess, cracking her knuckles and gritting her teeth. I gasped at this.

'_Oh shit,' _Time seemed to slow as Brute took a step closer to my redheaded abuser. _'this bitch is SERIOUS! What is she doing trying to protect me? She knows I'm just holding back in order to get the money we need to live! She'll mess everything up!…But I have to say, I'm touched that she'd risk her ass to protect me. Even if it does mean I'm going to have to slap the sense back in her head later on.' _

'_That's gonna take a lot of slapping!' _I jumped a bit when Brat's voice entered my mind. I looked over to her and she winked. _'Hey.'_

'_Don't do that. I've got enough trouble with Brute and Princess. I don't need you in my damn head.'_

'_Sorry sis. It's just, you were looking so freaked out, I just _had_ to know what you were thinking!'_

'_Well now you have an idea. Now get the fuck out of my thoughts.' _And with that I felt a sudden weight disappear. Brat had sucked herself out of my head. She had the power to read people's minds and communicate with them in her head, something Brute, thankfully, wasn't capable of doing. I don't think that I was supposed to be able to do it to, but who cares? It's a very useful power to have.

"You know, your pretty stupid Brute." Princess said calmly, snapping me back to reality. "First you get in a fight with Buttercup _and_ Butch, then you threaten me all in _one_ day. Then again, you never were the brightest child were you?"

"Hey," I was surprised to hear Brat jump into the conversation. "Don't talk about her like that. She can be very smart when she tries!"

"Stay out of this!" Brute and I screamed at our youngest sister at the same time. She whimpered and shrank back, obviously terrified at the fact we were ganging up on her. But Brat's outburst was quickly forgotten when Princess threw the first punch.

_Brat's POV_

I don't know which one is worst. Watching my sister fight, or watching Brute and Princess fight. Both were bad. But Princess had jumped at Brute and punched her in the face while she was distracted, which was a sneaky trick. I don't know why I'm surprised. Princess _is_ a sneaky, manipulative little bitch. So it should be expected.

I gasped when Princess' fist made contact with Brute's jaw. I heard Berserk growl and saw her red eyes flash. They did that whenever she was beyond pissed. Princess tried to hit Brute again, obviously fed up with her "screw ups," but her wrist was caught by the second angriest person in the classroom.

"Your gonna get beat into 2001 you stupid bitch. You've used my older sister for too long! And now, your going to PAY for beating on her so damn much! I'll make sure of it!" Brute brought her hand back and struck Princess in the face. Hard.

_Berserk's POV_

I watched with ecstasy as Princess' blood gush all over Brute's hand. Girl deserved it after what she said to Brute. I felt my eye twitch as I watched Brute beat the living shit out of Princess. I felt something inside my head snap and an insane smile spread across my face.

'_Oh no no NO! Not here, not now! I can't lose it! No, PLEASE!' _I thought as my last ounce of sanity disappeared.

"Hey Brute," I shouted, getting my sister's attention. "You can't beat her up like that," Princess smiled at me with relief. "Without me!" I zoomed over leaving a blood red streak behind me and we began our "Bounding" moment thing, or whatever you wanted to call it. All I knew at that very moment was that I had snapped and Princess was going to be in a _lot_ of pain.

For a _long_ time.

* * *

**There was supposed to be a **_**whole**_** lot more shizz happening, but yeah. So, until next time:**

**Deuces.**


	55. High School Never Ends 15

**Me: Okay, this is extremely random but, you know how American Idol got two new judges? (Jennifer Lopez and Steven Tyler, to be exact.) Well, while recently watching Idol, I realized the creepiest thing.**

**I've fallen in love with 62 year old singer Steven Tyler. :/ I'm REALLY scared of myself now…**

**ANYWAYS! This Chapter contains a spoiler. SPOILER ALERT: This Chapter is actually about the Professor. ANOTHER SPOILER ALERT: The second part of this Chapter is about the big "Fight Scene" as I like to call it. So, enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I own what I own and I don't own what I don't own. End of discussion.**

**

* * *

**

_Professor Utonium's POV_

I stood in the Laboratory of Doctor Noreen Wakeman, the smartest female scientist the Earth's every seen. She sat in her large chair, tapping away on her computer. We were currently trying to block all Cluster passage ways from Earth.

"If this works," I said more to myself then Nora. "Then not only will Earth be a safer place, but Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup and Jenny will all be able to live normal lives!"

"I'm am far more concerned about the safety of my planet, than weather or not our children have "normal live," Professor. Ecks-Jay-Ny-Ine grew up with the life she has and so have your girls. They should be used to it by now." She told me, not taking her eyes off the screen. I sighed.

"While that _is_ true, we must think about the happiness of the children. Do you really think they wish to fight crime _all_ their lives?" Nora spun around and looked at me. She took of her glasses and wiped them on her dress.

"You know I love Ecks-Jay-Ny-Ine, but she has a job and so do the Power Puff Girls. But if it will relax you…I suppose we could let them have a _bit_ more freedom when this is all over." I blinked.

"When _what_ is all over, Nora?" She looked at me with serious eyes. "What did you see? What's happened?"

"The Cluster. Their…their attacking."

* * *

_Blossom's POV_

I gasped in horror as Brute and Berserk beat up on Princess. While she deserved it, I don't know why they had to do it in front of us.

"Whoop! Beat her ass!" Brick screamed, a large smile on his face. Butch and Buttercup were rolling on the floor in laughter and Boomer was currently covering Brat and Bubbles' eyes. I elbowed Brick in the ribs.

"Ow! What the hell was that for?"

"For encouraging them! We need to stop this, not let it continue!" I hissed while glaring at him. He rolled his eyes."Jeez Blossom, you can never let somebody be happy, can you? Obviously this fight was meant to be. And, hey, if we let them kick her ass now, we won't have to do it later!" I slapped him in the back of the head. "OW! Alright, alirght! Let's go stop the Bitch Fight." We flew over to the three girls and attempted to stop the fight, but some other kids stopped us.

"Hey! What are you doing? Can't you see we're trying to watch this?" One of them screamed.

"You're not trying to _stop_ it, _are_ you?" Another one asked.

"Yeah! Because if you are we are going to have a problem!" The third one hollered. I sucked in a large breath and blew out, freezing the three boys and the three girls.

Everyone got quiet. Then there was chaos. Even more than before.

People started screaming about us "interfering," (Buttercup and Butch started that) people asking where the hell the teacher was, and people marveling over the fact I just froze six people in the classroom. I, being the pefect leader I was, floated in the air.

"People!" I screamed, trying to get their attention. It didn't work. "Excuse me! HEY!"

"QUIET!" Bubbles screeched. Everyone, including me, shut their traps. It wasn't everyday that Bubbles screamed. "Thank you….I, uh, think…Anyways, calm yourselves! The fight has been stopped-"

"BOOOO!" Brick, Butch and Buttercup screamed. I glared at them, but they didn't stop.

"And the teacher will be found. Just go on with your day until we are-"

BRRIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNG!

"Dismissed." Students flooded into the hallway. When everyone, excluding my sisters, the Ruffs, two girls that had been with Princess and Brat, had left, I floated back down.

"You gonna unfreeze them now, or are we gonna stare at them all day?" Buttercup asked lazily. I huffed and glared at the ice statue. I melted it with my eye beams.

"What the fuck just happended?" Brute asked, looking around. Princess, who was currently in a head lock, courtesy of Berserk, let out a pained moan.

"Please, Power Puff Girls. Help me!" She cried, tears and blood mixed together on her face. Berserk had paused and looked around, as if she had no idea where she was.

"W-what happened? Where am I? And why do I feel so _cold_?" She asked innocently. Her eyes had dulled down a few shades. Butch snorted.

"Your in last period, you and Brute we're just beating the _snot_ out of Princess, and Blossom froze you with her icy breath." Buttercup looked at him.

"Icy Breath?" She repeated.

"It was all I could think of!"

"That says a _lot_ about you."

"Oh, shut up."

"Beating the snot out of Princess? What are you-" She looked down and yelped, letting go of the redhead in the process. Princess fell to the ground with a thud and glared at Berserk. She shakily stood up, and with gritted teeth she hissed:

"You. Are. Going. To. DIE, Berserk." Berserk blinked and her usual calm expression spread across her face.

"I know. We all are. Eventually." Princess went for her neck, but Brute grabbed her by the hair.

"Touch her and _you'll _die, bitch." She threatened, meaning every word. Princess growled and slapped Brute's hand away. She turned towards the two, forgotten strangers.

"C'mon Akira, Vicky. We're LEAVING!" She screamed and dragged the two girls with her. When they left, Brat flew towards her sisters. We all gasped when she left a midnight-blue streak behind her. She hugged Brute and Berserk tightly.

"Oh, I'm so glad you two are all right! I'd thought Princess would cream you for sure! Not that I doubt your fight skills, but still!" Her sisters were silent as they stared at her in disbelief. Brat, sensing something was wrong, looked up. "What? What did I say?" Berserk was the first to speak.

"Brat…" She let out, sounding absolutely horrified. "What have you done?"

* * *

_Ace's POV_

"Damn!" I screamed in between laughs. "You-Haha! Got beat up by-Ha! A POWER PUNK!" The rest of the Gang Green Gang cracked up with me. Princess glared at us.

"It's 'ot 'unny, mate." Victoria said, giggling just a bit. Akira simply rolled her eyes.

"Really it's not." The white-haired Goddess said. "A true friend wouldn't laugh if their friend got beat up." I stopped laughing and straightened up.

"Your absolutely correct, Akira. I couldn't agree with you more. Shame on you boys for laughing at Princess' misfortune." I placed my arm around Princess and smiled at Akira. Princess huffed and shoved my arm off.

"Get off me you douche! I'm not in the mood for your jokes! I'm pissed off enough as it is!" The redhead screamed. Vicky put her hands on her hips.

"Princess," She said seriously. "Though it 'as a 'ittle, 'ow do ya say? "Uncalled" 'or, I 'on't think you 'hould've said what you did to 'Rute like that."

"Yeah, it _was_ a little mean." Akira added.

"I knew it." Little Arturo sighed. "I knew that those two girls wouldn't beat you up for no reason. You forced them, mayn." Snake nodded.

"He'sssssssssss got a point there, Missssssssstresssssssssss. Berssssssssssserk wouldn't have let Brute fight you unlessssssss you really dessssssserved it." He hissed. Princess growled like an animal in a cage.

"What are you now? My physiatrists?" She screamed.

"No, but you do pay us like we are." I said with a smirk. She slapped me.

"The next time you speak without my permission, I'll destroy you!" I bent down so I could get in her face.

"THe next time you even _think_ about touching my face, I'll kill you and make sure your body's never _found!_ Got it? _Brat?_" I spat. She trembled a bit, but kept her glare. I heard a small noise.

"_That,_" Akira spoke, a seductive smile on her face. "Was hot." I felt my heart flutter.

"I can be ten times hotter." Arturo wiggled his eyebrows at her and the girls, minus Princess (seeing how she _wasn't_ a girl in _my_ book), laughed.

"Hey! Stick to being in love with Berserk, alright!" I screamed. He shook his head.

"Naw Ace, I'm not in love with her, I just think she's hotter than the sun in Mexico." He corrected. I rolled my eyes, but it couldn't be seen behind my sun glasses.

"Whatever man, just don't be hittin' on my girl."

"YOUR girl? 'Weetie this Sheila isn't ANYONE'S girl!" Victoria yelled in that Australian accent of hers. I smirked.

"Not yet." I lowered my glasses and winked at Akira. She blushed and looked away. Princess and Vicky scowled at me. Princess because she was still pissed. Vicky because I was hitting on her best friend.

"Hey, where's the Power Punk's anyway?" Big Billy asked. "Aren't you gonna like, punish them or something, Princess? I mean, "Mistress?"" Princess smiled evilly.

"Oh I will, but I'm not going to them. Their going to come to me. They'll be crawling on their _knees,_ just _begging_ for me to take them back!"

'_Sure, keep telling yourself that.'_ I thought. Princess really thought that we we're working with her because we wanted to work with her, when that wasn't the case whatsoever. We worked with her for two reasons, and two reasons only. 1) To kill the Power Puff Girls and 2) For money, money and MORE money! But, if I had a third reason, it'd probably be 3) Akira Touzoku.

The Power Punk Girls, well…their a different story. Princess basically raised them, (in her own twisted and deformed way) and they owe her (in _their_ own twisted and deformed way) a lot. Princess was also keeping the three girls out of jail, not that they went much. I remember when I first met Berserk. It was at the dollar store, where I hung out with some of my friends from waaaaaaay back and smoked cigarettes with them. She had went to steal food for her and her sisters, so they could survive. Now that they lived with Princess they didn't have to steal to survive. Brat and Brute stole for fun, and Berserk was a psycho, and although she had control of her "darker side" most of the time, she'd still face the consequences when it got out. I remember one day, a few weeks ago, actually, Berserk's other side too control. That experience was creepy, and knowing that Berserk lived just a few rooms down (we all lived with Princess in her huge mansion, unfortunately) was just too close for comfort.

* * *

_3 Weeks Ago…_

_Morebucks Manor, 8:52 P.M_

_I took a long drag of my cigarette and blew it out of my nose. I sat on the tacky purple couch in one of Princess' several living rooms. Snake, Arturo and Billy sat on the floor in front of me playing some kind of video game on the flat screen. Grubber was in the kitchen making smoothies with his feet, and I had made a note to myself to _not_ drink them, but give some to Brute. She had put super glue in my hair gel, and when I went to do my luxurious hair this morning, I got stuck. After a few minutes of chilling, the front door slammed shut. I didn't worry about it, seeing how it slammed shut everyday. There was screaming, which was normal. And there was stomping, which was also normal. But what wasn't normal, was when a mirror came crashing into the wall. Grubber screamed, the three boys in front of me jumped, and I nearly choked on my cigarette._

"_What the Hell was that?" I asked after four minutes of silence._

"_I don't know, but I don't thinksssssssssssss I whanna know." Snake said._

"_I nearly had a heart attack, mayn." Little Arturo sighed, holding his chest. Billy nodded._

"_Whoever did that, really must be mad, or something." He agreed._

"_Mad is an understatement, mayn."_

_We all went back to our daily activates. The Brat flew down and jumped into my lap, wrapping her arms around my neck and crying in my chest. For the second time in one day, I had nearly choked on my dear, dear cancer stick._

'Whoa!' _I thought, staring down at the blonde in my lap. _'This was _definitely_ not in my schedule! If it was, I would've been more…prepared.' _I rubbed Brat's back soothingly._

"_Umm…there, there? Brat, uh…what's wrong?" I asked. She sobbed a bit more before looking up at me with bloodshot eyes._

"_It's Berserk! She's gone…berserk!" She cried. I rolled my eyes._

"_That's not funny, Brat. I thought something was actually-" Brute screamed and crashed into the ground below the steps. "Wrong…Oh shit." Big Billy and Little Arturo hopped up and grabbed Brute by her arms, pulling her to her feet._

"_Yo, mayn, what happened?"_

"_I'll tell you what happened! That bitch Berserk lost her mind, that's what!" Brute screamed and flew up the steps._

"_**GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY ROOM!**__" Berserk screamed, sounding more like a monster than the eldest sister of the Power Punk's. I winced as Brute was, once again throw down the steps. This time she didn't get up, and I became a little worried._

"_B-Brute? Y-you okay?" Brat sniffled._

"_Billy, Arturo, take Brute to her room. Grubber, get in her and calm Brat down! Your better with words than I am. I'm going to talk to Berserk." I said in my leader like voice. Brat tightened her grip around my neck._

"_No Ace! Don't! You'll get killed!" She squealed. "And I don't want you to be gone! Cause you're my friend!" I gave her a small smile and put her on the couch._

"_Chill, Bratty." I said calmly, using the nickname I had given her long ago. "I'll be fine. Besides, we all know Berserk won't kill me. She wouldn't hurt her crush!" We both laughed and I patted her head. "Grubber will take care of ya till I' come back, okay?" She nodded and I walked up the steps. I felt kind of scared about going to talk to Berserk. I mean, if Brute couldn't face her, what makes me think _I _can?_

'Chill Ace,' _I told myself. _'Everyone knows Berserk's stronger than Brute. She's probably just…I don't know. Mad, or something. Just chill and…chill.' _I knocked on the door that belonged to the furious girl._

"_Uhh…Berserk?" I called. "Can I uhh…come in?" No answer. "Berserk? Is, everything alright in there? It's me! Ace!" Silence. "Damn it Berserk! Somebody's worried about you and you ignore them? No wonder people hate you so much!" _That _got a response. The door opened and Berserk stood there, her red eyes darker, fangs in her mouth, sorta like a vampire. Her grip on the doorknob was way so tight I thought it'd might snap and her glare was deadly._

"_**What the fuck do you want?**__"_

_Brat had informed me that Berserk rarely cursed, rarely resulted to violence and rarely lost her temper. The Berserk I knew, the calm, collected and quick-thinking little sister-ish figure I had come to…stand, was no longer in the building. Instead, the body of Berserk was here, but inside of it was an impatient, insane and extremely violent person. I shook in my boots, literately. Her glare pierced into my body, ripping my soul out, piece by piece._

"_I j-j-just wanted t-t-to know if anything was w-w-wrong." I stammered. Her eyes narrowed._

"_**The only thing that's wrong is the fact I'm even talking to you! Now leave me alone or else I'll personally rip out your lungs and shove them down your throat! Got it? GOOD!**__" With that, she slammed the door shut, nearly breaking my nose. I sighed and turned around. I was about to go back down the steps when I heard the door open again._

"_Ace…" She called. I gulped._

"_Y-y-yes, Berserk?" I slowly turned around, prepare to see the crazy girl stand behind me with a chainsaw. But I did not see a psychopathic pyromaniac who could kill you in your sleep with a spoon. No, I saw two innocent, pale-red eyes looking up at me._

"_What happened?" She asked in a low, sweet voice._

'It's like she has a spilt personality or…three.' _I thought and bent down to talk to her._

"_What do you mean, Berserk?"_

"_W-why do I feel so…Afraid?" Her eyes became watery. Tears fell down her cheeks. I gasped. It was the first time in my life I had ever seen Berserk cry. I quickly embraced her before she went back to being all crazy._

"_Ssssh, it's alirght Berserk. I'm here, and I won't let them get you." We both knew who I was talking about. She was wanted. By the police. By the FBI. By the Government. She was not "normal" in their eyes. She was a "hamster," a "subject." She was not a living, breathing human in their eyes, no, she was a waste of space, waiting to be cut open and experimented on. I remember Brat told me Berserk had been taken away from her and Brute when they were kids. She had almost been tested on, but she escaped._

'Brat really can't keep a secret,'_ I thought, but knew it wasn't the truth. Brat could keep a secret if she wanted, but seeing how she loved drama she'd often tell people things they weren't supposed to know just for her own entertainment. But that's not the point. She told me these things because I was her friend, I was her "brother," hell, I was like a second father to her. And as long as I was these things to her, I was these things to her sisters. Which meant I had to care, worry and love Berserk and Brute like I did too Brat, whether I liked it or not. And right now I was caring, loving (not in that way) and worrying about Berserk._

"_What the hell are you doing?" Berserk snapped, pulling away from me. Her tears had dried up, her eyes were their regular red color and she had a calm, yet slightly annoyed look on her face._

'Look's like the original is back, oh joy.'

"_Holding you in my arms until you die." I said sarcastically and stood at my full height, looking down at her so she couldn't intimidate me._

"_Don't touch me." She said, and went back into her room. "Where's Brat?" She asked._

"_Downstairs with Grubber, crying her eyeballs out." I answered and leaned against the wall, pulling a box of cigarettes out. She stuck her head out of the doorway, a hint of worry, regret and guilt in her eyes._

"_Why?"_

"_Because you went all freaky and started fighting with Brute. Then she flew down the steps and plopped herself into my lap and started bawling about if "I try and calm you down I'll be killed." Or something along the lines of that." I lit and placed a smoke in my mouth. "Want one?" She ignored my offer and speed-walked down the steps. She never was one to rush…

* * *

_

That officially was the scariest day of my life. I had nearly been killed by Berserk, I had met the small and innocent girl that had once been Berserk and I had learned she had two other Berserk's living inside of her that could come out at any random time. And then I had learned from Berserk herself that they couldn't come out when they wanted, but when they were provoked by the smell of blood (The crazy one) or when some kind of tragedy happened or something. (The innocent one) All in all, it was a pretty freaky experience, one I hoped to never experience again in my life. And if I _did_ have to go through it again, I'd run for my life.

"Hey, Ace." Akira called, waving a hand in front of my face. I blinked and looked at her.

"What?" I asked. She groaned and rolled her eyes.

"You didn't hear a word I said, did you?"

"That depends, what did you say?"

"I said, "Do you want to hang out later on?" _That's_ what I said."

"Well then yes. I _did_ hear what you said and, yes I _would_ like to hang out later. See? I was listening." She giggled.

"Alright. Meet me outside the school at seven. We're gonna go to a special place. Okay?" I nodded.

"Cool. I gotta go. Stay beautiful." With a wink, I walked off with the Gang. I heard her giggle again. It was like music to my ears.

'_Just think,' _I thought to myself. _'In just a few hours me and Akira will be hanging out at a "special place." Wonder what she plans on doing at that "special place." Ha, I know what special place _I'd _like to touch. Unfortunately, it's covered by her damned pants.'_

"Eww! Ace that's disgusting!" Brat screamed as she came closer to me.

"Where'd you come from?" I asked. She nearly gave me a heart attack!"Over there. Now why are you thinking such nasty thing!" She scolded. I rolled my eyes.

"Why are you going through people's minds?" I asked her. She blushed and crossed her arms.

"Don't try and change the subject! And I _wasn't_ going through your mind, I was trying to find out where you were and I just so _happened_ to come across that one…thought…fantasy…whatever you whanna call it!" I shook my head.

"It's not a fantasy darling, because it's going to be coming true in a few hours." She pretended to throw up at that."Oh come on Ace, we all know you can't pick up chicks." She said. I raised an eyebrow at her.

"Oh really? What about Ms. Keane?""You mean that Kindergarten teacher? Big deal."

"Buttercup?"

"She falls for every guy with black hair."

"Berserk?"

"You have no proof of that yet."

"You?" She blushed.

"What? What the hell! I don't like you like that, and you know it!" I laughed."I know, I know. I'm just messing with you." She rolled her eyes and turned around.

"C'mon, let's go catch up with the others." I grabbed her arm. "What is it?"

"Brat…Listen. Princess is. Really pissed right now. I don't think you should go back to the mansion tonight. I think you should…spend the night at a friends place or…boyfriend, or something. I know you've had about seven of them at one time." She would've laughed, had the conversation not been so damn serious. Brat sighed and nodded.

"I understand that but…where will I stay? All my friends are either in New York or worse. Dead." She said shakily.

"Ask Bubbles." I suggested. "She's nice and more importantly it'll help you advance in the mission. And if you do that, Princess is more likely to let you live. Besides, you need a couple of friends in Mega Ville." She smiled and hugged me.

"Alright. See you tomorrow morning, Acey." Brat teased and spun on her heels running down the hallway. I began to walk, but then Berserk and Brute flew down the hall."Where the hell is she?" Berserk yelled, grabbing me by my collar.

"Brat went that-a-way." I said calmly, pointing in her direction. "Why are you so pissed?"

"Brat's smart ass showed off her super powers in front of the Ruff's and the Puff's." Brute hissed. "And now we've got to beat some sense into her senseless head!" I sighed.

"That'll just make Princess ecstatic." I grumbled.

"_Fuck_ Princess. Fuck her to Hell." Brute screamed. I gagged.

"No _thank_ you! Switch Princess with Akira and you've got yourself a deal though." I said with a smirk. Berserk growled and threw me to the ground. She ran after Brat, halfway flying. Brute followed her.

I sighed and stood up.

'_Hell, if I knew she was going to get in trouble I would've lied. Oh well, good lucky Brat.' _I walked off to get ready for my "date" with Akira.

"This is going to be fun."

* * *

**()_() I have officially made Ace one of the biggest perverts in the history of perverts. Excellent!**

**Yeah, so Brat's going to see if she can stay at the Puff's, Berserk and Brute are going to murder Brat (so to speak) for blowing their secret, Princess is pissed at the three girls, and Ace and Akira are going on a "date." What the hell will I think of next? No seriously, I have no idea. Find out next time on,**

**Total**

**Drama**

**ISLAND! I'm sorry, I've just always wanted to do that.**


	56. High School Never Ends 16

**Me: Holy crap, how long has it been? My bad everyone. I moved and my computer "broke" in the moving van, (more like they bashed the screen open) and then the Internet was being a bitch so…yeah. Anyways, here is the 56****th**** Chapter of "Loves, Lives, Lost 2: High School Secrets!"**

**Disclaimer: I own no one except for Alice Striker, her "boyfriend" and anyone else you don't recognize from the comics\show.**

* * *

_Alice's POV_

_Document 446_

_Name: Brat, Last Name Unknown_

_Gender: Female_

_Age: 15 ½_

_Birth Date: December 22cnd_

_Height: 4'7_

_Weight: Unknown_

_Eye Color: Sapphire Blue_

_Hair Color: Naturally Blonde_

_Known Relatives: Mother (Deceased), Father (Deceased), Older Sister (Berserk, Living, Check Document 444), Older Sister (Brute, Living, Check Document 445) Raven (Legal Guardian, Status Unknown, Document Not Available)_

_Other Information: Brat has been charged with weapon possession, shoplifting, attempt at murder, and assist with murder._

_Personal Information: Brat was a socially awkward child. Doctors say the cause of it was from the verbal abuse she received from her father as a child. She clings onto her older sisters as if they were her security blankets. She's the youngest of three very mentally "sick" sisters. Her Aunt Raven claimed she was the only one of the three that seemed "most normal." At times she could go into a strange trance that even the physiatrists couldn't decipher._

_She and Brute broke Berserk out of the psychiatric hospital and fled with her. Their whereabouts now are unknown._

I set down the document and looked at my computer screen. One of the other agents had been sent undercover to try and locate the girls'. He'd probably have no luck. If the three have went into hiding for this long, then they obviously did _not_ want to be found.

"What's the point of all this again?" Jeremiah Andrews asked me, putting his dirt covered combat boots on my desk. He had dirty blonde hair, piercing blue eyes and several piercing on his face, and other places I don't want to describe. There was a large dragon tattoo on his left arm, and on his right was a heart with my name inside of it. Cute, huh? Jeremiah was lazy, immature, and bathed every blue moon. He lived with his mother until two months ago when he moved in with me at my "Secret Agent Headquarters Thing," as he liked to call it. We instantly hated each other, but as we worked together we realized we had things in common, and had (almost) the same sense of humor. A month later we discovered we both had feelings for each other, and we hit it off. It all went well until we got our next project. Project Punk.

I glared at my partner\boyfriend (who was really aiming to become my ex-boyfriend). He knew _damn_ well what the point of studying these documents were!

"I already told you," I growled, desperately wanting to get back on topic. "We're doing this so we know what we're up against. You're supposed to know your enemies before you go and do anything stupid!""But who cares about these freaks? We don't need to know jack squat except for their location, and how much money we're getting paid to bag these chicks!" Jeremiah threw Brute's document across the desk. I lunged for it before it had the chance to hit the ground. I slammed my fists on the desk.

"Do you _ever_ think of _anything_ except money?"

"Yeah. It's called getting laid, but _that's_ not going to happen, now is it?"

"Not if you keep acting like a complete and utter twit. Now pay attention!" I stood up and went over to the whiteboard we had. I knew he was probably going to stop listening as soon as he saw the next shiny object in the room, but I couldn't care less. Whenever he wanted to be serious, our plan was on the board. "Okay, now here's what were going to do. When the Undercover Agent gets back with the information we need, we'll go in and befriend the targets. Afterwards we'll infiltrate the area, and after making sure Berserk isn't armed, we'll take her in and question her. Then we'll send her to the hospital and it'll be over. Got that?" I turned around and looked at him. Jeremiah rolled his eyes.

"Oh please, Alice. What we're going to do is find out were those douches are hiding, grab the redhead, bring her in, if she doesn't talk we blow her brains out and then we go home and get some sleep." He smirked at me. "Got it?"

"Get out." I snarled. He blinked, a confused look on his face.

"W-what?"

"You heard me. Get. Out. Now!" He sighed and stood up.

"Fine Alice. I'll leave. I still have no idea why you're so interested in these girls, but obviously your not going to answer that question. Peace." With that, my boyfriend walked out of my office and down the hallway. I plopped down in my chair and sighed.

'_Why can't he be more serious? Why can't he be more like me?' _I stared out the window and let my mind wander. How long had it been since I've slept? I couldn't even remember. _'Maybe Jeremiah's right. Maybe I am going to deep into all of this…I should get some rest. Just an hour, that's all I need…' _I rested my head on my desk and closed my eyes.

'_Maybe tomorrow Jeremiah will come around…Maybe…' _And with that, I drifted off into a deep, well deserved sleep.

* * *

_Professor's POV_

I paced back and forth, replaying the words Nora had told me hours before, over and over in my mind.

"_The Cluster…Their attacking."_

"How could this happen without me knowing? Usually the signs are so obvious! There's no way they could've gotten past the Space-Shield we put up! Not unless they've got some new technology. Or better yet, a spy who's knows all our secrets." I rubbed my chin. The latter _could've_ been a possibility. But…Who? Who could be evil enough to work with the Cluster? To want to destroy, not only the Power Puff Girls and X-J9, but the whole Earth too? It had to be a criminal mastermind, somebody who had been fighting with the Girl's from the very beginning. Someone like-

I gasped.

"Mojo Jojo!"

* * *

_?'s POV_

"So…You say that if I help you achieve world domination, you'll give me the information I need to successfully attack the Earth?"

"Yes. That is what I am saying too you. But only if I get my side of the bargain." I answered, staring the beautiful woman sitting in front of me dead in the eye. She rested her chin on her well manicured hand and sighed.

"Well…If I say yes, I'll be able to do what I've been trying to do for ages. _But, I'll_ have to give up my rule to some fool who wants to rule the world." I winced at the term "fool." I was no fool.

'_If I am such a fool, how did I get past security?' _I thought but didn't dare say it out loud. I was dealing with a Top-Class hitwoman, the Head Honcho. The Big Cheese.

"But if I say _no_," She smirked and looked at me, causing me to sweat. It wasn't just because I was afraid she'd decline my request. It was because there was a rumor that she could kill any man-or woman-with one look. Which was another reason I didn't make her mad. I enjoyed living to much.

"If I said no, I'd be 100% in control of Earth and the little worms that live on there. Even if I didn't have the so-called "secrets of the Earth's government" on my side, I wouldn't need them. I am the Most Wanted Villainess in the Galaxy. I have more soldiers than the Army, Navy, Marine's and Air Force put together. Have you forgotten who I am?" I went to answer, but realized it was a rhetorical question.

"I am Vexes! Queen of the Cluster! Ruler of the planet Vexation 8**1.**, and the most Powerful Alien that ever lived! I don't _need_ the assistance of an Earth monkey! I can conquer anything that puny planet throws at me!" By now she was standing on her thrown, caught up in the moment. It was the most worked up I had ever seen her since I've worked here, as an undercover mole. She wasn't a very emotional person.

"But that doesn't mean I won't think about it." She sat down and straightened out her clothes. Vexes looked at me. "What are you still doing here? I already said I'd think about it! Now leave! Your interrupting my soap operas!"

"Y-yes your Majesty! I mean Your Highness! I mean-"

"_**GET OUT!**_" I rushed out of her room and walked down into the dining room.

Onboard the Cluster Ship, I was not only an Undercover Agent, but I was a…*sigh* Busboy…Kind of embarrassing, I know, but it was better than being on Earth. And at least I got to be graced with the presence of Vexes everyday. Unfortunately I wasn't that highly respected, yet. But I'm sure once I give Her Majesty the information about Earth's shield, and she conquered said planet, I'd be respected, loved and of course, powerful. The only thing standing in my way were the same three people who have been standing in my way since the very beggning.

The Power Puff Girls. And according to Vexes, X-J9, but I had not idea who that was so I wasn't really worried about it. But I was told this so called robot girl was just like the Power Puffs, and was even-blah-_friends_ with them! I've never understood the value of these "friends." Probably because I've never had any, but that's not the point!

I bet your wondering who I am, right? Shouldn't it be obvious?

I'm a genius, I'm an agent and I crave for world domination. I am the Great, the Strong, the Powerful-!

"MOJO! IF YOU DON'T GET YOUR GREEN BANANA EATING ASS IN HERE, I'M GONNA TELL VEXES YOUR SLACKING OFF AGAIN!" My partner in both crime and washing the dishes yelled. She wasn't very known around the Galaxy, but around here she was known as the Cluster's being mess up and troublemaker. Her name was Bunny U. Nobody knew what the U stood for, because she never bothered to tell us. And when I asked, she got really defensive about it. I can still remember how she became one of us…

* * *

_*Flashback*_

"_Why are we scanning this part of Townsville again? I already told you, the Power Puffs moved to MegaVillle!" I exclaimed. Sam glared at me._

"_I already told you, dumb ass. We're looking for this "Bunny" person Vexes told us about. Now sit down and shut up!" I crossed my arms and grumbled foul words that I wouldn't dare say to her face. I went to sit in my chair, but realized that green "dog" thing named GIR was currently eating a cupcake that he had got out of his head in it. Bell, his crazy best friend, was not to far behind with her own cupcake. I honestly did _not_ see what Dr. X saw in the child, but there was no way in Hell I'd say that out loud. I sighed and stared out the large window on the ship._

'What is the point of this? We don't need anymore recruits. We've got enough newbies as it is…' _I then realized that I myself, was a newbie. Well…I'd been here for about a week, so I guess I was a…Middilie. Or something like that, I don't know._

"_What does Bunny look like, Sammy?" Bell asked, sitting upside down in her seat. She had chocolate all over her mouth from the previous treat she had eaten. Her little "pet" had also eaten his cupcake and was currently crying over how he "missed the cupcake." It was a pathetic sight, really._

"_She's got brown hair, purple eyes and uhmm…she's really strong, so muscles…I guess." Samantha read off of the paper Vexes had given her. A purple eyed, super strong girl? That sounds like a Po-_

**BAAAAAM!**

_The whole ship shook violently as we were hit by what felt like a cannon._

"_What the hell was that?" Sam screamed and leapt up._

"_I could ask _you_ the same thing." I said as I rolled my eyes. "How should I know? Jeez, what do I have? ESP." She opened her mouth to respond, but stopped when a purple streak zoomed past. The ship once again shook and we all fell again. Sam looked over her shoulder._

"_Bell, get out there see what that thing is!" Bell suluted and pulled the door open. She flew out, leaving her signature white streak behind her. There was screaming, punches and kicks heard. Me and Sam got extremely worried about Bell's safety, and _our_ safety. For if Bell was hurt, Dr. X would have our heads. And Vexes would have our hides if we didn't return with this Bunny girl. Then there was silence. And that nearly gave me a heart attack._

"_Oh shit…" Sam murmured. Clearly she was thinking the same thing I was. She ran up to the control panel and pushed some buttons. A large monitor popped up, and Bell appeared on it. She was battered and bruised, but she was…smiling?_

"_Why is she so…Happy? Isn't she getting her ass handed to her?" I asked. Sam shrugged. Just then, the purple blur repapered, and me and Sam got ready to go and help Bell at any cost._

_But the blur did not attack. In fact, she hugged Bell. She HUGGED her! Weren't they just fighting?_

"_We need to get out there! Who knows what that thing might do to Bell!" Sam stopped me from rushing out onto the pavement._

"_Wait a minute. Look." She pointed to the purple blur. It was a female. She had pale skin, brown hair that was up in a messy ponytail, muscles and gleaming purple eyes. "That must be…""Bunny. Bunny U." We heard the girl…Bunny, say on the monitor._

"_What does the U stand for?" Bell asked her. She twitched, but kept her smile._

"_Don't worry about it." She answered. "I told you my name, now what's yours?"_

"_I'm Bell! Bell X.!" Our white haired companion answered._

"_What does the X stand for?"_

"_Really…I dunno. My Daddy just told me that was my last name, and when I asked him about it he said the same thing you did. "Don't worry about it, Bell." It made me so mad, cause I don't even know what my last name is, you know!" Bunny just nodded, not understanding a word Bell had just said for she was speaking at rapid fire. She did that sometimes._

'So this is the girl Vexes wanted?' _I thought to myself, wondering what special talents this girl possessed. _'Huh…She must be pretty special if our Queen had us come all the way out here and look for her. Wonder what her story is.' _Little did I know, I was going to get closer to her than anyone else…_

_*Back To The Present*_

* * *

"Mojo! What the hell are you doing? Come on, we've got a crapload of crap to clean!" My partner said as she walked out of the cafeteria. I turned around and looked at her. She had her arms crossed and a glare was set on her face. Most people would be frightened at the lurking figure of Bunny, but I had been around her long enough to know she would dare to do anything to anybody. In public of course.

"Sorry, I zoned out a bit." I told her. She rolled her eyes.

"As always." I growled at her, causing her to giggle. The feminine sound caused several male recruits to turn their heads and swoon over the brunette. Because not only was Bunny U. the ships laziest, most annoying and biggest troublemaker\mess up, but she was also the ships heartthrob. Everywhere she went she was being drooled over, or made gaga eyes at. And ya know, I don't blame them. Bunny was probably the second prettiest girl I'd ever seen, Vexes was the first, but she was a woman so I guess she doesn't count. But anyway, Bunny had changed since we first recruited her a few months ago. She had washed her hair and let it hang lose. It went past her shoulders a bit and she had a couple blond highlights. I wasn't sure if they were real or not, but they looked nice. She had a well built body. Slender waist, muscles and curves that any woman would die for. Unfortunately for us men, Bunny either wore extremely baggy clothes or some of mine, for she didn't have many clothes to wear and plus, she was a bit of a tomboy. But today was not one of those days. Today, she wore a tight black and purple bodysuit that graced her body. She wasn't very polite, but she had a certain charm that only she could posses and still be lusted after.

Another thing about Bunny, was that she was really smart. And I mean really, really smart. When we were making plans and somebody made a mistake, not only would Bunny have the backbone to call them out on it, but she'd correct too. I have no idea how she became so smart after living on the streets, but she did. Everyone liked that about her. She was smart, strong and beautiful. The perfect girl. But…She _loved_ to annoy people. And I mean she just _loved_ it! That was probably the only bad thing about her. That and the fact that she hated following the rules. That of course made Vexes just hate her, and considering she's my partner, Vexes hates me a bit also. (Or she could just hate me because I'm always "interfering with her plans" as she always screams at me. But I just think she's having a bad day.) But yes, Bunny and I were very close, even though she acts as if she was my girlfriend or something. And we pretty much _were_ dating. I mean, we spent every minute of the day with each other, we shared a room, worked together, and told each other everything. And I wasn't the only one who noticed, either. Many of the guys despise me because I am so close to the girl they desire. It's rather foolish if you ask me. Because Bunny's nothing more to me than a partner, a friend. A little sister. Though that probably wouldn't work because I'm a monkey and she's a human. But there was nothing romantic going on between us.

"You zone out again on me, monkey-boy?" I jumped when I heard Bunny's voice right in my ear. I blushed a bit when I realized she was purposely doing this just to attract attention.

"Will you get off me, please?" I hissed, really not in the mood for her games. She pretended to think about and then gave me a quick: "No." I growled, but I instantly regretted it, for I had brought unwanted attention to myself. Several guys walking past gave me death glares for being so close to their "prize." Bunny rolled her eyes and let go of me.

"What are _you_ looking at?" She asked, hands on her hips. The three random soldiers ran in terror. You wouldn't like Bunny when she's mad. Even if she is just messing around.

"Thanks for that…" I mumbled, embarrassed that I need a girl to fight my battles for me.

"No problem, Mojo!" And with that she smacked my back as hard as she could, causing me to jump and the dish that was in my hand to fall to the ground. Whether it was on purpose or not, Bunny was about to get a mouthful!

"Mojo Jojo!" Vexes screamed behind me. "Was that my favorite Cluster antique plate?" I gulped.

But not before _I_ was…

* * *

**Yeah, that's right. I brought Bunny into the story. And yeah, she's evil. I had to bring her into the story **_**somehow**_**. Besides, an evil Power Puff? Hellz yah! So yeah…Bunny's part of the Cluster, Mojo's a Secret Agent, Vexes and Dr. X are somehow working together, and earth is soon going to be attacked by the Cluster. What other drama could I possibly add to this story? Well, there's the fact that Berserk is about to be hunted down and pried away from her sisters. Again. Isn't that pleasant? Well, until the next Chapter, PEACE!**

**1. Planet Vexation 8 is a made up planet I...made up. Aparantly the Cluster conqured that planet, and it is now a stroage center for all of The Cluster's necular-active weapons, and also a jail for the mentally insnae. (A.K.A: Berserk) Not a very good combonation. Or is it? No, it's really not. -_-**


	57. High School Never Ends 17

**Me: Okay-doke, artichokes…Yeah, I dunno. But anyways, let's continue with the story. BUUUUT, I'm gonna do something I've seen many other author's do. I'm gonna answer some reviewer's question. So…yeah.**

****_**: **_**No I do not know who Blizzard is exactly. Perhaps she'll come up in one of the PPGD comics. And yes, the plot did change a lot, but only because I wanted this story to be more Tragedy\Romance and not Romance\Drama. I mean, drama's okay, but it gets annoying sometimes. :\**

**Disclaimer: I own no one except for Alice Striker, Jeremiah Andrews, some other people, and this story plot type thing…ONWARDS TO VICTORY!**

* * *

_Bubbles' POV_

"Am…am I the only one who saw that?" I asked, standing wide-eyed in the classroom with my sisters and the Ruffs.

"No, I saw it too…And my question is…How the hell did she do that?" Brick responded. Blossom sighed and shook her heard.

"This is NOT good, you guys. If Brat has powers, chances are the other two have powers. And that means…It means…" Blossom stopped. She looked puzzled. "I don't know what that means, but it can't be good!"

"I say we just ignore them, and if they try something, we sock it to 'em!" Buttercup exclaimed, causing our Leader to roll her eyes. Butch smirked.

"I wouldn't mind hitting Brute a couple of times. Sounds like a grand time to me!" He cackled. Boomer smiled a bit.

"Heh, yeah. Maybe then she'd leave us alone! Huh, Butch?" He joked, but Butch's smile evaporated when Boomer opened his mouth. The raven haired boy simply looked ahead without responding, causing Boomer to sigh and look away. Brick glared at Butch and was about to call him out, but Blossom stopped him by putting a hand on his shoulder. He looked at her, puzzled. But her eyes said it all, and Brick let it go. I looked at my boyfriend, who was beating himself up on the inside. I went to comfort him, but a pair of pale arms were wrapped around my waist before I had the chance. I yelped in surprise, causing everyone to look at me.

"Hiya, Bubbles!" Brat greeted me, a large smile plastered on her face. I blinked a couple of times, remembering what had just happened not five minutes ago, but didn't bother bringing it up.

"Uhmm…hey Brat! What's going on?" I greeted and gave her a smile. She let go of me and stood up straight.

"Nothing much! Just wanted to know if I could sorta-kinda stay at your house for a night or two." I felt my heart leap at the idea of making a new friend. But would Blossom and Buttercup allow it? I looked at my two sisters for their reaction. Buttercup looked completely against the idea, but Blossom looked more curious than upset.

"Why, exactly do you want to stay at _our_ house, Brat?" The blonde looked at the ground and kicked a single pebble on the concrete floor.

"Well…Princess and my sisters are really mad at me. And I'm…I'm kinda afraid their gonna try and hurt me or somethin'." Blossom gasped when she said that, and flew to her side.

"Brat, those three they don't…They don't abuse you, do they?" Brat's head jerked up and her eyes widened.

"Oh, no, no, no! They don't abuse me! It's just that…I don't live with the…sanest people on the planet. And we all know how Brute and Princess get when their pissed." She answered.

"Doesn't Berserk protect you?" Brick asked, voice full of concern. Because when it came to someone as innocent and sweet as Brat, you couldn't help but wonder how she lives with Berserk, Brute and Princess. Brat sighed.

"Well…yeah, sometimes. But when _she _gets mad, everybody's screwed. Even me. And I'm just worried. But it's okay if you don't whanna let me in, I'll just go to the woods and-"

"NO! Your coming and your spending as many days as you need over at our house!" I yelled and flew over to her, taking her hand. She smiled once again, and I smiled with her.

"Really? EEEEHHHII! That's so nice! Thank you! I promise you guys won't regret it!" She squealed. Buttercup grabbed my arm and pulled me aside.

"_What the hell are you doing?_" She whispered in between gritted teeth.

"_Helping out a friend! Ya know, what the Power Puff Girls are _supposed_ to do!_" I answered. Buttercup scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"I wouldn't qualify her as a friend." She said, louder than she intended too. Or it might've been on purpose. All I know is that Brat heard it, and her face fell. I felt horrible! I glared at Buttercup.

"_How could you say that?_"

"Say what?"

"_What you just said! And keep it down, because now you've hurt her feelings!_" Buttercup simply shrugged and crossed her arms across her chest. "_Is this because of Brute?_" She winced and looked at me.

"_No! Of course not, I don't care about that bitch!_" I looked at her. "_….Okay fine, so maybe it is about Brute. But come on! You can't blame me! How do we know this girl isn't just trying to get some dirt on us for her sisters, huh?_"

"_That's just it. We don't. We have to trust her, Buttercup. I'm sure she wouldn't just make that kind of stuff up just to get "some dirt on us." I think she's telling the truth. And she's staying with us, weather you like it or not._" Buttercup's jaw fell as I walked towards my hurt friend. I had never spoken to either of my sisters like that before. And now that I have, maybe they'll learn to respect me and my friends from now on. I put a hand on Brat's shoulder. She looked at me with her blue eyes. She looked like she was going to cry.

"I'm sorry for what my sister said back there. She's not upset with you, she's upset with Brute." I explained. Brat nodded, but she still didn't look convinced. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine…Bubbles, I don't think I should stay at your house anymore. I'd probably just be a burden." She said and gently pushed my hand off of her. I sighed.

"No, no! I _want_ you to come over! Please, just…I don't want to see you get hurt. Obviously the other three need some time to calm down so…Just give them some time. Okay?" I asked her, pleading. I have no idea why I was so desperate to make Brat my friend. I guess a part of me just felt like it was the right thing to do. And another part of me just felt like me and Brat had some sort of connection. Brat smiled and me.

"Yeah…okay. Now, let's go before Professor Fiteritz blows the classroom up!" We giggled and skipped out the room together, leaving the others standing wondering what the hell just happened.

* * *

_Bell's POV_

I quickly ran down the hallway, dragging Mimi with me. It was finally the end of the day, and I was more than excited about possibly getting my powers back! It had only been one day, but it felt like a whole eternity since I've been able to fly.

"Bell! Slow down a bit!" Mimi cried behind me, nearly tripping.

"Sorry Mims, but I've gotta get to Mandark's lab, now! I just gotta! If I don't get my powers back, Daddy will be really-" I stopped on a dime, causing Mimi to crash into the back of me. Because I didn't have my super strength, we both fell forward, but I wasn't worried about the pain I felt from hitting the ground so hard. I was no longer worried about getting my powers back at the very moment.

"Mimi…" I said, sadness echoing in my voice. "You never told me where Daddy was when I got taken away by those men." My red eyed friend was silent as she looked at the ground. She began to twiddle her thumbs, and adjust her shirt, which as perfectly fine. I think she was just trying to keep herself from making eye contact with me.

"Well…Bell, there's something about your Father you need to know…And although I'll be in grave trouble for telling you this, but…Dr. X, he's in with the Cluster. And by in, I don't just mean he's part of it. I mean he's Second In Command, and is currently making plans with Vexes to find out how exactly their going to destroy the Earth and take control of half the Galaxy. When you were kidnapped, he was currently on board of Vexes' ship, planning his er…plan." She finally looked at me, her eyes filled with regret. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you before, Bell. I really am." I blinked at her. Why was she so upset?

"Mimi…What's wrong? I'm not upset!" She looked at me funny.

"Your…your not?"

"Nope! Matter fact, I'm happy as can be! Thanks for sharing that with me, Mims!" I leaped over and hugged her with all my might. She still had that strange look on her face.

"Bell, did you not just hear a word I said? Your own Father's making a plan to destroy the very world you love!"

"Yeah, but at least I know that when I was kidnapped he couldn't do anything to prevent it!" I exclaimed, but then she looked down again. My face fell. "He…he couldn't do anything about it, could he Mimi?"

"Well…"

"Tell me the truth, please." She sighed and looked at me once again.

"Yes, actually he could Bell. Because minutes after the Government came for you, he came home. I told him what had happened, but he didn't do anything. He simply said, "She'll be fine, don't worry about it. I called those men in myself." And so I left and called the Power Puff's. So…now you know." I let go of Mimi and started straight ahead. My mind was empty, and my heart was aching.

"You mean…This whole time I was wondering why my Daddy didn't save me, it turns out he's the _reason_ those guys took me away?" Tears threatened to fall, but I couldn't let Mimi see I was so torn apart. She'd feel responsible, and I wouldn't want that to happen.

"B-but…Why? Why would he want me to be tortured and get my powers taken away? Why, Mimi?" I was begging her for an answer she could not give me. She shook her head and held me in her arms.

"I'm not sure Bell, but I promise you, I'll never let that happen to you again. I'll protect you with my very life if I have to! I swear." I hugged her back.

"And I'll protect you with my very life too, Mims. Cause you're the closet thing I've ever had to a Mommy. And I'm never ever gonna let go of you. Ever." She stood up and pulled me along with her. I knew I wouldn't be able to stand up on my own so I stayed close to her.

"So…Are we still going to Mandark's to get your powers back? Or are we just going to go to the Puff's house so you can relax?"

"We're going to Mandark's house. I _need_ to have my powers just incase some kind of tragedy happens and I'm needed. Because I'm just that important!" I joked and she laughed a bit. We both knew this whole "Why Did My Dad Betray Me" thing wasn't over, but that's not what we were focusing on right now. What we were focusing on was getting my powers back so I could go back to that damned Headquarters thing and blow the place to hell and back again. But…maybe, just _maybe_ I should try investigating this whole plot to destroy the world. I mean, I love, _love_, LOVE Earth, and I wouldn't want it to be destroyed. If it was, wouldn't all my friends be gone too? I mean, the Puffs and the Ruffs could survive by flying into space, but what about the others? Besides, Mimi said that Daddy and Vexes were planning on taking over the Galaxy A.K.A all of outer space. So even if they survived the destruction of their home planet, they'd have no where to go. And neither would I if I tried running away, which knowing me I would. Even if I did, my Father would have two Cluster Armies looking for me. Not as comforting as it used to be, because now I know he'd do _anything_ do get me back, and _not_ in the good way.

'_How come he didn't send the damn army to find me when he called those guys in. At least then I wouldn't be so suspicious of him. If he's planning some kind of world domination device, I'm soooo telling the Power Puff Girls on him! Yeah! Who's the Big-Man On Campus NOW, Daddy Dearest?' _I thought to myself, a smirk slowly growing on my face. I couldn't _wait_ to get my superpowers back, go home and rummage through my Dad's crap! Then I'd find out if he was evil or just freaking lazy.

'_Look out Dr. X, because her comes Bell! And I'm ready to beat the FUCK out of you!'_

* * *

_Berserk's POV_

I growled as I sat on the window seal in the hallway. The bell had rang a couple of minutes ago, and there were only a few kids lingering in the hallway. A few of them were blonde females, but none of them were Brat. Brute cursed loudly and punched the wall, leaving a large dent and causing two kids to scream and run away from her. She smirked and laughed. I simply stared at her, too tired to scold her.

"You keep on doing that and everybody in school will know that we have superpowers." I told her leaning back a bit so I could get comfortable. She rolled her eyes and shrugged.

"Who cares? Then we won't have to take any shit. Besides," Brute came and sat next to me, head leaning on her first. "Brat started it. If it wasn't for her we wouldn't even be looking for her. Where is the little slut anyways? She couldn't have gotten far." I winced and glared at her for referring to Brat as a "slut." I had no idea why Brute insisted on calling her things like that, because she most _certainly_ was not. Sure, she had dated plenty of guys, and still does, but she's still a virgin, something Brute couldn't say herself.

"I have no idea where she got to. Maybe we should ask…Never mind." I almost said ask, shudder, _Princess_. Brute snorted, and shook her head.

"Like that redheaded _bitch_ could give two shits about where Brat is." I looked at her.

"Watch what you say about redheads." I said, not really caring. Brute shrugged.

"Your not a natural redhead anyways." The expression on my face was somewhere between confused and utterly disgusted. Confused because my own sister didn't know this is my original hair color, and disgusted because she believed I'd dye my hair with chemicals and other stuff like that.

"Who told you _that_ lie?"

"Princess, Brat, Ace, you-"

"She's a bitch, she's our baby sister, he's a fuck-tard and I most certainly did _not_ tell you I dyed my hair, Brute." She shrugged once again and laid her head against the window. There was a long, eerier silence between us before she spoke once again.

"Berserk…" She began, tracing the patterns on the tiles below us. "You don't think…that those people from the Government are coming back to get you, do you?" I felt my heart rate speed. She knew I hated that being brought up, so why is she talking about it?

"No, I don't. Why?" I asked. She sighed and shook her head.

"No reason just…it's just, I heard the Power Pussies talking about their white-haired friend, Bell I think it was, got kidnapped by the Gov. and I was just wondering if you thought it was some kind of sign." I gasped and looked at her with a serious expression. "What?"

"Bell? As in the daughter of Dr. X, second in command of the Cluster?" When she nodded and could feel myself get heated.

This. Was. _Not_. Good.

"Oh God, Brute! This is not good! This is so, very bad!" I screamed, thankful that there was no on else but my sister to witness what was about to be the first panic attack I've had in years. "If they came for Bell, then that means they were using her as a test subject! Which means their prepared for us, and they're ready to come take me back and-" By now I had become hysterical. So hysterical I couldn't even understand what _I_ was saying. Brute grabbed my wrists and squeezed them. I looked over to her, and she had the most concerned look on her face I ever saw.

"Berserk, calm down. Calm down!" She said, voice quivering. She had never seen me this upset before, and it obviously bugged her self conscious. I didn't blame her. I usually managed to stay calm in the most deadly situations, but now…this was a completely different story. And it didn't have a happy ending.

"Please Berserk, you've gotta breathe! I can't have you passing out too! Now please, explain to me what your talking about, _slowly_." I took a couple of deep breaths before starting over.

"If they took Bell, they probably took her in to examine her, and to figure out how her powers work. And they did that to prepare themselves for us, so they can be ready for us to fight. They figured that since me and Bell share the same kind of DNA that we have the same powers, which is true. It's like…we were both made by the same person. Which is strange, because we weren't. But anyways, after they get their weapons and shit all "Power Punk Proofed," their gonna come back and take me with them." I looked at my younger sister, waiting for her to laugh at me and say I was crazy, like my parents and my aunt did when I tried to tell them. But she didn't. Instead, a determined look appeared on her darkened face. A look I had seen several times before when something bad had happened to one of us, which was usually Brat.

"Well then, we'll just fight them to the death, like we did last time." She hissed. I shook my head.

"That's just it, Brute. We can't, we just can't." My voice cracked, my heart was beating against my ribcage, and a river of tears fell down my face. "This is a battle we can't win. Which means it's a battle _I_ can't win. Brute…If they take me away…I _will _die."

* * *

***Gasp* Epic cliff-hanger, for the win! So yeah, Bell is now going to expose her Father's evil plan, Brat's chillin' like a villain at the PPG's home, and Berserk's pouring her heart out to her sister. I really felt bad typing that last line about Berserk dying. Because I love her and her sisters like their my own children, and if one of them died, I just don't think I'd be able to go on. Sad-face : ( But yeah, I guess that's it. Until de next Chapta, mon. Peace.**


	58. High School Never Ends 18

**Me: Here we be again. And once again, I have no idea when this train wreck of a story is going to end. :\ Tragic. But yeah, since everybody's so friggin' upset that I took a hiatus from writing about Buttercup and Butch, like half of this fucking Chapter is dedicated to them. Kay? Kay.**

**randomclaw: Brat's not really trying to hide her powers, she's just chilling at their house so Brute, Berserk and Princess won't bite her head off for being so scatter brained. And yes, I know I killed Blossom and Brick, but…That was different. Somehow. :\ I dunno, I'm really weird with stuff like that…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Puff Girls, blah blah blah. ONWARDS!**

* * *

_Alice's POV_

_Document #445_

_Name: Brute, Last name unknown_

_Gender: Female_

_Age: 16_

_Birth Date: September 12__th_

_Height: 5'2_

_Weight: Unknown_

_Eye Color: Forest Green_

_Hair Color: Dark Brown\Black_

_Known Relatives: Mother (Deceased), Father (Deceased), Older Sister (Berserk, Living, Check Document 444), Younger Sister (Brat, Living, Check Document 446), Raven (Legal Guardian, Status Unknown, Document Not Available)_

_Other Information: Brute has been charged with assault, rape, murder, attempt at murder and assist with murder. She has also been deemed mentally unstable by the FBI._

_Personal Information: Brute suffers from post traumatic stress disorder (PTSD), which causes her to do one of two things; have a psychotic breakdown, or loose her mind completely and go on a killing spree. Experts believe that the cause of her PTSD is from years of watching her older sister be physically and sexually abused by her father, and her younger sister being constantly put down by the same man. Their legal guardian, Raven, states that when the girls came to live with her, Brute was the only one who had not been abused in anyway. Her parents were frightened of the child, for she was very violent and had a horrible temper. Raven also states that if Berserk and Brute were to be left alone in the same room with each other with a knife, one of them would end up dead._

I sat down Brute's information and blinked.

'_Well damn, that's taking sibling rivalry WAY too far!'_ I had just woken up about an hour ago. It was not nighttime, and the only light in the room was the moon's silver-ish glow. I realized I was _way_ behind schedule, and that I was supposed to meet up with Jeremiah for tanning, but now that I was, what? Three hours late, I doubt he'd still be waiting for me…

"God, I'm going to fuck up this whole mission if I don't get myself together." I sighed, slapping my forehead. I grabbed my mug of coffee. It was cold, but I chugged it down anyways. Anything to get me focused. "Maybe Jeremiah's right. Maybe I need to stop examine things so much, and actually do something…I can't believe I'm actually _agreeing_ with my boyfriend! Perhaps I should go undercover. But how would I do that without looking suspicious? Hmmm…" I wandered over to my computer that sat on my cluttered desk and went onto Google. I had no idea what I was looking for, so I decided to mess around a bit. I typed in Brute's name, and got several results. Murder scenes, bruised men claming to have been assaulted by a "mentally challenged raven haired six year-old," the words "BRUTAL DESTRUCTION" on a brick wall in green spray paint, and several other disturbing images that were forever burned into my mind…

But the thing that interested me most, was the picture of a large building, which was, apparently, MegaVillle High. Thousands of kids were scattered around outside of the high school, but because I have such a keen eye, I noted three familiar girls. One redhead, one blonde, and one raven.

"If I'm not mistaking," I said to myself as I attempted to zoom into the picture further. "That looks a lot like-"

"ALICE!" I latterly jumped out of my seat and hit the floor as somebody burst into the room, slammed the door against the wall and screamed my name like their life depended on it. I slapped on hand on my chest to make sure my heart was still beating.

'_If that's who I _think_ it is, there's going to be a __**SERIOUS**__ problem!'_ I thought angrily as I picked myself up off the floor. I spun around and glared at Jeremiah. But before I could chew him out, he slapped a stack of papers in my hand.

"What the fuck is this?" I hissed through clenched teeth. He gave me a small smirk, as if he didn't just make me shit myself, and patted my back.

"My dear, those are job application forms. And you're to fill them out." My eyes widened at this news. Job application? Did this mean…? Am I…?

"Does this mean that I'm…fired?" I knew I looked like a kicked puppy, for Jeremiah's once cocky expression turned into a pure, sympathetic one.

"Oh, no, no, babe. Your not fired, those are just part of the plan I made up!" He hugged me. "I'd kill that dick of a boss before I'd let him fire you!" I pushed him away from me, and looked at him curiously. Plan? What plan? When did _he_ start making _plans_?

"What are you talking about, Jeremiah? You never said anything about a plan involving job applications and nearly giving me two heart attacks in one day." Cue cocky smirk once again.

"Well, not to you. I had came in, but you were asleep, so I decided to think over my idea to make sure you wouldn't yell at me for it being "to stupid," like you always do." He glared at me as he spoke this part. I winced.

'_Yikes! I do that a lot nowadays, don't I?'_ I reminded myself to cut Jeremiah some slack. Sure, he wasn't the smartest guy in the world, (Hell he wasn't even smart!) but he did try. And although his attempts were usually in vain, they did successfully humor me and about a thousand other CIA agents.

"Anyways, I came up with this thought that _maybe,_ just maybe, you were right about examining these girls further. Then I was like, "How are we gonna do that without getting close to them and stuff?" and then I remembered they were like, high school aged and junk, so I looked up all the high schools in the MegaVillle area and narrowed down on two in particular.

Both coincidentally had positions open, so I got the forums for both of them and here we are. The ones you have are for the other school, and the ones I have are for MegaVillle high. I've filled mine out already, now I just need you to fill out your and we'll be ready to roll!" I blinked at him.

"Jeremiah," I said slowly, looking for any flaw on his body that would tell me if my previously stupid boyfriend had been replaced by an android, alien or super-genius look-alike. "That is probably the smartest thing you've said in…that is _the_ smartest thing you've ever said! One question though."

"I'm all ears."

"What if we _don't _get the jobs? What if one of us gets the position, and the other doesn't? What happens then?" He laughed my question off.

"Babe, don't worry about that. We're in the CIA. We know what people want and what the want to hear, so we put exactly that down on my application. Of course, _you_ wouldn't have to worry about that, Miss Honor Student." I smiled for the very first time that day. True, I didn't have to worry as much about not getting employed for I was an honor student. Jeremiah had gotten in trouble with the police so many times, had so many restraining orders against him, and was currently on probation.

"It's kinda weird how the teacher's pet got with the bad boy, isn't it?" I rolled my eyes and punched him playfully.

"Yeah, but what's even weirder is that the bad boy suddenly became smarter than the teacher's pet!"

* * *

_Buttercup's POV_

"Whanna go out tonight?" I asked my-boyfriend? Companion?-as we walked to our lockers together. The school day had _finally_ ended, but now I had to deal with the sister of a completely and total BITCH. I wasn't exactly looking forward to that, and apparently neither was Butch, because he agreed immediately.

"Where to, and who's paying?" He asked. I saw him sneak a peak into his wallet, which currently had only ten dollars in it. Considering it was Butch, one would think half of his money was spent on classic-guy shit, like Playboy Magazines, beer, football jerseys and shit. But no, almost all of his money had been used to either buy food and groceries for the house when Brick and Blossom were dead, or used for our semi date-ish dates. He never got a chance to earn it back because even though he was a (somewhat) respected super hero in both Townsville and MegaVillle, it wasn't easy to get a job because it'd be unfair to the other workers. Butch could do each and every job in the building in under ten minutes, with energy to spare, so he didn't really get his job applications accepted.

That and the fact his criminal record was _terrible_.

"Why don't we just go, I dunno, to the park or some shit? We don't always have to blow money and then end up having a horrible time, do we?" I suggested. He shrugged and put in his lock combination. Bubbles had originally had her, Blossom's, and my locker placed next to each other, but I had snuck off into the office earlier and told them I wanted to change mine so I didn't go ape shit on my older sister every time she tried to correct me. The only other locker that was available was one away from Butch's, but the kid in-between us was smart enough to get his crap quickly and get the hell out of here before we had the chance to throw him out. I didn't mind being close to Butch, at the moment. Sure a lot of shit went down this week between us, but we somehow get through all of it. Well, most of it…

"That's sounds really swag, BC." He smirked as he tried to be "cool" by using the word "swag" in every sentence. It was almost impossible to talk to him because he said things _nobody_ could understand. I asked him earlier what he was eating for dinner tonight and he said "the stuffy-stuff with the stuff, ya know! It's so SWAGG!" He was _such_ a poser!

But he was _my_ poser, unfortunately. Butch snickered when he saw the irritated look on my face from his overuse of that word and blew me a kiss.

"I meant to say, that sounds _swell_, Buttercup, darling." He slammed his locker shut and put his book bag on his back. I laughed at his attempt to speak like a "gentlemen" and grabbed my bag. "Let me, doll face." Butch took the bag out of my hands and slugged over his free shoulder. He smirked and walked like someone with balls of steel tied to their legs. I couldn't help but laugh again.

"Your so stupid, Butch!" I giggled, and his face literately brightened up.

"Oh my God, Buttercup! Your giggle is so _cute!_ I'm not even kidding!" He told me with a true smile. I blushed when he gave me that look. I had no idea why, but I had the sudden urge to slam Butch against the wall and ravish his face with my lips until we both die in each other's arms in a lovey-dovey type of movie sort of thing.

"I guess…" The sight of me blushing made him smile wider, which caused me to turn even redder and look down.

_'Damn Buttercup! Can't you control your hormones for more then ten fucking seconds?'_ I mentally kicked myself for letting him get under my skin like this.

It was utterly ridiculous how in love with Butch I actually was. Everyone thinks that it's either a stupid little crush, or a cry for help, but me and Butch know the truth. This on-and-off thing, this piece of shit that has been shattered, repaired and then stepped on that we call a relationship, this abusively pleasurable experience that has been going on for over seven months now, this is love. It may be misguided and misinterpreted, but that's what it was. I prayed Butch knew how badly I loved him, how badly I wanted him to say those three words to me on a daily basis.

How badly I just wanted him…

"Hey Buttercup, you good? Your looking kinda…thoughtful. The Buttercup I know and love clearly does _not_ think!" He joked, but I wasn't in a joking mood. I looked him dead in the eye.

"Butch, let's run away!" He blinked at me.

"From what? Our feelings? We already tried that Buttercup, and it didn't-"

"No you idiot! From all of this! The drama, school, the world! Let's just…let's just go somewhere where when can be…where we can just be us, just be together, ya know? Kinda like a honeymoon, without the marriage and the…you know, sex." Butch's mouth twitched upwards when I said the word "sex." No matter how serious he was trying to be, the smallest thing could set him off. But when he opened his mouth, not one ounce of immaturity came out, and I was impressed.

"Are you sure? I'm willing to do it if you are, but…We can't just disappears…Can we?"

"Sure we can! People do it all the time!" I was glad to know he'd do it, but it'd take a little more convincing if I wanted him to keep quiet about it.

"But what if the city's in danger? What if our siblings need us? Shouldn't we just chill here, I mean I know some pretty cool places we could hang out. Like the arcade and the comic book store." By now, we were making our way down the school steps, heading towards the gate. The wind was blowing wildly, pushing my bangs into my face. It was a beautiful day to go out and just do something. We could've went to the comic store. I mean I _did_ want to buy some new reading materiel so I didn't have to hear another lecture in math class, but…being alone with Butch just sounded so much more appealing for no reason whatsoever.

"No, we have to leave this city. Maybe even this country. Go somewhere you've always wanted to go. Like Japan, I've never been there! And I know you like sushi." Butch raised an eyebrow.

"True…true."

"And imagine this. Me. In a kimono. With nothing. Else. On. But a kimono." Butch smirked at the thought of that.

"Mmmmh, sounds wonderful. Buuuut….Your allergic to seafood, so how is that going to work?"

"Don't worry about me. I'm pretty smart when it comes down to life threatening things. I can figure out what has seafood in it or not, so we'll be fine." We stopped in the middle of the walk way. I put both hands on either side of Butch's face and gave him puppy dog eyes.

"Please Butchie, please?"

"Oh yeah, pull the cute card on me!" He groaned and rolled his eyes, but gave in anyways. "Alright, if it means that much to you, I guess I could take a break from all the fucktards and psychopaths we live with." I squealed, and kissed him passionately. Girliest moment of my life."I swear BC, you're getting more and more like Blossom and Bubbles as the day goes on." Butch pointed out with a laugh.

"Ugh, don't remind me! That's the last thing I want…But anyways, let's go pack! We're leaving early tomorrow morning!" I grabbed his wrist and flew off, leaving the school and all of our worries behind us. Or so I hoped.

These next few days were going to blissful, or so help me God I will literately rip apart whoever fucked it up. Unless it was Butch. Or me.

'_This is probably the most adventurous thing I've done since Blossom's been gone! It's about DAMN time me and my man did something that got us into a strew of trouble!'_ I smirked as I thought of how worried our siblings would be, and how many lectures me and Butch would get from Blossom and Brick. Heh, but it all would be worth it!

'_From this day on, you can call me Mrs. Buttercup Jojo! Because if this goes well, that's what I'll be in the next couple of years!'_

Wait…**WHAT?** I'm thinking about _marrying_ the bastard now?

Oh God, what am I turning into?

* * *

**Yes, I know the whole Alice-Jeremiah thing was longer than Butch and Buttercup's thing. That's because in the next couple of chapters their relationship will be taking a turn for the extreme best. So chill da fuck out angry ButchXButtercup shippers, we're getting there.**

**Anyways, I took a more emotional route with Buttercup's POV, simply because their always so physical. Both are extremely in love with the other, but can't admit it because of both pride and commitment issues. So I decided to have them go off on a little romantic getaway so they could learn to trust the other a little more, and maybe get to the next stage in their relationship…**

**Is it wrong that I'm actually curious to weather or not this'll turn out correctly? Please review and everything, or else I'll have no influence to write the next chapter of this story and my account will die and EVERYTHING!**

**P.S. Christmas cookies in November, are **_**horrible.**_


	59. High School Never Ends 19

**Me: Oh wow. I've got so much to say, and so little time to say it. First off, sorry about the delay. No Internet for like, EVER! Had homework, studying for mid-terms, had about two of four detentions and just no time to update! But yeah, I've been thinking and I've realized I'm having a bit of trouble balancing the action\super hero parts of this story with the romance\drama parts of this story. And by that I mean the story's plot (the whole "Dr. X taking over the world thing") and the romantic parts (ButtercupXButch thing), so I'm just going to write both in two separate chapters. Like, one chapter (this one for example) will be about Blossom and them, and the other one will be about BC and Butch. So…yeah. Just wanted to say that. And that I'll try harder to keep this story updated weekly. So anyways…let's get on with this story already.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Power Puff Girls or any other characters except for Akira, Vicky and any other character that doesn't belong to somebody.**

* * *

_Mojo's POV_

I sighed as I mopped the ship's dirty floors. I'd spent all day cleaning up without hearing a word from Vexes about our deal. What if she said no? I remember her saying in one of our meetings that when she gained control of the Galaxy, she'd get rid of any Cluster member that wasn't useful. Now if I'm not mistaking, busboys weren't really that useful. This meant I was screwed. Bunny on the other hand, had super powers; therefore she was an advantage in Vexes' plan. Because no matter how annoying you are, if you had the ability of helping Vexes succeed she'd give you anything you wanted. _If_ you cooperated.

"What am I to do? What am I to do? If Queen Vexes says no to my offer, then I'll be dead! Killed! And if I am dead, it means I will not be able to watch the cursed Power Puff Girls die! Why wasn't I born with super powers?" I cried to myself. Perhaps I could make use of my giant brain. I mean, I was a rat. I was supposed to be snooping around, not sweeping up after messy Cluster.

'_It's no use,'_ I thought glumly. _'Even if I do manage to get some important information, it'll be too late. Vexes will have already taken over the Galaxy or destroyed Earth by the time I've returned.'_ This was true. In order to get to Earth and back, one would have to travel in old Cluster warships. They used to be the fastest way to travel. But after being used and abused for over 500 years, they've become the most unsafe, slowest and just the worst type of transportation there is. Other than the bus, of course.

Anyways, the Cluster warship travled so slowly it took two Earth days (that's twelve Cluster hours) just to get there, and an extra hour if you're passing through an asteroid belt. The chances you'd get through an asteroid belt were 90%. The chances you'd get through one alive were at least 40%. Thankfully no one was stupid enough to go to Earth in a heavily populated asteroid area. No one except me.

'_If I'm to survive, I need to be useful. If I'm to be useful, I must provide information, no matter how stupid or how dangerous it is!' _If I had spoken this though to someone, they'd laugh at me like I'm crazy…Well they already laugh at me, but they'd think I'm crazier…Okay, crazi_er._

I punched in the password to the battle garage, where we kept all of the ships. I walked in like I had a purpose, trying to look like I belonged here. Unfortunately, this was where Sam "lived" and she glared at me from across the steel room. If anyone knew that I didn't belong anywhere, it was Sam.

"What the fuck are you doing in here, monkey balls?" She hissed, sauntering over to me. Her green eyes glowed, even in the dim light. I had no idea how her brother could stand her. What was his name? Marcus?

"I'm here to take a-_my_ battle ship to Earth." I said, trying not to show any fear. That was kind of hard when a half-robot female that could kick anybody's ass was standing right in front of you, trying to make you piss yourself with just one look. She snorted.

"And just why the fuck would you want to do _that?_ You know traveling through asteroids is murder." I sighed, not wanting to explain. After all, even if she wasn't half-robot, Sam was still an important part of Vexes' plan. She'd be saved, not like me. I'd be killed. She wouldn't understand.

"You do not need to worry about what I am trying to accomplish. You just need to know that I intend on doing it completely and utterly by myself."

"Do you really think I would want to go with you to the dumb planet? Ha, don't make me laugh! I'd rather have my eyes scraped out than go anywhere with _you_, Mojo." She smirked at me.

"At least I have all my teeth." Her mouth snapped shut as I purposely failed on resisting a smile. I found myself thanking the green Power Puff for knocking out one of Sam's teeth. After all the times the Power Puff's had wailed on me, I still had all of my teeth in place.

"Fuck you!" She growled, but let me past anyways. I shrugged my shoulders and walked to my ship. It was painted puke green, chips of paint falling off. The wing was severally damaged in several places, and it was a wonder that the plane hadn't broke down years ago.

"Just be back before the meeting, or else Vexes will have a fit. She said she's going to be talking about your whole "government secrets" thing." I stopped in my tracks. My breath got caught in my throat.

Vexes was _really_ thinking about saying yes to my offer? Maybe I wasn't useless after all!

"But don't get your hopes up, monkey balls. She didn't seem too happy about it. Or the fact that Bunny's making trouble again."

"Aww, come on! Why can't that blasted girl do anything right? She _knows_ I'm trying to get in Vexes' good graces so I don't get murdered when the time comes!"

"Why don't you take her with you to Earth? It might do you some good to get her out of the house-err, ship. Besides, with Bunny with you, you'd be less likely to, ya know, get hit by an asteroid." I raised a furry eyebrow at her.

"Since when did _you_ care about my wellbeing?" I asked her. She crossed her arms.

"I don't. I'm just sick of Bunny being so fucking annoying. Do me a favor and kill her for me, okay? Thanks." And then Sam walked off like she had something better to do. Which was a lie, because Sam didn't do jack squat except insult everyone else all the time. I took a deep breath and grabbed my talkie-walkie. No, I don't mean walkie-talkie.

"Bunny, are you there?"

"_You bet your sweet ass, love monkey."_ My partner purred from the other side. I felt my face turn red as I rolled my eyes.

"Ha-ha, how funny. I need you to come to the battle garage."

"_Why? We gonna have some freaky-deaky plane sex, or something?"_

"Will you just come on? I'm going down to Earth and I-" A purple flash, a sonic boom and 2.5 seconds later, Bunny was standing right in front of me, eyes wider than dinning plates.  
"Oh, oh! Can I come? Can I come? PLEASE!" She begged, practically on her knees. The scene would've been cute, had this been a three year old instead of a teenage girl with her cleavage sticking out.

"Yes! I had called you because I planned on taking you out to see the sights!" I lied. Well it wasn't a complete lie. I was going to take her to Earth, and we were going to be sightseeing. Bunny stood up and rolled her eyes.

"Nice try, Mojo. But I know you're only going to Earth to get some dirt on the FBI for Vexes. And your only taking me so I don't get on Vexes' nerves while you're gone." She crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow, daring me to tell her she was wrong. _Damn_ she was good.

"Alright, alright. You got me. But will you come anyways? I'd like to have someone with me just in case I get lost or…lost."

"I was going to stalk you if you left me here, anyways. Let's get this show on the road!" She lifted herself off of the ground and grabbed my wrist, lifting me into the air with her. She kicked my ship, causing the metal to groan loudly and the large invisible door opened. She threw me in the driver's seat and got in the back. I took a deep breath and closed the door.

Fueled by determination, fear and just plain curiosity, I started up the ship, pressing the correct buttons, pulling levers and typing in the coordinates. Bunny stared intently over my shoulder, watching my every move closely. I then realized that she had never learned to drive a battle ship, something that she needed to know in order to be a true Cluster agent. I'd have to teach her when I had the chance. But for now, I had to focus on saving my own life.

"_**Preparing to depart."**_ The ship's cold robotic voice-over said. I looked over my shoulder.

"Strap yourself into your seat, Bunny. It is going to be an extremely bumpy ride." She did as she was told, but didn't sit back.

"_**Calculating wind currency…"**_

"Hey Mojo." I grunted in response.

"When we get to Earth…Do you think there'll be other people like…like me?"

"What? You mean like humans? Yes of course, the Earth is full of the damned creatures." I grumbled, punching in codes in order to get the ship in the air. I scanned the Cluster tattoo that had been embroidered onto my wrist the day I swore myself into this clan. It'd never come off. It also granted me access into all things Cluster.

There was a loud beep as the ship finished scanning my tattoo. It shifted a bit and a loud hissing sound could be heard as we began rolling towards the now open door.

"_**Preparing to take off. Please stand by."**_

"No, not humans. I mean like…People with super powers and stuff. People with huge eyes that have odd colorings. You know, like me." I chuckled.

"Oh yes, Bunny. There are many people like you down there. Unfortunately, they are the very people we are trying to kill." Bunny didn't respond to that, and I left her alone. If you heard that the only other people in the whole world (other than Bell) were going to be killed, would you want to talk about it? I thought not.

"_**Taking off in 5…4…3…2…1."**_

I smirked as we gained air and flew off into space, quickly approaching the nearby asteroid belt. I'd show Sam that I could maneuver my way through the deadly belt. And if I failed, Bunny would be there to save us both from dying. But if this battle ship was damaged any more than it already was, Vexes would have my head…No, she'd have my family jewels, and not in the way I wanted her too…

'_Look out Earth. Here I come!' _I thought. I knew the first thing I was going to do, was pay the Power Puff Girls and this XJ-9 a visit. Maybe stir up a little bit of trouble while I was at it. Then I'd invade the laboratories, steal their blueprints and what not and be back before Vexes could even know I was missing. If I showed her those blue prints, even if they didn't help the plan, maybe then she'd see I was completely useless. And if I told her Bunny had helped me, maybe she wouldn't hate her so much. Yes, I was going to have a _good_ day…

* * *

**Filler. Complete and utter filler. That chapter wasn't rushed, but it probably wasn't as good as I thought it would be. I guess I just really want to get to the next chapter, which I'll probably write tommorrow because I'm so anxious to see what you guys think of it. Until then, deuces.**


	60. Breaking Away: The Arrival

**Me: God, I'm exhausted….I just spent about three hours "entertaining" (and by entertaining, I mean letting myself be dragged into stupid stuff that got me in trouble for being the oldest -_-) my little cousins, got yelled at for getting the wrong type of burger from Burger King for my uncle, and couldn't see the Bride Of Chucky because apparently it comes on at 12 in the morning. P.S. I'm half-asleep right now, so if there are any mistakes, I'm not going to check for them. Just type this and go to bed.**

**This chapter is the first of the **_**"Breaking Away"**_** mini-series...I guess? It'll be focusing on Butch and Buttercup, their relationship and a whole bunch of other shit I'll throw in at the last minute. It'll be told in third person (something I've always wanted to write) and will probably end up being just a **_**little**_** more T-Rated than the rest of the story is. So yeah…Long ass Author's Note for the win! :D**

…**..**

**I'm such a noob. :p**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

* * *

Buttercup inhaled the air as she slowly made her way off of the plane. It had been a long flight, and both she and Butch were tired and ready to go to bed. There was hardly any time to go sight-seeing anyways.

"Airplane food gives me gas." Butch mumbled as he caught up with Buttercup, carrying both their bags on his back. Buttercup thought it'd be a good idea for them to pack light, so they wouldn't seem odd.

_"We have the darkest pair of green eyes known to man, we're getting on a plane when everyone knows we can fly, and most importantly, we're boyfriend and girlfriend but we look like twins."_ Butch had pointed out when she had said that._ "If that's not "odd", I don't know what is."_

The Ruff intertwined his fingers with the sleepy Power Puff. She chuckled lightly.

"_Everything_ gives you gas, Butch. I swear, if you put your ass against a gas tank, you'd be able to fill it up."

"Well at least we wouldn't have to worry about gas money so much." Buttercup rolled her eyes at his corniness. He had been making stupid jokes like that ever since they'd gotten on the plane, and while she usually would've been ready to tell him to shut up, she wasn't even slightly agitated. In fact, seeing his cocky smile whenever he tried to get under her skin made her feel…Light-headed. She _hated_ the feeling…

And yet something about it just felt so good.

"You think our sibs noticed were gone yet?" Butch looked at her, an amused look in his eye. Buttercup smirked back. Blossom and Brick would probably have a FIT once they found out the two Greens had snuck off together.

"I dunno. But when they do, we're gonna be in hella trouble when we get home." Her male counterpart snorted.

"Ya think? C'mon, let's go catch a cab and get a room in the nearest hotel. I need to blow up the bathroom and catch some Z's." He said and led her out of the airport, elbowing through a crowd of sleepy children, rude parents and curious tourists. Several times some random Japanese man would curse either Butch or Buttercup out for stepping on his new shoes; or at least that's what Butch translated it too.

"I had no idea you could speak Japanese." His girlfriend said, eyes wide with amazement. He looked away from the people in front of him for one second to bask in glory.

"I dabble." Buttercup's smile widened.

"Can you curse people out in Japanese, too?"

"Love, that's exactly _why_ l learned the language!"

"Can you teach me some?"

"Of course, BC." Butch smiled, glad he could actually offer her something that wasn't just BS. He really could teach her the language, and would happily do it if she wanted him to.

'_Looks like I'll have to thank Bubbles for convincing me to take that World Cultures class after all.'_ He thought with a smile.

* * *

"God! I'm so glad to finally lie down!" Buttercup exclaimed as she dove onto the king sized bed in their hotel room. She inhaled deeply, loving how the sheets smelt of lavender, with a hint of vanilla.

"Damn! If this is the standard bedroom," Butch began, dropping their stuff onto the ground and flicking on the light. "Then I don't even want to _see_ the master bedroom!"  
Apparently, everything in Japan was better than everything in America. Specifically: Mega Ville.

If you went to a hotel in Mega Ville and asked for a regular room, you'd get a small twin sized bed, a 9 inch TV that got about 3 channels; 2 were in Spanish, one was all cooking (Butch actually became a better cook from watching the 3rd channel for four hours straight) a mini-fridge with rotten pickles and every cheap "alcoholic beverage" they could afford stored in their from 1995, and a smelly, cramped bathroom that looked like it hadn't been cleaned in years. It was the first, and positively last time Buttercup would _ever_ spend a night in any of Mega Ville's hotels.

But if you asked for a standard room in _Japan, _you not only got a king sized bed with fresh sheets and all four of its legs, but you got a huge fridge filled with the best treats, a large, 62 inch TV with HD quality, a spacious bathroom with two sinks, and the most comfortable couch money could buy. There were so many other things in the room that the two Greens couldn't even name.

But things like this came with a price. No, you couldn't get them free. Butch had taken money from Mojo's account in order to pay for this room, thinking it'd be just a regular, but nice, place to sleep at night. Buttercup knew from the look in her love interest's eyes that he'd be spending all his time here. He smiled at her.

"I think I'm going to like it here!" Buttercup rolled her eyes and buried her face on one of the pillows.

"Whatever. Can we just go to sleep? That trip wore me out." She said, voice muffled from by the pillow. Butch raised an eyebrow.

"Buttercup? Worn out? Has hell froze over? Next thing you know, Brick is going to call me on the phone and tell me that I'm the best brother in the world…Actually, that would make this whole trip even more awesome than it already is." Buttercup playfully slugged him with a pillow.

"Shut up and come to bed you ass hole!" She cried. He smirked and tackled her onto the bed.

"Oh you're gonna wish you hadn't of done that Butter-" Butch paused, face going blank. Buttercup blinked. Was it something she said?

"What's wrong, Butch?" She asked, genuine concern in her voice. There had to be something extremely wrong for Butch to pause like that. He looked her in the eye, a small blush forming.

"Our…our position." Buttercup raised an eyebrow.

"It's comfortable. What about it?"

"We're…we're in this position…_Alone_." She didn't get it. Why was he freaking out about it? He was on top of her. No, more like straddling her. And so what if they were alone? It's not like they-

Oh.

Buttercup's face turned red as she realized what Butch had been talking about. Their lower-halves were so…close to each other. Did the room just get hotter? Buttercup averted her eyes from her boyfriend's. It just got awkward.

"I see it now…" She grumbled, pissed he didn't just let it go. Why would he make the situation so freaking awkward? It was obvious she hadn't noticed, and it's not like they were going to _do_ anything…Why did Butch stop so suddenly either? They were both adults…Okay, they were both 16. If they wanted to move to the next level, then they could.

Realizing there was nothing either of them could say without making this more awkward, Buttercup shoved Butch off of her. He looked at her, slightly hurt.

"What? I told you, no sex. Besides, I'm not in the mood." She explained to him. A mischievous smile spread across Butch's face.

"Bet I could fix that." He breathed onto her neck, nipping at it. Buttercup smirked.

"Bet you can't." She said back. He chuckled against her neck.

"Give me five minutes and I bet you'll be begging for more." He challenged. Before Buttercup could even agree, he had attacked her mouth, barley giving her time to breathe.

He shoved her back onto the bed and climbed back on top of her, in the very same position that got them there in the first place. Buttercup gasped when Butch bit her bottom lip, and he took this as an opportunity to introduce their tongues to one another. They fought for dominance for a bit, before Buttercup gave in and let Butch work his magic. He ran his fingers through her raven locks and let his other hand wander along Buttercup's collar bone, down her sides and stopped at her hips. He hooked his finger around the elastic of her green skirt. She went to protest but a soft moan escaped her lips.

Butch smirked, knowing he had won. But before he could remove any clothing, Buttercup broke contact completely.

"Okay, you've had your five minutes and nothing happened." She announced, getting under the covers and resting her head on her pillow. Butch blinked, staring at her with a confused look on his face. Just ten seconds ago, the girl had been lying underneath him, slowly giving into his charm. Now she wants to call it quits and go to sleep?

"But I- I heard you moan! You can't lie about that!" He argued. Now it was Buttercup's turn to smirk.

"It's called "faking", Butch. Girl's do it all the time. But you already know _all_ about that, don't you?" Butch glared.

"Oh shut up and go to sleep, you old hag."

* * *

**God, that chapter sucked. I had to rewrite the "Position Scene" and now I'm having second thoughts on the whole make out scene too. I've never written one before, and now that I have, I'm starting to regret it. I was really hoping my first attempt at writing just Butch and Buttercup would go better than this. Whatever. It took me about two hours just to write this, and about thirty-minutes to correct my grammar so I don't look freaking stupid. It was 10 o'clock when I started typing this. It is now 11: 43 P.M. and I'm probably going to edit this chapter some more…**

**Please review. Or else all of this "brilliance" will go to waste. -_-**


	61. High School Never Ends 20

**Me: Remember when I used to actually update this story? Yeah, me neither. Well, here we are. I hope this was worth the wait. The original chapter was longer, but boring as hell. By the way, this chapter is set a few hours before Butch and Buttercup get to Japan.**

**Disclaimer: I own what I own and nothing else.**

**P.S: I am NOT planning on ending this story until I reach the 80ish-chapter mark, so if anyone doesn't remember what's happening, just tell me in the reviews and I'll paraphrase what's happening.**

**Edit: Oh dear God, you have no idea how badly I had to BETA this story...I wrote half of Brute's POV in third-person by accident, and I'm not sure if I fixed it all. And I think there are some spelling\grammer mistakes, but I only had an hour to write this and post it before I leave for the rest of the weekend without a computer, so I had to hurry. Sorry about that. :/**

* * *

_Blossom's POV_

"_To whoever is reading this,_

_I (the awesome Butch) and Buttercup (my less awesome girlfriend) are leaving to go on an extremely awesome vacation where we will cash cars, drink booze and all in all, terrorize the city. Do not try to find us, or we will be forced to use self-defense. We will be back in a week, two weeks tops. Do NOT expect us to catch up on our homework when we get back, because neither I nor Buttercup plans on passing this grade anyways._

_Signed-_

_You're always loving siblings, Butch and Buttercup_

_P.S. Blossom, I am not going to promise you that Buttercup won't be knocked up when we get back. If she is…well, I guess you and Bubbles are gonna be aunties, aren't you?"_

"How many years in prison do you get for slaughtering your younger siblings?" I asked Brick through clenched teeth.

"I guess we'll be finding out pretty soon, won't we?" My boyfriend answered, equally pissed. He crumbled up the note that was left on the refrigerator and threw it in the trash. Saying this day had gone from bad to worse would be an understatement.

First, my school day is ruined because of a fight, second, the younger sister of a psycho-path and a rapist not only decides to "hide out" at my home, but has freaking super powers! And third, my younger sister and her reckless boyfriend sneak off completely unsupervised!

And to think I was actually excited about coming back to earth…

"What were they _thinking?_ Who knows what kind of trouble they could get into?" I exclaimed, throwing my hands up in the air. The two had the combined sense of a 6 year-old, and couldn't be trusted to do _anything_ alone. Not to mention what could happen if one of them, or even worse, both of them, got drunk.

"Oh God Brick, what happens if they get drunk? They could kill someone! They could kill _everyone!_ Oh God they might even have-"

"Now don't even say that!" Brick hissed, reaching for the aspirin. "While Butch and Buttercup may not be the smartest people on Earth, and may not be responsible, they do know the difference between right and wrong. And even they have limits on how far they'll go. I doubt they'll get drunk in a foreign place, and neither of them seems too concerned about adding sex into their relationship. So they'll be fine."

"Fine? How can you _possibly_ say that? They might get KILLED! Do either of them even know how to speak Japanese?"

"Butch knows how." Brick and I turned around to see Boomer leaning against the kitchen arch-way. "Bubbles made him take a World Cultures class."

"Boomer, how long have you been standing there?" Brick asked him, wondering how the hell we missed the blonde standing right there. Boomer floated over to the fridge and got out a soda.

"Long enough." He answered, and opened his soda. "So, what are you guys gonna do about Butch and Buttercup?" I sighed. What _were_ we going to do about Butch and Buttercup? Both were extremely unstable right now, both mentally and physically. You didn't need a high IQ to see that they needed bed rest. Not to mention Butch was being tormented by Brute. My frowned deepened.

"More importantly, what are we going to do about Bubbles' new…"_friend"_?" I spat the word out like it was poison. How could my own little sister possibly consider hanging out with that devil-child! She was under Princess' command! Her older sister _raped_ Butch!

"First things first, we need to figure out how she got her powers." Brick said. "And there's only _one_ person I know who has the technology to do it." His face turned red with anger, and I automatically knew who he was talking about.

"Dexter's not that bad once you get to know him." I said softly, trying not to enrage him any further. Brick seethed silently.  
"Whatever. Just call the little fuck so we can get this over with." He grabbed the aspirin bottle and downed the whole thing. He then marched off down the hall. There was a moment of awkward silence after that.

"Well…_that_ was entertaining." Boomer spoke, a bemused look on his face. "So Blossom, how's everything going with you?"

I was seriously starting to wonder if I was the only sane one in this family…

* * *

_Brute's POV_

"Berserk can we _please_ go home now? We've been looking for hours, she's obviously not here!" I begged my older sister for what seemed like the hundredth time that night. Why couldn't she just give it a rest? We both knew that Brat would eventually come home and we could totally kick her ass then. And so what if she showed everybody out powers? Just meant less people would fuck with us.

I made the mistake of voicing that last thought to Berserk. The result was me getting slammed into the wall with a furious Berserk in my face.

"Do you want to know why Brat revealing our powers to everyone was bad?" She sounded so calm; I don't know how she does it. "Because now the Power Puff's know we have powers. How the hell are we supposed to fight them now? They'll be prepared!" She had screamed at me and stormed off. It was amazing how just a few hours ago she was having a breakdown, and now she was back to her normal bitchy self. She had demanded we go out and look for Brat, and I wasn't in the mood to argue. Not that I would've won anyways. We had searched high and low, and still hadn't found any trace of our sister. Somehow we ended up in the forest, and had been here for more than two hours. I just wanted to go home and sleep before I had to return to that hellish place called "school."

"Look Berserk, I know you're mad at Brat and all, but she'll come home right? I mean she always comes home."

"Yes, I know she always comes home. It's not Brat's loyalty I am concerned about, it's her common sense." My sister answered, floating up into the air and scanning the area for any sign of Brat. I floated up to meet her.

"Who knows what Brat might do without me there to supervise her? She might reveal our secrets, our plans. Worse, she might tell those damned Power Puffs where our hideout is!" Berserk continued. I shrugged.

"Or, she might fuck that blue guy, Boomer I think? How do you know her going over there isn't good? I mean, neither me or you seems very friendly with our counterpart. Maybe Brat is gonna try and fix that. Or get pregnant." I suggested. Berserk paused and looked over at me. She seemed to be deep in thought. I yawned and flew over to the nearest tree branch and sat on it.

"You know, Brute…You might be on to something." My sister admitted, turning to look at me. "And at the same time you've reminded me to yell at you. I don't know why the fuck you can't let that stuff with Butch go. I mean you already told me what _really_ happened that night, so quit acting like he owes you something." I huffed and glared at Berserk. I knew telling her the whole story wasn't a good idea. But if I didn't, she would've killed Butch the minute she saw him, and for some reason, that didn't sit right in my stomach.

"It serves him right for being such a jack ass to me!" I argued. She rolled her crimson eyes and went back to searching for Brat.

"Stay here. I'll be back in a few minutes." She said and flew off without explaining. I snorted. Did she _really_ expect me to stay here until she got back? Fuck that! I zoomed off in the opposite direction, heading towards the dollar store to get some cigarettes. I hoped they were still open, not that it mattered. I didn't have money, didn't need it. Stealing was the way to go.

'_Maybe she's right about the whole Butch thing, though…'_ I thought as I lowered myself to the ground. _'Maybe I _should_ just get over it…I mean, HE didn't do anything, really.'_ I frowned and sighed. It had been seven years since that incident at the carnival. I had convinced everybody, even myself, that Butch from the Rowdy Ruff Boys had raped me. I knew that wasn't the real story, and he knew it too. I told Berserk about a year ago, and she wasn't surprised. The _real_ story? Well…

* * *

_*Seven Years Ago*_

"_Oh my God, Butch, hurry the fuck up!" I laughed as I watched my date try to win me a prize for the third goddamned time tonight. He couldn't hit a simple stack of milk bottles; something that several people thought was funny, considering he had super powers. But we wanted to see who could beat the most carnival games without their super powers. Of course, Butch just _had_ to get me that ridiculous neon-green cat plush toy. I mean, it was cute, but if I had to stand in one spot any longer I was going to scream._

"_Hold on a sec, babe." He said, trying to line the baseball up with the bottles. I rolled my eyes. This was taking WAY longer than I had expected…_

"_Hey, if you stop being a dumb ass for ten seconds, we can go make out in the bathroom." I offered, getting his attention immediately. I smirked at that, but looked up at the cat-toy. I did really want that thing…I _could_ come back and steal it, but there was no doubt in my mind that Berserk would make me return it. She had told me "no stealing anything that isn't of value to us" before I left the house. What a party pooper…_

_Butch saw me gazing at the stupid thing, and grunted. He shoved the young couple that was currently playing the game out of the way, and grabbed a baseball. He spun his arm around until it was engulfed in green flames, and let the ball go. It completely destroyed the both, missing the bottles completely. Butch screamed in frustration and just grabbed the plush-toy and shoved it in my hands. I gave him a true smile._

"_Thanks, Butch." I said sincerely. "I'm _totally_ gonna let you get to second-base now." With that said and done, I dragged him off to the nearest restroom._

* * *

I smiled as I thought of that little moment. Dating Butch had been…nice. It was certainly different from dating all the other ass wipes that asked me out. The Rowdy Ruff wasn't a gentleman, not that I wanted him to be one, but he wasn't a complete douche either. I loved him, believe it or not. And in some ways…I still did. But that didn't mean I had to be nice to him, now did it?

But…I _did_ miss the way we laughed together. I missed the feeling of his lips on mine. To be honest, I just missed being with him. That green bitch-what was her name? Butterslut?-had the man she loved eating out of the palm of her hands. She saw the way Butch looked at her, heard the way he spoke to her. His eyes glazed over with love when anyone said her name. A sharp pain went through my chest when I realized something.

_'Butch's eyes glazed over when he heard my name too,'_ I thought bitterly. _'Only with lust, _not_ love. I gave that bastard everything! I gave him my undivided attention! I stopped terrorizing the city, something that brought a smile to my face, just to spend time with him! Because he brought a bigger smile to my face! I fought Berserk just to see him! I could've DIED doing that. I risked my life for him, and all this time I was just some…booty call? But…that doesn't make any sense. We had sex _once,_ and Butch didn't even want it.' _I groaned and laid my head in my hands, sliding down the wall of the dollar store. This was my fault, I was the reason Butch had dumped me. I don't know why he couldn't just be like every other guy and had sex with me. I mean, I had stripped down completely. I was hot! Hotter than that _Buttercup_ of his.

'_If I ever get my hands on that damned Power puff…I'm going to put her through hell!'_

"BRUTE!" I winced. Great, sister dearest was back…Had I been paying attention to anything other than the hole in my small, black heart, I would've realized I needed to get back to the woods before Berserk did. I didn't care anymore. Nothing my sister could say or do would make me feel any worse than I already did now. I still loved Butch; he still hated me. It didn't matter anymore; I'd never get him back. And even if I _did_ have that chance, it wouldn't work anyways. They were the exact same person, but they were extremely different in so many ways. Besides, Princess would _never_ approve of me having a full relationship with a Rowdy Ruff Boy. I was just supposed to seduce Butch long enough for Princess to destroy the Power Puffs, and then we'd leave and Butch would end up heartbroken once again. And somehow, that idea didn't sit well in my stomach.

'_Dammit…Why am I still thinking about this? There are more important tasks at hand!'_ I thought angrily. One of those "more important tasks," just so happened to be my furious older sister. She had finally landed in front of me, and was no doubt going to rip my fucking head off for leading her on a wild goose chase. She opened her mouth to yell at me, but I cut her off.

"Did you find Brat?" She blinked and shook her head.

"No. I couldn't find any trace of her. And as if _that_ wasn't stressful enough," She began, glaring at me. If looks could kill… "My other boneheaded sibling decided to do exactly what I told her _not_ to do, and runs off! Why the fuck didn't you just stay where you were? We could've been **home** by now!" She growled. I shrugged my shoulders and sighed. I just wanted to lay in my bed and die right now. So much shitty stuff had been happening ever since I joined Princess and the Gang Green Gang.

Like how before I became part of the team Princess forced me to get clean. She said it was "unacceptable" for me to be high and\or drunk while I was on missions. Then Berserk made me cut off all contact with all of my known male strippers, prostitutes and hookers.

"_I'm not going to have you bring all these dumb motherfuckers in this mansion and give you an STD, alright? Get laid on your own time, right now we're working for Princess."_ She had growled at me and burned my little black book. It was completely uncalled for. I mean, what about when we got off this damned mission? Who am I going to call then?

And then, the worse event of all, being re-re-united with my ex. He _thought_ he hadn't saw me since we were younger, but in reality, he had paid me to date him. I had convinced him I wasn't a Power Punk, and conveniently had the same name, same hair and same fashion style as that Brute did. It was surprisingly easy, but Butch never _was_ the smart one of the group.

"Brute, are you even listening to me?" Berserk asked, snapping her fingers in front of my face. I glared at her.

"Does it _look_ like it?" I snarled, wishing everyone would just go die somewhere. I noticed this happened a lot when I was doing drugs.

"Do not get snappy with me, Brute. You should be lucky I'm letting you live after all the trouble you've caused me today." She hissed. My jaw hit the ground. Did she not remember who saved_ her_ ass today? Did she not remember who was there to comfort her when she was having a fucking breakdown? It was ME! I stood up for her, to the bitch that was signing my paycheck! I told her I wouldn't let anything happen to her! And I actually _meant it this time!_ This bitch was completely off her rocker if she thought I was about to point all this shit out.

"Hey! First of all, _Berserk,_ I was the one who saved your ass! I didn't fucking laugh at you when you were bawling like a little fucking baby! Maybe you should pull that stick from your ass and open your eyes, _Big Sister._ I'm not about to sit here and listen to you go on and on about how lucky I am that you let me live! You wouldn't fucking lay a finger on me!"

"I wouldn't?" She asked, raising an eyebrow. "Are you sure about that?" I slammed my head into the wall behind me with a scream. She jumped about ten feet in the air. All was silent then. The wall had crumbled underneath my head, and I'm pretty sure my skull had cracked too. Not that I cared. Maybe this physical pain would distract me from the emotional pain I was feeling right now…

I remember Berserk had once asked me what went through my mind. I snorted and told her she didn't want to know. The things I thought about were enough to make Beelzebub shudder. My head was a dangerous place to be in. The images that flashed through my mind were terrifying enough, but if my PSTD kicked in and I had one of my attacks, well…let's just say the streets would suddenly look like the aftermath of a war. It wasn't my fault, though. Whenever these "attacks" (as my sisters so _affectionately_ put it) happen, I completely black out; whoever is in my way when that happens is destined to die. Being abused as a child could do that to you…And it wasn't just me who had problems. Both Brat and Berserk were like this too, just not…so destructive. I mean, Berserk was fucking insane, but when she killed somebody she was in complete control of her body and mind but at the same time…she was a different person. Brat didn't kill, but she did space out and become really depressed. We were a fucked up family, but a family nonetheless.

"Brute…" My sister's voice sounded strained. She was trying to be nice to me, because she knew that if I was pushed anymore off of the edge…

**"What?"** I snapped. I could hear her slowly counting to ten. A hand was placed on my shoulder.

"Let's go home, okay?"

"**I don't feel like it." **I heard a sigh and I watched out the corner of my eye as my sister completely fell to the ground. She stared at me with those red eyes, looking like she'd pass out at any moment.

"Alright then, we'll spend the night here. Don't go wandering off, okay?" She asked. I was taken aback by this. Berserk? Asking if something was okay? Exhaustion and pure frustration had made it where she couldn't argue back, but her asking for permission? I was about to answer the question when her eyes finally closed and her breathing slowed. I rolled my eyes and let her sleep. I coughed a bit, and realized I still hadn't gotten my cigarettes. I lifted my head off the way.  
"Damn…" I muttered to myself, looking at the giant crater in the wall my head had made. That hadn't surprised me; I had always been the hard-headed one in the family. What had me so shocked was the amount of blood pouring from my head. I snickered and shattered the window of the store, causing the alarm to go off. I calmly stepped into the building, blasted the camera with my laser vision and grabbed what I came there for. My sonic-hearing picked up police sirens in the distance.

'_Shit.'_ I looked over to my sleeping sister. She wouldn't be happy if I woke her up telling her we had to fly to somewhere safe because I had gotten the cops attention. No, that wasn't even an option. She'd bitch at me until the world ended if I did that. Instead, I put my smokes in my pocket, threw Berserk over my shoulder and prepared to find a place to sleep. But before I left, I saw a can of green spray paint. A dark grin spread across my face.

"Might as well get _some_ use out of it." I chuckled and sprayed the words "Brutal Destruction" and "Gone Berserk", our signature "marks," on the wall. I blew up the can to get rid of finger prints, inhaled the toxins in the air and flew off.

"Ha, ha! Let's see them bitch-ass Power Puff's figure THAT one out!"

* * *

**I swear on everything I love, the next few chapters you read WILL actually be plot-related. I just had to finish writing this, and I couldn't think of anything else so…I wrote the Power Punk Girls. And yes, I **_**did**_** change up the whole "Butch raped Brute" thing. Because in reality, Brute raped Butch. But she still loves him, but he loves Buttercup, but…I don't know. Until next time…**

**Review? Please? :3**


End file.
